


Love and Injuries

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Badass lesbians, Bartender Carmilla, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cutesy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Drama, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Journalist Laura, Lesbians, Slow Burn, Street Racing AU, Violence, bar tending AU, underground fighting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: Moving to a new city Carmilla sets herself up with a new job, gets new friends and a new flatmate. It can be incredibly distracting when your new flatmate is not only incredibly attractive but also is a talented underground fighting competitor.





	1. New flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I'm trying a little bit something different this time. Instead of major angst and huge violence/murder I am doing a bit of violence and fluff. Yes some of it will be cheesy and probably stereotypical but we'll see how it goes and if I can change it up at least a little bit. I don't normally do massive amounts of fluff so we'll see how this turns out.
> 
> Oh so this story has Human Carmilla not AltCarmilla from the series. Just letting people know this isn't an AltCarmilla story.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff and things. Let me know what you think, comments would be majorly appreciated on this one.

Carmilla Karnstein stood in the doorway of her new bedroom. Tired and sweaty from shifting boxes, she twisted up her long dark her into a messy bun before she started to unpack boxes around her room. She had moved to a new city, plans already made of where she was going to live, job and everything else that would get her setup. But some of those plans had fallen through rather quickly, mainly a place to stay. With the help of the internet and one of Carmilla's new work mates she had found a woman who was looking for a flatmate. The apartment wasn't anything majorly snazzy but it was comfortable and well kept.

Carmilla had yet to meet the woman she was staying with. Elsie, who owned the bar Carmilla was now tending in, had gotten a spare set of keys off the and handed them over to Carmilla. Elsie was one of those people who knew everyone who frequented the bar and if they were new she made sure to get to know them. The Drunken Panther was a safe bar and Elsie intended to keep it that way. Of course there was rowdiness and the occasional fight but they were normally dispersed quickly.

It took her a while to finish the boxes but once she had, she had a quick shower and grabbed something to eat. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall as she took a large mouthful of cereal. It was 6:30pm, she was surprised her flatmate wasn't back yet. She hadn't been told much about her. All she knew was the basics. Her name was Laura Hollis, she was an investigative journalist for a large company called 'The Silas Check' it was a well known company that had many branches to its business. Laura was around Carmilla's age some where in her mid-twenties. Elsie hadn't been big on giving her details she just reassured her that Laura wasn't a serial killer and told her that she was looking for a flatmate due to bills and things.

7pm rolled closer and Carmilla grabbed her leather jacket and motorcycle helmet. She would have to introduce herself to Laura when she came back from her shift tonight. She made sure she had her keys, phone, wallet and directions to the bar. Though she had been to Silas City (which was barely a speck of a city in California) several times before it was still large enough to get lost in. Getting ready she wondered how her first shift would go.

****

It was strange for a bar to be so calm especially a central city one. It had a steady flow of people yet no excessive noise or rowdiness. You could still hear the upbeat dance music over everyone. It was a good night for Carmilla to get a feel for the bar. Elsie was chatting to a few newcomers while another bartender, Danny Lawrence, stocked in the back. Something seemed off about the way she looked at Carmilla but she shook it off to the fact she was new here.

Carmilla had tended bar for several years all over the place, various cities in different states. Even in several bars on her travels abroad. It was a simple enough job for her, she didn't get too flustered even during a rush, she had charm and was collected in thinking on the spot.

Pouring a few drinks another group of people walked in. Two red heads who were engaged in a passionate yet playful argument, a handsome casually dressed guy with longish dark hair swept back and a young tired woman who had her mousy blonde hair in a messy bun, crinkled clothes and a satchel over her shoulder. She was lazily talking to the man about something or another.

Carmilla faltered while looking at the tired girl. Even looking dragged she was really pretty. The pint she was pulling overflowed, it soaked her hand and the glass slipped from her hand. Shattering on the floor, drawing attention to her from the group. Once they saw she was okay they walked off to a booth. Elsie looked over as Carmilla grabbed a towel and crouched down, mopping up the wasted alcohol before picking up the shattered glass. Elsie walked over and grabbed a new glass, she poured the new pint. She took the cash before helping Carmilla by grabbing the small bin underneath the bar for broken glass.

“Are you okay?” Elsie asked concerned. Carmilla nodded, frustrated at herself.

“Yeah” she answered grumbly slightly. “I just got distracted by a woman who walked in a moment ago.” She was embarrassed to admit it. Elsie gave a smile only one group had entered.

“It happens don't worry.” Elsie was chill and that's what Carmilla liked about her. “So who was it?” Carmilla shrugged.

“Well obviously I don't know her name but short, cute, kinda blonde girl. Walked in talking to a guy,” Carmilla described, trying to focus more on the glass than the blush that was coming up on her cheeks. Elsie's smile grew wider.

“Seriously?” she questioned amused by it. Carmilla nodded. Elsie stood up and leaned over the bar looking towards their table. “Hey, Laura!” She shouted getting her attention. Carmilla looked up horrified. Laura? Oh no please say it wasn't. Elsie beckoned her over. Laura got up, wallet in hand she might as well order for her and J.P while she was up here. LaF and Perry could sort themselves out after they finished trying to figure out who was right.

“Hey, what's up?” Laura was surprisingly happy after staying at the office for almost two days straight, sleeping on a worn out couch. The tired expression showed that she hadn't been sleeping well.

“Not much, I just thought I'd introduce you to Carmilla. Your new flatmate, you know before you get home.” Laura smiled.

“She works here?” Elsie nodded and looked down to Carmilla who stood up from behind the bar. Trying to compose herself as she did. Laura had the same faltering reaction as she looked at Carmilla except she managed to keep hold of her wallet. She wasn't expecting someone as attractive as Carmilla to be her flatmate. Leather trousers, scuffed boots, and a white baggy shirt over a red t-shirt really suited her.

“Hi,” Carmilla greeted. “Thanks for letting me move in so quickly.” She had to say something otherwise it would start to become uncomfortable. Laura shook her head.

“It's okay, it'll be nice to have someone else around the place. I'm actually hardly there at the moment. Deadlines and things,” Laura commented. Carmilla smiled. It made Laura blush slightly. How did she end up with someone as a beautiful as Carmilla being her flatmate?

“You don't mind grabbing her drinks do you?” Elsie said with a grin. “I should go check on Danny.” Carmilla looked to her and shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

“I don't mind,” Carmilla replied happily before Elsie walked off.

Carmilla's attention went back to Laura who had try to get a sneaky look all over her but wasn't quick enough. Carmilla pretended not to notice but she was almost certain Laura knew she had been caught.

“So what can I do for you?” Carmilla asked playfully. Laura tried her best to keep a blush back at the surprising thoughts that came to mind.

“Um... JD and coke, also a bottle of San Miguel please,” Laura ordered, opening her wallet.

“I.D?” Carmilla asked with a smile. Laura hesitated unsure if she was being serious or not. Carmilla laughed. “I'm kidding. Elsie would have said something otherwise.” Laura let out a caught breath, she had never needed I.D in here so she didn't bother bringing any.

Carmilla went about making her drink and getting a bottle from the fridge. Laura paid Carmilla before taking the drinks back to the table. The rest of the night was pretty quiet after that. Lola Perry and Laura's non-binary friend LaFontaine came up a few times getting their drinks. J.P came up too. Everyone of them introduced themselves to Carmilla. Saying how it would be nice to see a new face around.

Elsie showed Carmilla how to close up bar and then sent her home before lock in. Carmilla was stopped by the bar and was shrugging on her jacket when she noticed Laura looking over. Carmilla looked to Elsie and spoke quietly. Elsie handed her a JD and coke, picking up her helmet Carmilla walked to Laura's table. Laura and friends looked up at her. She offered the drink to her.

“A thanks,” Carmilla said quickly. “Plus your glass is pretty much empty,” she added with a mutter. “See you at home.” Laura took the glass off her but before she could reply Carmilla was making an exit for the back door. Putting on her helmet not wanting to admit that being anywhere near Laura made her excited and blush.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla get frustrated when she finds out about Laura's past time activities. Both of them hope it can be revolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another chapter of Love and Injuries. I am very overwhelmed (in a good way) of how much reaction I got over this so quickly. Thank you so much. It really means a lot especially since i'm concerned about my fluff writing skills. I will continue to do my best though.
> 
> I'm hoping to keep ahead with writing this so for the time being I'm going to say that I will upload Mondays and Thursdays.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Feedback and everything is welcome.

The next couple of days had passed quickly. Laura wasn't lying when she said was barely at home lately. It actually startled Carmilla when Laura was around, especially if she hadn't realised she was around. Which had caused a slightly awkward moment when Carmilla was walking from the kitchen back to her bedroom, cup of coffee in her hand wearing only boxers and a fitted t-shirt. Laura had simply stared at her as both of them turned a bright shade of red before Carmilla made a swift exit for her bedroom.

Work kept Carmilla busy and in her down time she read, lounged around the house or explored California on her bike. She had waited a long time to get out there she wasn't going to waste any chance she had.

Laura had mentioned in passing that she would buy Carmilla a return thank you drink for taking up the offer of flatmate, she also told her when her deadline was finished so Carmilla knew when she'd be around more. It would help avoid any situations.

****

Carmilla had the night off, she had a couple of drinks at The Drunken Panther before it locked up. So she went home and crashed out on the couch reading. She didn't mean to fall asleep but she did, the first few days of working at a new place caught up with her.

Her book dropped to the floor with thud later on, stirring her from her sleep. That was the first noise to break her out of sleep the next was the sound of jingling keys followed by scratching at the front door lock, trying to get in. Carmilla got up and walked to the front door, she didn't open at first until there was a loud but sloppy bang on the door.

“Carm!” Laura yelled her voice breaking slightly as she did. She banged again. “Carm!” She sounded desperate. Carmilla hesitated no longer and undone the lock before pulling the door open. She was shocked by Laura's appearance; her face bruised, lip bleeding and cheek grazed. A small duffel bag on the floor beside her. “Thanks.” Laura limped in as Carmilla grabbed hold of her bag. She locked the door then followed Laura down the hall and into the bathroom. Dropping the bag as she did.

“What the hell happened?” Carmilla questioned, getting the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. She wasn't going to leave her in a injured state. Laura sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding her stomach and trying not to bang her elbow on the sliding glass door. Laura shook her head.

“It's nothing, I'll be fine. Just was in a fight,” Laura answered moaning slightly.

“A fight?! We should call the cops.” Uncomfortable with the idea of getting the authorities involved but if Laura needed it then she would do it.

“No it's fine. It's not that kind of fight...” Laura was hoping she wouldn't have to explain this so soon. She had hoped for more time to figure out how to bring it up. This could break Carmilla's want for being here. “I had a previous flatmate but they moved out because they got seriously uncomfortable with me coming back bloody and wounded.” Laura paused cringing mentally and trying to prepare herself for Carmilla's possible reactions. “I do underground fighting and I'm good at it.” Carmilla only stared blankly, trying to process what she'd been told. Was she being serious? She didn't exactly look the type to get involved with that kind of thing. “Well... when I'm not super tired I'm good at it. I'll be fine but please don't freak out about this.”

Carmilla kept quiet but sat beside Laura. First aid kit on her lap, she opened it up before collecting the things she needed to clean Laura's wounds. While her cuts were being wiped clean Laura couldn't help but wonder what Carmilla thought about the current situation. Her expression remained blank as she helped. Laura was more worried about her thoughts than her own injuries.

It didn't take Carmilla long to finish helping. Standing up and putting the things in the sink she looked at Laura, who was still watching her.

“You know you should really tell me things like this before you turn up bloody,” Carmilla snapped. Laura bit her lip, she had every right to be mad. Carmilla ended up walking out of the room, getting her helmet and jacket. She didn't care it was early hours of the morning she needed to get out of there.

****

Carmilla had managed to avoid Laura for most of the day and was more than happy when she had to go to her shift. Laura had taken the day off to recover and do work at home.

Collecting the glasses from around the bar Carmilla remained in a mood. How could Laura not mention something like that right away? It wasn't like it was something small and unnoticeable. LaF had walked in, they'd managed to get to Carmilla without breaking her from her thoughts. LaF waited for the glasses to be placed on the counter before they tapped Carmilla's shoulder. She spun around saw them standing there.

“Sorry,” LaF apologised sincerely.

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked plainly, her tone showed she wasn't in any mood to talk. Not that it stopped them. Carmilla had found out that LaF was strong-minded and rather protective of their friends.

“Laura called me up and asked me to talk to you, she said you've been avoiding her because of the whole fight thing,” LaF replied. Carmilla scoffed and walked around to the back room. Danny stood there unpacking crates.

“Can we switch jobs please?” Danny didn't hesitate, she disliked stocking it was dull as hell. It didn't stop LaF following her as she had hoped. Carmilla knelt down and cracked upon a new crate.

“Look Laura is good at what she does. She enjoys it, she entered competitions when she was younger.” Carmilla was putting bottles of beer in the large fridge. “ She got medals and everything but she got bored and now she does it in her free time. Stress relief kind of thing-” LaF explained. Carmilla sighed heavily and stood up bottle in hand.

“It's not what she does that is bothering me, LaF. She can do whatever she wants,” Carmilla told them. “What's bothering me is I didn't get any heads up about it until I answered the door to a bloody Laura. I was worried for her, scared that something awful had happened.” LaF was surprised to here the word worried and scared from her. She barely knew her why would she be so concerned about her safety? “Look tell her what's wrong. If she genuinely wants to talk about it and thinks of apologising then I'll stop avoiding her.” Carmilla turned back to the fridge. “I should get back to work.” She didn't say anything else. LaF got the idea to leave. Carmilla banged her hand against the door. Why was nothing ever straight forward with people she lived with?

****

Carmilla tried to delay going back to the flat as long as possible but it was too cold to keep riding and not safe because she was exhausted. She parked up her bike outside and headed upstairs. She waited before unlocking the door and heading in. Walking into her bedroom, she took off her helmet and jacket dropping them on the floor by the door. She groaned as she stretched. Could she be bothered to go get a drink from the kitchen or simply just get changed and pass out on the bed?

Laura cleared her throat from the doorway. It got Carmilla's attention, turning around she wondered how this conversation was going to go. There was an awkward look between them; both of them waiting for the other to talk.

“Hey,” Laura finally said quietly.

“Hey.” It went back to silence as Laura tried to gather her words.

“I'm really sorry for not telling you what I do in my free time,” Laura apologised. It was genuine. Carmilla was honestly surprised this was being resolved so quickly. “I was concerned about what you would think and honestly you caught me off guard when we first met.” Carmilla gave a curious look wondering what she meant. Laura looked awkwardly down. “I didn't expect you to be working at the bar-” she hesitated as she blushed, “and I was kind of thrown off that you're actually really pretty,” she told her very rushed.

Carmilla gave a surprised laugh which turned into a awkward smile. Not sure how to deal with the situation. Laura looked at her, going a bright pink.

“Oh my god, you're not into girls are you? Oh my god.” Laura became embarrassed by the lack of reaction from her. She shouldn't have assumed. “I'm really sorry-”

“I am,” Carmilla replied. Trying to save her from going into meltdown. “I only date women actually. I just... I never get used to people complimenting me.”

“Oh!” Laura matched Carmilla's feeling of surprise. She couldn't deny she was happy about it. More than happy. “Well I'm glad I just didn't make a huge idiot out of myself.” It went silent for a couple of minutes.

“How about a do over?” Carmilla suggested. Laura looked at her puzzled. “Well it's been a little awkward since I arrived, between seeing me in my boxers, all this fighting stuff and me avoiding you. So how about we do a proper introduction this time?”

“Like a fresh start?” Carmilla nodded as she offered out her hand. Laura grinned and took hold of it, shaking it lightly. “Hey. I'm Laura.”

“Carmilla. I'm your new flatmate, sweetheart.”


	3. Crash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to continue with things while being ill from exhaustion and several shocking events leaves Carmilla making a few mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So sorry for the messy chapter summary I am on about the 7th day of having a persistent migraine so thinking on the spot right now isn't the best.
> 
> Anyway I had fun writing this chapter. I need to thank a lot of people on the facebook Carmilla group for helping me out with information.  
> I update this on Mondays and Thursdays.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

The next week went by quickly. Whenever Carmilla was at home she pretty much slept, she had been working extra shifts do to Danny being ill. Sport season in Silas City had arrived so they had more customers come in. It got Carmilla used to busier shifts. It was now with more events happening that everything in the bar became louder. It became harder to hear the music, harder to hear peoples order, harder to keep an eye on everyone. Elsie did her best to keep trouble to a minimum but at times it was unavoidable. Luckily it was normally broken up quickly. Carmilla had the luck of avoiding the trouble so far. Either she was off shift or somewhere else.

Tonight the bar was packed. Elsie had called in other bar tenders to help. Baseball fans of opposing teams were among the regular customers who just came for drinks. Carmilla had dealt with worse but she knew that this wouldn't end well. Nothing good ever came of opposing sport fans in the same area.

Laura, J.P (who Carmilla found out works with Laura) and LaF walked in. Followed by yet another group of baseball fans. All the noise, cheering and shouts was giving Carmilla a headache. In a brief moment of no one ordering a drink, she grabbed some painkillers and a bottle of water. She had to get rid of the thudding at the back of her head. After that it was straight back to work.

J.P came over and ordered while LaF and Laura found a table away from the majority of the fans screaming at the large televisions mounted on the walls. Two fruit ciders and a beer. She was glad it was just grabbing bottles, her head was getting worse and she didn't have the focus to pour a decent drink. Tapping Elsie on the shoulder Carmilla asked if she could take a break for a few minutes and go get some air. Elsie nodded and let her leave.

Carmilla had gone through the beer garden and into the car park. She had sat on her bike and just tried to let the headache fade. It helped slightly, the cold air too. She was disrupted by approaching footsteps coming through the gate of the beer garden.

“I spoke to Elsie,” Laura told her as she walked over, cider in hand. “She said you're not feeling well. Kinda got a little worried, came to check up on you.” Carmilla tried to fake a smile, she was happy for the gesture but would have preferred a few minutes alone.

“I'm fine, cupcake,” Carmilla commented. “Just got a headache and feeling tired. I'll be fine when I get some sleep.” Laura wasn't convinced when she stopped in front of her. She looked pale, bags under her eyes, and trembling lightly.

“You sure you're not coming down with something?” Before Carmilla could say anything Laura had put her hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Carmilla moved her hand away. “You should go home.”

“I'm just tired,” Carmilla repeated. “I'll have a energy drink or something, the painkillers will kick in and I'll be fine to finish the shift.” Laura grumbled slightly before noticing Carmilla actually hadn't let go of her hand. It was only when Laura noticed she let go, Carmilla hadn't even been aware she'd done it. “Sorry.” She stood up off her bike. “I should go back in.” Laura sighed and walked with her through the garden.

“I really think you should go home,” Laura protested before they got drowned out by noise.

Elsie was surprised by how rough Carmilla looked when she reappeared. Elsie met her by the door to enter behind the bar.

“You should go home,” Elsie said firmly. Carmilla groaned. “Take it Laura has been at you too about it?” She nodded. “I just think it would be a good idea, you look like you could pass out any second.”

“I'll be fine,” Carmilla replied moodily. Elsie shook her head. Carmilla was momentarily distracted by large shouts over near the t.v.

“Grab your stuff and go home. You're not going to be able to work in this condition-” The shouts turned into loud cheers and masses of angry swearing. Both Elsie and Carmilla looked round as the first of several glasses smashed. Carmilla had worked in enough bars to know what was going to happen. Regular customers moved away as fast as they could (making sure to take their drinks with them) as a few fights started to breakout. Wild punches, throwing glasses, shoving into tables and shouting abuse erupted quickly. Sports fan were always the same when it was big games.

Elsie ran over and started to try to break up the fight along with a few customers (LaF included, it turned out they were quite the scrapper) but the fight only grew. Carmilla watched it getting worse, while Elsie had managed to get a few to stop before too many injuries were dealt there were still several men brawling. Carmilla grabbed the bat from behind the counter as a table was knocked over, nearly hitting Elsie.

“Hey!” Carmilla shouted as she stormed over to the fight. Striding past Laura and her friends. The small group of brawlers didn't pay attention as they slammed each other into tables, to the floor, pinning and punching each other down. Shouting and swearing angrily. Elsie stared at her in horror. What the hell was Carmilla doing? Bat or not they could take her down. “Hey!” Carmilla repeated once in full sight of the sports fans. They didn't stop. Carmilla looked to the table near them and slammed the bat down shattering a glass. The group of fans stopped and looked to her. “Get out. Now!” she demanded, making sure her tone showed she wasn't going to back down.

A few of the brawlers got up and walked out, bloodied and bruised. They weren't going to test her temper or how well she could use the bat. Only a couple of guys remained. The shorter of the two men walked up to her, sizing up to her. She gripped the bat tightly. She knew who he was already. He tried to intimidate her, his dark short hair in a slight mess. His eyebrow cut and his cheek bruised.

“You really think you can use that on me, Karnstein?” Theo asked quietly, his voice seething with hatred.

“I would get out of here, Theo. The longer you stand there the more I'm tempted to try and see how far I can shove this down your throat,” Carmilla retorted, gripping the bat tighter in both hands. “Now get out.” He made no attempt of moving, he simply smirked. Waiting for her to try something. The taller, cuter guy behind him, who had been trying to stop the fighting but instead ended up with a black eye pulled him back.

“C'mon bro let's get out of here,” he said gently. He cast an apologetic look to Elsie.

“Just get him out of here, Kirsch,” she ordered. Kirsch nodded as Theo lent in to close to Carmilla.

“I'll find you later, love,” he whispered, his grin widening. “You left so suddenly, we should really catch up.” He moved away from her seeing the hatred in her eyes. Kirsch tapped him on the arm.

“Dude, lets get outta here,” Kirsch urged. Elsie glaring at Theo, whatever he had said to Carmilla effected her completely. Theo walked out Kirsch following him quickly.

Carmilla was shaking angrily. She hadn't seen Theo in some time and she had hoped she wouldn't see him anytime soon. What the hell was he doing here in the first place? Forgetting that an entire bar was watching her she chucked the bat down, it clattering against the table.

Laura's gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her anger. Carmilla stared at her then looked around, embarrassment swarming her. She slipped her shoulder from her hand and walked back to the bar, going into the coat storage room getting her helmet and jacket. She muttered a sorry and goodbye to Elsie as she put on her jacket. Carmilla didn't look at Laura as she walked quickly passed. When she got to her bike, she shoved on her helmet. Revving the bike she wanted to be out of there as fast as possible.

****

Laura came home not that long after Carmilla did. She couldn't help but be concerned for her, not only because of how unwell she looked but her reaction to Theo in the bar. Who the heck was he was and how did he have such an effect on Carmilla? What had he done to her?

Carmilla was sat on her bedroom floor, lights off and her head back resting on the mattress. Why the hell was Theo here? It wasn't just by chance he had turned up, he had to know she was here and that meant he was up to something. That wasn't good.

There was a light tap on Carmilla's door which startled her. She looked over but made no attempt to move.

“Hey, Carm. You don't have to come out and talk about what happened tonight. I just hope you're okay,” Laura said gently. “I stopped by a store on the way back. Picked you up some medicine, it'll probably taste disgusting but it'll help. It's in the kitchen if you want it.” Carmilla gave a small laugh, she couldn't believe she had been thought of. She heard Laura walk away from her door and towards the kitchen. Carmilla closed her eyes. How had she ended up with Laura as a flatmate?

****

It was early afternoon when Carmilla finally woke up. She coughed loudly, her chest tight and her head pounding. She groaned loudly when she finally stopped coughing. How did she feel so ill? She looked around for her clock. 2:26pm. How did she sleep through 3 alarms? She decided she didn't care about an answer. Instead she forced herself out of bed. She needed to do something. Take medicine, have a shower (hopefully it would wash away the grogginess) get food and a drink. A simple enough plan.

Getting out of bed was much harder than she thought. It caused her to cough harsher and the only thing she could hear was the thumping in her head. Standing up caused her head to spin but she pushed through it and got a towel from her cupboard. Just a quick wash, she thought, just enough to wake up and wash away all of this.

Keeping close to the wall she made her way into the kitchen, the thump of her heartbeat in her ears getting deafening. This was one of the many reasons she hated being sick. She couldn't focus when she was like this.

Carmilla got into the kitchen and saw the medicine bottle on the small dining table. She groggily walked over to it, dumping her towel on the table. She picked the bottle up before struggling to open it, stupid child lock bottle mixed with being ill. Laura had been kind enough to put a spoon beside the bottle. Carmilla couldn't help but give a tiny smile. Pouring a spoonful of the dark watery liquid (after she finally opened it) she had to stop herself retching. It smelt horrible and bitter. Deciding it was a good idea to move to the sink she tried to prepare herself for it.

“The worst it tastes the more it will help,” she repeated to herself, trying to convince herself but failing. She shut her eyes and shoved the spoon in her mouth. She instantly gagged, wanting to spit the liquid out. She forced herself to swallow it, it burnt and left a sharp bitter taste in her mouth. She slapped her hand over her mouth trying to ignore the taste and how it felt. She made a break for the bathroom. Grab her toothbrush and get rid out of it.

Carmilla burst through the slightly open door before she could even make it to the counter, she was interrupted.

“Hey! What the hell?” Laura snapped startled, she turned away facing the wall. Trying to hide the front of her body; the slightly steamed sliding glass door not distorting much. Carmilla lingered out of surprise that Laura was still here, the thumping in her ears blocked the sound of running water and the taste in her throat didn't even make her stop to check the bathroom first.

Carmilla realised her eyes had just been taking in the full gaze of every visible inch of her wet body. She felt her entire face turn red, she quickly raised her hand to shield her eyes. Turning away she walked distracted into the door frame, stumbling back slightly before rushing out of the room. She didn't hear Laura asking after her.

Her heart pounding and her breath catching the back of her throat. She walked back into the kitchen everything had slipped from her mind. The sickness from the medicine, her grogginess, Theo's sudden appearance. It all vanished at the sight of Laura's surprisingly toned soaking wet body. 

Carmilla walked over to the sink, she grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. She needed to focus on something else. Other than what she just saw or what she wanted to do right now. She mentally slapped herself. She chugged the water before walking out of the kitchen and making a quick run for her bedroom. She couldn't stay any longer, not right now. She'd deal with the awkward moment later.

Carmilla was dressed, grabbing her helmet and keys before Laura walked out fully clothed and drying her hair. She looked just as uncomfortable.

“Sooo... we should probably chat,” Laura said awkwardly, a light blush on her cheeks. Carmilla didn't look at her as she could feel herself going pink.

“Maybe later. I umm have to head out somewhere. I'm sorry I didn't realise-” Carmilla knew she wouldn't be able to gather her words. Not when the only thought in her head was wondering what the front of her body looked like. How she would love to drag her hands over her. Again she mentally slapped herself. “I gotta go.” Carmilla opened the front door and rushed out, shutting it quickly and louder than she expected.

Laura groaned as she walked back into the bathroom. She had completely forgot that Carmilla was in the flat. She was so quiet it was easy to forget her wandering around, especially what time it was she had assumed she had gone out. Gathering up her things she couldn't help wonder what went through Carmilla's mind in that moment of her staring. She gave a small smirk as she found herself hoping it was a good thought.

****

Carmilla drove around for a few hours, checking out multiple sights before getting herself a large well needed meal at a highly recommended diner, before ending up at The Drunken Panther. Elsie and Danny were surprised to see her, especially since how ill she looked last night. Not that she looked much better now, but the medicine had helped.

Elsie had asked her if everything was okay when she ordered a couple of shots of tequila and a strong drink. Carmilla hesitated as a crease of a smile slipped on her lips along with a light blush. Elsie gave an amused look trying to figure out the look. She knew it could only have something to do with Laura. Carmilla did the first shot.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Elsie asked excitedly. Her tone caught Danny's attention as she was serving drinks. Like many people she couldn't deny good gossip. “Did something happened with you and Laura?” Danny handed the drinks to customers but looked over as she did. Carmilla took the second shot as she noticed Danny staring.

“You got a problem, Lawrence?” Carmilla questioned annoyed. This happened every time Carmilla and Laura were mentioned in the same sentence. “You seem to have a stick up your ass about Laura.”

“Not a problem with her, Karnstein,” Danny answered annoyed. “With you yeah but not her.” Carmilla stood up picking up her drink as she did. She walked over to her. The bar in between them. Carmilla smirked and stared at her as she downed her drink. It left a warm feeling in her throat and stomach.

“Aw you think I'm gonna make move on the girl you have the hots for?” Carmilla teased. “You afraid that she'll want me instead of you? Well I'd move fast, I have the advantage of living with her things might just happen between us one day. You'd have to try though-”

“Get out,” Danny demanded. “I'm sick of seeing your stupid face and hearing you talk. Get out.” Carmilla gave a cocky half smile as she looked to Elsie.

“Elsie, another two please,” Carmilla ordered. Elsie sighed and grabbed the tequila bottle. She couldn't really tell Carmilla to stop since she was off hours and Danny had brought it on herself. She poured them as Carmilla got out her wallet and handed Danny the money for all her drinks. With gritted teeth Danny went to take it off her, Carmilla gripped hold of her hand. Keeping her close. “It angered you because it's true,” Carmilla whispered keeping her smile.

Danny pulled her hand out of Carmilla's grip, trying not to show her hatred in that moment. It was harder than she expected and Carmilla reveled in the fact she had got under her skin. Walking to Elsie she picked up a shot and offered one to Elsie who took it. Carmilla glanced at Danny.

“Nothing happened by the way,” Carmilla told her before necking her drink. Elsie followed her after. Carmilla bent down and picked up her helmet. Elsie bit her lip knowing Carmilla wasn't saying everything but she had wound Danny up on purpose.

“Wait. Are you going to be alright driving back after this?” Elsie was more than concerned as she held the shot glass. Carmilla nodded.

“I can handle my bike no matter the condition, better than anybody. I'm driving straight home, I'll message you when I get back. Promise.” Elsie still wasn't happy but didn't stop her. She knew she wouldn't be able to.

Carmilla walked out the back door, through the garden and got to her bike. She was glad she wore her full bike leathers, it was surprisingly cold. She mounted her bike, putting the key in and started it up. Putting her gloves and helmet on as the engine warmed up. Time to go home and face Laura.

****

Carmilla drove down the busy road, annoyed by the fact it had started to rain that was the last thing she needed. The alcohol had started to hit her and she hadn't taken the medicine wearing off into consideration, she was becoming groggy again; she had to pay extra attention now.

Her focus sadly didn't stay long. She thought about what she could possibly say to Laura when she got back. Her thoughts then drifted to Laura and what she had seen. The thoughts of what she wished had seen and what she wanted to do to Laura's body afterwards. Carmilla cursed herself out mentally.

_She's your flatmate, idiot. You can't think stuff like that about her, it's disgusting. She's been good enough to accept you into her flat and all you can think about is her body. What you would do to it, how you want to make it her feel-_

Carmilla was brought sharply out of her thoughts. Her bike came to a sudden halt as it crashed into the side of the bonnet of a speeding car; she however didn't stop. She slammed across the bonnet and then was tossed down beside the moving car as it struggled to skid to a stop with the sound of screeching metal and tires. She rolled down the soaking wet intersection. Her helmet visor cracked and scratched, her leathers heavily scuffed and slightly torn on her right glove. 

She finally came to a halt laying on her back, staring up at the rain pouring down. She didn't move. What the hell had just happened? It left her in a daze. Several drivers who got out of their cars and pedestrians ran over to check if she was alright. Shock had kept her calm.

“Are you alright?” A worried man asked as he crouched down beside her. Carmilla didn't say anything, she didn't do anything. She didn't move for a few minutes, all of what the man asking turning into a high pitched buzz in her ears. “Hey can you hear me?” He lifted up her damaged visor, she was dazed but conscious. “Do you know what's just happened?” Her voice shook when she finally spoke.

“I don't... uh, what's-” Carmilla tried to move but he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was best she remained still. She didn't fight against him, she was becoming aware of different pains in her body.

“You've been in a road accident,” he told her. Shock wore off quickly after that, she tried to move but her kept her still. She groaned loudly and had to stop. “The driver ran a red light as your side was coming, the car beside you managed to stop before being hit. You didn't. You slammed pretty hard,” he informed. His voice clear and slow, wanting to make sure she understood.

Carmilla felt her breath go tight and her body tremble. She needed to get up, get away from the crowd around. She wanted to get home. She was fine, she didn't need all of this fuss.

“Let go of me,” Carmilla said managing to push him away. She got up on shaking legs, her head spinning. The group stood back as she fumbled to undo her helmet, she pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Blood slipped from the various cuts on the bridge of her nose and cheek. With every step she gave a groan. She forced herself to walk over to the car that had hit her. She didn't get there. Her legs buckled and she passed out before she had even hit the floor.


	4. After care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called to the hospital Laura takes Carmilla home and helps look after her after her motorcycle crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's Monday so chapter update.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the crappy chapter summary. I'm distracted by watching The Mummy and drinking beer. The chapter is a lot better than the summary makes out I swear. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it. Always happy for feedback.

Carmilla stirred slightly while laying in a hospital bed. She could barely take in the busy A&E ward. Her jacket and gloves had been removed, her hand bandaged and the few cuts across her nose and cheek held closed with surgical strips. Moving slightly she moaned, her body sore and stiff. A soft hand rested on her shoulder and took her uninjured hand. Carmilla tried to focus on them but her vision was blurring. She was barely lucid. The mix of being ill, a bike accident and alcohol in her system destroyed her.

“Hey,” Laura softly voice said. “You need to keep still okay.”

“Where- where am I?” Carmilla muttered. “Did I win?” Laura frowned. Win? Carmilla was lucky to get away with minor injuries, did her brain get rattled instead?

“I don't understand,” Laura replied softly. It was clear Carmilla was in a daze.

“Theo,” she mumbled. “Did I win?” 

Before Laura could ask anything Carmilla leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up. Her entire body clenched in pain with every heave. Laura called for help which arrived quickly. Laura had stood out of the way of two nurses. The female nurse got a container for Carmilla, while the other nurse put his hands gently on Carmilla's shoulder and back. By this point Carmilla had stopped retching. Though she had gonna pale and clammy.

“Hey, we're just gonna sit you up. It will help make you feel better,” he told her caringly but firmly. Laura could tell he didn't want to deal with this. An intoxicated driver in a road accident, even if no one other than herself was hurt, it still angered him that she was driving in the first place. Carmilla tried to shrug her way out of his hands.

“No,” she snapped in a grumpy slur. “I don't-”

“Hey Carm,” Laura interrupted, wanting to catch her off guard. “You got into an accident and these people are helping you. So you gotta listen okay?” Laura moved to her and hooked her hand under her arm and led her into the centre of the bed. Laura sat next to her. She took the container off the nurse and put it on Carmilla's lap. The male nurse gave a smile as Carmilla rested her head on Laura's shoulder while Laura's hand gently rubbed up and down her back.

“Thank you,” he said relieved that he didn't have to deal with her. Laura looked to him surprised. “Your partner seems like hard work.” Laura went blank but recovered with a awkward laugh.

“She's not my girlfriend. She's my flatmate,” Laura corrected. He gave a small disbelieving nod.

“There is no major trauma to her. She'll have a hell of a headache and some bruising in the morning but she should be fine,” he informed. “You can take her home soon if you want. Just fill out a few forms and she can be discharged.”

They sat there for a while longer making sure she'd finished emptying her stomach. While Laura held her close, she couldn't help wonder how much this was going to cost and how Carmilla was going to react at the remainders of her bike.

****

Carmilla woke up in her bed, she hadn't even moved but she could feel the pain smothering her body and the thudding in her skull. She refused to move, not for ten minutes while she registered every part of her body and the horrid stale taste of the night before in her dry mouth. She couldn't remember what had happened, just brief flashes of distorted memories. Drinking, tormenting Danny, bright lights of a sterile room and Laura being there, leaving the apartment in a rush because of Laura and the shower incident.

_Fuck! Where's Laura?_

Carmilla went to get out of her bed and stifled a loud groan of pain. She clutched her body, holding herself as she stayed still. What the hell had happened? She took a deep breath before pulling back her covers. Surprised to find herself in her boxers. Laura was the last thing she remembered. Had something happened between them? No it couldn't have. She wouldn't have done anything while that drunk and neither would Laura. She forced the thought from her mind especially when finally noticing the bandage on her right hand along with the bruising coming out on her arms and legs.

Trying to move she groaned again. She admitted to herself that she wasn't going to get up right now. Gathering here breath she shouted, hoping Laura would hear her.

“Laura!” There was nothing. Carmilla cleared her throat and yelled again. “Laura!” This time there was a reaction. The door opened a few minutes later, Laura was holding a tray with several drinks and a bottle of painkillers on. Carmilla found it hard to figure out her expression. Concern? Was she simply just focused on trying to keep the tray steady? Was she disappointed in her? What the hell had she done?

Laura put the tray on the beside locker. She picked up the painkillers and opened the bottle, she took Carmilla's hand and poured a couple into her palm. Laura picked up a glass of water and handed it to her.

“Take these. They'll help,” Laura's voice was firm. Carmilla watched her as she took the medicine. Seriously concerned about what she had done. Laura picked up her hot chocolate before she sat down next to Carmilla on her bed. There was a cup of coffee left on the tray. Carmilla was more focused on the water than anything. Laura waited till Carmilla had finished, she knew she had questions. “How much do you remember from last night?” Carmilla shook her head. Wishing she hadn't, it felt like her brain rattled in her skull.

“Not a lot. I remember leaving here for... certain reasons,” she replied, trying to retrace her day. “Drove about distracting myself then food-” It started to go hazy “I went to the bar... spoke with Elsie, got a few drinks... something happened with Danny.” Carmilla shook her head. That was about it. “After that I'm not sure. I was driving back I got distracted- it's just gone from there.” Laura had taken a mouthful of her drink while Carmilla was explaining. Of course she would block out the most important thing.

“I need you to try and be calm with what I'm gonna tell you,” Laura said putting down her drink, trying to remember what she was told, while figuring out how to explain it. Now Carmilla was worried. “You got into an accident last night. Some idiot ran a red light. Apparently you kind of hit the wheel area. You hit the bonnet and pretty much got tossed down the road.” Carmilla stared blankly. Was she serious? “You smashed up your helmet, scratched up your leathers, got a few cuts from bits of the cracked visor. You passed out and I got a call from the hospital to come see you. You were still out of it when I got there but you eventually woke up and I was allowed to take you back a while later. For the most part though you're safe. That's what's important.”

By the look on Carmilla's face it was clear she didn't agree. What about her bike? It was incredibly special to her. It was her first motorcycle, a gift from a person dear to her. A Ducati Monster 796. Beautiful looking and smooth handling once you learnt it's little tricks. Did it survive?

“My bike?” Carmilla questioned, hoping the answer wasn't as bad as she expected. Laura sighed.

“It got pretty smashed up.” There was no point in lying to her. “But they towed it and gave me all the information to take you to the yard where it's being kept.”

“I want to go now,” Carmilla told her going to stand up. Laura sighed and put her hand on her shoulder keeping her sitting down.

“No.” Carmilla was surprised, she was serious and almost stern. “You've been in an accident. You're lucky to get away with barely any injuries. You're staying here at least for today.” Carmilla smiled.

“You keeping me here?” Laura gave an exhausted breath and a smile. She didn't mean to seem so firm. She just wanted her safe.

“Hey I looked after you last night, helped you out of those boots and leather trousers because you were complaining about them. Made you drink several glasses of water, I also helped you brush your teeth and clean you up after you'd been sick.” Carmilla stared at her. She did all of that for her? “I also brought you painkillers, made coffee and took the day off work for you. You can do me a favour and just spend the day recovering.” Carmilla was stunned into silence. “I'll grab some blankets and you can come in the sitting room if you want. I'm about to start playing Tomb Raider.” Carmilla could only nod.

Laura got up walking over to Carmilla's wardrobe. Opening it up she found a pair of baggy sweatpants, she walked back over handing them to her before picking up Carmilla's coffee and her hot chocolate.

“I'll see you in there,” Laura said with a smile. Carmilla nodded, Laura went to leave when Carmilla awkwardly thanked her. How did Laura care for her so much?

****

Laura had ordered Chinese takeaway. She couldn't be asked to cook and Carmilla (who had spent most of the day laying on the couch reading) was in no state to move. Laura had made several phone calls throughout the day. Elsie had been caught up on everything, she had called work and explained to them what had happened, she'd called J.P to ask about deadlines and other work related matters. She had also received a text from a man called Will but other than that Laura didn't say anything else about him.

“Can we talk about something?” Laura asked sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Carmilla looked at her as she shoveled chow mein into her starving mouth, some how managing to do it effectively with chopsticks. Carmilla gave a small nod, trying not to be rude as she ate. “The whole shower thing...” Carmilla nearly choked on her mouthful. That was not what she expected. Carmilla shoved the chopsticks into the box before Laura took it off her. “You okay?” Carmilla managed to clear her throat with a forceful swallow.

“I'm fine,” she said with a slight cough as Laura handed her a drink. “I just wasn't expecting... that.” She might as well answer truthfully. They couldn't avoid the topic forever. After a small drink she spoke. “I really didn't mean to barge in. I took some of that medicine you got, it was foul. I came for my toothbrush; I honestly didn't know you were here.” There was a pause as she noticed Laura's gaze hadn't shifted from her. “I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable.” Laura gave a small laugh before handing her back her Chinese.

“You surprised me more than anything,” Laura corrected lighthearted. “I'm rather confident with my body.”

“I don't blame you.” Carmilla looked down as she caught herself speaking. She blushed heavily, her ears even going pink. Carmilla tried to distract herself from Laura's surprised but amused look by going back to eating.

“So I take it that's why you walked into the door as you left?” Carmilla didn't argue against it. “Probably being startled too.” Carmilla's thoughts went wild.

_Is she trying to get me to choke on my food or trying to kill me by blushing to death? Just keep cool and don't think about all the things you would do if given permission-_ It was becoming a habit of mentally slapping herself.

“Would you be offended if I said you're really hot and I was kind of surprised yesterday at seeing you like that?” Carmilla still hadn't looked up despite talking. “How do you get that fit to umm be so toned?”

“Lots of yoga, I also go to the gym when I have a chance and am not feeling super lazy. Plus you know fighting helps.” There was silence between them. “And no I wouldn't be offended. Actually rather flattered.” Carmilla risked a glance up, Laura hadn't stop watching her but had started to turn a light shade of pink herself. “You know I could say the same about you.” Carmilla looked up fully. “Well you know the really hot bit. I haven't seen you... like that, but since you ride a sports bike I'm guessing you're in shape and well-” Laura stopped rambling as a full smile came across Carmilla's lips.

“Well. Glad I've got your approval, sweetheart,” she was playful as she spoke. She stood up after putting her food on the table, needing to get another drink. Laura watched her as she walked past her.

“Do you talk that way in general like with the whole 'sweetheart' thing?” Laura looked over to her. Carmilla smirked and shook her head.

“Nope,” she answered. “It feels right for you though.” Carmilla left the room. It left Laura to turn an amusing shade of red.


	5. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally sees the damage of her motorcycle from her collision. Laura makes a stupid mistake while refusing to acknowledge her thoughts about Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this is about the 5th time I've tried to upload this tonight. I keep getting stupid error messages and it's beyond annoying, so hopefully this time will work. 
> 
> Thursday means update day. And did people ask for drama? No? Well that's what you're going to get regardless. Drama makes stories interesting. So drama you shall have.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

Laura had managed to stop Carmilla going to the junkyard for a couple of days. The bruises had started to come out from the crash and had left her stiff. Her knee had to be in a support and painkillers were taken daily. She didn't need Laura around anymore, though she enjoyed her staying and working from home. Carmilla had gotten to know J.P a little better when he came over with his laptop to update Laura on his findings. But now it was time to take Carmilla to see the damage.

Laura pulled up to the junkyard. The car ride had been quiet. Neither of them wanted music on but neither of them spoke either. Carmilla had simply focused out of the window, she seemed to be stuck in her own head. Laura stayed focused on the road, it was easier than wondering how Carmilla was going to react. While Carmilla was getting ready Laura called up the yard, more to tell them they were coming but to also find out in advance exactly how bad. Laura didn't understand it all but the bits she did was bad. She dreaded to think how Carmilla was going to react.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Laura asked seriously. Carmilla gave a dry laugh as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“You sound like we're going to see a hurt loved one,” she commented as she took hold of the handle.

“Aren't we?” Laura responded with a soft smile. Carmilla stared at her for a moment before opening the door and getting out. Laura sighed and joined her. She wasn't going to let Carmilla deal with this alone.

Carmilla stood outside the office while Laura spoke to the owner of the yard, Steven, in his office. Stacks upon stacks of destroyed and ripped apart cars sat around the junkyard. Piles of decent working engines, exhaust pipes, tires, steering wheels and other bits and pieces sat on the ground ready to be sold or used. She noticed there were a few working cars and bikes for sale or lined up for the mechanic. Carmilla sighed, it was good they had a mechanic here hopefully she could use him.

Laura walked out with Steven. He was a tired and tall, skinny man who looked like he would prefer anything than being stuck here right now. Laura gave Carmilla a smile which she didn't catch, she was too busy looking at Steven.

“Alright, I've spoken to Laura and cleared up a bunch of details. I'll take you round to your bike.” Steven's tone was just as monotonous as he looked. How could someone be so incredibly dull? Carmilla nodded wanting to get there already.

Steven led them both through the stacks of abandoned shells of various cars. It was only after they'd walked for a few minutes (the yard was a lot larger than it first seemed) they came to a collection of bikes and scooters scattered around. Some slightly damaged with torn paint work and a few dings, others crumpled into pieces. Carmilla's eyes flitted from bike to bike as she walked around; trying to find her own. She eventually stopped by a smashed up bike. She couldn't believe it.

The front half of the bike was crushed. Front wheel bent out of shape, the tire had blown upon impact. Front fender and fairing, wing mirrors all destroyed. Everything from the front wheel up just gone. The panels were torn and heavily scratched, her black paint work now ripped up into large streaks of grey. Shards of the strong smashed panels were on the floor in a pile.

“When you hit the car the wheel got jammed in their wheel arch. You flew as the front of your bike was totaled and dragged, obviously causing a lot more damage. Exhaust pipe is dented, the structure of the bike will be unstable,” Steven explained. Carmilla ended up blocking out the drone of his voice.

All those memories of that bike, all the things she had seen and done because of it, all of it was to end because some asshole ran a red light? No she couldn't have it end like that. She knew it was partly her fault she should have listened to Elsie and not gotten on her bike. She had handled her bike in far worse states than being slightly intoxicated and been fine. But all it takes is one time of error.

“I want to talk to the mechanic,” Carmilla told him, finally breaking her silence. “I want him to fix this.” Steven looked surprised, just as Laura did. She barely knew anything about bikes but you didn't need to to know that this bike was wrecked.

“It would be cheaper to buy a new bike,” he replied honestly. “All the parts you would need to replace-”

“I want to talk to the mechanic,” Carmilla repeated her tone serious. Steven sighed and bent down, he took hold of the damaged license plate. He handed it to her. It was a custom plate from the gift bearer who had originally bought her the bike. LM 3X07.

“You can talk to him but he'll say the same.”

The mechanic did say the same and it just made Carmilla go from quiet to raging. Could no one understand how important this was? Why were they acting like it was nothing? They settled on putting the remains of the bike in storage to try and figure out the best action. Since Carmilla refused to hear anything about the rest of the bike being scrapped.

****

Laura risked talking while driving back as Carmilla clutched the plate in her hands. She needed to know why this was effecting her so much. Journalist curiosity getting the better of her.

“Who got you the bike? A custom plate and the reaction you have. It means a lot. A gift?” Laura queried, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It took her a few minutes to reply.

“It was a gift from my mother. She was a woman of expensive taste and grand gestures,” Carmilla began to explain. She tried to keep her voice calm but the hurt was thick underneath. “Not that she did these gestures or gifts often mind you. I had told her I had big plans for my future, following my interests and talents. Plans to make me famous and rich. Make something of the name Karnstein.” Laura listened intently but kept a careful eye on the road. “When she found out about my talent for riding she bought me my bike. Custom made... which is probably why it got so damaged to be honest. The plate though it's completely hers. Her initials anyway. Lilita Morgan.” She sighed. “She passed away a couple of years back, she was very ill and she was furious at me. For wasting my talents and lack of pursing my dream.”

“I'm sorry,” Laura said without thinking. Carmilla looked at her, surprised at how sincere she was. “It's never easy when parents are mad at you. My dad, he's lovely but he can be very over-protective to the point of stupid. I wouldn't change him but we've had a few arguments about it.”

“He sounds like a good guy.” Laura nodded in agreement, her face lit up thinking about him. They were close to getting home.

“Did things ever get resolved? Between you and your mum.” Carmilla shook her head.

“No but I'm not angry anymore. Despite her being as angry at me for what I did, travel, become a bartender, waste my time with silly girls; I wouldn't change what I done with my time.” Carmilla was honest in her words as Laura parked. “Everything I've done has brought me here and I wouldn't change that.”

“It brought you to a crashed motorcycle. You wouldn't want to do anything differently?” Laura took the keys out of the car and simply looked at Carmilla.

“It brought me to a wonderful girl who is kind and is worried about me, who takes me to the junkyard and doesn't think it's stupid that I'm upset about an object. I'm lucky to have someone like you, Laura.” Carmilla got out of the car before she did and made her way up to the flat. Laura sat there for a moment, her thoughts going wild. Oh this was bad.

****

Laura was sat at the bar by herself later that evening, nursing a beer. Her thoughts running wild. Elsie was off chatting on the phone so Danny wandered back when she had a quiet minute to keep her company.

“What's wrong, Hollis?” Danny asked lighthearted. She wanted to get a smile out of her. Laura shrugged. Not really sure if she should talk about it.

“Just stuff at home,” Laura mumbled. Danny frowned. “Weird flatmate stuff going. Not sure what to think about it.” Danny gave an instant worried looked.

“Wait did Carmilla do something? Are you okay?” Her toned riddled with concern as she spoke fast. Laura was startled.

“No it's nothing like that,” Laura told her, trying to calm her down. Danny was hesitant to believe her. She didn't trust Carmilla, it wasn't just the fact she was living with Laura and was an asshole. There was something wrong with her. “I just... I don't know.”

“What's going on? You can talk to me remember.” Laura didn't know if it was right or smart to explain it. Would explaining it just confuse her more? Laura lifted up her beer and took a few swigs of it before setting down the bottle. She guessed it was worth a try.

“Have you ever hung out with someone and they're pretty nice, seems cool but a bit awkward too?” Danny gave a bit of a bashful smile which Laura failed to notice.

“Yeah I've know a girl like that,” she replied watching Laura as she continued.

“And you just can't help but pay attention to them whenever they're around and you find yourself surprised at how much you're thinking about them-” Danny nodded as Laura briefly paused. She picked up the bottle and took a large mouthful from it. Her expression dropped slightly as she put the empty bottle down. Danny got her a fresh one. “Then you just think why would they acknowledge or even focus on someone like me?” Danny's expression dropped as her heart clenched. Yes she knew that feeling all too well.

“You're crushing on Karnstein,” Danny told her, trying not to sound defeated. Laura picked up the bottle and gave an awkward shrug before taking a drink.

“If I am it'll be the worst crush ever,” Laura commented.

“No shit,” Danny commented under her breath. If anything happened with Laura and Carmilla she knew Carmilla would become insufferable to work with. Looking at Laura she gave a more sincere smile. “I'm gonna take you out to dinner. Chris comes in to relieve me in twenty minutes. I'll distract you, it seems like you need it and I like your company.” Laura grinned and nodded, happily accepting. It would be much better than being at home trying to figure this thing out with Carmilla.

****

Carmilla had stopped gaming when the post had arrived. A few letters had arrived for her. A couple of bills and a hand written note. The bills angered her since they included her hospital bill from her crash, that was an expense she didn't need right now. The hand written note made her uneasy. It was a simple note with a mobile number underneath.

Hey, Love.  
We need to sort out our relationship issues.  
I'd call soon. I know your flat number I don't want to have to come there.  
Theo

Relationship issues. Carmilla couldn't help but scoff; so that's what he was calling it now. She scrunched up the note in her hand. She could just not call but then again she knew his threat wasn't empty, he would come round to resolve whatever these 'issues were'. With an annoyed growl she picked up her mobile and began to pull the note open. The sooner she sorted this the sooner he would be gone.

****

Dinner had turned into drinks, drinks meant walking Laura back and that meant Laura standing on the doorstep talking for a long while because neither of them wanted to go. Danny didn't want to go back to an empty apartment and Laura didn't want to go deal with all the feelings in her flat. Even standing in silence for a few minutes it was clear neither of them wanted the other to leave.

It went into a drunk blur and uncertainty of who kissed who first. Laura's hands grabbed onto Danny's jacket pulling her down, while Danny's hands went round Laura's waist keeping her close. All in that moment was the kiss, rational thought was discarded all for a moment of pleasant distraction. It ended not long after with a simple smile that both of them shared as Danny stepped back.

“I should probably head indoors,” Laura muttered, distracted by the intensity of the kiss. She fumbled with her keys, trying to get them from her pocket. Danny retrieved them and saved Laura the effort, opening it for her. Neither Danny or Laura said a goodbye they just left. Both oddly smiling that it happened. Though neither of them realising that they would have to deal with it later.


	6. LaFontaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, confrontations, foul moods and a solid fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Monday means update time! Sorry for the vague summary it's hard to sum up everything going on in this chapter.  
> So not sure if there is going to be an update on Thursday. I've got hospital appointments and things so we'll just have to see how it goes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know.

Laura walked groggily into the sitting room the next morning. Gulping down large mouthfuls of water, trying to fend off the hangover that was threatening to settle in. She was surprised to find Carmilla sitting on the couch blanket around her shoulders playing Overwatch. A foul expression rested on Carmilla's face. It was caused by something more than the fact her Tracer just got rocket barraged by Pharah.

“I'm surprised to see you up this early,” Laura told her honestly as she joined her on the couch. It had only just gone 9:15am.

“I couldn't sleep,” Carmilla replied coldly. Her tone surprised Laura. What had she done to deserve that? Carmilla didn't even acknowledge Laura's drop in body language. It hurt to say the least.

An uncomfortable silence fell heavy in the room, Carmilla's full attention on the trying to get gaming revenge. Laura saw a bunch of letters on the table. Carmilla's opened and slung about the table while hers were untouched in a neat little pile. Laura put her bottle down and went to reach for her letters when she glimpsed at one of Carmilla's.

“Is that your hospital bill?” Laura asked, shocked by how much it actually was. She assumed since lack of injuries it wouldn't be so high. Carmilla's hands tightened around the controller.

“Yeah. It came after you went out yesterday with a bunch of other stuff, bills and things,” she answered plainly, not taking her eyes from the screen. Laura reached for the letters, curiosity and wanting to know how much Carmilla would be paying towards the flat; it was in her reaching Carmilla finally reacted. She grabbed hold of the scrunched up letter from Theo. That was the last thing she wanted her to see. Laura was startled by her sudden reaction. “That's private.”

Laura stared at her as she exited the game and shutdown the PS4. Dropping the controller on the couch, Carmilla made her way past Laura. She stood up confused and hurt by Carmilla's entire attitude.

“Have I done something to you?” Laura asked, her frustration visible in her voice. She was frustrated but concerned. Carmilla stopped on her way to the door. “What's with all- whatever your attitude is today?”

“It's nothing, Laura. Just drop it.” Carmilla desperately didn't want to get into this. Not right now.

“What's nothing?!” Laura was begging for an answer, she needed one. Carmilla clenched her hand around Theo's note. Anger began drumming at the back of her skull. “Well? Just tell me.”

Carmilla turned on heel and faced Laura. Her mind set on everything she had been trying to distract herself from.

“Ever since I've got here none of this has been easy,” Carmilla snapped. “Being ill, crashing my bike and ending up in hospital, working with the ex-summer, seeing Theo at the bar-” Carmilla paused all of her emotions overwhelming her, “living with you.” Laura felt choked. Was living with her that bad?

Carmilla forced her anger away before focusing on Laura. She was surprised to find her eyes watery with hurt and annoyance. It caused her to falter and act on instinct, she dropped the note before closing the gap between them both. Carmilla wrapped her arms instantly around Laura's neck, hugging her while ignoring any aches her body felt. Laura was surprised but didn't move away.

“I didn't mean- living with you isn't bad, Laura,” Carmilla reassured. “It's just not easy.” Laura looked at her, tears threatening to fall. Carmilla moved back, her hands running down her arms before resting on her forearms. “You're incredibly sweet and very caring about me. I'm not used to that-” Carmilla shifted away further unsure if she should continue. Laura kept hold of her hands. “I- I've sorta grown attached to you.” Laura's expression went blank, unsure if she'd heard correctly. “I know it's stupid. We're flatmates, I still really don't know you that much, it's been such a short time.” Carmilla went red as she spoke and her voice began to shake. “Can you please react? This is really hard for me to talk about.” Laura wasn't sure how to react.

This was the reason she drank last night. All these feelings about Carmilla and being uncertain what to do with them. Now she was forced to deal with them. It was among all the messy rushed thoughts that Laura remembered the night before and what happened with Danny. She couldn't hide the look of horror as it swarmed her face. Carmilla became incredibly uncomfortable very quickly. Why did she say all of that? Laura pulled her hands away and stepped back.

“I'm sorry-” Laura spluttered. Carmilla looked to the floor, moving away further.

“It's my mistake. I- I shouldn't have assumed.” Carmilla turned and left the room. Laura chased after her, she couldn't leave it like this.

“Carm, I like you too. I really do,” Laura blurted out without realising what she'd said. Carmilla halted by her bedroom door, her hand on the frame. “I do... it's just I made a mistake last night and I feel super guilty for making it when I'm trying to figure out all these feelings for you.” Carmilla didn't leave but she didn't speak either, she simply waited for Laura to continue. “I got drunk last night and it wasn't at the bar with my normal crowd. I wanted to talk to Elsie about all this stuff I'm feeling… about you but she was busy so I spoke to Danny instead.” Carmilla looked over her shoulder, unaware her hand was clenching the frame harder. “We spoke in passing about things, we went to get food, we got drunk and she walked me back. Before I came indoors we kissed, it just kinda happened, it didn't mean anything-”

“I'm not your girlfriend, Laura. You can do whatever you want,” Carmilla said with a shrug, trying to keep her voice even. It upset her to think of all the people Laura had to kiss it had to be her. Like she wasn't a pain in the ass already? “I should probably try to sleep. Finally see if I can.”

“I'm sorry,” Laura quickly added. “I think we should do something tonight, a distraction away from the flat, from all the weird feelings and stuff. Focus on other things you know?” Carmilla listened. “LaF is fighting tonight. It's gonna be a good fight; they'd love to have new support. I was gonna go by myself but it would be nice if you came along.” Multiple thoughts rushed through Carmilla's head. It could work more to her advantage than Laura realised.

“Okay sure,” Carmilla replied trying to sound a little happier. It was surprising how this was working in her favour. Carmilla walked off into her room, shutting the door firmly.

Laura walked into the sitting room unsure what had just happened. How it effected Carmilla that it was Danny, what had made Carmilla change so quickly, how did the last few minutes even happen, why did she confess that she kissed Danny?

She was brought out of it all as she sat down and saw the scrunched up note of Carmilla's. Picking it up curiously she read it, despite knowing better. Her face dropped in confusion and horror.

'Relationship issues? She's in a relationship? No she said she only dated girls, this has got to be something else. But what if she only dates girls now because something went wrong? Wait 'Theo' didn't she say the guy at the bar was called Theo? No way could they be together, she looked like she wanted to kill him for being anywhere near her. I'm overthinking this. She wouldn't lie about her preferences or relationship status. It makes no sense. Okay time to stop thinking about this. Like she said about me and Danny, she can do whatever she wants I'm not her girlfriend.'

It wasn't as easy as Laura wanted to calm her thoughts in fact they didn't quiet down until she distracted herself with some files J.P had given her. Even then they'd creep in. Why did she even look at the letter?

****

Laura had driven them both to the fight. It had once been a public nightclub called Edge, that was until new management took over changed its name to Hastur and gave the club a whole new purpose. It was still a functioning club, music playing and drinks served, just now instead of a dance pit it was for fighting. Carmilla had to admit she was oddly excited to see it. She hadn't been to an event like this before. But that would have to wait for a moment she needed to sort something out first.

Getting out of the car Carmilla looked around the car park, her eyes narrowing in on the motorcycle near an expensive and good-looking car. She looked around, she knew that bike but couldn't see the owner. Laura noticed she was distracted but didn't ask why as she locked up.

“So you're going to have to come in with me at first,” Laura told her, getting her attention. “They know me but don't know you, I have to vouch for you and you'll be given an invitation card. It lets you in and out of events.” Carmilla nodded and followed her. She would get this sorted first then her own business she wasn't going to relax until it was all done.

They walked in through the doors and immediately stopped for invitation or in Carmilla's case I.D so they could write her one out. There was a long gently lit corridor which led to another set of double doors, Carmilla needlessly to say was excited as they walked up to them. Laura pushed one open for her and allowed her in first, to get the full experience.

It was an expensive taste club. Whoever owned it had money to spare and it showed through fancy furnishings, high quality alcohol, sound systems and with the security they had wandering around. They weren't wearing cheap suits. Chairs and tables scattered about along with booths. Carmilla was grateful that the music wasn't thumping or overwhelming. Overall the club wasn't lit brightly, it was easy on the eyes, the majority of the lighting was on the empty pit. That was what everyone was here for.

“So what do you think?” Laura asked Carmilla who was looking at everything.

“It's fantastic. How did you get involved with this?” She couldn't help but be curious. This wasn't a place that you would just stumble on.

“Perks of being an investigative journalist,” Laura replied with a smirk. That was all she gave. It didn't satisfy Carmilla's curiosity, maybe she'd ask again later. “LaF will be around here somewhere, I'm gonna find them. Wanna come with me or you wanna have a look about?” Carmilla hesitated.

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom then get a drink. I'll catch up with you,” Carmilla answered. Laura nodded before looking around for the bathroom.

“It's over there.” Laura pointed not far just beyond the bar. “Oh hey can you bring me back a bottle of water?”

“Yeah no worries,” Carmilla said before walking away from her. Carmilla pulled out her phone as she made her way to the bathroom. She wanted this over soon.

****

It had taken Laura a few minutes to find LaF sitting at a table on the other side of the pit. She found them easier after hearing a fussing Perry making sure LaF was drinking enough water and that their hands were wrapped up properly. Laura chuckled. God forbid LaF was dehydrated while getting punched. Perry had always kept an eye on them. She wasn't exactly happy about LaF's choice to be involved with fighting but she would always support and tend to them afterwards.

LaF gave a large smile as they spotted Laura walking over. Laura gave them a one armed hug when she reached LaF while Perry re-done the hand wraps.

“I'm glad you're here. I feel good tonight if you wanna make a few bets. The big league is here tonight,” LaF told her before picking up the bottle and take a mouthful of water. Laura gave a curious look casting a glance around the club floor. Hoping for a glimpse.

“Really? She's here?” Laura couldn't help but sound excited, it was rare that she'd make personal appearances. LaF nodded.

“In the office at the moment. She should be out soon, she normally comes out about fifteen minutes before the fights. Betting with her is incredibly exclusive.”

Laura looked back, she needed to talk to management so talking to the bet master shouldn't be too hard.

“So Laura,” Perry chimed in wanting to change topic from fights and bets, “did you bring anyone with you tonight?” Laura and LaF both chuckled. Perry sounded exactly like a mum.

“Yeah. Things are a bit weird between me and Carmilla right now so I thought we could do something together out of the house.”

“Nothing says romance like watching two people hit each other, Hollis,” LaF teased, Perry gave a lighthearted scowl. They eased up on her with but then sounded a little concerned. “Where is she?”

“Bathroom or getting drinks, somewhere in that general area,” Laura commented. LaF frowned.

“You sure that's not her?” LaF questioned pointing to a woman stood against the wall. She looked uncomfortable as a guy stood closer to her than she would have liked, his hand gripping her bicep.

At first glance Laura assumed it was someone else, surely Carmilla would know when and how to get someone to back off. Looking longer she realised it was her. Laura was worried and didn't take her time in starting to head over to see if she was okay.

****

Carmilla walked out of the bathroom, still looking at her phone. No reply. They'd been desperate to meet now they wouldn't even answer. Shoving her phone in her pocket she made her way over to the bar. She didn't make it before when a hand hitched under her elbow pulling her lightly back in surprise. She turned around quickly surprised by the sudden touch. Theo stood there with a smirk.

“Aww you seem surprised I'm in here,” Theo commented. She didn't say anything. Theo looked over to one of the security guards walking about. It was Kirsch. “Bro got me an invitation. I'm guessing since you're living and doing who knows what else with one of the fighters she got you an invite. Well it doesn't matter, I'm here so we can sort out us.” Carmilla scoffed as she lent against the wall.

“We don't have a relationship, Theo. Never has and there is definitely not going to be one-”

“Not that kind of relationship, no,” Theo replied. He wasn't stupid. “But there is something between us, Karnstein, it's called money and you owe me a lot of it.”

Carmilla gave a disbelieving grin accompanied by a scoff. She went to walk off, she was done listening to him. He stepped in front of her and took a firm grip of her arm, keeping her closed in to the wall.

“Let go of me,” Carmilla demanded, trying to pull away from him. Her crash injuries betrayed her and hurt as she tried. He kept her there.

“I will,” he reassured. His voice full of glee as he took pleasure in seeing Carmilla this way. “I just want you to listen. You cheated me out of my money and then you wrecked my bike. I want my money.” Carmilla glared.

“I cheated you out of nothing. It was never yours, you have an issue with the result go talk to the person who decided it.” Carmilla tried to move again but with no success. “And as for 'wrecking your bike' I slashed your tires, you know that's all I did because you saw me do it right after we were at the finish line and you know you deserved that. So get out of my life.” Theo tightened his grip, she gritted her teeth.

“You're a liar and you know it. I'm staying here until I have my money-” Carmilla turned as she noticed Laura coming over. Theo instantly let go of her arm.

“Hey, are you okay?” Laura asked concerned, eyeing up Theo. He nodded, a crooked smile on his lips.

“Everything's fine, just catching up with an old friend,” he replied. Laura looked to Carmilla. She was obviously uncomfortable.

“Carm?” Laura questioned.

“I need a drink,” Carmilla said before walking past Theo. He went to grab her arm but she slapped him as soon as he touched her. Laura pulled her back. “Get out of my life, Theo.” Theo stood there surprised she had actually struck him.

“Alright Karnstein, I'll leave you alone for a while. But don't think I'm gone or am gonna drop this. You owe me.” Carmilla went to lunge at him but Laura kept her back.

“Carm, come on. He isn't worth getting yourself kicked out,” Laura told her, glaring at him. “Lets get that drink, LaF will be fighting soon.” Carmilla gave a brief nod before walking away. Laura subconsciously putting her arm around her waist, making sure she couldn't go after Theo.

One thought only ran through Laura's head. While she was glad that Theo wasn't anything romantic to Carmilla who the hell was he?

****

LaF had one hand against the pit wall, trying to catch their breath as blood dripped down from their split lip. Their opponent was a boy from Silas University. James. He was fast but luckily for LaF not too strong, still he was able to get a lot of hits in. So had LaF. James had been knocked to the floor twice, had a split eyebrow and LaF was pretty certain he'd broken a couple of fingers.

“Alright,” LaF said before spitting out some blood. “Ready for one last go?” James nodded and readied himself. LaF kept close to the wall and refused to move but kept their guard up. James stared at them. What were they doing?

James eventually got frustrated and went in for an attack. Just what LaF wanted, they moved out of the way and grabbed him; pinning him against the wall. Their arm went across the back of his neck forcing him face first against the wall. LaF relentlessly punched him repeatedly in the side. He groaned with each punch and every time James would try to move he would end up getting his face smashed against the wall.

He managed to break out of it with a wild punch and then scurrying back. He clutched his side, blood pouring from his split lip. He was on last legs, LaF was breaking him down. He ran at them and slammed his knee into their stomach. They weren't expecting such a sudden movement not after the beating he just took. LaF didn't let the move go to waste, he had put himself in a dangerous position as he didn't move away fast enough. Grabbing him, LaF slammed him over their hip and onto the ground as they straddling him everyone knew how it was going to end.

It didn't take that many punches to the head to knock him out. Some groans were heard of disappointment and frustration as they lost their bets, the happier people chanted LaF's name ecstatically either for support or the fact they'd won bets.

LaF walked out of the pit and was instantly met by Perry who had a towel and a bottle of water. Perry led them straight to a booth and started fussing over them. They didn't have much of a choice but to let it happen. Laura and Carmilla walked over, happy by the outcome. Carmilla had to admit she was impressed. Seeing LaF help split up the bar fight was one thing, this was on a whole different level.

Perry had wet the corner of the towel and washing dabbing the cut around LaF's eye when Laura sat down opposite them both. Carmilla remained standing as she continued to drink her whiskey.

“When you said you were feeling good you really meant it,” Laura said with a grin. “I should really have put some bets down or something.”

“You should have,” a smooth charming voice added. Carmilla choked on her drink, she knew that voice. She turned and wasn't disappointed. Matska Belmonde. As beautiful as ever in her black fitting dress, leather jacket and heels. Mattie glanced at her but didn't really acknowledge her, she was too focused on LaF and Perry. Mattie had a envelope in her hand not that anyone noticed that. They were all focused on her. She never seeked out anyone unless it was with good reason. LaF took a good guess at why she was here and it involved Perry, they wondered how right they were.

“I missed out big time?” Laura questioned. Mattie flashed a crooked grin.

“Yes you did,” Mattie answered simply. “I however didn't. It's partly why I'm here.” Mattie held out the envelope to LaF. They stared at it for a moment before taking it off her and opening it up. LaF looked up at her confused.

“I don't understand,” they told her truthfully.

“A thank you,” Mattie explained. “You just made my night and won me rather a large amount of money. There's nearly $2000 there.” They all looked at her surprised stunned. She smiled. “Like I said you won me a lot.” Mattie looked to Laura. “And when are you next fighting, dear? I heard you're becoming something to be seen.”

“Next week. Though my fight is different to LaF's. Kind of a last man standing thing, I think I've got to fight 5 people one after the other. See how many I can take down or when I get taken down.” Mattie stared at Laura, glancing at her from head to toe. If Carmilla didn't know Mattie she would have guessed it was a look of lust but what she was seeing was profit.

“Really?” Mattie bit the inside of her lip before motioning for Laura to get up. Laura was startled and confused by it but didn't protest. Carmilla moved back to give them both room. Laura stood in front of Mattie, feeling like a piece of meat as Mattie practically inspected her. “As odd as a request can you flex?” Laura became incredibly self-conscious and hesitated but did as she asked. Carmilla blushed hard. She had guessed from the look of her body she got in the shower she would be toned all over but still didn't expect it. Mattie gave a satisfied look. “I think I'll stick around for a couple of weeks. I think it will be worth it.” Laura relaxed and sat down. “I should go find Will. You've given me something to talk about to him.”

Mattie looked over Laura again before she went to leave but Carmilla cleared her throat. Mattie turned her attention, it took her a moment to realise who she was looking at.

“Don't say you've already forgotten me, Mattie,” Carmilla joked as she put down her glass. Mattie grinned widely, reaching forward and pulling her into a hug. All of them surprised by the reaction.

“Kitten, it's good to see you,” Mattie told her happily. She was the last person she expected to see. She stepped back but kept hold of her hands. “Last time I saw you you were leaving Brooklyn. Why you stayed there as long as you did I don't know but I'm glad you're here.” Carmilla had a genuine smile. It was nice to see her.

“You know fully why I was there,” Carmilla replied.

“Oh right, the Brooklyn girl,” she remembered, sounding slightly bored at the topic. Laura wondered why? “So how did you end up here now?” Carmilla chuckled as she let go of Mattie's hands.

“That's a long story and not one I'd want to talk about right now, but it involves Theo.”

“Is that why he was hanging around earlier? I should have know it was you he was complaining about. 'Why won't she just give it to me? Stupid pathetic liar. Thinks she can take from me-'”

“Mattie,” Carmilla cut off. “Not right now please.” She didn't want to have this conversation in front of Laura. Mattie picked up on it and gave a curious glance to Laura.

“Really? I see the appeal... for you at least,” she teased. “Have you got the same number as before?” Mattie asked retrieving her mobile from her leather jacket pocket. Carmilla shook her head and took her mobile out, she got up her number and showed Mattie. She spoke as she typed it into her phone. “We should talk, catch up and everything. I wanna hear about your recent wins.” Carmilla's throat went dry. Laura frowned heavily, hadn't Carmilla mentioned something about wins when she was in the hospital? Mattie noticed. “Well looks like I've given you something to talk about. You know she's not going to stop questioning it.”

“Thanks, Mattie,” Carmilla muttered. This was something she had hoped to avoid at least for a while longer. Laura was buzzing with curiosity.

“We'll talk later, Carm,” Mattie said with a soft smile. Mattie started to walk away but decided to stop and look at Perry, her eyes swiftly glancing across her body but settled on her eyes. “I'm going dancing later, Lola, you can join me if you like.”

“I'll message you,” Perry replied with barely any hesitation. Mattie's company was the one thing that was completely her own. Mattie nodded and walked off. It was stilted after that, Laura just looking at Carmilla while Perry was in a world of her own thoughts, and LaF was still dumbstruck about the money they got tonight.

“I'm gonna get another drink,” Carmilla mumbled before leaving quickly. This was way too much. Mattie and Theo both being here there was a lot of history between the three of them.


	7. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with the group Carmilla is curious about how everyone knows each other, just like they're curious about how Carmilla knows Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I'm back. I know on Thursday there was no update but my health is more important than an update so the delay was necessary. Either way I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> Updates will be back to normal of Mondays and Thursdays.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know.

Carmilla had refused to talk about her connection to Mattie or Theo on the way back to the flat. Laura had pushed her luck and asked about it twice but then changed the topic to LaF's fight. Carmilla was more than happy to focus on that instead. Laura couldn't help but be curious about Carmilla's connection. Mattie was a big time bet taker, she wouldn't waste her time on people and Theo, who knows what he was other than a pain in the ass.

****

Danny had a grin on her face when she saw Carmilla walk into the bar. Carmilla faltered and had a look of disgust at the sight of Danny; it made her aware that Laura had told her what had happened. While Danny felt guilty about Laura and her kissing while drunk she did love to frustrate Carmilla. She planned to use this as pay back for the day of the crash.

Elsie walked over as Carmilla sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of water. Laura had asked her not to drink heavily until she turned up with the others. Danny heard her and got one out of the fridge before walking over with it a wide smile on her face. Carmilla waited for the comment that Danny would make.

Carmilla paid Elsie before opening up the bottle, she was still waiting. Danny leaned against the bar a smug smile on her lips.

“Just say whatever you're going to. I really don't have the patience to keep looking at you,” Carmilla demanded.

Carmilla was exhausted and it showed in her voice and appearance. She had tossed and turned all night. Her thoughts running wild with Mattie and Theo being here. That was a lot of history and unfinished business being brought up. Her mind also got annoyingly stuck on the idea that Danny and Laura had kissed. The thought of the kiss angered her but she had to keep calm, not only for the sake she didn't want to lose her job by punching Danny in the face but technically Laura could do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted. Even if they were a tall and annoying, smug ginger bartender.

“I was just wondering how it feels to know that I kissed Laura before you did,” Danny replied, keeping her smile. “I mean you practically bragged that you could get her anytime you wanted, that I would really have to try if I wanted to kiss her yet here we are.” Carmilla gave an amused chuckle before taking a mouthful of her drink. She was in no mood for this.

“Tell me something, Lawrence. Just how many drinks did she have before she kissed you?” The smile slowly slipped from Danny's face. “Because it seems to me that she'd only come near you when neither of you could think straight. Is that something to really boast about? That the girl you're crushing on will only come near you when she's drunk. Honestly I would care about you two kissing if it wasn't so pathetic.”

Carmilla smirked as she saw Danny's fist clench. She looked down the bar and saw other people waiting.

“It looks like you've got other customers. I should leave you be,” Carmilla said as she got up and walked off to a booth. That was immensely satisfying.

****

It wasn't long before Laura, J.P and LaF turned up. J.P instantly went to the bar and ordered drinks. A little sad that he couldn't drink with the rest of them as it was his turn to be designated driver. Elsie sent over a victory shot for LaF, she had made some money off their fight. Laura sat down next to Carmilla who gave her a gentle smile before turning to LaF and talking about their fight. Laura couldn't help but be happy that she was actually involving herself in Laura's friends.

Carmilla was praising LaF on how incredible their fight was and questioned where they learnt how to do it all. She couldn't help but be impressed, she also couldn't help but cast amused glances over at Danny whenever she spoke to Laura. Danny glared at Carmilla every time.

The conversations changed topic several times, Carmilla ended up listening more than talking. She couldn't help but be intrigued how all of them came together. J.P had gone up several times to get new drinks for everyone. It was nice to be so relaxed.

“So where is Perry, LaF?” J.P asked as he sat down, handing everyone their drinks. Carmilla nodded a thanks and began drinking her third beer. LaF grinned.

“Where do you think she is? She's still with Mattie,” LaF said simply as they picked up their drink. J.P smiled. “You know if you were good reporter you'd know that,” they teased. J.P smiled.

“I am a fantastic reporter and you know it, I give Laura all her material.” Laura tapped him on the arm.

“Hey not all of it,” she reminded playfully. “I've done some bigger cases without you. You know like The Hastur story or the Silas University's Dean cover up.” Carmilla watched her closely. Even in a few sentences it was clear that Laura was passionate about her work. Investigative journalism suited her, just like being a field reporter suited J.P. He was clever and charming being outside interviewing and collecting information was perfect.

Laura and him went into a playful argument about which stories he'd helped her with. LaF drank small sips of their drink. Carmilla frowned slightly wondering about Mattie, what could be so interesting about Perry to get Mattie's attention?

“So what are Mattie and Perry doing-”

“Probably each other,” LaF said without hesitation. J.P nearly choked on his drink hearing the comment over Laura. Carmilla was uncertain if they were being serious. “Mattie and Perry met at a dance bar Perry likes to go to every now and then. Perry told me that the friend she drove with went off with someone else in the bar. So Perr was dancing in a group on the dance floor. Apparently Mattie spotted her, joined her and they just kind of hit it off.”

Carmilla looked surprised. From the time Carmilla and Mattie had spent together she hadn't seen someone grab her attention that quickly. There must be something very special about Perry, she couldn't help but be curious about what it was. Carmilla's thoughts were disrupted by LaF.

“So how do you know Mattie? You seemed incredibly friendly with her,” LaF questioned. Laura stopped talking just like J.P did, they both wanted to hear this. Carmilla became self-conscious and wondered how she could explained her relationship with her.

“I know her like a lot of people do. Making bets with her at big events,” Carmilla told them. She took a mouthful of her beer gathering her thoughts. “I used to make quite a few large bets. I turned up at a few races, I always knew who would win. Mattie noticed and we became friends, I'd give my advice sometimes and we'd split winnings she made.” That was the best way she could explain it to all of them right now. The rest was something she didn't want to get into, at least not yet.

Danny appeared at the table, she was going to collect the empty glasses and bottle. Carmilla looked up at her with a smirk, Danny tried to hide her glare. Instead she looked to Laura who felt a little uncomfortable with her being here.

“Hey Laura, can we talk? I'm about to take a break,” Danny asked hoping that she would. She didn't want to leave what happened between to grow in her mind. Laura nodded and got up. Picking up some empty glasses to help Danny.

J.P looked to LaF and Carmilla. Everyone noticed that Danny was nervous as she asked. The difference between expressions was that Carmilla knew what was going on, the others were confused.

“What was all that about?” J.P queried. LaF shrugged before looking to Carmilla who was drinking to avoid talking. “What is it?” Knowing instantly that she knew more. “Come on, Carmilla, what's that all about?” He couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding.

“It's not my stuff to share,” she retorted. Not only because she wanted to respect Laura's privacy and because talking about it would frustrate her. “So how do you know Perry, LaF?” J.P wasn't satisfied but understood.

“We grew up together. Right from the start of school, we were in the same classes,” LaF started to explain. “We've been through a lot. We both went to Silas university, I think it was just because she wanted to keep me safe from all the trouble I would get in being a bio-major. Silas is where we met Laura.” Carmilla couldn't help but smile, it was quite a close knit group. She felt special that she was invited to join their group. Carmilla had never been part of a group so close.

****

Danny and Laura walked into the beer garden, both of them feeling a little awkward as they moved further from the building. They figured that they should talk about what happened but neither of them knew where to start.

They both sat down at one of the tables, there was an awkward silence between them. Danny looked at her hands before jumping straight into it.

“So that kiss-” Danny paused, did she want the answer to this “-what was that all about? Like what now?” Danny looked up at Laura who was struggling to think of a reply. Should she be truthful with everything? Was it best to just to keep quiet about everything? Why was this so difficult?

Oh no she's staring. Dammit Danny please stop. How can I possibly answer this? Just girl the hell up, I can totally do this.

“I really like Carmilla, Danny,” Laura admitted to her. Saying the words out loud to her left a twisted feeling in her chest. She could see the hurt in Danny's face. “I told her that and I told her about our kiss. She told her that she is interested in me too.” Danny clenched her fists and steeled her voice.

“And you believed her?” Danny retorted. “Laura, you're probably thinking I'm jealous and I kinda am but there is something wrong with Carmilla. I can feel it, she's lying about something. I don't trust her-”

“Danny, the kiss didn't mean anything,” Laura told her rushed. It was the only way she was going to get it out. “It was just a drunken thing- I told you that I was confused with everything earlier that night. The kiss it just happened, it was really nice and I enjoyed it- but it didn't mean anything.” Danny nodded awkwardly as she tried to have a smile on her face but all it did was show her hurt.

Laura looked uncomfortable as she waited for Danny to talk, unable to look at her she turned her attention to the garden. Drunkards smoking, trying not to spill their drinks as they swayed about while talking or messing about with their friends. That isn't what caught her attention was that Mattie and Perry walked through the back gate. They had their arms linked and both looked content with each other's company. They stopped momentarily and looked at each other, Mattie's hand softly went to Perry's neck keeping her close before kissing her.

It was strange to see they never did that in front of the group, flirting comments yes but actual physical affection was private. It would still have been if Danny hadn't brought her into the garden.

As Mattie pulled back she noticed Laura and Danny at the table. Mattie slid her arm down to Perry's hand.

“Laura,” Mattie said with a small smile. Perry looked round becoming shy.

“Hi guys,” Laura replied. “Carm and the rest are inside. I'll be in there in a few minutes.” Both of them walked off unsure what was going on between them. Laura turned her attention back to Danny who stood up.

“I should head back in my break is over,” Danny told her, her voice cold as she walked off leaving Laura by herself. She groaned loudly. Why was all of this so complicated?

****

Perry had sat down next to LaF glass of wine in her hand that Mattie had bought her before she ventured off talking to Elsie. LaF and J.P had started questioning Perry about her night while Carmilla watched the back door, waiting for either Danny and Laura come in. She hid the smirk when she saw Danny walk in with a foul mood plastered across her face. It was funny to see her so mad, she couldn't hide it well. Danny glanced over and saw Carmilla staring, it made her anger soar higher.

Carmilla was cut off from her amusement when Laura started to walk back. She looked tired emotionally, the alcohol had started to bring her down with whatever Danny had told her. Every bit of Carmilla's attention went onto her as she sagged into the chair.

“Hey, you alright?” Carmilla asked sincerely, her voice low as she put her hand on Laura's shoulder. She replied with a heavy shrug before looking at her.

“I just-” Laura hesitated remembering none of the others knew what had happened, “she wasn't happy about it.” Carmilla sighed now feeling bad she got amused.

“You wanna get out of here?” Laura shrugged again. “I'll get J.P to drive us back-” she hesitated. Carmilla looked over to Mattie. “Can you ask J.P to take us back? I gotta talk to Mattie quickly.” Laura looked confused but couldn't ask anything as Carmilla shot out of her seat and over to Mattie.

****

Mattie was almost startled when Carmilla appeared at her side. She could already see this was an important conversation. She picked up her wine before walking off to an empty table away from everyone else.

“So what's going on this time?” Mattie questioned. A little curious but also wary, not all of what Carmilla asked was good. Carmilla didn't know at first exactly how to answer. She'd only seen Mattie once recently and now this.

“I'm hoping you could help me. Kinda big time actually,” Carmilla answered. Mattie had picked up her glass, she felt like she is going to need it. “I need a loan.” Mattie had to stop herself drinking otherwise she might have choked.

“How expensive of a loan?” Mattie queried, really not like the sound of it. “You want to fix your wreck?” Mattie knew all about her crash. Carmilla looked uncomfortable for a moment. Not only for the mention of the remainder of her bike but what she was going to ask.

“No,” she informed. “I actually need to get something newer, something better.” Mattie scoffed knowing exactly what Carmilla wanted.

“And you want me to foot the bill for this?” Mattie shook her head. “Sorry Kitten but that's a lot of money.” Carmilla hid the frustrated groan under her breath.

“Come on, Mattie. How many times have I helped you out? Helped your profit? When have I ever not paid you back?” Carmilla snapped. “You know as soon as I gathered the cash up I would give it back. I'm not gonna be in debt.” Carmilla was right, she had helped her a lot since they first met each other. Mattie knew that and she couldn't help but feel grateful for everything, she knew it would be the right thing to help her but her thoughts also rested on the cost, how much money it would take from her. Carmilla gave a heavy sigh.

“Look I know you and that you're not going to give it up right away so think on it,” Carmilla relented, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer right now. “You're gonna be here for Laura's fight in a couple of days so think it over. You know me and what I could do to for your income. Think about it.”

J.P and Laura were ready to go when Carmilla walked back. They all said their goodbyes before going to J.P's car. Laura couldn't be anymore curious about what she and Mattie had discussed.


	8. Fighting Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally gets to see Laura fight in Club Hastur after trying to continue her talk about a loan with Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!!
> 
> So this should have been Thursday's update but due to a health appointment and side effects of medication I haven't been able to sort it out until now. If things all go well there will be a Monday update too and fingers crossed we should be able to get back to regular updating schedule. But as always my health will come first, please understand that.
> 
> Anyway moving on to something better this is a long chapter. It took me a while to write and a lot of frustration too. But it was totally worth it. 
> 
> So let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it.

Carmilla walked into the sitting room of the apartment which Laura had taken over with pieces of papers, pens, her laptop, cookie packets and all manner of things she needed to finish this report. Trying not to disturb her 'work place' Carmilla hopped from free space to free space before sitting down on the couch, finally managing to give Laura one of the cold cans of soda in her hands.

“Any new breakthroughs while I was gone?” Carmilla asked as she cracked open her can, hoping that it didn't fizz up. Still staring at the papers Laura shook her head.

“Not any breakthroughs but I think there might be a connection through the security guard, the family and the missing boxes,” she replied as she absentmindedly opened her drink.

Carmilla had been sitting on the couch reading for the last few hours while Laura sat on the floor going through files and files, hoping she would find the missing piece. Carmilla would glance up from behind her book and see Laura's brow furrowed or chewing on a pen because she was stuck; she couldn't help but think it was adorable.

“You nervous about tomorrow?” Carmilla questioned changing topic as she went back to lounging on the couch. Laura shook her head before looking at her, a soft smile on her lips.

“No,” Laura replied without thinking. More noticing that Carmilla had started fiddling with the pages of her books. “But it looks like you are.” Carmilla shrugged trying to play off her concern.

“No! I mean I am obviously.” A smirk split Laura's lips as she watched Carmilla blush while she fumbled for a decent sentence. “I'm not nervous, I think you'll be really good... I'm excited to see you fight,” she confessed. “I'm just worried. I saw what happened to LaF and when you stumbled back here. I don't want to see you get that hurt again.”

Laura watched Carmilla nibble her bottom lip, uncomfortable with what she was confessing. Was her concern too much? It was when Carmilla started to pick at the corners of her book that Laura moved her hand and took Carmilla's. Something so simple seemed perfect as their fingers entwined effortlessly. All of Carmilla's attention was on that touch.

“It'll be alright, Carm,” Laura reassured. Not that Carmilla was focused on it now. “I mean I'm going to get hurt, it's a fight but I can stop-” Laura suddenly noticed her distraction. Laura went to move her hand away but Carmilla lightly tightened her hold. Laura simply gave a smile and stopped.

“So you'd stop if it got too bad?” Laura nodded, Carmilla gave a little smile. “And afterwards you'd let me help you feel better?” Laura gave a small laugh.

“Yes, you could umm totally do that. You'd have to be gentle with me though,” Laura commented. Carmilla gave a crooked grin.

“I can be however you want me to be.”

It left Laura in silence for a few minutes, she decided to say nothing but simply get back to work. It was probably the better option right now. Carmilla didn't object to the fact that while she read Laura still kept hold of her hand.

****

Laura had gone off with LaF to the back area of Hastur getting her ready for her fights. They'd checked out some of the competition and it was going to be a challenge, not that LaF doubted Laura's skill they're was just a lot of different challengers.

With Laura and LaF gone it left Carmilla by herself, drink in hand and sat at a table. Wondering exactly what she was going to witness tonight. Despite Laura's reassurances she still couldn't help be worried, she was her roommate, her friend. Carmilla smiled at the thought that maybe now things had been admitted maybe it would turn into more.

“Carmilla,” Mattie greeted. Carmilla looked up noticing her, too lost in her thoughts to even realise she approached.

“Mattie,” Carmilla replied happily, watching as she sat down. “What's going?” Mattie set down her glass and held a grin on her lips.

“It's a busy night for me. Taking bets, making wagers, talking to the owner of the club about you,” Mattie commented. Carmilla became baffled.

“Talking about me, why?” Carmilla asked quickly becoming wary at what Mattie was doing.

“I've been talking to some people about your loan,” Mattie paused, “well one person about the reason for your loan.” Carmilla stared at her dumbfounded. Was she serious?

“What do you think you're doing, Mattie?” Carmilla snapped. “I don't need you to talk about the loan when you can front me the money.” Mattie chuckled, Carmilla Karnstein ever so serious.

“Kitten, do you think I would talk about it if I didn't think it would benefit you and me?” Mattie questioned. “If people heard that they could take loans with me, that I deal in I.O.U's that would involve a whole different kind of clientele that I'm not going to be any part of. My betting circle is exclusive for a reason. I know the people I bet with will make good on their payments if they lose.” Mattie explained. “So you understand that this is good for you right?”

Carmilla didn't reply but took a mouthful of her drink. Mattie looked at a man who was talking to a small group of expensively dressed women. He acknowledged the look right way and moved to join her side.

His hair was dark and neatly styled, he wore a fashionable and rich looking suit. Carmilla could easily say he looked pretentious. He held an amused look as she looked up at him.

“Who is this, Mattie?” Carmilla queried.

“This is Will Luce,” she answered. It didn't really answer her question.

“I'm the owner of Hastur club. I arrange every major even that happens in this area. Not just fighting,” he explained a little further. “Mattie's told me you've got a rather great talent that I should look into.” Carmilla cast a glance at Mattie. How much had she told him? Her look went back to Will.

“Not sure if talent is the right word to use about it but I do pretty well,” Carmilla admitted. Will gave a full smile. This is what he was hoping for.

“I want to talk to you after the fight. Give you an invitation to another kind of event I hold. If Mattie is right I'm sure you'll enjoy it.” Will waited for a reply. It took her a minute to reply, she was trying to decide what she thought about him. It was hard to come up with a settled thought but if Mattie vouched for him then he couldn't be too bad.

“I'll come find you after the fight,” Carmilla said finally replying the least she could do was hear him out. Will nodded and cast a look to Mattie.

“See you for my winnings afterwards,” he told her with a cheeky grin. Mattie scoffed.

“You mean with payment?” she corrected. Carmilla frowned, they were talking about Laura. “She's out in fourth. I checked out every contestant, watched a few of their matches and spoke to them. Regardless of what order you put them in she'll be out. She'll do incredibly well but she's not going to win.”

“And you're so sure on that?” Carmilla questioned, almost defensively. Mattie smirked.

“Yes I am,” Mattie answered. “Don't worry, you can take care of your girlfriend afterwards but you'll see I'm right.” Mattie picked up her glass and walked off before Will or Carmilla could retort. She wanted to get a good spot to watch the fight. It would be starting soon.

****

All lights focused in on the pit, cheers were heard as Laura walked down the stairs in fighting shorts and sports bra ordered specifically for this kind of fighting. Her hands were wrapped up strong and comfortable. Her hair tied up tight. She was ready for anyone.

Several people couldn't help but admire her among them was Carmilla, though it was taking her great restraint to not stare with jaw dropped. All of her excitement pushed away her thoughts of concern, she couldn't wait to see Laura start. LaF had joined Carmilla to watch, they had to smile.

“You know I think this is probably the gayest look you've had for her yet,” LaF said with a smirk. They cut her off before she could argue, “Don't even deny it. Clear you want to see her dominate and-”

The next round of cheers broke LaF's sentence. Though these cheers didn't sound as convincing as Laura's. A scrawny and rather nervous looking man walked into the pit. It was clear they were cheers of morale support; he was going to need it. He looked like he had been entered in on a dare. Try and fight Laura Hollis see how that one works out.

Mattie noticed a few people muttering among groups of friend, quick bets on the current fight. How long would this last was the most likely bet to go around.

Laura smiled and stepped forward, offering her hand for him to shake. There was no need to be rude about it all. He even flinched slightly as she moved her hand, he did take it after he realised she wasn't going to hurt him. He shook it then moved back.

The light music turned more heavy, setting a good intense drumbeat to fight to. They both looked up to Will who took a minute looking at them both, he glanced at Mattie before signalling for them to fight.

Laura's sturdy stance came up, her intense eyes set on him. She didn't even to think about it to know how quickly she could end this. She jerked her body forward, easily startled he almost leapt against the wall. Laura quickly cleared the space between them. Before he even had a chance to recover a solid punch to his jaw knocked him down to his hands and knees, Laura followed through with a hard slam of her foot to his face. His face smashed against the wall of pit, knocking him out instantly.

Silence filled the room as Laura stepped back, two hits and she'd already defeated her first fighter. Only four more to get through. Mattie couldn't believe what she had just seen and neither could Carmilla. Mattie's thoughts faltered momentarily. Was it possible that Laura could win? Carmilla's thoughts were incredibly different. What the hell had she just witnessed and why was she so excited by it? By her strength and just raw power? Why did she want to see more about it?

Carmilla didn't have to wait long. The unconscious man was taken from the pit then another woman walked down. Blonde, tall, looked quick on her feet, toned tattooed arms. This woman actually seemed like she would be a challenge for Laura. Carmilla subconsciously clenched her hands harder against the rail, anticipation to see Laura fight again rising.

Laura walked over to her and shook her hand, both of them nodding. Wishing each other a good fight.

“Jesse,” she introduced. “Good luck.”

“Laura. Same to you.”

They both moved back, both getting ready. Eyeing each other up, they knew this would be a challenge. Will told them to start and it did quickly.

Before Laura could even make a move Jesse was already into her first attack. She spun her body round, leading with a solid kick. Her foot hit hard on target, the side of her face. Laura stumbled away to the wall, she couldn't do anything else. The strength in the kick had completely thrown her balance. She clutched her ear all sound gone as she tried to steady herself. Laura tried to get away from the wall and back into the centre of the pit but was stopped quickly. As a hard knee slammed into her stomach with a running start. She was forced against the wall. Jesse grabbed her around the back of her head, trapping her while continuing to repeatedly assault her body with rising knees. Laura had to think fast. It was hard when her body was being destroyed.

Both LaF and Carmilla were worried. LaF had never seen Laura stand such a beating so quickly. She had to get out of it quickly. Carmilla was getting beyond worried, Laura was getting seriously hurt.

All Laura could do was attempt things and hope that they would work. Laura grabbed hold of one of Jesse's arm trying to pull it down, Jesse kneed her harder trying to get her to stop. Laura groaned loudly but continued to pull down before she slammed her forearm of her other arm into the side of Jesse's neck and gripping the back of her hair. She yanked her back, anything to get her away. Jesse was pulled back. Laura planned to take control of this. She pulled Jesse around and practically bounced her head off the concrete wall. Jesse dropped to the floor clutching her face. Laura kicked her hard in her stomach keeping her down. Giving herself some time to recover.

Laura's stomach and rib cage were red from the attacks, some bruising was already starting to happen. She put an arm across her stomach as she caught her breath and tried to push the pain aside. Trying to remind herself that she's dealt and fought with worse injuries than this. Time to get back in control of this.

Jesse had a hand on the wall pulling herself up. Laura stormed over to her and hit her hard in the jaw. Jesse slumped against the wall disorientated, Laura slammed punch after punch into her face, splitting her cheek open, making the cut go wider. Even when Jesse had covered her head Laura didn't stop. Jesse threw her weight into Laura's legs getting her to back off. Jesse had to rush to her feet no matter how much of a daze she was in.

They both seemed unsteady on their feet, Laura's hearing still off and Jesse trying to recover from Laura's attack. Jesse wiped the blood away from her cheek. They both wanted this to end quickly. 

Jesse was the first to move and come towards Laura with a face high kick. Laura stepped forward and managed to catch it, she took out her other leg; tripping her onto her back. Laura followed her down and hit Jesse as hard as she could. It took seven, almost savage punches to knock her out. Blood dripped from Laura's hand as she managed to move away from Jesse. People already coming down the stairs to collect her. The redness was fading from her stomach and more bruising appearing. Laura held her stomach.

“I got this,” she muttered, trying to convince herself. Only three fights left. The first one wasn't even a challenge, the second one had got a jump on her but ultimately she won. She didn't have to dominate she just had to win. She could that with three more fights.

That fight was too close for LaF and Carmilla's liking. It didn't get any better when they both saw her next opponent.

A cold sweat went down her spine. He looked like he was pure muscle. Laura guessed he must have been at least 5'7. Looking at him alone made her wonder if she should just quit. She would need to be on her best for this and she was no where near it.

Laura glanced at Will while still trying to decide if she should continue. She then found herself gasping for air on the floor, clutching her chest after a solid punch collided with her. Will had mistaken her glance a sign of being ready. Now Jason had an upper hand. Jason practically circled her waiting.

Laura managed to catch her breath and slowly began to get up. It's what Jason was waiting for, he grabbed hold of her and picked her up on the floor. It was almost effortless. Laura begged quietly and quickly that he wasn't going to do it. He was and he did. All she could do was curl her arms around the back of her head as he raised her up. She was slammed down hard. Pain split throughout her back while tears swarmed her eyes, somehow she managed to keep her scream stifled in the back of her throat. There was only a moment's pause before Laura was raised again. When he pulled her to eye level she was on the verge of crying in pain. He went to pull her higher but she swung a punch at him, cracking him in the side of head. It wasn't the most graceful of landings she had on her feet after he dropped her but none the less she was glad to be out of his grasp.

She stumbled but kept herself up as he advanced towards her. The punch had barely done anything. He grabbed her and chucked her across the pit, several times over; not even against walls just to floor. He was playing with her. It was on one of her crash landings she had an idea of what to do. 

Forcing herself up faster, despite the pain her body screamed with, she turned trying to get ready for him. This would either work or could completely wreck her. He was amused by the fact she tried to stand against him on shaky legs. Jason was about to stop in front of her when she gave an unexpected hard kick straight to his groin, she used as much strength as she needed to get him to drop to his knees. While he clutched himself she gave several hard punches to the right side of his face, knocking him aside. With a hard punch his eyebrow split open, gushing blood down his face. No one expected her to be making a comeback. No one expected her to slip an arm around his neck and climb onto his back either. Her arms wrapped tightly around his throat and her legs wrapped around his stomach.

Jason became panicked as she clenched both sets of limbs. Crushing the air out of his lungs and denying him anymore. He forced himself up off the floor and tried to get Laura off him. She only clung tighter to his body as he tried to get a hold of her. She refused to let go of him. Even when he slammed her against the walls, she kept hold of him. Her entire body wanted to scream. Thankfully for Laura's sake he couldn't hold out much longer. He dropped to the floor and when he did Laura scrambled away to the wall. She lent against it, in pain and dripping with sweat. Holding herself wasn't enough, she just needed to focus on her breathing. Could she handle another fight?

A young and slightly bruised guy jogged down the set of stairs. A bottle of water in his hand. He walked over to Laura and offered it to her. She took it off him and gulped some down.

“Thought you might need this,” he said with a smile. Laura stopped drinking and noticed the bruises on his face. He saw her stop. “Oh no don't worry, it's okay. I'm another fighter, Wei. I'm actually the guy who you're gonna fight go against if you continue.” Laura pushed the bottle back to him and moved away from the wall. He didn't look like much of a challenger but if he had almost fresh bruises he must be better than he seemed. Laura weighed up the choice.

Perry had joined LaF and Carmilla by now. She was fussing and concerned by just how many injuries Laura was getting and that she wasn't stopping. She was being stupid and headstrong. Carmilla wished that Laura would stop, she didn't know if she could worry anymore about her. Though every time she came back and won a rush of excitement ran through every part of Carmilla's body.

“She shouldn't fight him,” Perry said rushed, seeing exactly who was talking to Laura. “Wei Xang. I've seen him fight and well... in this state, Laura... she doesn't really stand much of a chance.” Carmilla looked at her shocked, how could she say that about her friend? “I believe in Laura, I do. It's just I've seen him fight. Wei managed to take down some much bigger fighters and they were barely injured.”

“You sure?” Will asked looking down to the pit. Both Laura and Wei nodded. Perry couldn't believe Laura was about to be this stupid. Mattie smile and looked over to Will. Fourth fight. Carmilla's hands hurt from how hard she had gripping the railing. If Perry was that concerned and Mattie was that confident what the hell had Laura got herself into?

Everyone was shocked when they saw the fight begin. LaF and Carmilla both held a shocked look, unsure what they had just witnessed. How did he move that fast and get Laura to scream so painfully?

Wei and Laura had stood there in stance and ready to fight. Laura trying to get herself ready for whatever he planned to throw her way. It didn't work, throwing the first strike was a mistake and Wei only needed one. He grabbed her arm before slamming her to the floor, before she could do anything he had locked up her entire body. Trapping her twisted arm between his legs which also pinned her body down. His hands had hold of her bent arm and pulled it back to near breaking point. Laura screamed in agony and went to struggle against him. It was a pointless stupid mistake, her arm was pulled further. Shoulder and elbow threatening to snap. She stopped struggling and tried to think of something. But all she could acknowledge was the agony, how much restraint it was taking her not to scream again and the fact that this time she couldn't halt the tears that were building up. This was it, this was her limit.

“Okay,” she muttered trying to steady her voice. She nodded, he waited until she nodded again while tapping his leg. “Okay.” Wei released her arm. She rolled onto her side and clutched her entire arm to her body. Tears streaming down her face, her jaw clenched hard and trying to push the pain right out of her head.

Wei crouched down next to Laura, feeling slightly guilty at how much pressure he used on her. He couldn't do anything about it now but he wasn't going to risk her getting any kind of comeback on him.

“Can I touch you?” Wei asked politely. “We need to get you back up to your friends.” Laura just gave a weak nod, she wanted to be out of the pit but the idea of moving seemed impossible. He carefully helped her stand up, she clutched her damaged shoulder afraid that if she would let go something worse would happen to it.

It took them a while to get up the stairs and over to where everyone was waiting for her. Every part of her ached, every step she took made her want to groan in pain and to make it worse for her she hadn't been able to stop her tears. Perry and LaF were ready to help her out, to get Laura to relax, get her to take painkillers and everything that would make her feel easier. Carmilla got there first though.

Wei moved back as Carmilla gently wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Laura tilted her head down into Carmilla's arm, tears soaking into her sleeve. Carmilla softly held the back of her head to her.

“You did amazing, Hollis, alright?” Carmilla whispered. There was a choked sob. Carmilla continued to have her close. “What you did was great and you're gonna be fine. We'll take you home soon and you can spend all the time you need to recover. I'll be there, okay?” Laura gave a small nod and looked up slightly. Carmilla kissed her forehead. “Lets get you sorted out.”

Carmilla sat Laura down to be tended to. While Perry and LaF helped, Carmilla saw both Mattie and Will walking over. They were the last thing Laura needed. Carmilla walked to them, stopping them from getting close. Mattie had an entertained look on her face while Will couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Also couldn't believe how much he'd just lost too. They both stopped in front of Carmilla. Mattie held out an envelope just like the one she had given LaF.

“For when she's feeling a little better about her situation,” Mattie explained happily. It frustrated Carmilla that she was so happy and benefiting from Laura's pain. Regardless of the amount of money Mattie was giving her wouldn't stop Laura being in huge amounts of pain and sobbing right now.

A small black card was offered to Carmilla by Will. It broke her thoughts as she took it. It held a time, date and an address in fancy red writing. Carmilla read it before looking up at him.

“I'll make it short because it looks like your friends are getting Laura to leave,” Will told her. “You come here, check out my event, maybe play around with a few of the toys. If you like it then we'll talk more about this loan.” Will smiled as Carmilla looked down to the card. “I really hope to see you there.”

Both Will and Mattie walked off. Carmilla just held the envelope and card unsure what to do. She slid the card in her pocket as she decided she would figure it out later. She walked back to Perry and LaF who had gotten Laura to her feet. Her arm done up in a sling using LaF's coat. Carmilla's throat went dry, this was going to take a lot of time to heal.


	9. Cookies and care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight LaF and Carmilla take a very Laura back to the apartment who is then left in the care of uncertain Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So this is Monday's chapter which I literally finished writing about 15 minutes ago. So yep late again due to writer's block, trying to get health issues sorted, putting up decoration and auntie duties. Either way it's here.
> 
> It is a short chapter because I had serious problems writing fluff this week. But hopefully you'll enjoy it, let me know what you think.

It was a struggle to get Laura up into the apartment, every step she took her body screamed. Carmilla went to take her to her bedroom but LaF directed Laura to the sitting room, already knowing from several experiences this is where she was wanting to be. Carmilla followed LaF's directions.

They sat Laura down on the couch her bad arm able to rest on the armrest. Heavy bruising was getting worse over her stomach. Carmilla felt useless unsure what to do. LaF noticed.

“In her first aid kit she'll have a proper sling for her arm you should get that, along with a hot water bottle for the bruising and her quilt,” LaF instructed, Carmilla needed something to do. Carmilla nodded but then stopped when she became confused.

“Won't she need her quilt for when we take her to bed?”

“She'll sleep sitting up tonight, she often does when she's like this” LaF replied. “Oh she'll also need a baggy t-shirt too.”

Carmilla left the room to get the things as Laura tried to get comfortable, LaF helping her by getting cushions and pulling out the recliner part of the couch.

“She's completely useless,” LaF muttered, holding a small smile. “Are you sure you're gonna be alright with her?”

“She's just startled at the moment, it'll be okay,” Laura told them, “but if it isn't at least I'll have a pretty face to look at.” LaF scoffed.

“Like looking is the only thing you wanna do with that face.” Laura couldn't stop herself laughing and instantly regretted it. LaF wasn't wrong. Laura groaned as she tried to stop the pain shaking through her body.

Carmilla brought through the sling and t-shirt followed by hot water bottle and quilt. LaF took off Laura's temporary sling so she could put on her t-shirt. It hurt but she got it on and then was helped with her sling. Wei had really messed up her entire arm.

Not long after sorting out Laura, LaF was on their way out Carmilla following them to the door. LaF opened the door and waited for Carmilla to talk, seeing that she had a question,

“What am I supposed to do?” Carmilla asked quietly looking rather uneasy. LaF tried their best to contain an amused smile. Carmilla really had no idea how to help but she wanted to.

“Laura's just injured, she needs rest and just to take it easy. Painkillers and sleep will help a lot right now,” LaF replied seeing that Carmilla was serious about this. “Just try and stop her moving about too much. Laura is stubborn and will want to do things by herself but she'd actually appreciate the help if you gave it to her.” Carmilla nodded, trying to take it all in. LaF awkwardly put their hand on her shoulder and nodded. “You'll be fine,” they tried to reassure before leaving. Carmilla shut the door and took a deep breath; she could totally handle this.

****

Carmilla walked back into the sitting room a few minutes later, Tardis mug in one hand and trying to balance a couple of different packs on cookies in the other. Laura, who was partly bundled in her quilt, looked at her amused. She waited till Carmilla had put down the mug full of hot chocolate on the coffee table before she spoke.

“What's this?” Laura asked with a curious and amused smile. Carmilla fiddled with the cookie packets.

“Snacks and stuff,” Carmilla answered flustered. Laura raised an eyebrow pushing for a proper answer. “I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do to help you feel better so I thought I'd try and start here.”

“Oh,” Laura said under her breath, her smile increasing. Carmilla caught it and looked concerned.

“Is this okay? I can do something else if you want,” Carmilla said rushed. Laura shook her head quickly.

“No it's okay, it's great,” Laura reassured, letting Carmilla's concern lighten. “I just didn't realise you actually meant looking after me when you said about it, kind of thought of it was just playful flirting kind of thing,” Laura admitted. Carmilla put down the cookies next to the cup before she sat down next to Laura.

“It was but I got really worried about you when I saw you get that hurt, how you were afterwards... I thought I would actually try and help,” Carmilla said quietly. Laura became uneasy.

“Right... after the fight,” she muttered. “You shouldn't have seen me like that- had to do that for me. I mean thank you but you shouldn't-”

“Hey you don't have to apologise for that,” Carmilla told Laura seriously. “Not for being hurt or anything. Please don't apologise to me.” Laura didn't look comforted, not until Carmilla took her hand and squeezed it softly. “I'm here, you know that?” Laura nodded almost without hesitation. It surprised her just how much she realised she trusted Carmilla.

Laura simply stared at their hands together, her mouth going dry an her cheeks pink. She wasn't sure what to do now. She knew what she'd like to do but did Carmilla want it? Laura decided not to risk it, what if she had read everything wrong about the situation? She was almost certain she hadn't but what if?

“Laura?” Carmilla queried worried. “You okay?” Laura nodded. It was the only real thing that felt right at that moment.

“Yeah. I'm okay,” Laura replied gently. “Thanks, Carm.” She wasn't sure what else to say. Carmilla meant a lot to her, she just wasn't sure how to express it or if Carmilla knew then extent of her care. Carmilla didn't seem upset by the lack of a huge answer. She'd picked up the fact that it was hard for her to verbally express her feelings but she had a good idea what was going on.

“Do you want your drink?” Carmilla asked, giving Laura a break deciding to change the topic. Laura leapt at the chance and nodded.

“Yeah that would be great.” A small smile appeared on her lips as Carmilla reached over for it. “And the cookies too.” Carmilla paused for a second and looked back, a smile on her lips. Now they could just relax, that was easier than dealing with all complicated feelings.

****

Carmilla had fallen asleep on the couch beside Laura, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. They had stayed up watching Netflix for several hours. Laura struggled to get comfortable and had managed to nap a little, most of the time getting woken by twinges of pains in her rib cage.

Laura sighed heavily when she realised with Carmilla asleep she'd have to reach for the controller. She pushed the quilt off her, holding herself she reached over Carmilla for the PS4 remote. She couldn't deal with the rubbish Carmilla had put on any longer. As she leant over her, trying not to disrupt Carmilla she couldn't help notice little twitches on her face and mutters as she dreamt. It wasn't clear exactly what she was saying but it seemed to involve Will, Theo and something to do with bikes. The rest was too quiet to understand. Everything made Laura curious.

Grabbing the controller Laura moved back as Carmilla started to stir, most likely sensing that Laura had been close to her. Carmilla groggily looked at her as she slumped back down, moaning through gritted teeth.

“You okay?” Carmilla asked quickly, becoming concerned quickly. Laura nodded and showed her the controller.

“Want to change the show you chose,” she told her. Carmilla nodded while stifling a yawn.

“Okay,” she said behind her hand. “You want a drink?” Laura looked at the clock.

“It's like 5am and you're really tired. I can't ask you to make me hot chocolate right now,” Laura said simply. She'd feel bad if she went to the effort for her. Without thinking in her barely awake state she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, surprisingly close to her lips.

“I got it,” she said sleepily before getting up. Not exactly realising what she had until she was walking into the kitchen, cups in hand. Laura was sat on the couch, a small smile on her face. It had cleared up her doubt about what Carmilla wanted. Even in her moments of not thinking clearly Laura was on her mind.


	10. Corvae Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking up Will's invitation Carmilla finds out exactly what he wants from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So not majorly late it's only 1am Saturday so really not too late at all. This chapter turned out to be a lot larger than I originally intended so I think that is a good excuse.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

For the next six days Carmilla had been looking at the invitation Will had given her. Trying to decide if it was worth a look. Will had gone out of his way to invite her, Mattie clearly thought that it would interest and benefit her; that must count for something.

Laura was moving easier now. Most of the time her arm was able to be out of the sling and a few strong painkillers would let her get on with her day. Not that all the pain was gone but it was a good start. Laura had noticed Carmilla looking at the invitation several times throughout the six days and encouraged her to at least take a look. Not that she actually knew what the invitation was for, Carmilla had been quiet about it.

In her investigation into enigmatic property owner William Luce (which got her involved in the fighting) she had found out he had several businesses and connections to larger sporting events. It amazed her that not long after he had gotten involved with them he had taken over a large portion, if not all of that business. It was one of the reasons she'd been given him to investigate, it was assumed that he was using illegal methods to dominate such a large portion of Silas city's events and businesses. But even Laura repeatedly checking her information, following up any possible lead or rumor she could get a hold of nothing proved dirty against him. It seemed that everything he had done was done legally. Licenses, permits, transaction forms, contracts, property certificates for everything. All properly signed, documented and made official. Nothing pinned him as dirty. Laura still had her doubts but wasn't going to deny an offer of doing something she was talented at, legally and with an added bonus of payment.

Knowing Will's businesses Laura had taken a few guesses that might pique Carmilla's interest. The biggest one being the race track, cars and motorcycles. She was curious to know if she was right or if Carmilla actually had any idea if she knew what kind of things Will was involved in.

“I really think you should check it out,” Laura told her while she got herself a glass of water to take some painkillers. Carmilla, who was sat at the table, looked up from the invitation not even realising she had been staring. “You're obviously really curious about it and if you're given an invite by Will himself well he definitely thinks you're worth a look at least.” Carmilla twiddled the card between her fingers. “I can come if you want,” Laura offered before taking her painkillers. It got Carmilla to react.

“No it's alright, you should rest,” Carmilla commented. Laura frowned slightly, not enough for Carmilla to notice. Why was it any time she asked about it or commented on it Carmilla would change topic or dance around it? What could be so bad she wouldn't want to talk about it? Not about Will's interest, Theo or any huge amount of detail to do with Mattie. “I'll think about it some more tonight. I have work,” Carmilla informed as she stood up, pocketing the card. “I work with Danny, it should be fun. First time in a while.”

“First time since me and her spoke right?” Laura questioned. Carmilla nodded a smirk coming across her face.

“If that talk has disrupted the beautiful friendship me and Danny have at work I'm not going to be happy, Hollis,” Carmilla joked. Laura gave a quiet laugh. 'Beautiful friendship' yeah right.

“Well if it has I guess you'll just have to spend more time with your other friends like me,” Laura replied with a smile. Carmilla matched it.

“Now I'm seriously hoping that friendship is just shattered,” Carmilla said her smirk going into a grin with the idea of spending much more time with Laura.

****

Carmilla wasn't wrong, any chance of being civil with Danny was long gone. Danny was leaving as she arrived for her shift, glaring at her as she walked out. Carmilla couldn't help but smile. Though it dropped when Elsie looked more than annoyed.

“I don't know what you have done to piss off Danny so much so she won't work with you but you need to work this out somehow,” Elsie sounded exasperated. “I've had her bitching all shift about you and Laura. I can't schedule you constantly around each other. So sort it out now, alright?” Carmilla hid her frustration before she turned around and walked off after Danny. Couldn't she have one victory to savor?

Carmilla got into the beer garden and saw Danny exit into the car park. Why did she have to be the one to do this? Couldn't Danny apologise for being an ass? After all she was the one that was having issues, Carmilla was fine working with her.

“Lawrence!” Carmilla called, jogging slightly to catch up to her. “Hey! Just wait for a second.” Danny had stopped by her car, keys in hand. Carmilla walked towards her.

“I wouldn't come any closer, Karnstein. I'm counting down in my head trying not to punch you in the face,” Danny told her, her voice strained. Carmilla stopped, not eager to find out if Danny was telling the truth. Carmilla shoved her hands in her pockets.

“I'm not here for any snide comments or anything,” Carmilla told her simply. “Elsie wants us to sort out this anger and stuff between us-”

“What's between us is Laura!” Danny snapped. “The problem is you're in her life, fuck off and I'll be fine.” Her forwardness surprised Carmilla. They both knew what it was, of course it was Laura but the anger is what surprised her.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Carmilla told her firmly. “I like it in Silas and Laura wants me in her life. You have to accept that, even if it's just for work. Just for Elsie.” Danny gave a frustrated brief laugh and smile.

“I don't have to accept anything,” she told her. “Now again, Karnstein, fuck off.” Making Carmilla just as frustrated as she was.

Danny went to unlock her car when Carmilla took a few steps towards her not thinking about Danny's warning. When Carmilla was in reach Danny swung for her, her fist slamming into Carmilla's jaw. It sent her stumbling into someone's car and setting off their alarm. Carmilla had a hand to her face when Danny grabbed her and slammed her against the car, gripping her collar tightly while towering over her.

“Everything was fine until you turned up,” Danny spat. “It was all fine until you became her flatmate. I saw it when you first started talking. You two clicked and that was it, any chance of me and you being all good was done.” Carmilla was becoming very uncomfortable. “Even for Elsie's sake I can't stand to be near you.”

The car alarm was still blaring and a few people were making their way through the beer garden.

“Then for Laura's sake what can we do so we can at least be civil at work?” Carmilla asked. Hoping that she would let go of her soon. Danny stared at her, wondering how did she think that anything could possibly be okay. For Elsie or especially for Laura. She was the reason all this was happening. Both of their feelings for the same girl and Danny's issue with it. “Either tell me something or let go,” Carmilla demanded.

What would Laura want from this? She'd want them to get along. Well that wasn't going to happen, neither would forgiving Carmilla for taunting and being an ass towards her. With a angry groan she slammed Carmilla against the car before getting in her own. She needed to get out of there before she done anything worse. Carmilla stared at her drive off, her own anger settling in her stomach. This was going to take more than a conversation in a parking lot to sort out. But her anger had cleared her mind that she would follow up Will's invitation. A distraction would be great.

****

The next afternoon Carmilla found herself at an expensive and very official looking race track stadium. Owned by Will and named under Corvae Industries. It seemed to be the universal name of Will's businesses.

Walking through a large set of doors, she was greeted by a receptionist who called up Will directly. Who said he would send someone to collect her, it would just be a few minutes. In that time Carmilla flirted playfully with the pretty blonde receptionist. She couldn't help but be intrigued by what she was going to see.

While the race track was the official Silas race track which held championship competitions of all sorts of cars and motorcycles it was also located in a slightly odd area. Not far from a huge and intricate industrial site which mixed with back streets and small shops. It seemed strange but then again Silas was a complete mismatched city.

Carmilla was somewhat surprised when she saw Kirsch come to greet her while wearing motorcycle leathers. Since when did he ride? He must've seen the puzzled look on her face and decided to answer.

“I'm kind of an intern of Will's,” Kirsch explained before leading Carmilla down towards the track. “I do jobs for him. Help out at the club, make sure his staff are okay, go on coffee runs and other thing you know and Will lets me involve myself in loads of his stuff.” Carmilla wondered if that was a normal thing for Will to do. If he was picky about who he gave invitations to he surely would be picky about his interns and staff.

Carmilla looked out of windows that they walked past, not really paying attention to the information Kirsch was telling her about the stadium. From what she did hear though it sounded like he had said it dozens of times already. From her view Will had clearly spared no expense on making this the perfect stadium. She couldn't help but feel excitement buzz through her, just the idea of being near powerful engine machines made her miss her riding her own bike. Making her want to ride again.

****

Will was waiting for Kirsch to bring Carmilla down to the track. Will looked more casual than normal, jeans and and jacket instead of a full suit. He was happy that Carmilla had accepted to come. Mattie had spoken a lot about Carmilla and her talents. Hopefully talking to him and seeing what kind of things he offered would be enough for her to want to accept his next offer and the loan that she desperately wanted.

Will could instantly tell that Carmilla was impressed with the stadium. Hopefully that feeling would continue as she looked around. Kirsch and Carmilla stopped when they got to Will. Will noticed the slight bruise on Carmilla's cheek from Danny's hit.

“Issue with a woman at work, nothing to be concerned about,” she explained. Will gave a small smile before moving on.

“I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here,” Will said simply as he offered out his hand for her to shake. She did out of politeness.

“Not really, taxi driver took a wrong turn a few streets back but other than that it was fine,” Carmilla told him as she let go of his hand.

“Do you want a drink at all? Tea, coffee, water or anything,” Will offered.

“Bottle of water would be great,” she said with a moments pause while trying to decide. Will looked to Kirsch.

“Black coffee and a bottle of water, Kirsch. After that you can either continue with the bikes or go in the garage and help the mechanics out,” Will said with a smile. “Thank you.” Carmilla thanked him too before he walked off.

Carmilla looked around the stadium, getting a full view from ground level. It was intense, curved track with the proper safety measures, pit stop sections and spectating areas for the staff. The spectating area consisted of a small structured building. One wall that looked out onto the track was completely made of reinforced glass, the rest was painted white just like all the stadium seats. The mechanic garage Will had mentioned to Kirsch was under the stadium. A large gate looked them down in a parking area. All top of the line vehicles locked up tight and repaired on with the high tech repair garage. The vehicles only were let out for training or races and then they were under heavy watch. Will was careful with everything. It made Carmilla wonder why she was here? Yes she could handle a motorcycle well but to be asked to come here when this was top of the line it felt wrong.

“Enjoying what you're seeing so far?” Will inquired, hoping he was right. Carmilla nodded which put a smile on his face.

“It's very different to tracks I've been on before,” Carmilla told him. That was an understatement.

“So Mattie tells me.” He led the way to one of the benches and sat down, Carmilla sat beside him. “You're no doubt wondering why being here would want me to help you with your loan-”

“I asked Mattie about a loan, never asked her to talk to you about anything,” Carmilla interrupted, making it incredibly clear.

“I know,” Will acknowledged, “but Mattie likes money and the thrill of a gamble, she knows from experience that you have a stroke of good luck when you're involved with racing. I'm a clever business man of expensive tastes, I have far more connections than Mattie has. Which means I know which pockets are deep with money. Which is why she wants me to talk to you, wants me to impress you. She wants connections and I want your kind of talent.”

Carmilla shook her head a little thinking about Mattie. Of course it was to do with money and her, that would be her benefit of this. At least Will was being surprisingly honest with her.

“She said you've got multiple talents when it comes to motorcycles,” he answered.

“That doesn't clear it up. That means I could have multiple talents. Mechanic, pit stop repair, designer, bet taker.”

“Racing. She told me I'd be an idiot if I didn't have a look at your racing skills or at least how well you can ride. That you have a pretty accurate way of telling who is going to win and she said you've trained some riders too in down time,” Will explained, “both of them I'm interested in.” Carmilla gave a heavy sigh as she stood up. Mattie brought all this up for a profit?

“Not so much training I gave a few helpful tips while I was down with a few injuries,” Carmilla corrected. “I raced and I was really good at it. I got into an-” Carmilla hesitated unsure exactly what to call what she had got into, “accident.” Now Will's curiosity started. “While I was recovering I gave pointers, they got good and I didn't race much after that. I only leisure ride now.”

This was a sore point, Will wanted to figure out a way he could turn this around. He needed to, he wanted Carmilla to be interested in his offer. Kirsch arrived and was a good tension breaker. He handed Carmilla her bottle of water before giving Will his takeaway cup of coffee. They both thanked him before he walked off towards the garage. It gave Will the idea he was looking for.

“I want to give you an offer and it's something more than just helping you out with your loan,” Will said plainly. “But it's entirely your choice if you accept it. I just want you to do one thing before you hear my offer out.” Carmilla had cracked the bottle open but paused before taking a drink. “Take a walk around the stadium. Go into the garage talk to the mechanics, have a look at all the vehicles down there, go talk to spectator controller, talk to the riders. Hear their opinions of what goes on in my business. Take your time, I've got some other things to take care of, once you have an opinion and want to talk just ask the controller to chat to me. I'll be down here quickly.”

Will got up and walked past her, he prayed that she found good answers in his business. He was almost certain positive answers would be given but he hoped that they would give replies which intrigued her.

****

The spectator controller's sideline room was the closest thing to Carmilla so she made her way there. Her mind buzzing with thoughts as she took her wander. Most of them were angry thoughts towards Mattie who she would definitely be having words with later but the other thoughts were about why Will was so persistent to make a good impression on her. Hopefully talking to the staff would hold some answers.

Knocking on the controller's door, a voice called her in. A man sat at a large desk, eight monitors on the wall in front of him. His back was to Carmilla while he typed at a keyboard.

“You should know by now, Lars, you don't have to knock-” the man said as he turned in his chair, stopping suddenly when he saw Carmilla, “you aren't him. Sorry. I was expecting someone else.” He leant back in his chair and looked her from top to bottom and back up. A smirk tugging at his lips.

“You done?” Carmilla asked wondering what kind of start was this. He focused fully on her.

“Sorry. It's nothing like that, I was just curious what you're doing here. You're not Will's normal type, he doesn't normally go for the rocker bad girl look.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Yeah, he isn't my type either. Lesbian,” she told him. His smirk turned into a full smile.

“Yeah Will is an acquired taste. I'm gay and definitely not my type. He's a good guy but just a little strong-minded at times.”

Well it wasn't the conversation Carmilla thought she would have as a starter to finding out about Corvae Industries race track. At least it was talking over a shared subject.

“So who are you?” Carmilla asked. “I think it would be kind of rude if I just called you the gay spectator controller.”

“Just a little,” he replied as he held out his hand for her to shake, though refusing to moving from his chair. Too comfortable to move. Carmilla stepped forward and shook his hand. “Carmicheal Osman, I'm the racing tech. Most people though just call me Oz. Guess if you want you can too.”

“Carmilla Karnstein. I got an invitation from Will to come have a look around,” she explained as she let go and stepped back. She took a brief glance over him. Only thinking it was fair since he did the same. Strong structured face with swooped back dark hair, a couple days worth of stubble, light brown eyes and a strong body. He wore baggy dark blue jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt that was mostly covered by a sleeveless dark red hoodie. Carmilla had to admit he was pretty handsome.

“You got an invitation?” Oz questioned, a curious look on his face. “Why?” The way he asked caught her attention. Did it really matter why?

“Racing, he wants to make me an offer or something. Says I should talk to his staff,” Carmilla answered, hoping he'd get the hint and help her out. He grinned and spun his chair back round to the keyboard and started typing at the board, glancing at screens every now and then. Carmilla stood there utterly confused. “Did you hear any of that?” Oz nodded.

“He gave you an interview chance, you're now asking me about information but I can't help you unless you tell me what kind of the racing he's asked you here for.” The confusion didn't leave.

“It wasn't an interview, it was an invitation and what do mean you mean kind of racing? You mean bikes or cars? I'm a bike person.” Oz laughed and had to turn his chair around after hitting send on a message he was typing out.

“Call it what you want, Carm, it's an interview. He obviously wants you with us badly. Will never gives out invitations unless he really thinks it's worth his time. So what I mean is what kind of racing are you here for? Go pro or earning cash?” Carmilla frowned. What did that have to do with anything?

“Looking to get a loan,” Carmilla answered hesitantly. Oz nodded, it gave him an answer.

“You better be talented on a bike, have good handling and surrounding awareness. He wants you away from the track then he really has got an interest in you.”

“Away from the track? If I'm away from the track then what's the point me being here?!” Carmilla was getting frustrated.

A blonde hair man walked into the door way. Motorcycle helmet under his arm, grey rucksack over shoulder. He looked a bit scruffy in hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, black faded jeans and motorcycle boots.

“I managed to set up the cameras, should work. I nearly got caught doing this- oh should I come back later?” he asked when he came to a stop and noticed Carmilla. Oz shook his head and beckoned him over.

“It's fine, darling,” Oz said as Carmilla moved out of his way. “Lars, this is Carmilla Karnstein. Will gave her an 'invitation' now she's here and wants to know what she is getting herself into.” Lars set his helmet and bag down before he turned to Carmilla.

“Don't listen to him, Karnstein. Oz is always this way with potentials. Like to mess with them,” Lars reassured. “Will is a really great guy he has a lot to offer, no matter what kind of racing you're here for. Though I'm going to guess cash right? You've got that rough race look going on.” Lars was a lot more relaxed than Oz and seemed to be pretty talented at reading people. “You'll want to talk to the head mechanic, she can give you more information about it some of the racers are there too. I just parked up. Kirsch is helping out fixing up one of the KTM bikes, apparently engine difficulties caused one of the bikes to ditch on a test run of it.” Oz shook his head, the new suppliers and models weren't great.

“Yeah I'm going to go. Thanks,” Carmilla said to them both. Lars actually helping her more than Oz had in the entire conversation. Carmilla left the shack and went towards the garage. Hoping it would be far more helpful than talking to Oz. All it left her with was what the heck was this all about two kind of races. 

Lars leaned down and kissed the top of Oz's head. Oz looked up at him as Lars's fingers ran into his hair, a soft smile on his face.

“Did you have to torment her as much as you did?” Lars asked softly. Oz grinned.

“Probably not,” Oz answered, “but it was amusing.” Lars smirked before leaning down and kissing him.

****

Carmilla heard angry shouting at a broken down bike and Kirsch trying to calm down the mechanic before she even walked down the ramp. Carmilla was curious about the lead mechanic of Will's race track and even more so that they were a woman.

Walking down the ramp and into the massive garage, Carmilla was stunned by the large collection of various race bikes and huge lockers full of racing gear. Her hands started to tingle with excitement wondering what all of them would be like to ride. She felt almost jealous

“Hey!” The lead mechanic shouted towards Carmilla, startling her. Carmilla paid full attention as the walked over. “Who the hell are you?” Carmilla's breath hitched momentarily as she took in full sight of the mechanic. She was taller than Carmilla, strong on her arms and a pissed off look on her face which was marked with engine oil. Her dark purple hair was mostly covered by a dirty beanie, her black overalls were tugged down to her waist and tied up, her grey tank top was a mess of oil, grease and rust.

“Carmilla Karnstein,” she answered quickly. “I got an invitation from Will told to come talk to you and things.” Kirsch looked over and joined in.

“Will is hoping she'll talk to him about the racing, dude” Kirsch interrupted wanting to get her rage of Carmilla. “I told you about her didn't I?” Her expression went into a brief frown.

“What kind of racing?” she questioned.

“Money?” Kirsch answered, slightly unsure. Carmilla nodded confirming it. The woman relaxed.

“Sorry about that, shit supplier of bike parts and stuff pissed me off. My name's Kai,” she introduced. “I would shake your hand but mine are oil covered.” Kai led Carmilla away up the ramp, away from the exposed bike parts and dug into her overall pocket, retrieving her packet of fags and lighter. She offered one but Carmilla refused, it didn't stop Kai taking one out of the packet. “So where did Will find you then?” she asked lighting it and taking a mouthful in.

“Got an invitation while I was at his club Hastur. This woman Mattie told him about my talent to ride and a few other things I used to do,” she explained. Kai nodded, blowing out a mouthful of smoke.

“So he gave you an invite to come check this place out. Typical Will. If you're after cash you won't be here much, you'll be on the industrial site,” Kai told her looking at the end of her fag. “You want my honest opinion on this place and on Will?” Carmilla nodded.

“Ask questions, any questions you got and make sure you get an answer. Will he is stubborn and a bit of an ass at times but he's chilled out a lot since I first met him. Just be straightforward with him, he'll help you out if you let him. He'll set you up with good money, he's fair and treats us pretty good. Staff and riders.” Kai continued to smoke as Carmilla thought about it.

“I wish Oz had been this much help,” Carmilla commented making Kai laugh.

“Oh you've met Oz already, he is definitely an.... interesting guy.” Interesting? More like a pain in the ass. “Did you meet Lars too?”

“Yeah he was pretty helpful told me a little about Will and told me to come see you.” A simple smile came over Kai's lips, sounded about right. “Oz was just very 'I can't tell you information until you know what kind of race you're involved in',” Carmilla mocked. “Just frustrating. I don't even know what this offer is that Will wants to give me or anything but everyone is asking me what kind of race it is or what kind of thing I've done. How am I supposed to answer those if I don't have any ideas of what's going on?”

“Go talk to the racers and have a look at the bikes,” Kai told her. “I'll get Oz to call up Will, we can sort all this out. Once you hear his offer maybe it will clear up your answer.” Kai chucked the fag to the floor and crushed it under her boot before pulling out her phone. Carmilla walked back into the garage and made her way to the racers.

Kai waited till she was out of range before calling Oz, it took him a couple of minutes to answer.

“What do you want?” Oz answered seeing the caller I.D.

“You finished making out with your boyfriend so we can chat?” Kai retorted. There was silence for a moment followed by the faint sound of a door closing.

“Yeah he's left now, off to check warehouse cameras. What do you want?”

“Just spoke to Will's invitation. She's unsure but I think speaking to Will again will make up her mind, call him up for me and get him to come down to the garage. She's talking to the riders and checking out the bikes,” she explained. “Tell him also what's going on, it'll give him an idea of what to deal with-”

“Why don't you call him?” Oz interrupted confused. Kai smiled to herself.

“Not my job.” She hung up before walking back into garage. She went back to helping Kirsch sort out the engine while Carmilla spoke to the riders. Will had better have something good to convince her.

****

It didn't take Will long to get to the garage. When he did Carmilla was looking at the lines of bikes. All of them ready to take on the track. Will watched her for a moment as she stood by a bright red Ducati superbike, her fingertips tracing the handlebar. She was doing it subconsciously. Will gave a crooked smile before walking over to her, he'd figured this out.

“Nice bike right?” Will said as he moved beside her, making her jump as she broke from her thoughts of wanting to ride again. “We just got a few in recently haven't really had a chance to try them out. Apparently the 1299 Panigale S is supposed to be a beautiful ride.” Carmilla's eyes gazed over the bike. It looked it. Will frowned for a minute making sure Carmilla caught sight of it.

“What?” she questioned.

“How about you test ride it for us? Just a lap around the track.” Carmilla was unsure about it, she wanted to but why was he offering it to her? “Consider it a thank you. If you listen to my offer afterwards that's great or if you want to leave the ride can be a thank you for your time. Either way if you ride you'll be doing us a huge favour.”

Was he really offering her a chance to ride a superbike? She was missing her bike, just the remains in the storage container. Her entire body buzzed. Could she really pass this up? She found herself nodding, taking up the offer. Will was calling over Kirsch to take the bike up onto the track while Carmilla went over to the lockers to get a helmet and some leathers. Will looked to the other riders and Kai, everyone went up to the track to watch. Will made his way up, calling Oz to make sure he had the cameras recording for her lap. He wanted to be able to view this later in closer detail.

****

Carmilla joined everyone up on the track, helmet under her arm. They were talking among themselves but stopping when she walked past, her whole body buzzing with excitement and nerves. Will stood by the bike, keys in hand. She took them off him. He grinned and wished her good luck.

Mounting the bike she put the key in the engine before putting on her helmet. She lightly shook as she clipped it secure and pulled the visor down. She looked down the track taking a deep breath she put all her focus on the bike and road. Turning the key she felt the engine hum under her, the bike vibrate and her whole body sync to it. She grabbed hold of the handles and allowed herself a moment of overwhelming excitement, letting it swarm over every part of her. It became intoxicating.

She didn't need to think about it, it was second nature to her. She revved the bike loudly and kicked the bike into action. It was clear to her that this was a different feeling from her own bike but that didn't matter, her body was perfect with it as she shot down the track. Everything except the immediate road became a blur to her. All her focus was on how the speed felt again, to feel connected to something that was so fluid with her. She leant perfectly around the twists and bends as if she had done the track multiple times over. Mattie undersold her when she said Carmilla had a talent for it.

It didn't take her long to finish the track and come to a stop in front of the amazed crowd who applauded and cheered her as she removed her helmet. They saw the breathless wide grin on her face, the adrenaline taking over. The first race in over nine months and it was like no time had passed.

“I'm stunned,” Will told her genuinely. He had guessed she was good but now, he was lost for words. “We definitely need to talk.” Carmilla nodded but didn't move off the bike, she wanted to keep the feeling off it under her just for a while longer. Kai and the other went back to the garage. All of them talking about what they had just witnessed. “I want you to race for me but not on the track, it's too easy for you and this isn't what you want. How you moved with the bike, how you look, how you dominated it you need a bigger challenge. You want something worthy of you, an expensive win what I have can deliver all of it.” Carmilla gave a crooked grin. After her ride she almost begged mentally for it to be what she wanted. “I run an off the books street race, it's not illegal since I own everything we ride on but it has far more risks. I want you to join. Be my rider, several of the other sponsors in there are becoming too bold and good for my liking, I need someone natural and talented. I need you.”

Carmilla's heart pounded, it was exactly what she wanted. Now the racing rush ran through every vein in her body. She needed it. There was only one issue.

“I don't have a bike,” Carmilla reminded him. Will nodded.

“Yeah you do. You're sitting on it,” he told her. “If you're my rider, you're getting the best. I'll give you everything you need, understand?” Before Carmilla nodded she remembered Kai's words.

“I want to see what these races are like first and the general course after that I'll be your rider,” Carmilla told him. Will couldn't contain his joy.

“Anything you ask,” he said with a wide smile. Carmilla nodded before slipping her helmet on and taking off around the track again. She didn't care that she had just become a companies racer. With a single ride she had gotten addicted again.


	11. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla talks over Will's invitation with Laura and confronts Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Another chapter of Love and Injuries has arrived. Some bits I struggled with but I hope it has all worked out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know. Feedback is awesome too.

Laura came back a while later, she'd been spending a lot of time with J.P and LaF. She hadn't seen anything of Carmilla since she went to her shift with Danny. So she was happy when she shut the door and heard the TV on. Carmilla was home. Laura walked into the sitting room with ease. The bruising was now starting to vanish and she had decreased the strength of painkillers she took hoping in the next week she would be fine.

She was surprised when she saw that Carmilla had the racing channel on while reading a thin book. Laura didn't question it she was simply surprised. She must have been missing her wreck of a bike. Carmilla glanced up from the book, a smile spreading across her lips.

“Hey,” Carmilla greeted happily. She still buzzing from the ride and now Laura had added to it. It was great to see her not just in general but to see her without a sling or anything. “Are you okay?” Laura nodded.

“I'm good thanks. I missed you,” Laura confessed. Carmilla put the book down beside her before she got up and walked to Laura, wrapping her arms around her. Laura wasn't going to deny a hug from her and did the same, holding her close. It felt nice to have immediate physical affection. 

Carmilla was the first to move back but still remain in her arms. Laura couldn't help but have a smile on her face she was in Carmilla's arms, had all of her focus and that crooked smile of her tugging at her lips. She quickly noticed that her breathing had slowed but her heartbeat was fluttering. She wondered if Carmilla felt any similar feelings. She was about to find out as Carmilla leaned towards her. Her action was stopped abruptly when Laura noticed the bruise on her cheek.

“Oh my god, Carm. What happened? Are you-” Carmilla cut her concern off quickly by pressing her lips against Laura's. The soft and intimate kiss was long overdue, they both knew the other had wanted it for a while but there was either a lack of good moments or that they were too shy. Carmilla pushed being shy aside. She had enough of waiting for the right moment. She wanted Laura. She wanted to taste her and maybe even love her.

Carmilla tilted her head down for a moment breaking the kiss apart, she opened her eyes and looked at Laura. She still had her eyes closed, a slight surprised look on her blushing face as she took in every part of what they had just done.

“Laura,” Carmilla said softly, getting her to open her eyes. Laura blushed harder when she looked at Carmilla. “Are you okay? Was it okay that I done that?” All Laura could do was nod. She knew if she tried to talk her voice would softly tremble. A cat like grin appeared on Carmilla's lips. “Can I kiss you again?” Laura gave another nodded.

It was hungry and filled with want. Carmilla's hands dropped to Laura's waist pulling her against her while Laura's hands shot up to Carmilla's neck pulling her down into the kiss, trying to get as much of Carmilla's desire as she could. She'd waited so long for this she didn't want her to go anywhere. She couldn't believe they had waited this long.

Brief breathless moans escaped their kiss, their eagerness took over making the kiss a little clumsy. Each of them giving small smiles as the other tried to keep up. Carmilla dug her fingernails into Laura's skin making her gasp. She ran her hands along Laura's belt-line, her fingers fumbling for the clasp. Laura's hand shot down to Carmilla's, stopping her. Carmilla stopped everything and paid full attention to her.

“Not yet,” Laura said quietly, a little breathless. Carmilla nodded understanding instantly, she moved her hands away. “I'm not ready for that, I'm sor-” Carmilla kissed her briefly startling her.

“Don't apologise for this,” Carmilla told her. “If you're not ready then you're not ready. You don't have to be sorry for that.” Laura gave her a small smile. “I'm sorry for not asking first, it's my fault, alright?” Laura nodded. Glad that Carmilla was respectful and understanding about it.

Feeling guilty that she'd got caught up in the moment Carmilla moved away and sat back down on the couch. Putting distance between them. There was a stilted silence for a couple of minutes both of them unsure if they should talk about the kiss or not.

“So... that bruise,” Laura finally said, needing to break the silence. “How'd that happen?” Carmilla shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. “Carm, please.” Laura was concerned. “I can beat up whoever did that you if you want,” she joked. It got a laugh out of her before she reached for the remote to switch off the TV now the racing had ended.

“Unless you want to beat up the ginger pint-puller I wouldn't worry about it,” Carmilla told her lighthearted. Laura went and sat down next to her, confusion spread across her face.

“Danny did that?” Laura asked. Not wanting to think Danny would lash out like that. Carmilla gave a nod.

“Yea. I'm guessing she is a little mad about whatever you said to her. She refuses to work with me which Elsie got mad with; she told me to go sort it out. I tried to be civil with her, for once. I end up getting hit, slammed against a car and told to get the fuck out of your life,” Carmilla answered with a sigh. Laura's hands and face scrunched up.

“Argh, stupid... just argh,” Laura began as she was getting angry. Carmilla couldn't help but smile. Tiny ball of gay rage. “When I next see her-”

“Don't bother, Laura,” Carmilla interrupted. “As much as I would love to see you take on someone who I'm pretty sure has got a foot in height over you Danny isn't worth the trouble it would bring the both of us.” Laura's rage slowly fizzled away. “You giving her attention, even if it's bad attention is what she wants. Just leave it.”

Laura didn't like the idea of Danny hitting Carmilla and getting away with it but she wanted to respect Carmilla. Laura decided it was a good idea to change topic, it was easy to change when she saw the book Carmilla was reading.

“Corvae Industries racing,” Laura read out loud. “You went to see Will then?” Carmilla picked up the book and nodded.

“Yeah. We chatted and he allowed me around the track, talk to some people and things. Mattie had spoken to him about me and my riding skills. He got really interested in it,” Carmilla explained. “He wants me to ride for him.” Laura stared blankly.

“As in see you ride or actually ride for him?” Laura questioned, confusion thick in her voice. No one had seen her ride like that, not the kind of riding Will would want her to do. Racetrack riding was difficult.

“He gave me a set of keys and wanted to see me ride then and there, if I was interested of course. That way he saw what he was inviting into his racers,” Carmilla explained.

“Wait what?! Will has fully asked you to be one of his racers? Like on his track, in professional races and stuff all because Mattie spoke about you?” Carmilla wasn't sure if she should correct her on what actually she was being offered. Judging from Laura's reaction she didn't seem exactly happy about what was going on.

“More or less,” Carmilla replied awkwardly. Making the decision that it would be best to wait to explain it. “Will gave me the book to read. Information about the company, the racing side of it, what would be expected of the racers and things.” Laura sat there baffled unsure if Carmilla was actually considering this. Carmilla offered the book to her seeing the look on her face. Laura took it off her and flicked through the pages, not actually reading any of it. She needed to keep her hands occupied, she was getting agitated.

“Would you really ride for him?” Laura asked. “I mean I couldn't find anything illegal on him but there is something that's not right with him, Carm. You gotta feel that right?” Carmilla gave a gentle laugh.

“He's a business man, Laura. Of course there is something not right with him,” Carmilla joked. Laura wasn't amused. Carmilla allowed her expression to drop more seriously. “Laura, I'm not blind. I know to keep aware around business guys like Will. He let me on his track, let me use one of his bikes and just ride around the track-” Carmilla's hands started to shake lightly as she remembered the bike under her grip, the hum in her ears. Laura noticed the pause and the smirk at the corner of her lips. “It was intense, Laura. I can't- it's the first time I've ridden like that in nine months and I'm great at it.”

“So you want to take up this offer because he is giving you the chance to ride again?” Laura put the book down. Despite her agitation she needed Carmilla to understand. “You sound like you're being sucked into this. That he is offering you what you want right away. You want a bike and a chance to ride and he happens to give it to you because Mattie spoke about you and a quick lap around the track. Carm, he's manipulating you. He is giving you something to good to be true.”

Carmilla thought seriously about it. Why would Will do it though? He offered her so much and made clear it was completely her choice. He had given her an invitation without even knowing actually how good she was, he allowed the same when he offered her the ride. Would he really give her all these chances to allow her to deny him of everything he offered her if he was trying to manipulate her, if he wanted her to race for him that badly?

“Come with me then.” Carmilla said almost eagerly without thinking about it first. Laura frowned unsure what Carmilla meant. “I haven't given Will an exact answer yet if I'm going to be a racer. Come with me to the track, see a race and talk to Will. You talk to him about your fights, talk to him about the races-”

“Yeah and that's how I know he's a pri- bad person because I talk to him when it's to do with his events,” Laura interrupted trying to make her see sense.

“I'm going to go regardless, Laura,” Carmilla told her sincerely. Despite every Laura had said she wasn't going to back down. “I'd really like for you to come check it out but I get it if you don't.”

Laura was conflicted and it showed. It made Carmilla unsure about how legit Will's offer was. What had Will done to her to make her so distrusting? Carmilla was going to the race. She couldn't pass up this chance, she wanted to see this race, she needed to. There might be a chance she could ride again. But there was no way she could push Laura's concerns aside. They troubled Laura enough she had mentioned them and tried to get her to understand. Carmilla couldn't dismiss them, she refused to. She cared too much about Laura to not listen to her.

Laura wasn't sure why it meant so much to Carmilla. Why was racing so important to her? It seemed more than missing her crashed bike. What had Mattie said to Will to get him so interested to give an offer? Mattie was persuasive and charming to say the least but how far could that get her? Was Carmilla really falling for Will's tricks and charm? He was successful for a reason, he's smart and well connected. What could he want Carmilla for? It couldn't simply just be having her as a racer. Not when he had as much money as he did, he could buy racers he knew had talented. Why take the time, effort and risk with Carmilla?

Carmilla was staring intently. She was waiting for an answer or some sort of reply. Laura caught her look. It was hard to see Carmilla being so headstrong over the race but so nervous over Laura's choice. She needed to hear Laura's voice.

“You really want me there?” Laura asked seriously. Carmilla nodded. Laura gave a small sigh before moving forward, her hand slipping around Carmilla's neck and pulling her to meet her lips in a kiss. “Then I'll be with you,” Laura whispered as she moved away. Carmilla couldn't help but grin and kiss her again.

****

Wei had locked up his hopeless opponent's leg forcing him to submit unless he wanted his knee no longer in it's socket. There was a large roar of cheering for Wei. Laura and LaF included in the cheers. Laura had wanted to go out after her large talk and other things with Carmilla. Carmilla was sat at the bar talking to a group of people. Laura wasn't sure how she felt when she saw other girls flirting with her. She tried to push away the unsure feelings. Carmilla wasn't flirting back so what was the issue?

“So what's happened with her and you?” LaF asked. Laura looked round to them as they took a sip of their drink. Laura shrugged. “Oh so you finally kissed,” LaF said happily. Laura frowned.

“How did- I didn't say anything about that- I mean-” Laura stumbled over her words. LaF gave a grin.

“You two are just as hopeless each other,” LaF laughed. “You're staring at her and probably wondering if you should be jealous or not.”

“It's not- I'm not...” Laura decided to stop talking, she wasn't doing well with it.

“You got nothing to worry about, Laura. She cares about you, it's pretty clear. Like really clear.” Laura smiled and looked over to Carmilla, a few of the people she was sitting with had made passes at her but she barely acknowledged them. LaF was right no need to be concern.

****

Carmilla took small mouthfuls of her drink as she looked around the club, her eyes lingering on Laura whenever she got a chance. The kiss replaying again and again in her mind. A small smile came to her lips as she thought about it. How Laura felt against her, how she loved being grabbed by her, how it felt so natural. She still felt guilty about getting carried away and making Laura uncomfortable but she was glad that Laura had made it clear right away what her limits were.

Carmilla turned back and tuned back into the conversation of a woman talking about her racetrack time. Carmilla had found a few of the racers when she first came into the club and decided to chat while Laura and LaF went off to watch Wei. Even though she wanted to hear every racing thing she could her attention was just drawn back to Laura. A smile crossing her lips every time she looked at her.

She remained looking at Laura for a few minutes later but was distracted when Perry walked over to LaF and Laura. Carmilla's eyes started to dart around the room. If Perry was here then there could be a good chance that Mattie had come with her. Carmilla was still mad about how much she had decided to share with Will.

Carmilla spotted Mattie as she walked back over to Perry from talking to one of the fighters, glass of wine in her hand. Carmilla excused herself from her company before walking over, finishing her drink as she did. Mattie saw her first. A smile slipped across her lips as she saw the irritated expression on Carmilla's face. Mattie had an idea what it was about and she couldn't help but be amused at the idea of her being confronted. Was Carmilla really prepared to have this out with her?

Mattie had an amused grin on her face waiting for it to start. She didn't have to wait long, over this topic Carmilla could become volatile very quickly. The entire time Carmilla spoke Mattie kept that same amused smile. She couldn't help but get a kick out of Carmilla's frustration.

“What exactly did you say to Will, Mattie?” Carmilla asked. “He seemed to know an awful lot about me. About the kind of races I do, previous experiences and talents I have-”

“I simply gave you a free reference,” Mattie said simply. It made Carmilla increasingly frustrated and the others confused. Laura, LaF and Perry unsure what was going on and if they should get involved.

“No what you did was use what I do so you could get more high end clients to play bet master with,” Carmilla snapped. Mattie's chuckled.

“You mean what you did, darling. You haven't been on that kind of racetrack in nearly ten months, I should know I was at your last race,” Mattie reminded. “I used what you used to be as a way to get my foot in the door with some very rich betters.” Carmilla had a hard time keeping her hands unclenched, she couldn't help her jaw tensing.

“What exactly did you say to, Mattie?” Carmilla repeated her voice strained. This wasn't funny. Mattie sighed, Carmilla needed to lighten up.

“I told him about how talented you are when it comes to racing. On and off track. He wanted to know a lot about you so I told him as much that would convince him to talk to you.” Carmilla's hands curled into tight fists. “I didn't tell him the reason why you stopped if that's what you're worried about.” Mattie chuckled seeing how serious and mad she was. “I don't understand what's got you so bent out of shape, darling. You've got a chance to race again and that's what you want ultimately. It's what you always want.”

Carmilla felt her body falter for a split second, this wasn't good. She thought of the feeling of the bike under her, how it felt today. How every part of her got excited at the sheer thought of being on a bike. Her mouth went dry at the thought of how she had no way to have that feeling right now.

Mattie caught the falter and how it lingered in her eyes. It was a chance to take all fight out of her. She wasn't going to let it go by.

“What won him over about talking to you, Carmilla, was when I explained just how-” Mattie paused for a moment giving a subtle glance to Laura, knowing that Carmilla wouldn't want her to know at all, “enthusiastic and involved you get with racing.”

Laura grabbed Carmilla's arm as she stepped forward, now only a of couple inches away from Mattie.

“You have no idea what I want. You want to keep your mouth shut about all of that right now, Mattie.” Carmilla's voice was hushed but her anger was clear.

“You should be careful about your reactions, anyone would think you have a problem,” Mattie retorted. Laura gripped her arm a little harder feeling Carmilla go tense.

“Carm?” Laura said gently. Carmilla allowed herself to be grounded from her rage by Laura.

“Take me home please,” Carmilla replied while trying to calm her voice down. She was done with Mattie and if she stayed any longer it would turn worse. Laura nodded, Carmilla was already on her way out of the door while Laura was saying goodbye to LaF and Perry.


	12. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A HEADS UP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My health sucks and should probably let you know about updates.

Hey Everyone.

Sadly this is not an actual update which is beyond frustrating and slightly upsetting. I know I don't have to do this because my life is my business but everyone is being so patient I thought it would be good and fair to do this.

As everyone who reads the notes section knows I've got an ongoing medical condition and been having extra issues with it recently. At the moment it is causing a lot of problems which new medication, doctors appointments and hospital testing are trying to sort out. Hopefully a test I'm having done this week will shed some light on what's going on.

So I know my last update was on the 28th November and I was really hoping to have updated a couple of times by know because I have some amazing ideas but my health has kind of stifled my focus with a lot of things but my writing the most. Which is beyond frustrating because writing is very important to me.

I know for certain I won't be updating this week because of a big hospital test but hopefully soon I can manage to update and get back to a normal schedule. Just bare with me a little longer, hopefully this next chapter will be worth it. Cute Carmilla and Laura, shady Will and puppy Kirsch, racetrack Carmilla; all the stuff.

Thank you all for being patient. Wish me luck with this test and have the focus to finish up this chapter.

Kira


	13. Racetrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla attends one of Will's races. Tension builds between various people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy new years eve!
> 
> Guess who is back with a big update? It's me!!!
> 
> So before anything else I want to say a big thank you for everyone who sent me a get well message and so much support. It really meant so much to see a lot of messages. Really thank you. Brief update on health situation is anyone is interested. The test was awful and I'm now waiting for result, they've given me temporary medication which is kind of helping but just gotta see how the results turn out before taking the next step.
> 
> Getting back to writing stuff though I know it's been over a month since I've updated, thank you for being so patient. Writers block and health stuff has kept me at bay. But this is a heck of a chapter (at least 10 full A4 pages) which is why the chapter summary is so vague. I really hope this is worth the wait. I'm not going to be setting a
> 
> So without anymore delays because already waited here is the next chapter. I won't be setting an exact day of update because I have other projects going on and deadlines are stressful. So there will be updates don't worry they might just be a little over the place.
> 
> Enjoy it. If you do let me know. Kudos, comments and everything mean the world to me.

The next morning had rolled round too fast for Carmilla's liking. She was groggy and held a cup of tea between her hands while she sat cross legged on her chair. She didn't like any time in the morning before 11am and it had barely gone past 8:30am. Her body refused to sleep any longer twisted with all the thoughts of yesterday. So much had happened but even while exhausted and grumpy she was glad for one thing from yesterday the kisses with Laura.

Carmilla let go of the cup with one hand before she used it as a rest for her head. She was trying to decide what to do, she had to go see Elsie about everything with Danny it was a problem now. Laura had said about coming to help since it was to do with her too. But in the mean time until Laura was up, ready and wanting to go she didn't know what to do.

Play Overwatch or Rise of the Tomb Raider? She wanted something that she could easily focus on. Not the book Will had given her and if she switched on anything to do with racing she wouldn't give her attention to anything else. This train of thought was broken when a sleepy but happy Laura walked in, wearing baggy cozy pajamas while running her hand through her messy bed hair.

Laura was nicely surprised to see Carmilla sitting at the table. She looked sleepy and grumpy but it was still nice to have her as one of the first things she saw in the morning. Laura walked further into the kitchen and started making herself a cup of tea. There was silence for a couple of minutes.

“You okay?” Laura asked as she washed out a mug as the kettle boiled. Carmilla was trying to stifle a yawn as she asked so she gave a nod.

“Tired,” Carmilla answered grumpily. “Could barely sleep, it's frustrating.” Laura gave a gentle smile as she picked up her drink and walked over to the table. As she passed Carmilla she lent down and left a small light kiss on her cheek before she sat down on the chair near her. Carmilla couldn't help but blush wildly at the unexpected kiss, a smile cracked her lips. All frustration vanished.

“Huh so you can be a morning person,” Laura said lightheartedly before taking a sip of her hot drink. It caused Carmilla to blush harder and look away in embarrassment. Laura gave a little sigh and reached for her hand, taking hold of it and getting her attention. Carmilla turned back to her looking at their hands together. Something so simple made Carmilla's heart skip a beat. She loved it but it made her realise how much she cared about Laura, how she could disarm her so easily. It made her a little nervous. The thought was pushed aside as quickly as it came when Laura squeezed her hand gently.

“I guess there are some perks to being up early,” Carmilla commented, a slither of a playful smile tugged at her lips.

“A few,” Laura replied simply before having more of her drink. “So you still want me to come see Elsie with you or do you just want to meet up later or something?” Carmilla shrugged too content with holding Laura's hand to worry about things happening later on.

“It's up to you. You said you would and it might go better if you talk to Elsie, try and get her to understand what's going on,” Carmilla answered absentmindedly watching their hands. Laura could tell her attention was barely there and decided to change topic to something a little more relevant.

“So that kiss yesterday-” Laura hesitated as Carmilla looked up her eyebrow raised slightly. “I'm really not complaining about it I just... what was that?” Carmilla didn't give an answer. “I mean I wanted it, we both did and I don't regret it a single bit just what was it?”

“Does it have to mean anything?” Carmilla questioned her voice a lot more softer than she intended. Laura's brow furrowed. “I mean I want it to mean something but I don't know-” Carmilla moved her hand from Laura becoming flustered rather quickly. Laura felt her heart drop a little at the loss of Carmilla's warmth. “I don't-”

Laura's eyes wandered over Carmilla's face trying to find some sort of reason for how quickly she'd changed. All that was there was flustered insecurities. Laura was dumbfounded for a moment at the idea how someone like Carmilla could be so insecure.

“Light and casual?” Laura found herself suggesting it before acknowledging the thought properly. Carmilla held a look of confusion. It took Laura a minute to gather her thoughts and even when she had them she sounded awkward. “Look umm I'm not ready for what you wanted yesterday-” Carmilla instantly went to apologise again but Laura shook her head stopping it. “No it's okay, really. Thank you for stopping and understanding and you know not being a jerk about it.”

“I would never be like that with you, Laura-” Laura nodded, a gentle smile on her lips.

“I know. What I mean is I'm not ready... for that kind of stuff, I mean I would like to at some point but I'm just not-” she paused, starting to become as flustered as Carmilla was. “I still want to do stuff but just not that... stuff.” Laura groaned at herself so much for being having a high english grade.

“I can do light and casual,” Carmilla said happily, more at ease with the conversation. Laura grinned glad she had perked up again. “But you have to promise me one thing.” Laura frowned. “You have to promise to tell me if anything I do isn't okay, alright? I don't want you to-” She was cut off quickly by Laura moving forward from her chair and kissing Carmilla. Carmilla's breath hitched and her words expired when Laura moved back.

“I'll tell you. You don't need to ask me to promise that, Carm,” Laura told her clearly, wanting her to believe it. “I do what I want and stop what I don't.” Carmilla gave a swift short nod. “So we can kiss now right?” 

Without hesitation both of them stood up, their lips meeting gently as their arms slinked around each other. It was too early for hungry and lustful kisses. They were both tired and in the early morning a simple kiss felt better.

****

Kirsch placed down Will's coffee on his desk ready for him as he walked in. Will was always on time and Kirsch had memorised most of his routine so he could match everything right. Today was no different. Will arrived on time and went straight to his desk, grabbed his coffee then paced around his office on the phone for an hour. All the time Kirsch was running errands in and out of Will's office. It wasn't till later when Will was finally seated at his desk and on the phone Kirsch could relaxed.

Pouring Will his third cup of coffee Kirsch couldn't help hear Will's end of the conversation. He only started paying attention at the mention of a name, the entire thing made him a little confused.

“...I did yes, out of all of them I checked out Karnstein... Yeah she's a hottie but not what I'm interested in. She's got talent, that's what I want... I got her to test ride a bike of her choice. What I got told was perfect, beyond that. She's basically already accepted to be my racer so you might as well tell the others not to bother picking one of their own... I'm not being cocky. They just won't get better than what's she's offering. Anyway I have to go I've got appointments and things. Bye.”

Will hung up and saw the heavy frown on Kirsch's face. Kirsch understood the look and spoke. While Will was questionable at times he did value Kirsch and his thoughts, he was a good intern.

“So obviously you know better than me and things but like didn't Carm not actually give a full answer? She said about wanting to see a race and things first before giving you a definite yes,” Kirsch questioned. “So why did you tell that dude that she had?” Will smiled. He was a good intern if not a light niave. Will gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Kirsch looked at it before moving over and sitting down.

“Let me give you a bit of a business lesson, bro. There are three things you need to get anywhere in the business world. Money, connections, and being smart,” Will told him. “I can do whatever I want because I have the money to do it. Connections and smarts I got them. I'm set. Now Mattie she's a goldmine of connections and money, she's also super smart. Now when someone is trying to sell you something they'll say everything they can to make you buy. You got to be able to spot if it's worth it. That's part of what a good business person can do.”

“Uhh I'm not sure I understand what this has to do with Carmilla,” Kirsch said honestly. Will smirked.

“Mattie traded contacts for Carmilla because she's a talented racer and Mattie is greedy. But even when I invited Carmilla here I didn't know if she was going to stay, I didn't know until she got on that bike. She'll say yes, Kirsch. Mattie said Carmilla gets incredibly passionate about racing but she didn't even need to be on a bike to show that it's more.”

“So... so you told them that she said yes so no one else would try to have her because you know she's all for you?” Will nodded.

“Yeah because you got to figure out what's best and then what to do with it once you figured it out. Carmilla she is the best and having her race for us... it'll be the best for Corvae. So much comes with being smart, you figure out what's right and what you want. Nothing'll stop you after that.” Will picked up his coffee and took a mouthful before getting up. “Come on we got several things to do before this meeting.”

Kirsch nodded and got up, grabbing his satchel before following Will out of the room. The lesson had left him confused. Carmilla would be a great asset for Will that bit was easy to understand but the rest felt wrong. Why did it feel like it was exploiting and possibly hurting Carmilla at the same time?

****

Laura and Carmilla was waiting on Elsie in the Drunken Panther. Carmilla was starting to come to the conclusion that she did nothing but work. She was oddly nervous about talking to Elsie. Carmilla was doing the best she could with Danny, it was her that was being difficult; why did she have to try and sort this out?

Elsie eventually came out of the stock room, she looked tired and frustrated. They both had a feeling it was only about to get worse. Elsie saw them both and sighed before walking over.

“I'm hoping this is something to do with resolving issues with Danny,” Elsie told them. “It's hard to rearrange the shift schedule for every week simply because Danny refuses to work with her.”

“Carmilla has done everything to try and sort this out with Danny. She's not happy about it but she's trying to sort this out, it's Danny that's being difficult,” Laura informed. Elsie frowned.

“Why are you telling me this instead of Carmilla?” Laura looked awkward.

“Because it's my fault,” Laura admitted. “Since Carm moved in Danny has been getting jealous but we kissed while drunk. It got kind of awkward between us and she's just been getting worse with her whenever she see's Carmilla.” Elsie pinched the bridge of her nose. This was all she needed.

“I need you to talk to Danny, Laura. I need them to be able to work together. If you're involved in this than hopefully you can sort something out,” Elsie replied tired of all of this. “She's here tonight, I'd really appreciate if you could come here and sort it out.” Laura cast a glance to Carmilla.

“I can't do tonight. Me and Carm have plans, if she's working tomorrow though I can do that.” Elsie looked at them both, hoping to god for the sake of the bar that her thoughts were wrong and that Carmilla and Laura weren't together. Elsie nodded.

“That'll have to do.” Laura cast her a small smile before Laura and Carmilla got up and left hoping that the talk with Danny tomorrow would go well.

****

Lars and Oz sat in the observation room, the industrial site up on the multiple screens. Oz would be normally be checking all the cameras were working perfectly but Lars had come to see him so he decided it was a good time to take a break. Lars sat there beside him at the desk doodling on a scrap piece of paper while Oz took a drink of his soda and watched Lars closely.

Oz couldn't help but admire his boyfriend, a partner of many talents including keeping him working when he was incredibly bored. That took a lot of effort which amazingly Lars had the patience for. He helped balance him out. Oz often loud, sarcastic, a bit lazy and too laid back. While Lars was more level headed, hard working and quiet. They both had a playful banter sense of humour and were protective of other. They adored each other and Oz often wondered how he was so lucky that Lars had chosen to be with him. A grin came across his face as he put his soda can down.

“You know you should do something with your free time. You know in that time of your job when you don't do anything,” Oz said playfully. Lars looked up and nudged him slightly.

“My job is make sure you're able to do your job. I do like 75% of your job for you,” Lars retorted as he took Oz's soda. Lars took a mouthful as Oz replied.

“Yeah well you know what you should do with that free bit of time?” Lars put down the soda as Oz took his hand, holding it gently.

“Nope but I'm sure you've got ideas and I'm even more sure you're going to tell me,” Lars said as he kept hold of Oz's hand but picked up the pen and started doodling again.

“Sexy flag waver,” Oz suggested. Lars stopped, raising his head as he let Oz's words sink in. He looked to Oz simply staring at him dazed moment for the beautiful smile on his lips. “Yeah you know how they have those flag wavers to start the races I think you should be one.” Lars couldn't keep a straight face any longer and chuckled.

“No.” Oz wasn't going to give up.

“Oh come on, we could get you a sexy costume or something.” Oz glanced at the screens. “I see and record everything. You like that would help me with my job.” Lars shook his head and pulled him close, kissing him gently when he was close enough.

“Me like that would make you forget you had a job,” Lars said softly. Oz shrugged.

“I still think you should do it,” Oz told him playfully. “Maybe like a sexy superhero or something.” Lars pulled him on to his lap, his arms going around his waist. Oz ran his hand up to his shoulder and leant down kissing him intimately. Again Oz wondered how he could be so lucky.

He would be even luckier if he actually got a moment to enjoy it instead of being interrupted by a knock on the door. Oz moved off Lars's lap and called for the person to come in. They weren't overly surprised when Kai walked in.

“I'm guessing I interrupted something sorry I just wanted to chat to you both. I've got something you might be interested in,” Kai explained as she walked into the room, digging into her pocket as she did. Oz was instantly to curious, especially when she pulled out her thick wallet. Oz bit his lip briefly know instantly what she wanted. “Was wondering if you both are up for a couple of wagers.”

Oz looked to Lars who was showing interest just wondering exactly what the terms were. Kai noticed the look on his face.

“A bet on tonight's race and a bet on Karnstein,” Kai told them both. She opened up her wallet and pulled out a wad of money. “$500 for the race tonight and $500 for the bet on Karnstein. Interested?”

“So what's the details on tonight's race?” Lars asked simply. Curious about it all Kai's bets tended to be amusing.

“The normal bet. Bet on who's gonna be winner, simple bet.”

“And the Karnstein bet?” Lars questioned. Kai smiled this was the greater one.

“So you know how Will is interested in Carmilla, trying to sponsor her and crap. I want to make a bet how long it will take her to take up the loan.” Kai grinned and shrugged. “I've got nothing better to do than take money from you both,” she jested. In unison they both raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Who's racing tonight?” Kai dug into her back pocket searching for the list. This was too easy if Lars was interested there was definitely going to be a bet. She handed him the list when she finally found it. Lars read it, a smirk creased the corner of his lips before handing it to Oz who read it too. It took him a minute to acknowledge everything on the list.

“You're racing tonight?” Oz asked. Kai nodded. “When did you change your bike? That's like a superbike right?” Kai looked proud as she answer.

“Yeah I got it a couple of days ago been trying it out for a few hours. Kawasaki ninja zx10r 2016 it is a beast and has some real kick to it.” Lars nodded.

“You know what I'm in for the race bet but I'll double it,” Lars replied. “I'll bet you a $1000 that I can give you the winner and the loser or disqualified person of the race.” Kai almost looked hesitant. Lars instantly noticed and allowed his smirk to grow. “Hey you know if that's too much-” Kai held out her hand for him, she wasn't going to let him make her back down from the bet.

“Deal,” Kai said while shaking his hand. “So who's going to win and lose?” Oz looked to Lars clearly he had an idea and normally he was spot on.

“I reckon it will be a close win but looking at the list I'd say Mel is going to win and sorry to say but I reckon you'll get disqualified. I'll have to come get you off the track.” Both Oz and Kai looked more than a little surprise.

“No way is Mel going to win,” Oz protested before quickly being over-spoken by a slightly offended Kai.

“I'm going to get disqualified? You're out of your mind,” she retorted. Lars looked at his watch.

“Then prove me wrong and bet.” Lars looked round to Oz. “Babe, I gotta go, I'm doing that thing with Kirsch. Talk to you later.” Lars kissed him briefly on the lips before walking out leaving Oz and Kai to finish up bets.

“I'll take you up on the Karnstein bet. $500 though if you don't mind, I'm not big spending like him right now,” Oz said leaning back in his chair. “I'm gonna say 3 races. Watching tonight's race and 2 of her own. As much as she gets jumped up on going around that track I think an extra race will really settle in for her.” Kai nodded respectfully.

“2 races and a conversation with Will. He is going to be all over her after tonight's race and then having one race of her own. She'll give her an answer then and there.” Kai was dead certain about it. Oz held out his hand, a grin on his face. Kai shook it.

“Alright then hope you're ready to say goodbye to your cash.”

****

Evening had set in and Laura was driving them towards the racetrack, she had to admit to herself she was curious to see exactly what Carmilla was so fascinated with. Laura was about to pull down the road to the stadium when Carmilla stopped her.

“Keep going it's on the industrial site behind the stadium,” Carmilla instructed. Laura looked confused and pulled over, turning to her once they were stationery.

“On the industrial site?” Laura questioned. “Carm, what kind of racing have you brought me to?” She didn't answer, not at first but by that time Laura had already figured it out. “Street racing. Are you serious right now?” Carmilla still didn't look at her. “This is the kind of racing Will wants you to be involved in?” She finally turned and had an apologetic guilty look on her face.

“I wasn't sure if you'd be cool with it so I wanted you to see it first before I told you.” Laura shook her head slightly. “I'm really good at this, like really good and it's entirely my choice if I go for it it would just be better if you'd enjoy it with me.” Laura kept quiet. Carmilla watched her carefully waiting for something. There was barely anything anything except a disbelieving look that Carmilla had failed to mention it. Carmilla's gaze dropped down as her heart sank. She turned and went to open the door. “I'll walk up there from here you don't have to come. Can I call you for a lift back though?” Laura put a hand on her shoulder stopping her as she mentally fought with her frustration. Carmilla turned around unsure what to expect.

“Next time don't hide things from me, alright? You don't have to.” Carmilla nodded, happy that Laura was going to join her. Laura gave a brief smile before starting up the car again. This could become a little complicated.

****

The roar of bike engines filled every part of Carmilla with excited buzzing, she saw several bikes parked up a group of people standing around them chatting, but she only heard the thundering of something she wanted badly. Warehouses, small buildings, vehicles which were often moved during different races set the course, dimmed flood lights lit the waiting area and flares marked the track.

Laura had to put a hand on Carmilla's shoulder to actually get her focus back. Carmilla was engulfed in the track, desperately wanting to be part of it. She was startled Laura's touch.

“Hey are you okay?” Laura repeated concerned, Carmilla hadn't responded the first few times. Carmilla happily nodded and leaned in, kissing her briefly.

“I'm okay, just excited I haven't been to one of these races in a while,” Carmilla told her honestly.

“So you've been to a lot of these races before?” Again Carmilla nodded as they made their way down to join the others and hopefully find Will.

“Been to them, watched them, entered them and won a few too. Do you remember me telling you that my mother Lilita said I was wasting my talents? This is why. I'm incredibly talented at this and she never understood that,” Carmilla explained. “If I was so talented why didn't I go legit, make something of it but it was a lot harder than I thought and this holds more excitement anyway.” 

Laura had a slight frown, still not understanding completely. Sure it had more excitement it was clear that Carmilla was intoxicated by it all but it had a lot more dangers too. She knew that while they were here there was no point sharing her concerns, Carmilla wouldn't listen at all. All Laura could do was make her judgments and share them later, hoping then something would go in.

They had arrived at the group and instantly Carmilla started to talk to the racers who she recognsed from Kai's garage. Laura felt quickly discarded when she wasn't introduced. Lars who seemed rushed walking by with a rucksack and a small box noticed her, he faltered in his task and walked over to her. He knew her from seeing her fight several times.

“Hey,” he greeted surprising her. Laura smiled.

“Hey, do you want a hand with that?” Laura asked wondering why he'd come over. Lars shook his head.

“Nah I got it, I was just wondering if you'd want to have a chat while I sort all this out. You seem a little lost, I'm guessing first time to an event like this. C'mon I'll tell you all about it,” Lars told her. Laura was a little hesitant. “I'm sure you can slip away for a little bit.” Laura glanced at Carmilla who was fully invested in the racing conversation. He was right she could slip away and wouldn't be missed. Laura nodded slightly disheartened with Carmilla but she joined Lars having to admit she was quite interested in what he was doing.

Lars led Laura towards a small one room building, one entire wall outside was a TV screen, outside sat two beautiful looking bikes. Still a sports bike but looked stronger than the others, Harley Davidson dyna super glide sport with satchel side attachments; Lars's special beautiful bike. Laura watched him as he lent down to open the container while trying to balance the box, Laura got there first and helped him.

“Thanks,” Lars said resting the small box on his seat before slinging his backpack off and crouching down. “So you're here with Carmilla? I saw the video of her racing, she's really good. Apparently she's a little intense about it-”

“Yeah I'm seeing that,” Laura muttered. Lars pretended not to hear as he started to put the items from his bag into one of the satchels. Laura was curious what he was doing with so much medical items. “What's your name by the way?” Lars smiled and stood up offering out his to her.

“Lars Axelle, I take care of the riders during the race and also do technical maintenance,” Lars explained as she shook his hand. He let go before he opened the box and started to rummage in it. “Laura, right? I saw a couple of your alley fights; anyone who tries to fight you I feel sorry for them then again anyone that stupid deserves to have a bit of sense knocked into them.” Laura was unsure why he wanted to talk to her. She knew what he had said but it seemed off, something felt wrong. Lars sighed as he stopped searching. “One of these days they'll actually remember all the things I need. Would you mind walking with me? I really want to continue talking but I got to be ready for the race.” Laura nodded allowing him to lead her off.

More people were arriving at the track, different riders and all sorts of bikes. Lots of them talking about the track and sponsored race season. Laura was getting increasingly confused but was getting the idea Carmilla had no idea what she was getting herself into. She said she had an idea and was being aware but seeing all of this, how quickly Carmilla had left her behind, how she didn't even tell her exactly what kind of racing it was; it was clear Carmilla was getting in over her head.

“So what are you doing here?” Lars asked as he avoided the small group of people. “I mean you're here for Carmilla but you haven't relaxed at all.” Laura shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing.

“No reason, I'm just here with Carmilla. Checking out the place and everything,” Laura answered not meaning to sound a little awkward. Lars raised his eyebrow catching her tone. She was hesitant to continue but eventually did. She felt like she could trust him. “I just- I've had a few run ins with the guy who owns all this and I'm concerned about Carm getting involved in all this.”

Lars frowned as they walked into the small building, Lars was momentarily surprised that Oz wasn't around but figured he must be doing last equipment check. Lars walked over to the metal lockers and cabinets, opening up a few of the doors trying to look for what he needed.

“So you've dealt with him outside of fighting too?” Lars couldn't help but be curious. Will never talked about his personal life, it was interesting to hear details. Laura gave a small smile.

“Will has a small scar above his right eyebrow, it's hard to notice at first glance. He was being an asshole about... work related issues. I was very mad and I hit him really hard while wearing a ring,” Laura explained. Lars turned to her he was surprised; that wasn't what he expected. It was clear that she wasn't lying.

“Wow what are you a reporter?” Lars joked, “I can't imagine anything else that he would be that much of an asshole with or nothing to get that kind of reaction anyway.” Laura nodded.

“I am actually,” Laura replied, wiping the smile off his face. “A reporter. I tried to write an article on him but couldn't get anywhere with it 'lack of evidence' you know?” Lars instantly turned around to a metal locker and opened it, trying to look for his missing items and trying to avoid. “What does he want me to stop finding?” Lars took a small medical box off the shelf and dropped it on top of his rucksack before going back to claim a bottle of antiseptic.

“Even if there was stuff to find which there isn't, you wouldn't be able to. Will is much smarter than he seems, smarter than us that's for damn sure,” Lars told her hoping she'd back off. She didn't.

“Lars, please.What kind of illegal stuff is going on?” Laura pressed causing him to chuckle and turn around.

“Everything he does Laura is completely legal,” Lars snapped. It seemed stupid that she'd believe anything else.

Oz walked into the tension filled room. Trying to push the door open with one leg as he drank from a large cup of coffee in one hand, while holding a large bag of crisps in the other. His headset was slung around his neck, waiting for his call to start. He paused looking at them both awkwardly.

“Do you want me to leave?” Oz questioned uncomfortably. Lars took charge and shook his head.

“No it's okay,” Lars tried to reassure but it came out far more aggressive. He tried to calm himself while both of the looked at him. Laura was surprised by his sudden change, Oz was unsettled he never lost it like this. “Can you take Laura back to Carmilla, now please?” Oz nodded as he put down his drink and food on the desk before Laura walked out of the room with him.

As soon as the door was shut Lars allowed his anger to consume him, only for a few seconds but that was too long. He was normally controlled, able to contain what was said and exposed; now he was the reason for something potentially getting out of hand.

He tried to push the seconds of anger from his mind but those seconds went into minutes. Lars lost his temper. He repeatedly kicked in the metal locker door, denting it with every strike. He took a breath allowing his anger to shudder slightly away. He lent down picking up the supplies before putting them on Oz's desk. He looked up at all the computer screens the important part of the upcoming race. Lars felt the second swarm of rage filled his chest, he stormed to the cabinet grabbing it he slammed it against the wall, ripping open the door he pulled out one of the metal shelves scattering everything. “Shit!” The idea of Will knowing about this overwhelmed him, along with how much he felt he had blundered with Laura. Lars covered his face with his hands, he took several deep breathes trying to get in control. It took a while longer than expected. He regained his ability to think straight, Lars had to get on top of this. Pulling out his phoned call Will he had to know about his mistake.

****

Carmilla looked concerned when Oz led back a frustrated Laura. She reminded Carmilla of a scolded teenager. Her hands dug deep into her jacket pockets, slouched posture, holding the annoyed and 'whatever' expression. What had caused this?

“Hey are you okay? I missed you,” Carmilla asked worried. Laura's expression softened. Carmilla noticed that she'd gone even though she was surrounded by her biker buddies?

“She's annoyed,” Oz said obviously. “I don't know what was said but Lars was angry when I turned up and Lars is a hard person to get angry.” Laura scoffed which Oz chose to ignore. “Can you keep her close to you like away from Lars? We can't have him angry right now.” Carmilla nodded, unsure exactly what had happened. Oz walked off in hope that he'd catch Lars. Carmilla just looked at Laura before stepping forward and hugging her tightly.

“I wondered where you'd gone. I went to introduce and you'd vanished,” Carmilla told her. Laura didn't give much of a response, annoyed about Lars and how long it had taken Carmilla to introduce her. Carmilla moved back and simply looked. “Are you okay?” Laura made a quick choice in her head and lied, allowing her frustrated expression slip into a soft smile.

“Yeah I'm okay sorry, just meeting Lars and then having him flip out it bothered me- so when's the race happening?” Laura asked wanting to distract Carmilla from this topic. Carmilla took the hint of topic change and smiled before stepping out of her arms.

“Really soon, they're actually getting ready now,” Carmilla answered. “Speaking to the racers they told me that the line up is awesome. There is this racer called Mel she is totally awesome and has been dominating the last few races. Guess what though? She's a Summer Sister.” A curious look broke through Laura's fake smile.

“Wait Summer Sister... as in like Danny?” Carmilla grinned.

“Danny can ride or she used to with Mel and apparently this other girl called Ashley,” Carmilla replied. “But the racers said Ashley is out with a busted knee and ankle, bad bike landing. So it's just Mel out of them now.” Laura's curiosity broke into a short laugh.

“Heh no wonder Danny is mad at you. You're doing the same job, can both ride, both kinda badass and have both kissed me... all the same stuff there and I chose you over her.” Carmilla gave a smile before kissing her. Laura looked at her unsure if everything was alright, her kiss seemed a little empty. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up Danny's kiss even in a joking way.

There was a thunder of applause and cheers as all the racers had mounted bikes, two bikes who had been on a different area shot off to do something else. Lars was one of them. A crowd had assembled near the racetrack, Carmilla and Laura joined them. Will stood in front of the ready racers, he turned to the crowd. Another large screen on the building behind him to watch the race. Laura couldn't help but notice that he was tense and looking through the crowd before he spoke. Laura hoped that it wasn't anything to do with her, she tilted her head down pretending to sort out the zip on her jacket as he looked her way; just in case.

“I want to thank you all for turning up and for helping me how good the new area of the track will be,” Will said with a smile. “The sponsored races will be coming up soon so this is a good chance for me to get a headstart.” Will cast a quick glance across the crowd again, Laura still kept out of sight. “All official bets have been taken and finished.”

Will pulled a handkerchief out of his suit jacket pocket and smiled. He raised it, a roar of the ready engines echoed back at him. Carmilla felt every part of her excitement swell to her chest and hands, she began trembling at the noise alone. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as he brought down the handkerchief and the bikes tore past him. Thundering down the marked out racetrack. Carmilla's neck craned until they were out of sight and then her eyes focused on the screen. She wanted badly to be in the place of the riders.

Laura risked a glance up to see if Will had gone from sight, he had which allowed her to breath a little easier. He was an issue she wanted to avoid. Looking to Carmilla she was surprised at how intense her stare was. She watched the bikes drift around corners and avoid each other, a small smile breaking out on the corner of her lips. Laura frowned. Was Carmilla focusing on anything else or had it completely taken over? It was unsettling to think that Carmilla could become so single minded.

The crowd separated into small groups. A few of the non-competing racers joined both of them, even to them Carmilla barely spoke a word. Carmilla folded her arms, her hand coming to her mouth. Subconsciously she bit her thumbnail as she watched the screen change to the next section of the race, she watched them weave in and out between open warehouse spaces and vans.

“What I wouldn't give-” Her words faded off as a near crash occurred. As bad as it could have been seeing the near damage sent a rush of adrenaline through Carmilla; the rush of being on a bike and everything with it. She desperately wanted to be there. To feel the motor roar under her as she pulled back on the rev, feeling the rush of high speeds. Her body shuddered at the thought. Soon she'd have her chance.

“Hey Carm,” Laura said softly trying to get her focus. There was no response. “Carm.” Carmilla didn't realise she was talking. Laura tapped Carmilla's shoulder, annoyed now. “Carmilla.” Her voice louder. Carmilla finally registered her.

“You okay?” Carmilla questioned concerned. What was so important that Laura had interrupted her?

“Yeah,” Laura answered frustrated. “Just thought I'd tell you I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna go find the bathroom.” Carmilla nodded and leaned down quickly kissed Laura's cheek.

“Thanks. Be quick you don't want to miss this,” Carmilla told her before instantly turning back to the race. Laura sighed as she walked off.

“God forbid I miss it,” she muttered annoyed and slightly worried about how Carmilla was acting.

****

“So this sexy flag waver outfit-” Oz said over the headset. Lars sighed lighthearted as he sat on his motorcycle on the side of the racetrack.

“Not now, babe. I'm working,” Lars replied as he fiddled with his half helmet that hung over his handlebars.

“Yeah I know and nothing has happened yet otherwise I would have told you, so you got a minute,” Oz retorted playfully. Lars couldn't help but chuckle, Oz wasn't wrong. “So would you say more of a superhero outfit or maybe just like a themed one?”

“God please let something happen so I don't continue this conversation.” Oz laughed.

“Oh come on I think you'd look good in a like a sexy batman outfit. So like the cowl, a little leather cape and gloves, tight boxers with the batbelt, you'd be shirtless of course- Shit!” Lars frowned.

“You alright?” There wasn't an immediate reply. “Oz, you alright?”

“You gotta get to camera section 3, white van. Not sure but I think it might be Kai, doesn't look too bad” Oz answered quickly. Lars grabbed his helmet and clipped it on, he revved the engine before shooting down the track till he found the crashed bike. He gave a small smile if it wasn't a serious injury and it was Kai he could collect his money and gloat, he knew she would do the same if she got the chance.

****

Carmilla's breath hitched as she watched the bike lose control after clipping the back end of a van. The bike wobbled, it was clear the racer was trying to get it back in control before it ditched and the rider fell off, skidding at high speeds. It didn't look serious but the sudden hit of the shock must have felt intense. Carmilla's thoughts broke for a moment, startling herself with the idea that she was more interested in the idea of the rush they would be feeling instead of their well-being.

The screen changed quickly and switched to the next area seeing the racers blast through there. The sound of the engines were getting closer now, they dragged Carmilla back into only focusing on the race.

****

Lars saw the bike and then saw the racer moving on the ground, groaning slightly. He parked up, switched off his bike and ditched his helmet. Opening up his satchel he grabbed a medical kit before running over to the rider. He looked for any immediate injuries and found now, the protective gear had done its job. Crouching down he flipped open their visor and gave a small smile.

“Kai, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Lars was firm as he spoke. Kai was stunned as she laid on her back, unsure if she should move.

“Yeah... I'm okay. I think,” she groaned. Lars nodded.

“Alright I'm gonna take your helmet off then we'll get you sat up,” he told her.

Kai sighed. She was fine, she knew she hadn't hit her head as she went down. She felt fine but she knew there wasn't any point in arguing against Lars when he was working. Lars did as he said, carefully he removed her helmet before helping her sit up. She rubbed the back of her neck.

“I'm fine,” she reassured, a little smile on her lips. “C'mon help me up.” Kai held out her hand, Lars sighed and stood up, taking her hand. He pulled her up. She was up for a moment and then her leg buckled, Lars caught her and lowered her back down. She groaned heavily. “Fuck.”

“You probably banged it up,” Lars guessed as best as he could. “We'll get you back to have a look at it properly.” Kai nodded while Lars opened his bag to retrieve a bottle of water and some painkillers. “Take these,” he said after handing them to her. He gave a brief chuckle as she cracked open the bottle lid.

“What?”

“I was right. You're disqualified for coming off you're bike so feel free to pay me whenever you're ready,” Lars said an amused tone lingering in his voice. Kai scoffed.

“Feel free to bite me,” she retorted, “Mel still has to win for me to hand over anything.” Lars laughed. She wasn't wrong. He took hold of her hand again and started to help her up, he slipped his arm around her waist supporting her better over to his bike.

“Speaking of bets. I think you're right about the Karnstein bet as in 2 races and a conversation with Will. I caught a glance of her earlier, she's fixated.” Kai grinned.

“And when Will finally get her it makes everything easier.” Lars nodded liking the idea.

****

Laura had taken her time walking back to Carmilla. She was using this time to have a look around at the kind of people present and what the place was like. While everything looked good it left an uneasy feeling in Laura's gut. It was after all Will's place.

Cheers began to erupt from different groups as the racers were in sight. Carmilla ran as close as she could to the track to get a full view. As Laura watched this she was completely oblivious to Will appearing at her side, finally finding her.

“You're not welcome here you know that,” Will told her, his voice cold and harsh. Laura jumped but recovered quickly.

“Why? You afraid I might find something you're trying to hide?” Laura questioned an sharp edge to her tone. Will smirked sounding smug as he spoke. 

“Couldn't find anything then won't find anything now. I'm clean, Hollis, there is nothing you can get me with.” Laura's jaw clenched a little becoming frustrated. “I allow you at the club as a sign of respect, a reward for good effort. You earn money, you leave me alone.” Laura's jaw unclenched, instead she became sure something was going on.

“What are you so afraid that I'll find? What is so bad that you would confront me while you're trying to win over Carmilla? That's an awful big risk to take,” she asked certain she was on to something. Will had a hard time hiding the fact he was bothered, he gave a dry laugh.

“You can stay for this race but don't come back.”

“As long as Carmilla is here I will be too. You can't stop that, she won't race without me,” Laura argued. Will grinned as he looked to Carmilla while the bikes shot over the finish line, you could practically feel how much she was buzzing just by looking at her.

“We'll see,” he replied before walking off.

The whole night had been one uneasy encounter another but his last words made her feel ill. A flicker of doubt in her mind as she looked at Carmilla, would she listen to her concerns about this place and about Will? If Carmilla saw how serious she was would it make her stop and think clearly for a moment? Looking at Carmilla for a moment she honestly doubted it.

Pushing aside the thought and she tried to think at least semi-positive thoughts. Putting on a small smile she walked back to Carmilla hoping that now the race was over she'd calm down.

“Hey,” Laura said getting her attention as she excitedly spoke to another racer. Carmilla turned, a grin on her lips.

“Hey! Where were you? Did you see the race?” Carmilla asked quickly. Laura nodded as she stopped in front of her.

“I was just chatting to-” Laura hesitated this wasn't the place to bring it. “So who won?” Carmilla's interest broke slight as she gave a frown unsure what was wrong.

“You okay?” It honestly surprised Laura that Carmilla broke from her fixation. Laura stared at her, the longer she didn't say anything she saw Carmilla's face fill with worry. It shook off some of the doubt that had started to settle in her mind.

“Just tired and kinda out of it,” Laura answered, again thinking that this wasn't the place to bring up everything. Carmilla noticed the lie but didn't mention it, there must be a reason for it.

“We can go if you really want to,” Carmilla told her, surprising Laura further. Maybe she had under estimated Carmilla.

“Didn't you want to stay and talk to some other people? Isn't there other races?” Carmilla gave a shrug.

“Yeah but it's not fair if you're not enjoying yourself. We'll go home if you want. There will be other races.” Laura beamed a smile.

“Thank you.” Laura leant forward, a hand resting on her shoulder as she kissed her. “Really thank you though.” Carmilla couldn't help that she was disappointed but seeing that Laura was happy eased it a little. There would be other races she wasn't wrong and ones that she could be in. Just that thought alone pushed her along.

Carmilla dug her hands into her pockets but offered her arm for Laura, she smiled as Laura took it up and linked elbows. They started to head back towards the car, Will spotted them and came over quickly wondering what exactly was happening.

“Is everything okay?” he asked glancing at Laura guessing it was something to do with her.

“Yeah it's okay, just Laura isn't feeling the best so we're going home. We'll talk later okay?”

“Surely Miss Hollis can drive herself home and not let you miss out on the rest of the night,” Will suggested. Carmilla shook her head.

“I'd feel bad if I left her be,” she told him. Will gave a wry smile.

“Of course, well call me when you have a chance.” Will shot a displeased at Laura. “Hollis.” Laura smirked.

“Will. See you next time alright?” Knowing he couldn't argue back since Carmilla was present he just didn't say anything before leaving. She looked to Carmilla. “Take me home.” Carmilla nodded curious about the full story of Laura and Will. She gave her a quick kiss and walked her back to the car. Hopefully they'd relax for the rest of the night. “Oh by the way it was Mel who won,” Carmilla answered before Laura drove them back.


	14. Confrontation, anger and bad memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Danny's anger blows up in front of Laura and has upsetting consequences. Carmilla shares uncomfortable history and enraged Will makes plans that could have dire issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So I'm back with another update. I've been doing multiple writing projects at once so I finally got round to finishing this chapter. The summary is a bit rough but then again it is 1:10am that I'm writing this so ehh.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know. Comments, views and kudos mean the world to me.

Carmilla was frustrated as she walked through the crowded bar to work her shift. It was the evening after the race in that time Carmilla had barely mentioned the race or anything to do with it which surprised Laura; Carmilla had also been called into walk and was forced to work with Danny. She wasn't looking forward to it. Laura hadn't had a chance to talk to Danny yet like she'd been asked to by Elsie so there was no doubt of a tense shift.

Even among the large and loud crowd- which had gathered in the bar to watch the latest baseball game involving Silas's team- Carmilla noticed Laura and her friends taking up their normal table. She didn't make the effort though of going over there and saying hi beforehand. It made Laura wonder if something else was going on.

Elsie and another bartender were tending to the customers when Carmilla managed to get into the break-room and find Danny, who was just as frustrated as Carmilla was. Danny looked up at her and tensed when Carmilla put her motorcycle helmet down on the desk next to her.

“You managed to get another bike?” Danny questioned, not that she actually cared.

“On loan,” Carmilla answered. There was no point going into details that after an hour long conversation of begging to Will he'd allowed her to borrow a bike as long as it wasn't a brand new bike or a superbike as long as they sat down and had a proper conversation soon. Carmilla agreed and took a Yamaha XJR 1200, nothing too flashy but a great ride. Carmilla turned around and locked the door behind her, this wasn't going to get interrupted. “I know you don't give a shit about the bike or anything we just need to talk and this time you're not going anywhere until we get things straight.” Danny was getting annoyed but couldn't deny her curiosity, the last time they were together she'd hit Carmilla against a car; why would she trap herself in a room with someone who could hit her at any point?

“'Get things straight.' Get it through your skull, Karnstein nothing you say to me will make me be okay with you-”

“But you want them to be okay with Laura right?” Carmilla snapped, she didn't have time to get into any kind of argument with Danny. “I know you're pissed and you hate me, I hate you too and frankly I don't give a shit; Laura does though. You can keep hating me all you want, knock yourself out but right now Elsie is mad because you can't girl the hell up with me being around and Laura is worried that something is going to happen.” All of Danny's curiosity had gone and annoyance had replaced it.

“And you don't think Laura has a reason to worry?” Carmilla smiled.

“You're the only one who has an issue and only you can settle it because I've tried and you ended up hitting me. You want to be a dick I'll treat you like one, we can continue to piss each other off but you actually want to be a decent person and make Laura happy then act like a decent person-”

Carmilla was cut off as Danny grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and slammed her against the break-room door. Carmilla waited for her to act or something but nothing for a minute, just both of them staring intently at each other. Danny groaned before she yanked her behind her causing Carmilla to stumble against the desk. She watched Danny unlock the door and storm out.

“Fine. Act like a dick it is,” Carmilla muttered before ditching her jacket and starting work.

****

As predicted the vibe between Danny and Carmilla was awful during the shift, they didn't allow it to effect the shift itself. Laura was wondering how long that 'civility' would last now both of them were off.

As soon as Danny walked past Carmilla and shoulder barged her which caused her to spill her drink Carmilla had enough. All she wanted to do was sit down with Laura and her friends, have a drink before heading home with Laura. Carmilla put her glass down and shook the vodka and coke from her hand while Danny pulled her phone from her pocket and continued her way to the door.

“Carm, don't-” Laura started but it was too late, she was cut off by Carmilla.

“Hey, Lawrence!” Carmilla called getting Danny's attention. She turned back, giving her a disgusted look.

“What?” she asked bothered.

“You owe me an apology.” Danny couldn't help but laugh out of surprise. Was she serious?

“You really think I'm going to do that? Go fuck yourself.” Everyone was surprised at how strong Danny's reaction was. Carmilla smirked.

“You know I found out something interesting about you yesterday, while I was at the racetrack. There was a racer named Mel, a Summer Society sister just like you,” Carmilla told her. Danny glared at her. “I just thought the whole Summer sister thing was like a university thing but it went further than that, you were a racer; just like me-”

“Shut up,” Danny snapped moving closer, she tossed her rucksack and phone on a table as she did. Carmilla continued.

“I surprised by it because you know that means we actually have a few things in common. We both work here doing the exact same job, we've both experienced the track and the rush of the bike that means you're just as competitive as I am, and we both have an interest in Laura; we've both kissed her.” Carmilla's smirk grew. “I was just wondering with all that in common how does it feel to be second best?”

Danny stormed over but before she could get too close Laura jumped up from her seat and put herself between both of them. J.P, Perry, and LaF all knew this wasn't going to end well now. She didn't mean to but Laura would only make this worse.

Laura looked at them both, Carmilla had an amused grin happy that she'd got under Danny's skin and Danny's furious expression; she was ready to fight Carmilla.

“You guys need to stop, okay? This problem you two have you need to sort it out,” Laura said exasperated. This couldn't go on. Danny scoffed trying to keep her anger showing in her voice when she spoke.

“The problem is her Laura, her being here and she knows that. I told her that.” Carmilla stared at her, her look almost going cold.

“I'm not going to leave her-”

“Do you love her, Karnstein?” Carmilla was completely stunned, just like Laura and everyone else was. How the hell did it get to this? Carmilla was too shocked to answer. “Do you love her? It shouldn't be difficult to know if you do or not. If you do you'll never be able to love her as much as I do.”

That confession made Laura incredibly uncomfortable and Carmilla instantly noticed. It bothered her more than the entire conversation with Danny.

“I don't know if I do, I don't even know if I actually believe that I can love... or be loved-” Carmilla said honestly which surprised Laura, making her entire focus on her, shocked at how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be “-and if I am able and I-” she faltered, every part of her voice and expression, a rush of bad memories breaking her down emotionally “-you'll be right. I won't love her like you I'll make sure mine is so much better.”

There was silence. Danny saw the compassionate and empathetic way Laura looked at her. Danny shook her head, she was done.

“You two can keep each other, whatever this dysfunctional little thing is I'm done. Laura just don't be surprised when you get hurt by her,” Danny said coldly before walking off, grabbing her rucksack as she did.

Carmilla didn't know what to say, she was unsure if she couldn't say anything that would be helpful. She couldn't think of anything. It was too much. Bad memories which unsettled every part of her and all this current situation which potentially brought up fresh horror. She looked from Laura and saw Danny had forgotten to pick up her phone. Carmilla looked to J.P.

“Can you look after her? I gotta return a phone,” Carmilla asked grabbing her jacket and bike helmet from her beside her chair. J.P nodded as Carmilla slung on her jacket. Walking past Laura without saying a word Carmilla grabbed Danny's phone and ran to her bike wanting to catch up to her.

Laura stood there, tears building in her eyes and her chest clenched. What Danny said and what Carmilla didn't say before she left cut into her.

“J.P, can you take me home?” Laura's voice was quiet. J.P got up, getting his coat and satchel.

“Of course,” he replied without a second thought. He walked over to her and hugged her, she buried her head into his shoulder. She gripped onto his jacket trying to stifle her tears. “It's alright c'mon we'll get you home.” J.P gave a weak smile to LaF and Perry before putting his arm around Laura and leading her out. LaF and Perry both looked at each other.

“Do you remember when it all used to be simple?” Perry asked. LaF shook their head.

“Nope. Danny has always been there and that always makes things interesting.”

****

It didn't take Carmilla long to catch up with Danny. For once the bike's thundering and allure was drowned out by how much Danny had upset Laura, how much she herself had hurt Laura. If Laura felt a fraction of what Carmilla felt as she walked wordless past her out of the pub then Laura was beyond hurt. It had taken a lot for Carmilla to be that open and honest; it had left her vulnerable and she'd taken the hit. Now wasn't the time to think about it she had to get Danny to pull over.

Carmilla swerved to the side of Danny's car and beeped her horn trying to get her attention. Danny glanced over, unable to tell it was Carmilla. Danny paid no attention to her and continued to drive. Carmilla hit her horn again before reaching into her pocket she pulled out the phone. Danny looked out annoyed at the persistent rider. It took her a moment to realise it was her phone, Carmilla signaled again for Danny to pull over. Danny did and she followed.

Danny put her window down as Carmilla stopped beside her car. Clicking a button on the underside of her helmet the front lifted up, Danny glared as she saw Carmilla.

“Give me my phone,” Danny demanded. Carmilla went to hand it to her but pulled it back just out of her reach at the last moment.

“You upset Laura like that again and it's more than your phone that's going to get broken,” Carmilla told her seriously. Danny looked confused before Carmilla chucked the phone in front of her bike, it skidded slightly down the phone. Carmilla slammed down her lid before revving her bike and driving over the phone smashing it apart.

****

Carmilla walked into the apartment, faintly she could hear J.P and Laura talking in the sitting room. Carmilla went and put her riding gear in her room, she pulled out a small bag from her jacket; it held something she'd gotten for Laura. She made her way towards the sitting room, she couldn't avoid seeing Laura. She didn't want to, she needed to make the upset she caused her to go away.

As she went into the room they stopped talking. J.P looked over a small awkward smile on his lips, Laura had looked away trying to hide her watery eyes. Wiping at them almost frantically. J.P stood up and allowed Carmilla to walk past he moved away but didn't leave. Carmilla sat down next to Laura, she remained quiet getting her words together while Laura faced away sniffling.

“I'm sorry,” Carmilla said sincerely and gently. “I didn't mean to upset you, I put my anger and other feelings first without even acknowledging yours; I shouldn't have done that.” Carmilla gave a weak smile, not that Laura could see it. “If I can do anything I will-”

“Can you just leave me alone right now, please?” Laura asked trying to hide the crack in her voice. Carmilla felt her chest twist in pain and her throat go dry. She tried to clear it so she could talk, she didn't manage to hide it like Laura did.

“Uh yea-” It took her a moment to gather herself “I can do that- I'll do that.”

Without another word Carmilla got up and walked past J.P who gave a sympathetic smile, Carmilla caught it but didn't reply. J.P sighed it was hard enough to handle Laura in tears but seeing Carmilla cry felt worse.

****

It was the next day and Laura felt clunky as she stood in the gym. Boxing gloves on and shin guards secured, despite sparring she refused to wear a helmet; however her partner did knowing how she could get. J.P watched her, sitting on the sidelines with his laptop. He had attached a webcam to the top of his screen so he could record her but he wanted to continue with work too.

The fight began and Laura let hell loose. Hard punches to the body and face, sharp kicks smashed him across the ring as he couldn't help but to stumble into the ropes. Frustration and anger fueled her attacks. It felt wrong asking Carmilla to stay away even if it had only been a day but she couldn't talk to her until she had calmed down. There was just too many mixed up feelings towards Carmilla.

Frustrated with the restricted feeling she bit the straps on her glove and pulled it off, dumping it on the floor before getting rid of the other glove. Balancing a little awkwardly she got rid of the shin guards. J.P sighed when he looked up at her; her sparring partner was about to be wrecked.

J.P looked down to continue his work, he was right not even two minutes had passed and the man was unconscious on the mat. Laura got out of the ring she wasn't satisfied. She walked over to J.P and grabbed her water bottle, she took a couple of mouthfuls she'd barely broken a sweat.

“Feel better?” J.P questioned looking at her, hoping to god she was. Laura shook her head.

“Not at all,” she answered frustrated. “Just... I can't deal with any of this. I mean this Carmilla and Danny thing like what the hell, Carmilla stuff is just messy feelings and that's hard, work I'm managing to keep up with but this increase of deadlines,” she paused taking a breath, “and god dammit Will too.” Laura chucked down her bottle, almost slamming it in her bag. She walked over to the nearest heavy-bag and began punching it. J.P sighed, almost dreading what he had to say. He took a breath and went for it knowing there was no other way.

“I did that check on Will and there is nothing at all,” J.P said rushed. Laura stopped and looked over at him. “I researched him it was all the stuff we'd already found before. Businesses, police records, previous living places; all clean. I even not so legally looked into his private emails nothing incriminating in there either.” Laura looked at him briefly.

“You hacked into his computer?” J.P gave a small nod.

“There is nothing, Laura. Whatever he is doing he's doing without records.” Laura groaned loudly and started punching the bag with all her might.

“Stupid- smug- pretentious- mummy's boy- of- an- asshole!” Every word and punch got angrier. J.P quickly got up and grabbed her pulling her away from the bag. She was trembling and her knuckles were bleeding.

“I'm taking you home,” J.P told her firmly. Laura went to protest and pull out of his grip but he kept it tight. “Yes Laura I am. I can help with your work and we'll keep looking into this Will thing if you want but you need to rest or whatever but you need to do it indoors you're too agitated.”

“No. Indoors means Carmilla, I'm not ready to deal with that,” Laura told him. J.P let go of her before he packed up his laptop.

“Maybe she'll be out but you'll have to sort it out a little bit, you can't just act like you two aren't living in the same space,” J.P replied.

“Wanna bet?” Laura muttered before walking off to collect her gloves and shin pads. She dumped them in her gym bag realising she wasn't going to get out of it. They were going to go home.

****

Laura hadn't been out of the shower that long when Carmilla came into the apartment. She stopped by the front door as she heard the t.v on. Without taking her jacket off or putting her helmet down she walked in to see if it was Laura or someone else was with her.

Peeking her head into the room she saw Laura crouched down by the Playstation trying to decide what game to play. Laura caught sight of her, she stood up straight not looking away.

“I can go if you want, I was just coming back to pick up my wallet,” Carmilla told her awkwardly. Laura shook her head.

“It's okay,” Laura replied. “I was hoping you'd actually be back soon. I wanted to talk.” Carmilla was surprised but not complaining. Carmilla walked over to the couch, putting her helmet down on the coffee table. She undone her jacket a little realising that she was actually getting nervous waiting for Laura to talk. Laura picked up the remote and turned off the t.v as she sat down.

“That serious huh? Turning off the t.v,” Carmilla mumbled uncomfortably, she had to break the tension. Laura shook her head slightly.

“Please don't talk,” Laura said seriously. Carmilla became instantly worried, her nerves growing. “I was at the gym today and among an intense session J.P spoke to me about you while doing some searching around-” Carmilla's breath hitched, where was this going? What had he found? “- he said some stuff and he's was right about it.” Carmilla went to ask but remembered to keep quiet. “After what happened last night with Danny and everything I can't have that again; that was too painful. The person who I care about ignoring me like I don't matter... do you realise how painful that feels?” Laura paused as Carmilla gave a weak smile and nodded while looking down at the couch.

“Yes-” Carmilla shut up instantly. Laura stared for a moment, had she really felt such rough heartache?

“I want you, Carm. I want you in my life and whatever all these feelings are super messy but I want us to go through sorting them out as an us. I heard how vulnerable you sounded when you spoke in front of everyone-”

“That wasn't being vulnerable, Laura, that was being broken,” Carmilla corrected, her voice trembling almost violently not caring that she interrupted. “I highly doubt I'm the girl you want. As much as I wish I was wrong you'll see just how much of a mistake you've made as soon as us becomes something more serious. Light and casual is what we agreed.”

Laura couldn't believe how badly had some messed up Carmilla? She wasn't even prepared to try something potentially great all because someone messed her around before.

“Can we go back to the not talking thing for a minute?” Laura questioned. With a heavy sigh Carmilla sarcastically motioned for her to continue. Laura had to take a minute to figure everything out, this was much harder than she expected. “I want to still talk about all this feelings stuff but I need you to listen for a moment it's about Will. He isn't a good guy, Carm. I'm not saying that just because he is in the business industry he is slimy and I'm going to find the piece of information that proves it to the public; but you have to believe me now. Please.” Carmilla had a disbelieving smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, she really had no ideas how any of this worked. How the world of unofficial sports events and businesses worked. 

Laura frowned as she watched Carmilla take off her leather jacket, unsure of the smirk or what she was thinking. She could just ask but she needed Carmilla to listen first.

“I'm just going to get a glass of water,” Carmilla said keeping her jacket in hand and picking up her helmet. She had to get out for a moment. Opening her bedroom door she dumped her things onto her bed. Was Laura seriously doing this? It seemed sudden to go from light and casual to want to be in a relationship and that was an almost laughable concept in itself. Not after last time.

Laura cast Carmilla a smile when she came back with a glass of water and a soda for Laura, not that she'd ask but she'd probably appreciate it.

“Thanks,” Laura said taking it off her and immediately putting it on the table. Carmilla sat down. “So getting back please take my word about Will I've had several run ins with him and none of them have been great. He uses his so called charms and makes promises that aren't true, he's a liar, Carm. He uses you for whatever you have and tosses you to the side because someone better has come along. The worst part of it all is he does it legally.”

“Is that what he done to you?” Carmilla questioned seriously, breaking the no talking rule but this required it. Laura shook her head.

“Not me no but someone who I was close to. I dug into Will trying to find something dirty on him after everything happened but there is nothing. Nothing I can use,” Laura explained, her voice strained. Carmilla sighed and moved closer to Laura to put her arm around her, Laura rested her head on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry, darling,” Carmilla muttered, giving her head a brief kiss. “Is this why you don't want me to race?” Laura was quiet and lightly traced shapes with her finger on Carmilla's leather trousers. It gave Carmilla the answer. “I'll be safe, Laura. I'll make sure to be careful around him. If this race goes well though I'm going to race for him.” Laura just nodded, she didn't expected her to change her mind. Carmilla just held her for a couple of minutes longer afraid that what she had to say would ruin everything.

“I don't know if I can give you anymore than light and casual, Laura,” Carmilla admitted quietly. Laura pulled away so she could look at her. “I've never been big on relationships and the one time I did- that I took that risk it went really wrong. Like wrong enough to not want to try because I'm not good enough for it.”

“If your ex broke up with you that isn't your fault or a reason to stop trying,” Laura told her.

“She didn't dump me. I was a coward and I ran out on her when she needed me most,” Carmilla corrected. “We got into a racing accident, she always liked the cars more than I did. I'd go with her while she was racing. We we're doing this race down this two way road thing, she decided to take a shortcut through this temporary construction site that had been set up. We had a sure win we'd been in front for the entire race no one would catch us up; just one more corner to win. Then it's all wrong from there.” Carmilla stood up and cleared her throat, Laura watched her she was shaking. “As she skidded back on to the road the wheels got jammed on something from the site. The car then rolled and rolled right into the back of a scaffolding truck. The poles- they came through her side of the car door. One of the smaller poles that had missed her lap was long enough it kinda skewered my thigh, the rest of my injuries were superficial; hers weren't. The firefighters had to cut her out of the car and we both got taken to the hospital. They said they were surprised she didn't bleed out in the ambulance.” Carmilla stopped as the tears began, she sat down on the arm of the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm down. It didn't help she lowered her hand and just looked ahead of her. “She was barely conscious when I saw her last, I kissed her and told her that it would be fine; that was moments before she was rushed into surgery. Then I did the most cowardly thing I could do and put myself first because what if she wasn't going to be okay? How could I deal with knowing that I was there when she died? So once my leg had been taken care of I got a taxi back to my apartment, I grabbed a rucksack of my stuff, got on my bike and left. I don't know and I don't want to know if she's alive or not.”

There was nothing but silence in the room. Carmilla wiped away her tears and cast a glance at Laura, daring herself to see her reaction. Laura had wasn't sure of her own expression to suddenly have all that dropped on her. That was too much to process all at once. Carmilla watched as Laura's mouth opened and shut a little as if she was going to say something but found no words to share her thoughts.

“Carm- I-” Laura shut her mouth again.

“Like I said you don't want me as your girlfriend,” Carmilla said trembling. She had to smile otherwise she'd breakdown completely, she put her hands on her knees and pushed herself up.

“Where are you going?” Laura asked quickly, looking up at her. Carmilla sighed as she looked back.

“I'm going to get changed, order a cab and I'm going to get very very drunk because what I just told you I've never told anyone else. I can't- I can't lie to you Laura not about things like this. It's honestly infuriating. Every other person who has asked questions like this I just told them a lie but you... I can't do that. So I'm going to get blackout drunk because it'll be easier than everything I just admitted here,” Carmilla answered with a heavy a sigh.

Laura got up and grabbed her hand before she had a chance to leave, she pulled Carmilla around. Her eyes locked with Laura's waiting for something.

“Even with everything you've told me- which I need time to think about- what would you do if I still wanted to be with you?” Carmilla wearily smiled, all this talking was pushing her further to breakdown point.

“I'd probably call you an idiot,” Carmilla teased it got Laura to smile, “but in seriousness I don't know. My first thought is to disbelieve you, my second thought is to run away-” Laura gripped her hand and pulled her towards her. Her free hand slipped round the back of Carmilla's neck while Laura softly and intimately kissed her lips. The remaining tears Carmilla had been managing to hold back silently slipped down her cheeks. She pulled back and wiped them away. “Dammit.” Concern riddled Laura's face, she moved Carmilla's hand and wiped the tears away for her. She was becoming a wreck.

“Please don't run, disbelieve me all you want but don't run from me,” Laura wiped away some more tears “I would hate to have to use my journalism skills to track to you down.” Carmilla laughed among the tears before Laura pulled her into her arms. Carmilla stayed there for a few minutes taking in the comfort. “You're still going to get drunk aren't you despite it ?” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah. Kind of need to right now,” Carmilla muttered. Laura nodded and kissed her on the forehead before letting her go. She held out her hand.

“Bike keys,” Laura demanded with a smile. Carmilla gave a surprised crooked smile.

“I told you I'm taking a cab.”

“I know but I don't want you coming back here while hammered then thinking it's good time to go riding. So keys please.”

“I'll bring them out when I've gotten changed, they're in my jacket,” Carmilla told her before walking towards her room.

Once she left Laura sat down and let out an exhausted sigh, out of all the things Carmilla could have said about an ex that wasn't one she'd expected.

****

Even during a chill evening Perry couldn't relax fully, she was busy going back and forth in the fancy open plan kitchen sitting room making cookies and serving drinks. J.P and LaF competed for fastest time on doritos crash course both of them taking turns in swearing at giant hammers and paint balls knocking them off course, it was a surprise neither one of the xbox control pads had been thrown to the floor.

Perry brought over a fresh plate of cookies and interrupted the gaming session. Both LaF and J.P grabbed at the cookies both scoffing one down then going wide eyed as they realised they were still hot.

“Burning- burning in my mouth,” LaF complained quickly grabbing for their cold drink. J.P had already grabbed for his and was chugging it, praying that the pain would stop. Perry went off to get them both more cold drinks. As she handed them to them she started talking.

“Laura seems more agitated than normal, I mean normal for Laura anyways. What do you think is going on?” Perry asked. LaF scoffed.

“You mean more than the trouble going on with Danny and Carmilla, the one who wants her and the other who is uncertain what she wants?” LaF replied. “Laura has always been nose deep in these kind of situations. Just let her get it out in her next fight, she'll be fine.” J.P looked at Perry the same concerned looked breaking on his face, they both had the feeling that LaF easily passed off.

“I'm not so sure, LaF. Laura is incredibly agitated more than Laura is normally. I thought it was just work deadlines and the Carmilla thing but Will is coming up again,” J.P told them both. “And she has set her teeth into it that something's wrong.” He grabbed a cookie and waited for LaF to respond. LaF just glanced between both of them with a small smile hooked to their lips.

“Seriously, guys?” Had they forgotten all knowledge of Laura? That she always attracted attention good or bad, unintentionally a lot of the time but being in the journalist field the attention she received there was often more complicated. Will was definitely one of the more complicated parts of her career. “Just give her some space to work it out. You try having weird feelings with your flatmate who is then getting involved with a guy you hate.” LaF looked at them both. They both were unsure what to say to it. LaF gave a light sigh. “C'mon guys she'll be fine. Just yesterday was Danny was intense, she's gonna be tense which is why fighting will help. You guys are gonna come right both me and Laura are there that night? It's alley fighting this time.”

“You'll be fighting in an alley?” J.P questioned. LaF nodded.

“It's an open area close to the club. Has scaffolding, low roofs, a few pieces of chained fencing surrounding it so people can watch it. Last time we had to move a bunch of dumpsters out of the way and things, Perry got mad at me after the fight-”

“You got slammed against the bin head first and got dirty glass in your shoulder when you hit the floor. I'm not suppose to have a reaction to that?” Perry said frustrated as she finally came and joined them on the couch. “You're lucky you didn't catch something horrible or get sick.” LaF cast a sneaky smile at J.P trying not to get caught.

“You'll both come right?” LaF asked, trying to change topic to avoid being scolded. J.P looked to Perry already knowing she'd be there, she wasn't got to let LaF get injured without her standing by as care. J.P nodded before picking up the controller, LaF picked up their's too before unpausing the game.

“Sure I'll be there.”

****

Will was sat at his desk, rage on his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Kai, Kirsch, Lars and Oz were with him in his office. All waiting for Will to finish his call. It took a few more minutes before the call ended, he held the slim black receiver in his hand. His rage barely controlled. He looked to Kirsch who was stood over by the door. He signaled for him to come over and join the others who were closer to the desk, occupying chairs or in Kai's case perching on the corner of Will's desk.

“You haven't heard anything from Carmilla have you, Kirsch? No messages or calls from her?” Will asked trying to keep what little composure he had. Kirsch was hesitant in answering but knew he had to.

“Nothing but I was down the bar the other night watching the Silas game, she was working and stuff. I saw my bro J.P and his friends, you know Laura and that lot?-” Will's eye twitched at the mention of Laura's name, “-asking him what's been going on and things, spoke about work stuff. He said him and Laura are looking into a bunch of things and that Laura is way too stressed apparently stuff with her and Carmilla is going on. I don't really remember I got way too drunk after that.”

Will simply stared at Kirsch as his hand clenched subconsciously around the phone. His control slipping faster than he would like.

“Wait this friend of yours J.P he works with Laura? Another journalist?” Kirsch was a little taken back by his interest in J.P that wasn't the point of what he said, a reason for Carmilla being busy was.

“Uh yeah. He's pretty smart field research and things, helps Laura with a lot of her stuff.”

“So he's probably good with computers and stuff right, all that boring research crap?” Kirsch nodded.

“Totally. He managed to get-”

“Okay,” Will cut him off with a fake smile which twitched at the corner. “Go get me a coffee.” Kirsch looked startled and a little hurt at suddenly being cut off but did as he was told. It wasn't in his internship to argue against Will.

Will waited till the door was completely shut before he chucked the phone against the wall. Lars and Oz looked startled, Kai didn't react at all.

“Causing trouble again?” Kai asked looking round at him.

“If she is investigating me again-” Will's voice cut off for a moment to nothing more than an irritated growl, he looked at all of them. He took a forced breath trying to calm himself down. “I got a message from the tech guy, who is supposed to do all the protection scans and keep everything safe that a lot of the computers including my own got hacked. Luckily there was nothing to use on in the computers. Needless to say he is now fired, what does need to be said is that Laura needs to stop and I need to talk to Carmilla.” Will sat back in his chair, the rage slipped from his voice it became serious and cold. “That was the forever gloating Baron Vordenberg. He has heard rumours that despite me 'claiming' Carmilla as my rider she technically isn't mine yet; he wonders that maybe he could offer her something better and have her as a rider for his team. That cannot happen, he already has claimed new riders and I want Carmilla. She is talented and she'll get addicted. Mattie provided me with a few more details about Carmilla, for a fee of course. We need to keep her exposed and interested.”

“Instead of a call you could get her to here, talk about this race she'll be in,” Oz suggested, “talk about it in the garage with all the bikes, have people working; have her exposed to everything. To top it off have her ride the superbike again. Just make it so there is nothing else on her mind.”

“And I can always look into the hacking situation. Find out more about what Laura is digging at this time,” Lars added wanting to help and take worry of Will's mind.

Will took a minute to think everything through. The boys could handle his situations and he had some more personal in mind Kai. He picked up his mobile and scrolled through to his contacts, grabbing a pen and paper he scrawled Carmilla's number. He handed it to Oz.

“Get hold of her immediately and make sure she understands it's important. Lars, I want this handled all information she has I want it. I want her stopped.” Will looked to Kai. “I need a private favour from you.” Will looked to the door signalling for the boys to leave.

“We got this, Will, whatever you need,” Oz said before walking out.

Once the door had closed Will got up and walked round to Kai's side of the table. Kai was intrigued but also concerned she hadn't seen him this manic in a while.

“What do you need?” Kai asked watching him closely.

“I want Laura,” he told her simply. “I trust you with this because I know you won't let me down because what she's doing is disrespecting both of us. She disrespecting our family, Kai. I want her broken, understand?” Kai wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Will's voice was going savage. “Break that nosy little reporter bitch for all the trouble she has caused. At first it was amusing her trying so hard but I'm done. Break Laura-” The door opened wide and Kirsch held Will's coffee. Both Kai and Will stared at him, startled by the interruption.

“I'm sorry,” Kirsch apologised quickly. “The door was a little open so I thought it would be alright come in.” Will glanced to Kai an uncertain expression. Had Kirsch overheard what they were talking about?

“It's fine. Kai has things to do anyway that she should be getting back to them,” Will replied as he looked back. Kai got up and headed over to the door. “I'll sort out all the details okay?” Will said to her. She nodded.

“Yeah just tell me them later and I'll get it done,” Kai told him before leaving making sure to shut the door firmly.

Will walked over to Kirsch and took the coffee off him. He stared at him for a moment before heading to the desk.

“You said the door was a open little, did you hear any of what me and Kai were talking about?” He asked bluntly. Kirsch hesitated.

“Not really, something about disrespect and Laura. I wasn't really paying attention,” Kirsch answered. Will sat down at his desk taking a mouthful of coffee. Watching him he was deciding if he believed him; he decided that he did. Kirsch wasn't stupid enough to lie.

“Alright, you can take the rest of the day off if you want. I don't really need you about today,” Will told him. Kirsch smiled in return and left the room. Not going to miss the chance of free time.

The smile slipped though when he was further down the hall on his way out. He had lied to Will, he practically heard everything. Now he was stuck in the awkward position of betraying his employer and supposedly friend by sharing information to Laura or letting Laura get hurt.


	15. Fights and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Carmilla's confession about her ex-girlfriend Laura is more than happy to be distracted by backstreet alley fighting. Will has thoughts on how that would go down. Kirsch has the difficult choice of betraying Will his boss and fellow Zeta graduate or let Laura get hurt and asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> After a 2 month unintentional hiatus I'm back with a new chapter. Health issues, writers block on this story, loss of direction with it and distractions by various things *cough* Mass Effect: Andromeda *cough* Overwatch events *cough* all caught up with me. I am back and will be working on the next chapter after this is posted. I'm a woman with a plan.
> 
> Expect violence (quite a bit of it) and feels (yeah some of that too) in this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I adore comments.  
> Thank you to everyone who has been patient enough to wait for this. I will hopefully be more active on this soon.

Carmilla slumped through the open doorway and immediately fell against the corridor wall with a loud thud, she drunkenly cackled as she sat there messily on the floor. Laura rushed out her bedroom and saw the state of Carmilla who just looked up at her and smiled widely.

“Hey- hey, Laura,” Carmilla said reaching out for her. Laura sighed. It had gone 2am, Carmilla had been gone a lot longer than she expected.

Laura walked to the front door, she pulled the key out of the lock and shut the door. Laura turned and stared at Carmilla who was looking back. She was smashed out of her face, over six hours of heavy drinking done that. Laura took hold of her and pulled her to her feet, leaning her against the wall to keep her up. It was amazing she'd managed to get to from the taxi to the apartment. Laura couldn't help but let out another sigh. What was she going to do with her?

“Alright, Carm, come on.” Laura took her hand and led her into the bathroom, she sat her down in front of the bath. “Stay here I'm going to get you some water.” Carmilla kept a tight hold on her hand.

“Stay with me please,” Carmilla said almost begging her. Laura gave a soft smile and crouched down, she kissed the back of Carmilla's hand while looking at her.

“Let me get you some water then I will stay with you, okay?” Laura replied, “For as long as you want me-”

“I do want you, Laura, I- I do,” Carmilla blurted out startling her a little. Please no drunken confession or anything, Laura doubted she could deal with anymore right now. She was still reeling from Carmilla talking about her ex.

“Then let me get you some water.” Laura stood up as Carmilla watched and let go of her hand.

Carmilla waited eagerly for Laura to return after she left. Despite all the alcohol she'd consumed, no matter how drunk she'd gotten she couldn't get Laura off her mind and she wanted to tell her that.

Laura came back in, a pint glass of water in her hand. She was hoping as she walked in that there wasn't going to be any weirdness. Carmilla held her hand out for the glass, Laura handed it to her but didn't join her on the floor. Instead she went over to the sink and found a hairband, she then joined Carmilla on the floor who was taking a small sip.

“Can you move forward a little bit?” Laura asked, “Or just turn your head around so I can get to your hair.”

“Why?” Carmilla questioned as she turned her head for Laura. Laura gently gathered up Carmilla's hair and tied it into a messy loose bun.

“I remember last time you were drunk and had water you threw up but you seriously need this so if you do suddenly feel sick at least your hair will be out of the way,” Laura answered as Carmilla turned back round. Carmilla took another sip as she looked at Laura, she was tired but still beautiful and that wasn't the alcohol talking. Whatever state she was in Carmilla knew Laura was stunning. Laura watched her a little amused and curious about the expression she held.

Without any kind of warning Carmilla leaned round and pressed a passionate kiss against Laura's unsuspecting lips. There was a moment of surprised hesitation before Laura kissed back. Carmilla gave a small smile between kisses, not believing that after everything she had shared Laura would kiss her so soon or at all. Carmilla broke the kiss and stared softly at her.

“I wanna talk about things- things from earlier-” Carmilla began.

“I don't want to listen right now,” Laura told her truthfully. “Earlier was a lot and if you have any other things to tell me I want it to be sober okay?” Carmilla looked a little hurt but nodded wanting to respect Laura. Laura smiled and got off the floor.

“Where are you going?” Carmilla quickly asked hoping that she wasn't going to leave. Laura gave a gentle chuckle.

“I'm right here,” Laura told her, “just going to brush my teeth which you might want to do too. It'll make you feel better and you won't taste like a mini bar.” Carmilla laughed and held out her hand to be helped up. Laura took hold of her and got her to her feet, she sat Carmilla on the edge of the bathtub. Carmilla stared at her as Laura handed her her toothbrush a grin on her lips as she watched her with simple pleasure.

“I'm lucky, you know?” Carmilla slurred slightly as Laura put her own toothbrush in her mouth and began cleaning her teeth. Laura raised her eyebrow, curious what Carmilla meant. “To have you as my flatmate, as my friend and someone who I have whatever this thing is between us. I'm so lucky to have you.” Carmilla shoved the toothbrush in her mouth and started cleaning her teeth deciding it was a good distraction from the drunken talking and blushing.

Laura wasn't sure what to say or do after she finished cleaning up. Was there anything to say to that? She wanted to reply but was unsure how to. She definitely couldn't do it while Carmilla had a mouthful of toothpaste.

“I'll be back in a minute,” Laura said delaying her response, giving herself time to figure this out. Carmilla didn't have time or focus to tell Laura to stay before she was out of the room and in the kitchen.

Laura stood against the counter, her mind racing with everything Carmilla had said to her in the last 24 hours. How could all of this be handle? How should all of this be handle? It wasn't exactly easy. With a distracted mind Laura went over to the cupboard, retrieving a glass before filling it with cold water from the tap. She had to figure this out, maybe it was best not to do it tonight though.

Walking back into the bathroom, water in hand, she saw Carmilla checking herself out in the mirror. Laura had to laugh especially when Carmilla realised she was watching her, Carmilla turned around quickly. Laura had to lunge forward and grab hold of her to keep her standing. Carmilla grinned at how close Laura had suddenly become. Laura blushed slightly seeing the playful look in Carmilla eyes.

“I got you some water,” Laura told her quickly, lifting up the glass a little.

“You already got me water,” Carmilla reminded lightly while keeping her grin. Laura gave a small nod, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Right... well we should get you to bed.” Carmilla's grinned dropped with disappointment; that meant leaving Laura. Laura saw it and realised how upsetting it made her feel too, she didn't want to be away from Carmilla. “...well I'm not going to leave you alone not in this state, you should stay in my bed. I can keep an eye on you easily then.” Carmilla's grin returned, unsure if that was just an excuse to have her close or if she was generally concerned; she decided she didn't care.

Not longer after this thought Carmilla found herself in her own pjs and in Laura's bed. Her memory was starting to fade in and out. She felt Laura crawl behind her, her arm drape over her waist and pull her close as Laura's head nuzzled against the back of her neck. Carmilla had to bite her own lip as felt Laura briefly kiss her. Content and comfortable Carmilla couldn't resist sleep.

****

It was early morning when Mattie walked out of Perry's bedroom wrapped in her dressing gown. Somehow even after little sleep Mattie looked as regal as ever. She leant against the doorframe and watched Perry compulsively clean her kitchen as she muttered to herself.

“Lola,” Mattie said gently as she walked over, breaking Perry from her thoughts. Perry gave a small smile. “Are you alright?” Perry nodded as Mattie stopped next to her. “I was surprised when I woke up to an empty bed.” Perry repeated the smile.

“Just you know a lot on my mind, I get restless and cleaning helps,” Perry told her, she seemed on edge. “I'm just worried about the fights, LaF and Laura both taking part that means a lot of taking care of them; they both don't know when to stop.” Mattie watched her carefully as Perry started to wipe the counter harder than before. “Plus Laura is really distracted with all this Will and Carmilla stuff, especially this Carmilla stuff.” Mattie frowned.

“This Carmilla thing? You mean about the fact she's got feelings for her because that's nothing new,” Mattie questioned as Perry picked a cleaning bottle and sprayed the counter again. Perry shook her head, not really thinking about what she was saying as she started to scrub.

“I got a call from Laura last night, she was a bit of a state and needed to talk about Carmilla. She was telling me about all this stuff Carmilla had told her, about an important ex and a race car crash, how she's uncomfortable with relationships well anything serious and things. I don't know it was just this huge unloading mess,” Perry explained absentmindedly. “She needs to focus otherwise her fighting will be completely off. God knows she gets injured enough.” Mattie took everything in and nodded. She gave a small nod her thoughts running fast.

Mattie let her smile slip into a playful grin, she stopped Perry's cleaning by pulling her around and kissing her deeply.

“How about I help distract you in another way? The counter and everything will still be here afterwards,” Mattie suggested after pulling back. Perry looked momentarily flustered at the thoughts that ran through her head. She dropped the cloth on the counter and gave Mattie a playful look.

“I think I could be distracted for a little while. I'll be through in a minute,” Perry replied gently. Mattie kissed her before walking back towards the bedroom. Mattie hadn't expected to get any information from Perry. That wasn't why she was there she was simply there to spend time with her but she couldn't deny the information was interesting and potentially useful.

****

Kirsch had a day off from his internship so he decided to spend it with his Zeta bros back on Silas campus. He didn't care he had already graduated, once a Zeta always a Zeta and that meant being welcome in the house at any time.

Kirsch had been in conflict ever since he overheard Will telling Kai that he wants Laura 'broken' whatever that meant. Will was his boss, his friend and a graduated Zeta too. Would going behind his back be betraying him and breaking Zeta brotherhood? But then again he was friends with Laura and her group he couldn't just let her get hurt. He'd never let one of his hotties get hurt.

Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge he walked back into the sitting room, it might only be 11:30 in the morning but beer time was anytime in Zeta house. He lumped down onto the sofa after handing out the beers to three of his bros, two of them were gaming and one was sitting in the arm chair watching them, all of them were listening to him.

“All of this just seems such a mess you know?” Kirsch groaned as he opened his beer. “Like Will is a bro but all of this is wrong.” He took a swig as he thought about it. “What do I do guys? Like I can't just let my friend get hurt but I can't just abandon Zeta code.”

“Which one of your girls are you talking about? If it's the Summer you know she can handle herself,” one of the Zetas said as he paused the game and grabbed his beer. Kirsch shook his head.

“Nah. It's Laura, you know the nerdy one? Friends with the angry hottie who moved in to hers, works at the bar,” The Zeta in the armchair started coughing and choking on his beer. Kirsch looked at him concerned. “Theo, you okay?” Theo nodded managing to clear his throat.

“Yeah I'm good, just surprised that it's Laura,” Theo replied. “Will is really going after her?” Kirsch nodded. Theo sighed and sat forward in his chair looking at Kirsch with a caring look.

“As hard as it is feeling like you're going behind a Zetas back you shouldn't let this happen,” Theo told him. “Never let a hottie down, you know? Besides she could get really hurt. I think you should tell, I mean I know she's tough and can handle her own but do you really want to take that chance? Will could fight dirty and then she'll be in real trouble.” Kirsch's worry grew. “I think you should warn her, just keep it quiet you know don't want to risk you getting in trouble.”

Kirsch's mind was racing, Theo's suggestion made sense to him. So much so he didn't question why Theo only involved himself when Laura's name was mentioned. With a heavy sigh and a small nod Kirsch made up his mind, he was going to tell her. He didn't notice the subtle smile on Theo's face, he had his own thoughts about it.

****

LaF walked into the set of offices at Silas Check, it was rare they went to J.P and Laura's place of work but they were bored and wanted to see J.P. It was harder to find him than expected, they had checked his office and the break-room, LaF decided the next best bet was to go ask Laura. Luckily Laura was in her office surrounded by documents and junk food packets, there seemed to be no order to her desk.

“Hey, Laura,” LaF said happily walking in, Laura looked up and grinned.

“Hey, you okay?” LaF nodded as they sat on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah just finished helping out at the lab, in the area and decided to see if J.P is around,” LaF explained. “Do you know where he is?” Laura looked apologetic.

“I sent him out to check something for me, he went about an hour go,” Laura answered, “sorry.” LaF gave a little sigh it wasn't anything important they just wanted to see him, they were missing him.

“No worries, good to see him do some work,” they joked. “What about you, how's work going?” Laura shrugged.

“Overwhelmed. My brain is on overload. Been trying to figure all this out but my mind is just somewhere else,” Laura replied.

“Carmilla?” LaF guessed. Laura couldn't help but chuckle, was it that obvious?

“She's part of it,” Laura answered. “Her and me whatever that is... she told me a lot about herself which just complicates everything, along with her racing and getting involved with Will. I don't trust it but if I bring it up too much I think she's just gonna be whatever about it.”

“Shouldn't you be focusing on your work or something less complicated than all of that?” LaF replied. Laura nodded.

“I should be but it isn't that easy,” Laura commented sadly. If only it was that simple to focus. LaF got off the desk.

“Come on we're going downstairs to the gym,” LaF told her. A large room in the building had been converted to a gym to work off stress from all different departments. Silas Check was a huge company for all kinds of media, they had the best facilities for their employees. Laura gave them a puzzled look. “You're stressed, you can't focus and along with all this work we've got fights tomorrow; someone has to keep you in shape.” Laura chuckled.

“Uhh no. I'll go down to gym and go on the bags but I'm not sparring against you,” Laura replied. “I want to be able to fight tomorrow and win, not hurt before I even get there.” LaF couldn't help but grin. Bag work would do to, just anything to distract Laura from the rush of worries and thoughts.

****

Carmilla's mobile had been relentlessly ringing since 10am, after 15 minutes she finally picked up. It was Oz telling her that Will desperately needed to see her about race details. A few hours later she found herself walking into the garage of the race track. She couldn't believe she had agreed to turn up, her head pounded with a vicious hangover.

Carmilla cast a smile to Kai before walking over to the selection of bikes, if she was here she might as well make the most of it. Kai hid the smile on her face, Carmilla was going to get hooked so easily. Will was getting to the point of desperate to get Carmilla as one of his racers, he would use every bit of charm he had. Kai had to admit she was curious what he had planned.

It wasn't long before Will arrived, he spoke to Kai briefly before walking to Carmilla and getting her attention.

“Looking forward to racing again?” Will asked with a smile. Carmilla gave a small nod, she was just right now amidst her hangover it was hard to show it.

“More than I can explain,” she answered quickly as she felt light-headed. Will frowned as he saw her go paler.

“Are you alright?” Carmilla went to nod again but stopped a wave of nausea swept over her.

“Do you have a bathroom I can use?” Carmilla said trying to focus on not wanting to vomit. Will nodded and pointed to the door just past the workshop. Carmilla excused herself quickly. Will walked over to Kai who stopped replacing a tire when he got to her.

“She doesn't look good,” Kai smiled as she stretched. Will shrugged. It was easy to tell he was distracted, he needed this to go right. “So you still want this whole Laura thing to go ahead, right? I've already made a call to a friend and he's sorting things out.” Will nodded before he spoke.

“Yeah it's still happening but we shouldn't talk about it here, vomiting or not I don't want any chance of Carmilla hearing about this,” Will replied quietly. “I don't want to risk anything. I need her but she won't do anything for us if it involves something against Laura. Have you heard anything from Vordenberg?” Kai shook her head.

“A few things from a couple of his racers, I found out he's checking out a couple of potential racers,” Kai answered. “Nothing concrete though, still trying to find out names but apparently they're not a scratch on Carmilla. As soon as I find out anything else I'll let you know.”

“Thanks.” Will wondered how long Carmilla would be, this gave him time to think everything through but it made him nervous, he wanted this out of the way. He had a good idea on how to get her. “Kai, I need you to take her bike up. I'm gonna see if I can get her to do a lap again.” Will sighed, he was concerned that this might not work. Kai smiled and walked off to get the bike. Will was stuck in his thoughts or he was until Kai pushed the bike to him, she punched his arm.

“We got this, okay? All of it. We can do this, don't worry.” Will gave a small smile, seeing her so confident made him feel more at ease. She was right, if Carmilla was feeling as ill as she looked and she still turned up there was more than a good chance she wanted this.

****

Carmilla stood up from the floor clutching her stomach as she flushed the toilet. She was hoping she could avoid vomiting but even though the taste lingered in her throat she had to admit she felt better. Now she might be able to focus on what she was doing here. She would've much preferred to still be in bed with Laura; which was a nice surprise to wake up to. But now she was here with Will to sort out whatever he wanted, that hadn't been made clear over the phone. Bed seemed like a better idea.

Washing out her mouth in the sink Carmilla tried to shake off the last groggy feeling of the night before. Now wasn't the time to focus on things from yesterday, not messy feelings or confessions about previous relationships; just thinking about it made her want to throw up again. She pushed those thoughts away and focused herself, right now was about her and Will.

****

Even when hungover Carmilla couldn't help feel her breath hitch and her hands give a slight tremble at the sight of Kai leading a bike out of the garage. A shot of excitement and hope ran through her maybe it was for her, then a feeling of envy shot through her at the thought of someone else riding it which seemed more likely right now.

Will noticed the look and had to hide the smile as she walked over, he'd retrieved a bottle of water from the garage's fridge and offered it to Carmilla. She smiled and happily took it off him, she cracked the lid and gulped down a few mouthfuls; she couldn't help but be happy about it. Anything to keep the headache at bay was good.

“Good night?” Will asked with a visible smile. Carmilla lowered the bottle, her smile turning awkward.

“More interesting I think, honestly I don't remember much of it,” Carmilla lied. Much to her disappointment she remembered much more than she wanted to and much more than she was willing to admit.

“Well sounds like a good night if you can't remember it,” Will laughed. Carmilla kept her awkward smile as she shrugged, really wanting to change the topic.

“So what did you want to see me about, Will? Not that I don't mind being here just as you can imagine I'd prefer to be in bed right now,” Carmilla questioned. Will gave a little nod, he understood that.

“I won't keep you too long I promise,” Will told her before leading her over to the bikes, making it seem like he wanted to be away from the noise. He just wanted her to be surrounded by the bikes, keeping her overwhelmed in his favour. “When we had the previous discussion about you wanting the loan for your bike I made you an offer about being my racer, I wanted to talk about that in more detail.” Carmilla chuckled.

“You don't trust me?” she jested, “Worried I might bail on you?”

“It's not you I don't trust. Some of the other racing groups are curious, they heard that I was interested in you. I wouldn't think it would be beyond them if they reached out and tried to snatch you from me,” Will explained. “I'm really serious about having you on my team, Carmilla.” 

Carmilla couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She could tell that he was serious and concerned. She looked at the bikes around her, taking all of them in; she allowed a rush of excitement pass over her as she moved closer to one of the latest bikes. Without thinking or really realising her action she put her hand on the throttle, wanting the feel of the bike in her grip.

“Why do you need me so bad? I know you said last time that others were getting cocky and stuff but there must be more to it than that,” Carmilla asked looking back to him, her hand still resting on the handlebars. “I mean Mattie gives you her word, you see me do a couple of laps and that's enough to convince you that I'm worth your time?” Will subtly looked at Carmilla's touch on the bike, she was wanting to ride even if she hadn't acknowledged it. “Come on, Will, if I'm gonna be your racer I want some details on what I'm doing.” He sighed heavily.

“I invested a lot of time and money in a few racers before you and other than Mel the Summer Sisters disappointed me. I need someone who won't do that, who is far more careful and-” he choose his next word carefully “-dedicated to racing.” Carmilla frowned.

“Wait the Summer Sisters are your racers? You mean like Danny Lawrence?” Carmilla questioned, hoping to god he was telling the truth. Will nodded slightly surprised.

“You know her?” A smile split across her lips.

“Yeah I work with her, me and her have a bit of a history together, you know?”

“Ex-girlfriend?” Will asked. Carmilla nearly choked with laughter, it startled him.

“No. Trust me she is the last person I would go near.” Will had to smile, she was giving him what he needed. “So I'm gonna be her replacement?” He shook his head.

“Oh no, she's nothing compare to you. She was great don't get me wrong but from what I've seen and heard she isn't even worth a mention,” he told her. Carmilla bit the inside of her lip, the idea alone of being better than Danny thrilled her. Will noticed it. “Can I ask you something? It's about previous racing experience.” Carmilla gave him all of her attention, she even let her hand slip from the handlebars. “What was your win total?”

“Like over all or most consecutive wins?”

“Either or both.” It took Carmilla a few minutes to do the math. Will's attention was drawn away when he spotted Kai walk back down into the garage, everything was set up on the track. He looked back to Carmilla and was surprised that she was trying to figure out race number. “That many races huh?”

“Including official race track races when I was trying to go professional, my race total would forty-nine,” Carmilla told him, still trying to figure details out. She didn't acknowledge the tremors in her hands, the pure memories of the races set her off. “I won twenty-seven of those, though some of them were pretty close calls. I would have won a few more but a few times I lost control and I messed up my knee. I tried to race with it and just made it worse.” Will was stunned at how many she had taken part in and her win rate.

“And how many consecutive wins?”

“Eleven,” Carmilla answered without hesitation.

“That's incredible, you're incredible,” Will told her with a gentle smile. “I cannot express how much I want you on my team.” Will started to walk towards the garage entrance, Carmilla followed. “It would mean a lot to me if you wouldn't entertain any other offers you may receive. I know it's only three days until the race but I don't trust anyone who is looking into you.” Will stopped suddenly. “Oh I was wondering if you wouldn't mind testing the bike for me, I wanted to make sure it's perfect for the race.” Carmilla grinned and without hesitation she walked over to the lockers, grabbing a helmet and leather jacket.

They both walked up to the bike, Carmilla shrugged on the jacket and zipped it up, she put on the gloves that had been stuff in the jacket pockets. She mounted the bike before Will could even talk, she held the helmet and looked at him.

“I won't bother with anyone else,” Carmilla told him happily that a bike was under him. Will gave a relieved sighed.

“Thank you,” he said not being able to contain his happiness. Carmilla slid on the helmet and switched on the bike. The feeling shook through her, she shut her eyes and let the noise of the engine swarm her. She couldn't wait, she shot off on the track.

Will couldn't help but grin, this was going to be so much easier; she was practically his already. Just one race.

****

There was a buzz in the air as sounds of crowds gather further down the alleyway. Several cars we parked in one of the wider parts of it, similar to where the fight would be taking place. Small groups of people had been walking down towards the fight area over the last twenty minutes.

“You nervous?” Carmilla asked Laura the next night. Laura grinned as they sat on her car bonnet, they were waiting for LaF and the rest of the group. She shook her head.

“Nope, I'm excited actually. You look nervous though,” Laura answered. Carmilla sighed but keep a smile on her lips as she took Laura's hand, linking fingers with her.

“I'd gotten used to seeing you fight in Hastur but in an alleyway were anything could be around, I'm a little nervous for my friend's health,” she replied. Laura grinned.

“Just your friend?” Carmilla matched her grin as she glanced down to her lips and back to her eyes. Her hand slipped up and around the back of Laura's neck, Laura gave a light laugh.

“Maybe a little more than a friend,” Carmilla said quietly. Laura didn't give her a chance to kiss her, she beat her to it. Her hands shooting to the sides of her neck and pulling her into an intense kiss, her excitement was too much for a gentle kiss. It left Carmilla breathless for a moment before she caught up with Laura. She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and kept her on the bonnet while she slipped off to stand between Laura's legs. Laura cracked a smile as she was pulled against Carmilla's body, right now they both wished they were at home; it would only go as far as Laura felt comfortable with but a couch or bed would be more comfortable than a bonnet of a car.

Carmilla groaned as she broke the kiss, the sound of LaF's voice interrupting them. Neither Carmilla or Laura had registered the car pull up or doors shut. Laura dropped her hands down. Perry, Mattie, J.P and LaF were walking over. Mattie cast a smile to Carmilla before giving Perry a brief kiss and wandering off towards the fighting area, trying to find Will.

“You know if you want to see Laura fight you're actually going to have to leave her with a face,” LaF jested. Carmilla shrugged.

“Good luck kiss,” Carmilla replied, a playful tone in her voice. LaF smiled.

“Uh huh.” They switched their attention to Laura. “Excited?” Laura nodded.

“Yeah,” she answered enthusiastically, “definitely need this.” Carmilla let go of her and moved away. LaF and Laura continued talking, Laura grabbed her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. The group walked down the alleyway.

“You look better than I thought you would,” J.P said honestly to Carmilla. She looked to him confused. “Laura said you've had a bit of a rough time recently, she gets pretty worried. I'm glad to see you looking better.” Carmilla gave a crooked smile.

“She definitely cares,” she commented softly. “I went to see Will yesterday, sort out all this racing stuff. I'm gonna be racing not tomorrow but the day after, you should come check it out.” J.P smiled, even though he didn't know that Will know knew him he didn't think it would be a good idea to go.

“Maybe another time, I'm having a day at home on Saturday,” he told her. It wasn't a lie, he'd planned for takeaway food and doing a marathon of movies he hadn't seen before, Die Hard, Red, Dark Crystal, The Drop and Hancock were among the list so far. Carmilla didn't question it, she would be happy enough with Laura there.

****

The area that they were in was wider than Carmilla thought it would be. Enough room for people to fight, some people to stand round the edge, scaffolding put up where people sat on the first level looking down, some large dumpsters against the wall, chain link fencing where people stood behind. Carmilla's first thought while gazing at this was along the lines of 'fuck this is dangerous' she wasn't wrong, this was far more dangerous than anything the Hastur pit could give.

Perry saw Mattie taking bets and talking to Will, she then couldn't help look at the state of the 'arena' it was gross, she would definitely need to be thorough when cleaning LaF and Laura's wounds. Carmilla spotted a bunch of people she didn't expect, Lars, Oz and Kai were all kicking about; she saw Kirsch wandering about too. Carmilla excused herself to go talk to them. LaF and Laura's excitement soared now they were around everyone else. There was such a buzz in the air, the change of fighting area always added it, especially when it was considerably more dangerous. Laura's smile grew, Wei was walking over to them just as happy to see them. He hugged them both as soon as he was close enough.

“Hey,” Wei greeted happily, “it's great to see you both. You fighting tonight?” Both of them nodded.

“Wouldn't miss it,” Laura told him. “You know who you're going to be fighting?” Wei shook his head.

“Not a clue, no one does.” Laura and LaF both looked confused. “They haven't released the names, apparently there isn't much betting either going on. I think Mattie and Will know, maybe a few others but none of the fighters or anything actually know. It's gonna be an interesting night.” Laura laughed.

“Well as long as I'm not against you or LaF I think I'll be okay,” Laura replied.

“Don't think you can take her?”

“They,” Laura corrected quickly. Wei looked at LaF, shock on his face.

“Non-binary? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend,” he apologised quickly. LaF smiled.

“Thanks.” LaF looked to J.P and started to talk to him while Laura and Wei caught up.

****

Carmilla had left the others and gone over to Kai, Lars and Oz who were mid-conversation. Oz, who had his arm around Lars's shoulder, spotted Carmilla first.

“Hey, Carm,” Oz said with a smile, announcing her presence to the others interrupting the conversation. They all looked round to her, they both chucked a smile her way. “You here with people?” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah. Laura, LaF and that lot. Those two are fighting the rest and me have come for support,” Carmilla explained.

“That's really good of you, these can be a little tense.”

“Yeah I can imagine, I've never seen one of these one fights. One of the reasons, J.P has come with me.” Was she serious J.P was here? The person who had been hacking into Will's stuff was here? They all glanced at each other, none of them managed to do it subtly. “You know him?” It took a minute for anyone to answer.

“Well not personally but Kirsch was talking about him,” Lars told her, it wasn't a lie. “Said something about how they are bros and hangout. Apparently he's a really cool guy, we've all just been wondering what he looks like.” Lars smiled and leaned towards Carmilla. “By the way Kirsch described him he sounds pretty cute, I'm curious,” he said in a whisper, giving Carmilla a slight wink before moving back to Oz. Carmilla smirked and turned looking for J.P.

“That's him,” Carmilla said, pointing him out as he spoke to Perry. “I guess you could say he's cute.” Oz raised an eyebrow at Lars. Carmilla couldn't help but give a quiet laugh. “Anyway what are you all doing here?”

“He's working,” Oz answered, “and me and her have nothing better to do. It was either this or go have a few drinks down the street but then we thought about coming and watching this then go down the street and have a few drinks.”

“Working?” Carmilla questioned. Lars nodded.

“Sadly yeah. Whenever the fighting is in places like this Will likes to have more medical people around. The fighters tend to get carried away,” Lars explained. Carmilla gave a small nod, she didn't doubt that. “Well I have to go talk to Will about last minute things, I'm sure I'll see you about.” Lars kissed Oz briefly on the lips before walking off. Carmilla didn't stay that long after that, she went back to find the others. Oz and Kai couldn't believe the chances of J.P being here, now Will would get a good look at who had been messing with him.

****

A few fights had already happened and LaF, Wei and Laura were all getting antsy. They wanted so badly to get in the arena and start fighting. They were watching the last contender get dragged across the floor, he was bloody and unconscious, the fighter didn't look much better. Lars wasn't kidding when he said the fighters get carried away, this made Carmilla concerned.

Will appeared from his spot on the first level of scaffolding, he made sure he had a good spot to see all the fights, Mattie was beside him. He silenced everyone and grinned.

“Alright the newest fighters have had a go, who is ready for some of the tougher ones to show how it's done?” he asked loudly. The crowd yelled back, wanting to see them fight already. “Yeah?!” The crowd roared louder. “Alright I'll take that as a yes,” he grinned. “I want to see our powerful Wei Xang-” Laura, LaF, Perry, J.P and Carmilla looked at him all with supporting smiles, this was going to be a great fight whoever he was fighting, “-fight our dangerous LaFontaine.” All of the smiles dropped. Was Will serious? Wei and LaF stared at each other, neither of them wanting this. “C'mon guys, don't be shy,” Will called looking over to them. Neither of them knew what to do. Will smirked looking at them both then to Laura. Her throat went dry as an unsettled shiver went down her spine. “I think they've got a little stage fright, some encouragement everyone. Wei and LaF! Wei and LaF!”

Instantly everyone joined in chanting putting them both on the spot. Wei sighed and put his hand on their shoulder. LaF nodded getting the point. Wei took off his hoodie leaving him in track trousers and a tanktop, LaF adjusted their t-shirt they could already feel that their sweatpants would be fine. They both walked to the middle of the arena. The chant turned to roars of excitement, this was going to be a good fight.

They shook hands, holding the grip tight neither of them wanting to do this. Not only were they sort of friends but they both knew how dangerous the other could be. LaF would have to be careful of his speed and grapples, Wei would have to be careful of their strong moves and tactics; they always seemed to have a plan.

“Just like any other fight,” Wei told LaF. LaF had heard Will, Wei hadn't.

“Just like any other fight.” Before Wei could let go of their hand, LaF yanked him forward and headbutted him while he was off balance. He stumbled back, slightly clutching his nose not expecting the harsh and sudden attack, especially when it was followed up with a hard punch to the side of his head. He dropped to the floor clutching his face.

LaF stared at him feeling guilty as he started to get up. His nose already bleeding, lucky it wasn't broken. They knew that he needed to be dealt with quickly, if he got a chance he could wreck LaF in a matter of seconds. Wei wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He could see how this fight was going to go already, they weren't going to hold back so he wasn't going to either.

Wei saw their defense drop for a moment and he took his chance. He ran at them leaping at the last moment, he managed to get surprising height and slam his knee as hard as he could into their chest. He winded LaF, they couldn't stay on their feet. They hit the floor clutching their chest, trying to gasp for breath. Wei wasn't going to give them a chance to get up and fight back.

Wei walked over and tried to grab hold of LaF's wrist, they pulled it to themselves as they struggled to get up. Wei shoved them back to the floor keeping them down, he decided to straddled them it would be easier to wrap them up and take them down like this.

“Give me your hand,” Wei growled. He wasn't playing around, he wanted this over and fast. LaF had to think fast as he managed to get hold of it and pull it from their chest. LaF struggled for a moment but then launched their body forward, knocking him back though he still remained on their lap. They pushed their hand against him, if he didn't have space to move he couldn't lock up their hand. As hard as they could LaF hit him in the side of the head again, trying to get him off they; they had to hit him twice.

LaF pulled their hand out of his grip, they hit him again to keep him dazed. Grabbing his hand and stretching out his arm they pressed their knee on his forearm trapping him. LaF grabbed hold of his hand and twisted it hard, he screamed in pain as all the muscles pulled to near breaking point. It would be harder to grapple LaF if he couldn't use his hands.

Wei threw his body over and wrapped his free arm around their neck pulling them away; LaF's body stretched over his body as he tried the choke them. LaF struggled for a moment but used it as a quick chance to close to his undamaged hand. LaF tried to grab it but Wei tightened his arm, choking them harder; it was getting difficult to breath. They pulled up their arm and slammed their elbow hard on Wei's chest, he refused to let go. They had to do it three more times for him to let go and that was pure luck that LaF was squirming and they'd caught him hard in the sternum and winded him. LaF tried to scramble away but ended up laying there and gasping for air.

Furious, Wei managed to recover faster than LaF did. Standing up he grabbed hold of LaF with his good hand and pulled them backwards to their knees, he wrapped an arm round their neck and his injured arm on the back of their head, forcing it forward; his body pushing against their back. His weight along with the choking grip began to overwhelm LaF, they tried to pry themselves free from him and every time they struggled he re-positioned himself to keep his stance strong. It wasn't long before they had to submit.

LaF was bent on the floor coughing loudly as J.P and Perry rushed over to help them. Perry checked them over as J.P helped LaF to their feet. He kept his arm round LaF's waist. They both led them back to Laura and Carmilla both who looked horrified at the results. That was harsh. Perry went and got a bottle of water from her bag while J.P sat LaF down on Laura and their's bag which had been chucked in a pile.

J.P held their hands tight, LaF's neck was red raw, a bruise was already starting to form. He lent down and softly kissed the back of their hand.

“You done pretty well considering you didn't know who you were fighting,” he said to LaF sitting beside them, not bothered that he was sitting on the cold dirty floor. Perry came back, she cracked the bottle neck before crouching down and handing it to them.

“Just small sips okay?” Perry told them. LaF gave the smallest of nods already knowing it but allowing Perry to remind them would make her feel better. There wasn't much else to do, J.P had the comforting side handled.

They didn't often show their relationship among others, both of them were far more private than the rest but now J.P wanted to show LaF that they were safe; they needed to know that. He put his arm around LaF as they drank small sips of water. Not even bothering with trying to talk. He kissed the side of their head and squeezed LaF's hand.

Laura looked to Carmilla who looked just as concerned she was. Not only for what had happened to LaF but with the thought of 'if that was what LaF faced would Laura's fight be the same?'

Carmilla could feel Laura's nerves build up, she took hold of her hand giving Laura something else to focus on. She looked round to her and gave a slightly distressed smile. Normally the fights weren't chosen to be so one sided or such short time given to get yourself ready. Laura had no doubt that Will would make her fight as unfair as he possibly could.

Kirsch broke Laura's thoughts, he looked relieved that he had found her but so uncomfortable. Everyone looked to him unsure what was going on.

“Laura, I need to talk to you this is really important-” He started quickly. Laura cut him off not meaning to sound rude it was just hard to keep herself calm let alone him too.

“Kirsch, can this wait please? I think my fight might be next-” he nodded which stopped her.

“It is and this is why it's important. I've been trying to find you but I kept getting caught up with people,” he told her. Laura gave him her full attention. “So look you know this is really hard because Will's a bro right? Never betray a Zeta but then then there's the code were we swore to protect the hotties- and not saying you're a hottie in a disrespecting way, you're my friend first but you know I'm not blind- anyway so when I heard this it got really complicated because I was like 'oh my god what do I do?' because Will he's a friend too. I can't betray one friend but let another get hurt, so I asked my bros at the Zeta house what I should do and Th-” Laura couldn't focus on his rambling and Carmilla noticed.

“Zeta, can we move to the ending where you tell us what's going on?” Carmilla interrupted. Kirsch realised then that he'd been rambling a lot, he gave a nod.

“Yeah sorry, uhh the person you're gonna be fighting had a bike crash, they messed up their left knee but are fighting anyway,” Kirsch told Laura. “I don't know what they're gonna do but for sure they're gonna be fighting dirty, well dirtier than normal in this kind of fighting. Just please be careful okay? I really don't want to see you hurt.” Laura was beyond confused.

“How do you know any of this? Who am I fighting?”

“I overheard some stuff and I'm sorry it's so sudden that I told you, I really did try to find you sooner-” Laura nodded hoping he would tell her who. He went to but was cut off by Will calling out across the alley silencing everyone. Mattie looked entertained as she stood beside him. Carmilla wasn't sure who she was most unsettled by, she knew Mattie's smile something big was about to happen or the fact Will was capable of something like this. Kirsch had to be wrong about this. Will wouldn't set someone out to hurt Laura, right? What was the point?

“Well I have to confess I'm amazed by the last fight. I will apologise for pitting friends against each other but you're such both good fighters I couldn't sate my curiousity a moment longer,” Will said directing it at Wei and LaF. A grin split on his lips. “Now I'm ready for a great fight. I want to see Laura fight next.” Laura looked to Carmilla who squeezed her hand tight, Laura glanced at the others before looking back to her.

“You've got this,” Carmilla tried to reassure. Laura nodded trying to convince Carmilla and herself.

Laura walked over to the arena, she looked up at Will who watched her from the scaffolding. He kept his grin as he spoke.

“I think a good fighter against you would be Kai.” Laura was looked over bewildered as Kai walked over, pushing up her long sleeve to her elbows. Laura took a glance over her quickly, wraps around her hands, sturdy trainers and just under the knee shorts. Laura tried to catch a glimpse as she walked over if Kirsch was right and she did have an injury; if she was wearing a support she couldn't see it. Laura could barely remember the last time she'd seen her fight. Surely wouldn't Will have picked someone more recent to fight her?

Kai stopped and gave her a smile that closely matched Will's grin. Laura felt uneasy, if Will had chosen her out of all the people he could have why did he chose Kai?

Kai made sure her wraps were done up tight, Laura did the same and adjusting her top. They both granted each other a moment to make sure the other was fully prepared. Laura guessed it would be the only moment free she'd get until the end of this fight, Kai looked like the kind of fighter who would dominate and draw this out, a person who would break down your body first. Maybe that's why Will had chosen her, did he want to completely destroy her? Would he really risk it he still wanted Carmilla to race? She wouldn't if she knew Will was behind this. So why have this pairing in this fight?

“You ready?” Kai asked again, Laura had been too stuck in her own thoughts to hear her the first time. Laura took a breath and nodded. She needed to level herself out, she couldn't be this tense while fighting. Laura turned and faced Kai, she looked up to Will who was awaiting her answer.

“Yeah I'm ready,” she answered before looking back to Kai who had done nothing, not even attempt to raise her guard.

“When you're ready then,” Will told them both. He couldn't wait to see the fight.

Nothing happened. Laura had raised her guard and that was it. Kai didn't do anything except watch Laura and that's what unsettled her. Nothing was happening, why wasn't Kai doing anything? Just watching and smiling. It was getting tension was getting worse the longer it went on. Apparently Laura wasn't the only one confused because what had been shouts of encouragement and excitement fizzled down into confused murmurs. Laura risked a glance around the crowd, to her friends, LaF was now on their feet watching just as confused as the rest. Laura looked back and still Kai hadn't made a move, just kept that Will like smile on her face as she stared at her.

Laura couldn't stand it any longer and made the first move. She launched a very visible punch her, Kai's smile changed into a smirk as she moved quickly to the side and shoved Laura to the floor. As soon as Laura touched the floor she pushed herself back up, she was met with a solid punch to the face. It knocked her back to the floor. There was silence for a moment. Everyone stared at Laura who didn't move. Was that it? Was that Will's 'great' fight?

Everyone gave a look or breath of relief when they saw Laura move and clutch the side of her face, she was groaning quietly under her breath. The shock of the attack had stunned her into momentary silence, it felt like she'd been hit with a metal block. The first attack had been made now Kai had no reason to stop. Just as Laura started to get up Kai hit her again, she refused to fall fully down. Laura got to her hands and knees, she tried to shake off the daze.

“Come on, Hollis, I thought you were gonna be a challenge. I wanted a damn fight,” Kai shouted, trying to get a reaction. Laura was too focused on trying to get up. Will started to bang his hand repeatedly on the pole in front of him, others started too followed by the shouts again. He'd put the pressure on and hopefully get things started properly.

“Laura, get up,” Carmilla muttered under her breath, terrified that she'd gotten knocked down so easily. Not even a minute later Kai grabbed the back of Laura's hair and pulled her fully up to her knees.

“Don't worry, Hollis, I have no intention of finishing this so quickly,” Kai whispered as she lent down. Laura grabbed Kai's hand trying to ease the tension as she kept a tight hold on her, it also made Laura was very aware where Kai was. “While it's going to be fun to kick the shit out of you I'm not here for me.” Laura acted dumb, she wasn't going to drop Kirsch in it.

“Who-”

“Will. Who else?” Now Laura was confused.

“Why?”

“Because he asked me to-” Kai's voice turned harsh, “- and I'm not going to let you fuck with my brother anymore.”

Laura went cold. Kai was his sister. Adopted? Step-sister? Biological? In all her research and digging into Will she'd never found anything about Will having a sister. Not that really mattered, sister or not fighting her was going to hurt.

Kai pulled hard when Laura went to struggle out of her grip. Laura gritted her teeth and stopped, she took a breath before slamming her elbow down onto the front of Kai's left thigh. Kai instantly let go and moved back, gritting her teeth as she held her leg. Laura got up and grinned. Kirsch was right when he told her about the injury. She was glad for the heads up; now she had something to work with.

“You wanted a fight, Kai, well here I am,” Laura told her, loud enough for everyone to hear. Carmilla and LaF both smiled with relief, there was their Laura. She knew it was going to be tough, those two punches had dropped her but she was standing and planned not to go down again.

Laura raised her guard, the grin now on her face. Two simple thoughts in her mind, aim for the leg and beware of her punches those were gonna risk a quick knockout. Laura had no intention to lose and especially in front of Will, if he had planned this then she wouldn't stop; he wasn't going to have the satisfaction of seeing her unconscious.

Kai went to attack Laura with several punches but was stopped very quickly by a hard kick to the side to of her left leg. Kai stepped back trying to hide the pain in her leg.

“How long do you think it's gonna take me to break that leg?” Laura asked before running at Kai and punching Kai swear in the chest. Despite the pain she managed to get hold of Laura and chuck her into the chain link fence, she went to follow up but Laura kicked back and dropped Kai after the kick slammed into her stomach. Laura grabbed Kai from the floor picked her up part way before smacking her down with a hard punch, she went to follow up by slamming her foot down on Kai's leg but she scrambled out of the way. Kai retaliated by forcing herself up onto unsteady legs, she rammed Laura into the fence, she tried to push her away but Kai pinned her by her throat.

With powerful multiple hits to Laura's stomach she was finding it hard to stand. Kai hit her once more to the rib cage, Laura finally gave a cry of pain as she felt her rib crack. What the hell were those punches? Kai didn't give her time to think about it, she tossed her round slamming her face first into the fence. Laura gripped the chain links and tried to force herself back, her body ached but she'd prefer that pain than the one Kai had planned. Laura couldn't fight against her especially when she hit her in her cracked rib. The side of her face crashed to the links, Laura struggled to push away as Kai forced her face as hard as possible down the fence; Laura couldn't contain the pain filled screams, she tried to struggle away. It was pointless. She felt her eyebrow split open and her cheek get torn up with cuts and scratches. When low enough Laura threw out her arm hoping to catch Kai enough to get her to back off. It worked.

Kai allowed Laura to get up. Everyone in the group of Laura's friends looked horrified as they saw blood steadily flow down her face. Even LaF who had witnessed Laura in severe injured states was concerned. She wasn't going to back down, whatever Kai had said to her had gotten to her. Carmilla was simply terrified, there was no sign of Laura stopping despite her face covered in blood and her body sagged. It was clear Laura wasn't going to submit, no matter the injury and that made Carmilla go cold. Why wouldn't she back down?

“You looking a little done in there you want to take a breather?” Kai asked, her brother's grin slipping back on her lips. Laura scoffed.

“If you're concerned what I'll do to you you can submit, I won't judge,” Laura told her as she undone her wraps. Kai looked confused as Laura tossed one away towards the edge of the crowd, she started to undo the next one. “It's so I can beat you better, I mean if you've got rings on under your wraps or something I think it's only fair I return a proper punch.” Kai stared at her, was she serious? Will gave a quick grimace, she'd put him in a situation he didn't want and couldn't refuse.

Will looked down to Kai, she could see the annoyance on his face. Laura smirked as she finished taking off her wrap she bundled it up and used it to clean up the blood from her eyebrow.

“Do you have rings on or something under your wraps?” Will asked his voice hard. He was hoping to avoid this. Kai subconsciously flexed her hands, she shook her head.

“She could be lying,” Laura cut in, “I demand that she takes off her wraps too.” Will cast a brief glare at Laura, she kept her smirk.

“Take them off,” Will ordered. Kai couldn't do anything but what she was told. Laura noticed as she got to the end of her wraps, she struggled for a moment before bundling them up. Laura was right, she was wearing something to make her punches have more damage. Laura couldn't help but give a light laugh as she lowered the bloody wrap and threw it with the other.

“You wanna try this again?” Laura taunted, “I mean if you're too chicken to fight me-” Laura quickly moved back as Kai launched a sloppy punch. Laura took her chance and gave a swift hard kick to her thigh, a punch to the gut and another kick. Kai didn't have a chance to prepare for the solid front kick to her chest. Kai would have rather crashed to the floor than been sent stumbling backwards towards the dumpster, that way when Laura ran and punched her hard she wouldn't have crashed against the metal side of it.

Kai tried to catch her breath and mentally push away the pain in her leg; she needed to be focused. Without her rings Laura had become a considerably higher threat. Laura wiped the blood from the side of her face. Kai couldn't move fast enough before Laura grabbed her keeping her pinned against the dumpster as she delivered several hard shots to her face before slamming her face against the metal. A large gash going down the side of her jaw. Kai managed to push her away and hold the wound, the blood was gushing pretty bad. This needed to end now, she wanted to take her time but the longer it was going to more violent Laura was getting.

“Alright I'm done with fucking around,” Kai told her as she looked at the blood on her hand. Laura smirked, getting ready for anything. Though she didn't expect Kai tackling her off the floor and slamming her down hard. She didn't expect the hard hit to the face that split the chain linked cuts wider. Laura especially didn't expect Kai to shift so she could pin her shin across her throat, trying to choke Laura until she passed out.

LaFontaine looked horrified as Laura struggled under Kai's weight, she was trying to force her away but Kai barely shifted. Laura was gasping as she struggled harder.

“Why doesn't she quit?” Carmilla questioned, her voice trembling. LaF looked to Carmilla, she was almost in tears, they put a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla glanced at them, they were trying to be supportive but they couldn't give an answer.

Kai ground her leg harder down as she bent down, a sadistic smile on her bloody face. Laura was trying to push her leg away, clawing at her skin hoping that the pain would get too much for Kai. It wasn't working. Kai spoke low enough that she only Laura heard her.

“You're a lot more fun than I thought you'd be,” Kai admitted, “but you're still nothing. Now this is important so listen closely. You mention a word that this was Will to Carmilla and that would be bad for her. She still has her race and you really wouldn't want anything to happen to her during that-”

Laura saw red, she snapped and forced all her anger into Kai's leg; Laura dug her fingers into the damaged muscle around Kai's knee. She tried to rip at the muscle, Kai was forced to move away as she screamed. Kai scrambled away clutching her knee, barely able to stand. Laura laid there choking down air, her throat burning as forced herself to stand up a lot faster she should have. All the pain in her body vanished, her rage drove her.

She grabbed Kai by the back of her head and dragged her clearly in front of the scaffolding, she wanted Will to get full view of this. He knew that as she glanced up at him, she grabbed Kai by the throat pulling her close.

“You go after Carmilla and I'll do more than snap your leg,” Laura quiet voice filled with fury.

“What-” Kai let out a horrific scream. Laura had slammed her foot down onto the side of her knee, there was a loud bone-cracking snap. The crowd went silent and Will's face dropped. Part of the bone had split through the skin. Laura let go of her and took a step back. Kai was bawling on the floor clutching her leg, blood pouring over her hands. Both Lars and Oz ran over to Kai, she was going to need all the help. Laura looked up at Will a small smile on her lips.

“You should get her to a hospital, Will. I think it was a mistake to try and take me down,” Laura said ignoring her voice was rough and sore.

“You're-” Kai groaned, “-you're gonna regret this.” Laura heard the warning but just laughed it off as she walked away. Not like she'd be doing anything for a while.

As soon as Laura got close enough Carmilla wrapped her arms around her, Laura groaned loudly. All the pain was rushing back. Her brain acknowledging the raw pain her throat, cracked rib, various bruises, swelling wounds and cuts. Carmilla moved back a little but kissed her, she didn't care about the fact Laura was bloody or hurt. There wasn't any fun for her to see in that fight, that was terrifying to see Laura that hurt and showing no sign of stopping. What had made her snap at the end to make such a violent retaliation? Right now that was the last thing on Carmilla's mind but it was on LaF and J.P's. What the hell had happened out there?

“Can we leave please?” Carmilla asked quietly as she looked at Laura, the cuts looking severe. Laura looked to Perry.

“Can we sort this out at mine please?” Perry was beyond flustered, she nodded but was already rifling through her bag of medical things. There was a lot to sort out. Laura took Carmilla by the hand and led her towards the car, J.P would drive them back the others would meet them there. The entire group were glad to be leaving, tonight was far too intense for anyone's liking.


	16. Racing and recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brutal fight between Laura and Kai, Laura now needs to recover and Carmilla tries her best to help though unsure exactly how to deal with it and all the emotions involved. Carmilla's race finally arrives and is more eventful than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!
> 
> I'm back with another long chapter which took a lot of time, frustration and sleepless nights to sort this out.  
> Well I say sleepless nights it was write some of the story then play Overwatch for a good three+ hours, realise it's like 3am then start writing again. Yep because my writing methods are so damn healthy.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the kinda lame summary. It's basically emotions, British comedy references and awesomeness (hopefully) I am nervous about one of the bits so with the whole 'finally Carmilla's race arrives' bits any comments on how the race reads would be so helpful. Thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Let me know, comments are amazing!

Laura sat quietly at the kitchen table with a ice pack against her tender ribs. Perry had already cleaned up Laura's eyebrow and shut it with medical strips. She now was cleaning up the cuts on her cheek. LaF was on their phone sitting next to J.P looking up how to deal with cracked ribs. Carmilla was in the sitting room silently freaking out and ordering food on her phone, everyone else had things taken care of. Even then she struggled with it, nothing had been said during the car ride back; Laura had simply sat with her in the back and held her hand.

Carmilla put her phone down on the coffee table, hers hands were shaking too much to do even the simple of thing. She lent back into the couch, wishing to god that her head would just shut up. It was hard to focus on anything when there was just constant questions of why and how.

J.P walked into the room and cleared his throat alerting her that he was there. Carmilla looked over a weak smile on her face, he gave a simple reassuring look. He went over to her and handed her a beer he brought from the kitchen, he sat down with her as he opened his own. Carmilla held her unopened beer while looking down at her lap.

“It's hard isn't it?” J.P asked with a small smile. “Seeing Laura like that, dangerous and really hurt. It's hard to see it.” Carmilla turned to him. “It's okay to be scared. I know I was when I first saw LaF like that.” It took Carmilla a minute to get her thoughts together.

“What happened to LaF?” Carmilla questioned as J.P took a sip of his beer. “The first time you got really scared.” J.P lowered his bottle thinking about it for a second. There had been more than a few times he'd been worried about them. Especially at the start of their relationship.

“The first time I was really scared was when LaF had to go the hospital,” J.P answered. Carmilla was curious but also horrified at the thought. Not only that he had to go through that but what if she had to go through that with Laura? “I'd seen LaF in some pretty tough fights before, I knew they were talented and can definitely hold their own but I really panicked that time. I mean neither of them were really at fault they didn't realise how close the wall was.” Carmilla really didn't like the idea where this was going. “The guy LaF was fighting was taller and stronger than them so I was already nervous but he hit LaF, they obviously went back and the side of their head cracked against the wall.”

“Really?” J.P nodded as she seemed horrified. Carmilla opened her drink and sipped it.

“Under their hairline, like the longer bit there is a hell of a scar,” J.P commented. “LaF's head split, blood gushed, we had to keep them awake and the cut suppressed under a coat until the ambulance crew got there. I was freaking out real bad, Perry went in the back of the ambulance. Laura drove us to the hospital.” J.P took a mouthful of his drink, this was harder than he thought. Carmilla waited for him to continue. “We went into the hospital and we found out that LaF had passed out in the ambulance. They had to go for x-rays and stuff, the paramedics thought there was more damage than there was. Perry was shaken as you can imagine. I went outside feeling like I couldn't breathe. Laura stood there with me quietly for a while; I broke down. Was crouched down on the floor just in tears, Laura sat with me and had an arm around my shoulder. Making sure I was okay. I so badly wanted to be away from the hospital.”

Carmilla's throat went dry as his words sunk in. It reminded her of her ex. How she left her in the hospital after seeing how bad it was, how she ran. Carmilla went to talk but felt her voice shake. She took a large mouthful of her drink.

“What made you stay?” Carmilla asked, her thoughts temporarily shifting from the wounded Laura in the kitchen. “I mean if you wanted to run and you had the chance why didn't you? Because Laura would've stopped you or-” J.P shook his head.

“Because what happened wasn't about me, me running wouldn't solve anything; it would only add to it.” Carmilla felt her throat go tight. “I stayed because I love them and I couldn't do that to them.” She took another mouthful but it was hard to swallow, she put it on the table and cleared her throat; trying to stifle the cough. “You okay?” J.P asked concerned. Carmilla nodded trying to push off the heavy feeling in her chest. She couldn't be mad at him, he didn't know about what happened with her ex; it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

“Yeah... just hoping I never have to go through that with Laura.” Carmilla cleared her throat again, it was harsher this time. “Hospitals make me really incredibly uncomfortable.” It wasn't a lie, she would hate to see Laura in the hospital. Carmilla couldn't deal with the thought, she leaned forward and grabbed her phone. Anything to make her focus on something different.

J.P put his hand on her shoulder. He knew what was happening it was the same reaction he had; the one he was waiting for. Carmilla looked round tears gathering in her eyes, she tried to suppress them but it was too hard. J.P put his beer on the table before scooting next to Carmilla and put his arm around her shoulder. She hung her head down trying to sniffle back the tears and hide him from seeing them; not that he was judging.

“This is natural. You're allowed to be scared and upset about this, it's terrifying to see someone you care about like that. Laura told me that when I was in your place,” he told her trying to calm her down. “Outside the hospital, she told me we can stay out there as long as we need to. It's natural to be unsure about everything, it's overwhelming and you can't bottle that up.” Carmilla wiped her eyes. “So if you get scared or anything and you can't talk to Laura, talk to me. I know what you're going through.” Carmilla turned into his arm and hugged him. J.P was surprised by it but somewhat awkwardly hugged her back, it's what she needed. “How about me, LaF and Perry order food and you go see Laura for a bit?” Carmilla gave a small nod. He left it a little while longer until Carmilla broke the hug. They both then got up, Carmilla picking up her beer before they both went into the kitchen.

****

Laura had broke a smile when everyone left the room and Carmilla sat in front of her. She could tell what she was feeling and thinking as soon as she saw her. Trying to hide the pain she felt as she moved Laura took hold of Carmilla's hand, she raised it up and kissed it before lowering it down and resting it on the table. Laura kept a hold of it, tracing her thumb across the back of Carmilla's hand.

“I'm gonna be okay, sorry for showing you that I can be like that,” Laura apologised. “I should've told you how bad some of these things can get.” Carmilla gave a small chuckle.

“Yeah it was definitely more than I was expecting,” Carmilla admitted before awkwardly motioning to her leg. “I mean like bang, bone straight out of the skin, just right there.” Carmilla stopped gesturing realising it probably looked stupid. Laura let her talk. “And you know the whole fence face thing, that-” Carmilla shuddered, even the thought about it made her cringe. Laura squeezed her hand. Carmilla looked at her, she wiped her eyes again infuriated that tears kept forming. “Sorry it's-” Carmilla groaned just wanting her frustration to go away and the build up of tears to vanish. “It's hard to talk about this stuff because it's hard for me to see you get hurt. I know obviously it's a fight you're gonna get hurt, I've seen you hurt and that was obviously worrying enough but this... she was choking you and cut your face up on the fence, you didn't get up at first. There wasn't-” Carmilla had rushed her words and was trying to calm herself down. “It didn't seem like there was any stop to the fight, it wasn't about just fighting for whatever; something made you snap. You looked like you were gonna passout or worse, nobody stopped it and then you just snapped. Why?”

Laura tried to hold Carmilla's look, it was hard to. Carmilla could barely keep tears back. How could she possibly tell Carmilla that she snapped Kai's leg because she threatened to hurt Carmilla somewhere she could't help her? Carmilla waited for an answer, she waited for anything. Could Carmilla handle knowing what Laura done was for her? Was it okay to tell her? Now might be a good time.

“I- I did it because-” Laura paused, a slight tremor in her voice. “I had to make sure Kai wouldn't get up again- I couldn't handle anymore of the fight,” Laura told her, her voice hard. It wasn't a complete lie. She wouldn't have been able to handle much more after being choked and she wanted to make sure Kai wasn't going to get up again. It wasn't a lie to keep back the full reason why, was it?

“You snapped Kai's bone out of her leg to make sure she wouldn't get back up?” Carmilla questioned. “I mean it works but that... there has got to be something else that happened you dragged her in front of Will to do it. It wasn't just some random panicked attack, Laura-”

“Carm, please I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to get food and rest,” Laura cut off.

“I'm terrified of what happened to you, how hurt you are. J.P was talking to me trying to help me, it did but at the same time it didn't,” Carmilla told her honestly. “He said about how LaF went into the hospital and you were there for him. It reminded me of her and that I ran... I don't want to see you in hospital Laura. It's too hard even to think about.” 

Despite the pains in her body Laura moved forward and kissed Carmilla. Carmilla gave a brief kiss back but broke it so she could wipe her tears away.

“This is what I do, Carm. You race and I fight. I can't promise that I'm not going to get put in the hospital, anything can happen. It would be wrong to break that promise to you.” Carmilla looked away from her, Laura squeezed her hand. “Please try to understand all this.”

Carmilla's chest felt tight and her throat dry, her head was just noise. Trying to process everything that had been said. It was getting overwhelming. She pulled her hand out of Laura's grip and stood up, moving back from her. Laura looked up at her, shaking her head.

“I have to go... do something,” Carmilla said quickly, her voice cracking. “I just can't-”

“Don't run from this-” Laura begged, “-please. You don't need to run. I'm here and I'll be fine. You don't need to be scared, I'm not going anywhere. Please, Carm don't run.”

Carmilla looked down at Laura, she could feel her body trembling. Flashes of her ex filling her mind, all those injuries, all that pain. Could Carmilla go through that with Laura? She knew it was inevitable that Laura would get seriously hurt. If it wasn't for Perry being a trained paramedic and knowing what Laura needed Carmilla would have probably been outside the hospital trying to deal with this same situation. Trying to figure out if she could stay, if she was strong enough to do that or if she would repeat her previous actions and run. She'd feel like a coward but running right now would seem easier. It would be easier than seeing Laura in so much pain and know that there was nothing she could to help her.

J.P's words suddenly struck Carmilla hard, it knocked her breathless. She gave a small groan as it echoed through her mind. What he had said to her when she asked why he had stayed when he could have left. 'What happened wasn't about me, me running wouldn't solve anything.' He was right it wouldn't solve anything and what had happened to Laura is about Laura. Carmilla took a breath. She felt like a coward and now she felt selfish. She should somehow be helping to look after her not focusing on how terrified this was making her. Laura had to come first here.

“Okay,” Carmilla's voice cracked harshly as she said it. Laura frowned. “I- I won't run. I'll try.” Laura grinned and stood up, she hid all her aches and pains. She wrapped an arm around Carmilla and pulled her into a deep kiss. Laura didn't care that tears were streaming down Carmilla's face or that she was feeling so many injuries right now. Carmilla had made such a huge decision for her. Laura pulled back and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

“Thank you,” Laura said quietly. Carmilla could only nod as she gently held Laura. Her thoughts going wild but she couldn't focus on them right now she didn't dare to, with the fear it would problem end up with her running away from this. No, this was about Laura not her. She had to be here.

Laura had to smile to herself. Carmilla had said to her that she couldn't do any more than a physical thing yet here she was doing the one thing she couldn't do for her ex. Carmilla stayed. How much did Carmilla actually care about Laura?

****

Laura had slept awkwardly on the couch, her neck was aching and her body stiff; she never enjoyed sleeping sitting up. Carmilla had been flitting about making sure Laura was tended to and that the apartment was clean. Normally she detested cleaning but right now any distraction from last night events was welcome. She had barely slept. When Carmilla wasn't checking on Laura she was either in her room or the bathroom trying to work her way through pangs of anxiety. She was staying, that was something new and terrifying. The idea of it was stifling, that feeling was coming back as she stood in the kitchen her body shaking. She had to get out of the apartment even if it was for half an hour.

Carmilla grabbed her jacket and walked into the sitting room, shrugging it on as she did. Laura was sat on the couch, a blanket round her shoulders and an ice pack against her sore ribs. Perry had done her best to stitch up the major cuts on Laura's face a few small plasters covered the minor ones. She was sore and bruised which is why everything Laura needed was beside her on the couch. Junkfood, bottle of water, painkillers and the playstation controller so she could search Netflix.

Laura looked surprised when she saw Carmilla with her jacket on, she pulled a hairband out of her jacket and messily done up her hair. Laura couldn't help but be a little distracted by the beautiful leather wearing woman in front of her.

“I'm gonna just take a quick ride, I'm going to pick up a few things,” Carmilla explained seeing the confused look on Laura's face. “Do you want anything?” Laura thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

“Nothing from the shops but there is something I want,” Laura said with a slightly playful smile. Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Come here.” Carmilla smiled a little and did as she was told. When she was close enough Laura beckoned for her to lean down a little again she did as Laura told her. She grabbed hold of Carmilla's leather jacket and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Carmilla had to put a hand on the back of the couch to stop herself falling forward. “You could stay here and chill with me,” Laura said softly before another kiss. Carmilla was tempted to stay, she wanted to say yes but she needed a breather. Just a few moments to herself. Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura's and kissed her softly.

“I'll back in about an hour. You're not gonna get rid of me.” Carmilla's voice was gentle even though mentally she was kicking herself, staying with Laura was something that shouldn't be passed up. “I promise I'll be back.” Carmilla kissed Laura again. She moved away not long after and left Laura to keep herself entertained. Carmilla grabbed her keys, helmet and empty backpack then left.

****

Carmilla was sitting on her purring bike, heating up the engine as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. She let her mind settle on the noise and feeling of the bike under her. This was simple, this she knew without thinking about it; feelings however were something else entirely. Especially with this whole Laura thing. That was something that was going to be tricky to deal with. Something that she didn't want to focus on right now, she wanted to enjoy the ride and just do what she had planned.

After slinging on her backpack it wasn't long before she had set off on her journey. She had to smile under her helmet, the noise of the bike and the pleasure in the ride had cleansed her mind of all thought. Every stress had been pushed out, she felt like she could breath properly. Carmilla felt at ease. Her ease changed to pure excitement at the idea that tomorrow she'd be doing this against competition that over nine months of no racing she'd be free to do it again. Not just limiting herself to pleasure rides, tomorrow she'd be getting every feeling back. This time she'd keep it in control, she'd make sure of that.

Carmilla stopped at a set of traffic lights, she sat straight for a moment stretching her fingers she did. She was looking around letting her mind wander to her destination, she still had a little bit of a way to go. She didn't mind it meant she could stay on her bike longer and that it was a little more time away from the apartment. Just a little more time to clear her head, what had happened last night was intense she never expected to make that choice or to be put in a situation where that choice was possible.

A loud honk of a car came from beside her, Carmilla looked to them wondering if she'd fazed out and missed the lights change. She hadn't. It was two douchebag looking guys in a flashy expensive fast car. They revved the car engine as one of the others made indecent comments and gestures to her. Carmilla smirked. Were they serious about trying to take her at a standing start on this road, were they that stupid? Carmilla glanced up at the lights as she lent down and grip the handlebars. She revved louder than they did. They challenged her back. This was too easy.

The lights changed and Carmilla sped off, the car trying to give chase quickly. Though they braked moments within starting as they nearly got hit by another car. Carmilla laughed as she turned off. They were in a different lane under a different set of lights. It was her turn not theirs. Idiots.

Even that little momentary rush made her grin. Tomorrow was going to be something intense but she reminded herself that she had to keep herself in check this couldn't become like last time.

Ten minutes after her little fun at the traffic lights, which Carmilla was still smiling about, she arrived at her destination. She took off her helmet and looked at the shop. Her smile dropped slightly, it had been years since she'd been here. She wondered how much it had changed and if they would still have what she wanted. Dismounting the bike she walked towards the shop, this had better be worth the bike ride.

****

Carmilla had kept her promise she was back in 50 minutes. As she unlocked the door she heard Laura laughing at whatever she was watching, even her laugh could make Carmilla smile.

“Hey!” Carmilla shouted as she shut the door.

“Hey!” Laura called back happily. Carmilla was back, it was a nice thought.

“I'll be there in a sec, just gonna get a drink.”

“Make me one please.” Carmilla smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

“Already planned to,” Carmilla said under her breath.

It took Carmilla a few minutes before she finally walked in, a cup in each hand. Laura paused her show before she looked at her with a warm smile, it was good to see her. Especially when she was in her motorcycle leathers, not that Laura would admit it to her but she loved her in leather the way it fit her body and made her look. That was a thought for a more private time though.

Carmilla was curious about the look in Laura's eyes, her thoughts were some where else. Some where playful, she hoped Laura was thinking about her. Carmilla broke Laura's thoughts as she offered her a cup of hot chocolate. Laura took it off her.

“I hope you enjoy it, it's a special type of hot chocolate I went and bought,” Carmilla told her as she slipped the backpack off her shoulder, she put her own cup on the table before putting the bag on the couch.

“You went out just to get special hot chocolate?” Laura asked, momentarily distracted as Carmilla unzipped her jacket and took it off. Laura couldn't help but stare as her black fitted tanktop came into view. How did Carmilla look so good in simple clothes? Carmilla noticed it but didn't comment on it, the playful look was increasing. “This must be some amazing drink.” Carmilla had to laugh, it was really good and hopefully Laura would think so too.

“Not just hot chocolate I wanted to clear my head and I got you something... well us but I had you in mind when I went there. I...” Carmilla stopped for a moment, trying to get her words together. “I'm just gonna get out of these-” she pointed to her motorcycle trousers and boots, “-then I'll finish talking like an idiot.”

Carmilla quickly walked out of the room, getting change into comfy jeans. She had sorted herself out, she was frustrated that she seemed useless around Laura today.

Walking back in she saw Laura taking the first sip of her drink, she paused for a moment after it just staring at the cup. Carmilla walked over to the couch, grabbing her bag and sitting down in its place.

“Do you like it?” Carmilla asked, unsure about her reaction. Laura looked her, a grin splitting across her face.

“This is amazing! Where did you get it?” Laura asked quickly before drinking some more. Carmilla smiled as she started to undo her bag.

“It's from this family run type bakery shop,” Carmilla answered pulling out a white box as she sat down on the arm of the couch. “I've been to Silas before when I was younger with my mum, lived here for a few months after we moved to the U.S. We traveled a bit. She knew this really nice family they run this shop, fresh made things and stuff; one of those very intimate friendly places you know?” Carmilla glanced down at the box. “Anyway I was thinking last night and this morning about everything that has happened. The fight last night and what we spoke about, it's a lot to take on so I was like I want something familiar and comforting. I thought of this place, it's a little pricey but it's worth it. I wanted you to try something from there. I mean I know you've got junkfood and things but this is something else entirely.”

“You okay?” Laura noticed Carmilla was a little more quiet that normal. Carmilla nodded.

“Tired from last night,” she replied truthfully. “Anyway enough talk about that, this is more interesting.” Carmilla opened the box to show Laura the two pastries inside.

“Creampuffs?” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah. One of the best things in the store,” she told her. “Take whatever one you want.” Laura looked at them trying to decide. It took her a few minutes. Carmilla had a small smile on her lips, such a simple pleasure in watching Laura.

“What one would you choose?”

“Depends what you like really. Whip cream and chocolate or whip cream and powdered sugar. My guess though is you're thinking about the chocolate one-” Carmilla smiled as she continued to watch Laura decide, “-I would definitely go for the chocolate.” Laura nodded.

“Okay I'll have that one but I'm gonna finished this first,” Laura told her before taking another sip of her drink. She was still not over how good it was.

There was silence for a moment as Carmilla got her creampuff out of the box, trying not to make make a mess. She decided to put it back, she moved the box to the table and instead just focused on her drink.

“What was your mum like?” Laura asked curiously. Carmilla smiled. “I mean you told me a little about her before but what was she like when she wasn't being disapproving of your life choices.” It made the smile grow. Carmilla thought about it, what could she say? She'd already told Laura that she had expensive tastes, that she was from a rich background and that they never got to resolve thing.

“She was stern with my siblings but she always had a soft spot for me, maybe it's because I was her actual daughter instead of a step-child. Lilita could be rather sweet in her own way, I actually got expelled from school once because she went and threatened a tutor after bullying me. 'How dare you insult my child at all but especially in front of the entire class. I'll make sure you never get a chance to do to her or any other child, you pathetic vile waste of air,'” Carmilla told her. Her impression wasn't the best but she'd managed to do an exact quote of her. “We were 'escorted' from the premises, Lilita had to go to the police station but nothing ever came from it.” Carmilla gave Laura a soft look, she was listening intently. How could one girl care so much? “We traveled a lot once we moved to America, while Lilita didn't mind our home here had a lot more potential.” Laura looked at her confused.

“You're not from here?”

“Yeah, my accent dulled after a while. Styria, Austria . A long way from home I know.” Carmilla went quiet. “We had money, reputation and everything. Lilita made a name for herself, she was an incredibly smart woman and a patron of all different kind of arts; also a very wise investor in businesses. I was quite spoiled growing up, even if her grand gestures were rare the benefits of being part of the Morgan family were countless.”

“Why did you change your name to Karnstein if being a Morgan was so great?” Laura asked, her curiosity continuing. She took a mouthful of her hot chocolate before answering her.

“I never changed my name, Lilita did. I liked Karnstein too much to lose my name, Carmilla Morgan doesn't have the same ring to it.” Laura had to agree Carmilla Karstein sounded better.

Carmilla looked away from Laura and over to the T.V, she'd had enough of talking about Lilita and wanted to change the topic. She didn't even need to fake an interest to change topic, she saw the old looking show that Laura was watching on Netflix. She frowned then looked to Laura.

“I hate to question what you're watching but what in frilly hell are you watching?” Carmilla questioned. Laura grinned as Carmilla came and sat down next to her, cup in hand. Laura couldn't help love the fact Carmilla closed the gap between them.

“British T.V space series, like late 80's or something. Been binge watching when you're not here, not sure if you'd like it or not.” Carmilla looked at the description of the episode and title.

“Red Dwarf?” Carmilla questioned with a curious smile on her face. “Okay tell me about it, lets see what you think my humor is like.” Laura wondered what she'd got herself into; could she really guess?

“Uhh to sum it up briefly it's about this mining ship called Red Dwarf that's in deep space. All the crew were killed in a huge radiation blast except this really slobby dumb guy called Lister who was like in suspended animation or something and also his pregnant cat called Frankenstein which was sealed safely in the hold of the ship.” Carmilla frowned, maybe Laura was right and she wouldn't like this show.

“Hmm,” Carmilla muttered under her breath. Laura gave a small smirk, maybe her guess was becoming wrong.

“Lister is released 3 million years later. Weirdly the only people he has to keep him company is a creature evolved from Lister's cat who is called Cat and a hologram of Lister's dead bunkmate, Rimmer. Oh and the ship computer called Holly who is kinda smart but also a snarky brilliant idiot.” Carmilla just stared at Laura, unsure what to say to that. “I know it sounds weird since the whole show is about getting back to Earth and stuff but it's really good, later on there is a robot involved called Kryten.” It wasn't hard to see how much Laura enjoyed explaining this.

“This sounds really weird, Cupcake,” Carmilla told her, Laura nodded she wasn't wrong. It was a weird show but an amazing one.

“You wanna here more about it? I can tell you some stuff from the episode I'm now watching that you just missed if you want, there are some amazing jokes you actually missed one only a few minutes ago,” Laura asked, hoping that she would say yes.

“Sure,” Carmilla replied. She had to admit that she was a little intrigued especially with how Laura's excitement. Laura finished some more of her drink before she began explaining it.

“So there's this episode called Queeg and he's the ship's backup computer in case Holly becomes a risk to the crew and lets them get hurt. Which he does. So Queeg appears and takes control of Red Dwarf, giving Holly night watchman duties. Which is honestly kinda cute because it's this TV on a stand with wheels and cable out the back rolling around the ship with his face on the screen,” Laura explained, trying to catch up Carmilla in the episode.

“Queeg sounds like a bit of a dick,” Carmilla commented, Laura gave a small laugh.

“Yeah but he's supposed to be like that. He makes sure the ship gets back into working order after slandering Holly and everything. Rimmer who is all very 'Things must be done proper lickety split-''” Carmilla couldn't hold in her laugh.

“'Lickety split?'” She had to ask. Laura gave a smile.

“Lickety split, tickety-boo, absolument,” Laura explained. “Some of Rimmer's catchphrases along with telling Lister he's on report and and that he's a goit.” Carmilla looked unsure.

“What's a goit?” Laura shrugged.

“Sounds like a British thing but I'm gonna go with a massive idiot,” Laura laughed.

“So what happens with this Queeg computer thing?” she asked trying to get back on track, she was finding herself getting more intrigued by this. Maybe it was because Laura was taking the time to explain it or maybe it was just being with Laura herself. Either way she wanted to hear more.

“Oh right yeah so Rimmer is really happy for the change because the ship is now in 'proper' working order but Lister is seriously bummed out by the fact Holly got taken-over. He asks Rimmer how does he think Holly feels? Rimmer is a total goit-” Carmilla tried to hide her smirk “-and says that Holly doesn't feel anything because he's a computer.”

Carmilla couldn't help weigh up the conversation in her head. Would Holly have emotions he is an A.I after all? But even then it is an 'artificial' intelligence so could it even understand such a complex thing like emotion? Carmilla sighed, of course only Laura would provoke these kind of thoughts.

“So Lister tries to get Rimmer to believe him or something?” She wasn't going to admit that she was wanting an answer too, maybe it would help her question of do A.I's have feelings.

“Yeah he tells Rimmer that he thinks it's kinda cruel giving machines a personality. That his friend Petersen went and bought a pair of shoes with Artificial Intelligence. 'Smart shoes' they were called. The idea behind it was you could get beyond blind drink and they could always take you home-” Laura paused as she saw a smile tug at Carmilla's lips.

“We could use some of those at the bar,” she joked. Still this hadn't answered her question. “Continue please,” Carmilla said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Lister goes on to explain to Rimmer that the shoes are a good idea and all but Petersen got wasted one night in Oslo and the next morning he was in Burma. The shoes had gotten bored just going from the bar to his apartment and back, they wanted to see the world. It was so difficult to get rid of them. Every time he'd sell them to someone, they'd just show up again the next day. If he tried to lock the door they'd just kick the door in. Rimmer was obviously wondering if it was true to which Lister tells him of course it was.”

“Is it odd I want a pair of smart shoes?” Carmilla asked with a grin. Laura shrugged, maybe a little.

“Sadly though the last thing he heard about them is that they robbed a car, drove it straight into a canal. They're shoes they can't steer, you know? Rimmer again is just like really? Which again Lister tells him yeah it's true. He has to tell him though that Petersen obviously was super upset and blown away by it all; so much so he went and saw a priest.” Laura looked at her cup in her hands before taking a mouthful, she noticed that Carmilla was waiting for her continue. Laura purposely took her time. Laura lowered her cup before giving her a soft look. “The priest told him... he said it was alright and everything, that the shoes were happy and gone to heaven. You see, it turns out shoes have 'soles.'

Carmilla just stared at Laura who had an evil grin splitting across her face. She took the last mouthful of her drink, it was worth the time it took to tell the joke to see the done almost empty look on Carmilla's face. There was only silence for a minute as Carmilla looked away and simply focused on something else. She gave a heavy sigh as if part of her soul had just left her body.

“You forgot I said it was a joke didn't you?” Laura questioned. Carmilla grumbled. “You wanna know the real stupid part. Rimmer is so gullible he actually believes it's true, his only problem with the entire story is at the end he's just like 'Wait a minute... how did they open the car door?'” Carmilla sighed again as she clenched the bridge of her nose, it took a moment before she let go and was able to look at Laura.

“I just- I really don't know what to do with you, Creampuff,” Carmilla replied. Laura smiled.

“Well I guess it's a good thing you like me, I can get away with things like this.” Carmilla smirked and leaned forward kissing her softly.

“Only just,” she teased. Laura put her hand up to the side of Carmilla's neck holding her close for any kiss. There was a falter in Carmilla closing the gap. She looked at her intently, taking in every part of her face. Laura looked directly into her eyes, a little concerned what that falter was. Carmilla raised her hand to join Laura's, it held hers. Carmilla's throat went dry before she closed the gap with a kiss. It was surprisingly tender. Laura wasn't expecting it and by how Carmilla squeezed her hand she wasn't either.

Laura moved back a few moments later, she watched Carmilla who simply looked down into her lap. Oddly feeling a little ashamed of what just happened.

“You okay?” Laura asked quietly, Carmilla looked at her and gave a small nod. Laura wasn't sure exactly was going through her head but she slipped her hand quickly out of Laura's, clearly her throat before leaning and taking her creampuff out of the box.

“You gonna put Red Dwarf back on?” Carmilla questioned looking at the T.V. She was curious what was going to happen on the show but she needed a distraction. Her thoughts weren't exactly welcome right now.

****

Carmilla's body shook as she followed the sounds of crowds and roaring engines. Over nine months since she had this chance to race, it was intoxicating. She wanted all of it, to fall perfectly in with it all. She realised how much she'd missed this. She realised how much she needed this.

Laura, LaF and Carmilla all walked toward the groups of people, through the warehouse and it all laid before them. Fast cars and racing motorbikes. All waiting. Some car racers had their hoods popped and were taking last minute looks, while bike racers checked their wheels and tightened a few bits up.

Carmilla felt strange while looking at everything all of it was a blur but at the same time things had never been clearer. She was beautifully overwhelmed by it all. The smells of tire rubber, dripped oil and vehicle exhaust fumes. The sounds of chatting crowds, of engines being tested, clinking of tools and equipment. The anticipation was palpable, the thrilled thoughts rushed through Carmilla. She's soon be part of this not a bystander anymore; she'd be back to where she belonged.

The only thing Carmilla had brought with her was her helmet, Will had told her every else would be waiting for her. She wasn't going to deny the best kit that was offered to her. Laura couldn't help but be distracted too looking around at the crowd and bikes, though by the look of Carmilla anything she was feeling wasn't even a tenth of how Carmilla was. LaF had given them both a bye and wandered off already, they were curious about everything going on but especially by the equipment Oz was used. A race seemed like a good time to bother Oz and find out.

While Carmilla was checking everything out Laura saw a small group people stepped away from the others, talking among themselves. This was perfect. Laura turned to Carmilla who looked round at her as Laura put a hand on her shoulder. She kissed Carmilla before looking at her, she was breathless the hype of everything amplifying the simplest of kisses.

“I'm gonna go talk to Will,” Laura told her, Carmilla suddenly become cautious.

“Do you think that's a smart idea? I mean with everything-” Laura kissed her again cutting off Carmilla's concerns.

“I just want to see how Kai is, it'll be fine. I'm sure you can spare me for a few minutes since you've got to get your leathers anyway,” Laura replied. Carmilla was right she did need to get them and it was full of people it's not like anything could happen here. Carmilla nodded off and took a wander over to the set of garages where her leathers and several bikes were being kept.

****

Laura had been looking around as she wandered over to the set of seats where Will was, she had to smile Mattie was him and an older man who Laura didn't recognise but by the look on Will's face he was someone he didn't want there. Not that he had a choice if this man had racers of his own and money then by all means he could challenge Will. All of them held drinks in their hands Mattie and this man held a glass of wine each, Will held something stronger he needed it to deal with this; a bottle of each drink resting on the table beside him.

Laura didn't hear the full conversation but was surprised when she heard something along the line of 'Even after this race he might have a word with Carmilla, see if she'll come to a better team.' Laura had to smile as she saw the wry smile on Will's lips before he took a large mouthful of his drink before topping up his glass yet again.

“You're more than welcome by all means but I think you'll find she is perfectly happy where she belongs,” Will replied before he spots the grin on Mattie's lips. She'd spotted Laura first. He followed the direction of her look, he didn't know it was possible but he tensed up further. Was today just his unlucky day? Laura stopped in front of them all.

“Will, I was hoping I might have a private word before the race,” Laura told him, he didn't reply. He was too dumbfounded by the fact she was here talking to him after everything that had happened. Laura smiled and looked to Mattie though she couldn't help but notice the old man beside her was glancing at all the visible wounds Laura had. “How are you, Mattie?” Mattie couldn't help or hide the grin on her face.

“Increasingly excited for tonight's race. Seeing Carmilla race again will definitely be impressive, I was just talking about it with Will and Vordenberg,” Mattie answered politely pretending to ignore the forced calm look on Will's face, she was sure if given the chance he would have Laura escorted off the premises. “You haven't met have you?” Laura shook her head. Mattie ignored the look on Will's face. “Vordie, this is Laura Hollis. She's good friends with Carmilla, she's also the one who put Kai in the hospital.” Will had to have a mouthful of his drink while Mattie happily sipped hers.

“A friend of Carmilla? Any friend of Carmilla is an instant friend of mine,” Vordenberg replied. “My name is Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Luenbaron Von Vordenberg.” The only thing that popped into Laura's head was imagining trying to say it while drunk. “We should talk sometime, I have some fascinating stories to share and I would love to know more on your relationship with Carmilla.”

Laura threw a small glance at Will who she couldn't help but notice the glare he gave her while he poured himself yet another drink. Vordenberg and Laura was not a good combination and one he had hoped he could have avoided.

“Well I'm reasonably easy to find I'll be here at any race Carmilla is in if I can make it-” Will bit his tongue, unable to say anything. Mattie just smirked into her glass. “-I'll often be at the fights and failing that I'm one of the journalists at Silas Check. You're more than welcome to come talk to me,” Laura gave an amused laugh, “-especially if you've got any stories about Will, always love to hear those.” Laura looked to Will who was holding his drink and struggling with keeping his thoughts and words to himself. “I was still wondering about that chat, it's rather important.”

Will felt like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, he led her off not too far from where they had been. He had to control his rage though that was becoming increasingly harder as it went on.

****

Will stopped and turned to her, they were a little away from the nearest group they wouldn't be able to hear what was going on between them. Laura kept a smile on her lips, Will couldn't give any emotion other than his hatred that she was here or any where near him. Laura kept quiet, she was certain Will had something more explosive to start with; plus it was beautiful to see him in such rage and knowing she was the cause of it. She felt quite sadistic thriving off his anger but then again it was Will it wasn't like he was innocent in all this.

“Why are you bothering me, Hollis? I've told you before you're not welcome here,” Will asked, even though it was visible how much his anger was piling up he tried to talk calmly. Laura gave a soft smile.

“I wanted to come ask about Kai. How is she?” Laura answered. Will glared at her, how long would it be till he snapped?

“She's in hospital with a busted face, a snapped shin and knee,” he informed. Laura was oddly disappointed with herself, she knew she could do better. “I should call the police for how brutal that was!” Laura gave a chuckle as she looked at him.

“But you won't. We both know you won't,” Laura said simply. “You won't because that could effect your precious business the police being involved. Even on Will Luce's private property there was backstreet fighting. I mean you have all the paperwork for club fights but an alley? No paperwork for that. So I'm sure that would raise a few eyebrows then the question of a journalist who has been looking into you gets really hurt; seems far more than coincidence. They might think that an attack like that is premeditated.” Will watched her carefully, he was trying to keep composure. “Maybe a full investigation against you would start. I wonder what they would find. Maybe I should call them and say all this.”

“Be very careful how you play this, Laura,” Will warned. He wasn't in any mood to listen to her or be fucked around. Laura could easily tell that but wasn't going to stand for it either.

“I wouldn't try to threaten me, Will, because you've given me the one thing I've been waiting for; a mistake.” He watched her. What was she on about? “I'm amazed at how careful you were to make sure I couldn't know you had a sister even with all my digging. Kai though-” Laura couldn't help but give a short laugh, she'd made it too easy “-she didn't hesitate in telling me who you are to her. Makes me guess she isn't as careful as you especially with covering her mistakes.” Will clenched his glass slightly. Laura's voice dripped with satisfaction as she continued. “You don't back off me and Carmilla I'll find out everything I can about Kai then I'll call the police. See how much your sister will take before she talks about you. And even if the police don't find out anything in an investigation I reckon you'd lose some fighters maybe a few racers. Some people get awfully nervous when stuff like that happens.”

Will let out a hard breath, it showed that Laura had gotten to him. Both of them knew that, she was under his skin. It was infuriating for him and delicious for her, she had finally something on him. Who knows if it actually went anywhere but it was enough to unsettle him. That was a victory she was going to savor.

A slight smile creeped on Will's lips, with his anger it was a little disturbing. His grip loosened on the glass as he tried to relax himself. Laura wasn't sure what he was doing, everything seemed forced. Either Will had a trick up his sleeve which if he did why would he wait until now to use it or he was desperate and wanted to have 'control' of this situation. Either way Laura didn't see him as a problem regardless of how furious he was. He took a mouthful of his drink before giving a chuckle, all the time watching her.

“Well looks like you've thought of everything here, it took you long enough. Fine you want to stay for Carmilla's races be my guest, you can keep fighting if you want.” Laura was trying to figure out what he was doing. “Just a word of caution, Laura. You want to be careful how far you push someone. Some people are capable of doing terrible things when pushed." Laura stared at him in disbelief, did he forget the conversation they just had.

“Are you really threatening me after all this?” Will shook his head and took another mouthful of his drink.

“I'm not stupid I wasn't talking about me. I'm just wondering out loud how much do you really know about your girlfriend?” Laura smirked, she was right. He had nothing.

“Are you really that desperate and pathetic to try to get back from all this you go straight to Carmilla? You can do better than that. Also that's something you really shouldn't talk about it's not really polite and that's the reason I snapped your sister's bone out of her leg.” Will kept a small smile. “I also know a lot about her.” He chuckled.

“Well I guarantee I know more; I have Mattie. All I'm saying is enjoy this race, things can change rather quickly.” Laura had to laugh, his attempts were comical.

“You're nearly out of your drink, Will. Might want something to wash down that bitter taste of losing,” Laura told him before leaving.

His body had started to tremble as she left, his rage flying and hate that he had to keep it in. How dare she come up to him at his own event, pull him off to the side like she owned him and did this to him? How dare she have the stupidity and gall to do this to him? How dare she do this to his family? She thought she'd made herself untouchable but she hadn't. She wasn't going to get away with this.

Will groaned in pain as the glass shattered into his tensed up hand. He stared at it as blood seeped out of the cuts, he sighed as he tugged off his tie and wrapped it loosely around his wound. He'd go find Lars before the race and get this sorted.

****

Laura had spotted LaF walking with Oz, both of them actually seemed happy talking to each other she guessed about something techy or nerdy related. Laura had found a bunch of beers that had been shoved in random ice coolers for anyone to grab on tables and chairs around the place. Laura had helped herself and looked around, enjoying her victory over Will and finally settling to her surroundings. It was surprisingly comfortable not that it didn't have a rush of excitement with it. 

Laura had to admit she was curious about Carmilla's hype. Despite her hatred of Will if he was this interested to pursue her this much, if Mattie had spoken about her this much and Carmilla had spoken about her own talents she must have been intense.

She was having a drink, invested in watching the crowd that she didn't notice at first Carmilla walked over. When she finally did she didn't remember that she was drinking. She hadn't seen Carmilla in proper riding gear. The tight protective leather trousers and boots distracted her, her open leather jacket showed off her fitted t-shirt. Carmilla liked it all tight, it wasn't distracting that way. She had stuffed her gloves in one pocket and held her helmet in her hand. Laura struggled to look away but was forced to when she suddenly choked on her beer. Carmilla grinned, it was hard not to see the staring. Carmilla stopped in front of Laura and put the helmet on the floor before she wiped the beer from Laura's lips.

“Distracted by something?” Carmilla asked with a playful tone. Laura glanced her over before shaking her head.

“Nope I just-” Laura paused as Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's waist and pulled her to her.

“Continue,” Carmilla said softly.

“Uhh I just had a too big of-” She completely stopped when Carmilla kissed her neck teasingly, moving up to her jaw.

“You were talking,” Carmilla reminded, teasing her further. Laura shook her head.

“It doesn't matter,” Laura told her quickly before grabbing a handful of her leather jacket and pulling her into a heated kiss. If only she wasn't holding a beer. She couldn't help but think that maybe there was another upside to Carmilla racing. Carmilla went to pull away but Laura pulled her back. “You should stay,” she told her quietly, Carmilla stared at her. If only the race wasn't in a few minutes. Laura could have all of her afterwards.

“Afterwards I promise, you can have as much as you want of me,” Carmilla replied as she moved out of Laura's grip. Laura looked slightly disappointed but she knew this is what Carmilla came here for, she wasn't going to deny her that. Carmilla dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a hairband, messily and quickly she done her hair into a bun. Laura bit her lip already wishing the race had ended. Carmilla picked up her helmet and kissed Laura who suddenly got a grin on her face. “What?” Carmilla couldn't help but be curious.

“From yesterday... I was just thinking you better win this race lickety-split,” Laura said with a laugh. Carmilla grinned.

“Absolument.” Both of them couldn't help but have enjoyed their Red Dwarf day. Not that it mattered right now. Carmilla just wanted to be at that start line.

Laura walked over with her making sure she had a good sight of the racing line but also of the multiple projections on the side of the opposite building. Oz had played with the definition of the cameras, making the picture clearer and faster.

Will walked out onto the racing strip a lot of the riders had already mounted their bikes, others were quickly checking them over and shoving on their gear. Carmilla mounted her bike, her heart already pounding as she zipped up her jacket and tugged on her gloves. The rumbling of her bike mixed with all the others around her sent shivers through her body; it consumed her. Over nine months she hadn't felt this, there was nothing like this. Carmilla took a glance at Laura, giving her a wink before putting on her helmet and clipping it up. She slammed the visor down and looked round to everyone, all of them were doing their own little ritual; everyone had one whether they were conscious of it or not. Rubbing a finger along one of the handlebars, one fiddled with their break lever, one tapped their thumbs on the bars. Carmilla sat watching everyone contently as she held one handlebar. She glanced up at Will she wasn't acknowledging a word he said but she roared her engine just like she heard everyone else did. Words no longer mattered, nothing really did; just the bike under her and the road in front of her. She leaned forward grabbing her handles fully. She ripped back on the throttle. A larger blast of the engine roared as Will raised his hand. Here it came. That moment were everything went blank and white, nothing was seen and no sound was made. That moment of pure untouched bliss. It was there for a split second then everything consumed her as it rushed into life with a drop of a hand.

The rush urged her to pull the throttle as far as it would go, she needed the rest of the racers far behind her. They had nothing on her and she wanted them to know that. They could try but nothing would break her focus on the road and the bike. It fit her body perfectly, she glided with it. They could be unstoppable, Carmilla knew that. She glanced up to see the flares marking the way, easy corners to take for her. Will said this was supposed to be a challenge for her. Maybe he underestimated her talents even after all Mattie had told him.

There was nothing like it. Nothing could describe the pounding in her body and feeling that swarmed her body. It wasn't excitement or joy, there was no pleasure to what was in her. It was something beyond on that. Something dirty and almost violent that clawed its way into her. It was her, the road and the bike. If anything went against that, if anything dare disrupt that it would be a mistake.

She hadn't felt this in months why had she denied herself this? This was part of her, why had she locked it away and denied herself something that was powerful and glorious?

Carmilla drifted around the corner, sliding past a open warehouse. Every part of her faltered, something broke her from her rush. The drum of another engine getting incredibly close to hers. Carmilla cast a glance behind her, she was right another bike was on her tail. That was different. She didn't have challengers, she only had victories this wouldn't be any different.

The white jacket racer tried to pass up Carmilla but she put her bike in front of theirs, if they wanted first place they were gonna have to work for it. Carmilla risked another glance the person had lowered themselves on the bike before they pulled off to the side and pulled the throttle back. Anything to gain speed. Carmilla had to focus on something other than the immediate road and competition. The road flares along the twists of the roads, trucks and heavy gear, large storage containers, wide warehouses some with open sides and closed off buildings. She was going for the risk.

Carmilla looked at the racer and prayed this would work, if not at least there was medical crew handy. She didn't wait for the next turn that was too much of a chance that she could skid past her, throw Carmilla off; too many chances. She wasn't going to lose. Carmilla shifted her handlebars and took a turn early, pulling back on the throttle as she skidded into an open sided large warehouse. It wasn't that that was the risk it was navigating through all the equipment at high speeds. Broken vehicles, massive piles of junkyard rubbish, all different things that would be moved onto the track to change it up. Of course she would choose one of the most dangerous and complicated ones. She swerved and weaved around the obstacles, it was dangerous but they were becoming nothing but a blur to her now; she was too focused on trying to get back her focus. That dirty buzz, that pleasure and flow she needed that to finish. To get out of here, to get rid of her white jacket competition and to break over that finish line.

It was probably a stupid thing to do but she closed her eyes just for a split moment, the rumble of the bike filling her up. She'd got it.

Carmilla let the feeling of the bike take her over. They were unstoppable and she was going to prove it right now. Going through the warehouse despite being a major risk she had cut the entire corner off that the white jacket was having to deal with. The others were trying to catch up but weren't a risk to the jacket and definitely not to Carmilla. All of Carmilla's focus snapped back to road, nothing would catch her. Nothing would beat her. Nothing could.

She whipped her bike passed several closed off buildings following the flares closely. It was getting close to the end, she could feel it. Not that the energy broke or disappointment started to appear but there was a heavy beat in her chest and a buzzing in her hands. It always seemed to happen close to the end. It was intense the sense that victory was close, that feeling would last beyond the finish line. She didn't need to look back, the white jacket wasn't close by. There was no rumbling of an engine or disruption to her feeling.

One more turn and the finish line was in view the crowds were in line and the cheers were the only sound that joined with the roar. Carmilla blasted her way forward, wanting to be swarmed in the noise. She crossed the line quickly and skidded the bike to a stop, the white jacket joined her moments later. By the time they had Carmilla was off the bike unclipping her helmet. She couldn't contain it, the shaking of victory that was filling every single part of her.

The white jacket pulled off her helmet, Carmilla barely could take notice that it was another of Will's racers. Mel, one of the Summer Sisters.

Carmilla lifted up her helmet and was shouting in victory, the crowd shouting back. Carmilla glanced round to Mel acknowledging her, she'd given Carmilla a run for her money she deserved every shred of respect. 

Carmilla turned back and saw Laura right near the front, putting the helmet on the handlebars she ran at her pushing her way through the crowd. She grabbed Laura and kissed her hard, every rush from her race she wanted Laura to feel it all. Every part of it. Laura felt it and she wanted it too. Right now.

****

Before they had found a secluded area Will had told Carmilla that they needed to talk Carmilla instantly told him it can wait. Laura was smug about it, she was far more important than Will.

Now in a secluded place Laura was pressed against a wall, her eager fingers had already undone Carmilla's jacket. She wanted to see her, to be able to touch her. Not that it was actually possible right now since Carmilla had pinned her hands a little above her, while she was making quick and slightly painful work of marking Laura's neck. Biting and sucking her skin. Laura had tried to move away but got her hands squeezed tighter and Carmilla pressing against her then biting her body.

“Let me go,” Laura told her firmly, Carmilla softly kissed her neck before letting her go. She wasn't sure what she wanted and she wasn't going to push it. Carmilla watched her but was still taken by surprised when she was grabbed by her jacket pulled down into a demanding kissing, she struggled to get in before Laura kissed around her jaw to her ear. “On your knees,” she ordered. Carmilla faltered. Was she serious? Was she ready for her? By the look on Laura's face she wasn't joking.

Carmilla grinned dropped to her knees, not wasting any time. She lifted her shirt a little, kissing and nibbling her skin as she almost effortlessly open Laura's jean button and zip. She teasingly licked her way downwards, getting a little past her belt line. Carmilla paused and looked up at Laura who was watching her, waiting for her clothes to be pulled further down and Carmilla to finally do what she had been waiting for.

“Are you sure about this? You want this right now?” Carmilla asked. She wanted no regrets about this for either of them. Laura gave a small smile at how caring she was.

“I want this and I know you do. You don't need to ask. Unless I say otherwise don't stop.” Carmilla grinned, Laura being in control was something she definitely didn't object to.

Carmilla hooked her fingers into the jean belt loops and pulled them further down, Carmilla had to bite her lip when she saw Laura wearing black boy short underwear. The hugged her perfectly. Carmilla left her jeans half way down her thighs before she ran her hands up the rest of them as she teasingly kissed all around what they both wanted. Laura watched her and gave a slightly frustrated moan as Carmilla dragged her nails down the back of her thighs while kissing where her tongue should be. Why was Laura still wearing her underwear?

Laura went to pull them down when her phone erupted with her loud ringtone. Carmilla looked up at her and shook her head, not now don't answer it. Laura didn't. Carmilla was now thrown off but quickly went to recover she lowered her head and bit hard on her inner thigh, she'd marked her neck she was gonna mark here too. The phone went off again.

“Laura, please don't,” Carmilla begged. Not right now, the timing couldn't be worse. Laura ignored it again. Carmilla stood up, kissing her neck a hand went into her hair and the other slid over every part she wanted Carmilla to touch.

“Take them off-” Laura was interrupted by the phone. It went on for a while and despite Carmilla's look Laura reached into her pocket and answered it knowing the caller wasn't going to quit. “Hello?”

“Finally you answer!” Elsie said annoyed. “I've tried to called Carmilla tons but her she isn't answering.” Despite Laura being on the phone that hadn't stopped Carmilla kissing Laura's neck, her hand had slid up under her t-shirt and round her back digging her nails and slowly being dragged down; she was purposely distracting her.

“Yeah she's been a little busy tonight,” Laura told her trying to focus, Carmilla bit her hard as she pulled her nails down hard making sure she marked her good; Laura struggled to hide the gasp. “She's still kinda busy. Do you want me to get her for you?”

“Yes, it's important,” Elsie told her getting angrier. Laura waited a minute before handing the phone to her. Carmilla leaned to Laura and whispered in her ear. 

“You never told me to stop,” Carmilla pointed out with a dirty grin. Laura couldn't argue not that she wanted to. Carmilla cleared her throat before talking. “Hey, Elsie. What's going on? Laura said you got something important.”

“I need you to cover a shift tomorrow, no one else can do it.” Carmilla frowned, “Please say you can do it.” It took Carmilla a moment to focus on what she'd been told.

“That's Danny's shift, we can't work together,” Carmilla reminded. Laura sighed and reached down pulling up her jeans before moving away. Carmilla just watched her, she was disappointed and unsure what had happened.

“Danny's the reason I need you, you'll be working with someone else. Danny had an accident at work,” Elsie explained.

“What happened?” Carmilla asked, hoping it was serious and painful.

“She was cutting up some limes, the knife slipped as she got distracted by an argument starting. It cut across the inside of her fingers pretty bad. See why I need you?” Carmilla couldn't help smile, serious cut then citrus into them. Bloody brilliant.

“Fine. I'll help. I'll call you tomorrow about it. Bye,” Carmilla told her, ending the call before Elsie couldn't reply. She looked to Laura who just seemed quiet.

“Anything important?” Laura asked having to admit to curiosity. Carmilla shook her head.

“Nothing that matters right now.” Carmilla was honest, the only thing that mattered was Laura. “We can still continue this,” Carmilla told her, a teasing crooked smile on her lips. She dropped to her knees and took off her leather jacket. She wanted Laura badly, it showed in her completely. While the energy from the race dominated her body and rushed through her she controlled it to what Laura wanted. She wanted that. Carmilla was offering every part of herself to her. Her smile increased when Laura came over. She ran her hand down her jaw and stopping at her chin, she led her up to her feet. Carmilla tried to figure her look.

“I want you, Carm, but right now I can't. Hearing Danny's name it just... I'm sorry.” Laura could see the frustration and upset in her face but then again she was certain they were the same looks on her own face. Carmilla grabbed her jacket and slid it on.

“You don't have to apologise for any of this, alright?” Carmilla told her. “I'm just frustrated by...” She stopped herself now was not the time to talk about things that were bothering her. Laura stared at her and walked over. “You don't frustrate me okay? Until it happens I'll just have to torment you more.” Laura grinned as she was pulled against Carmilla's body. She kissed Laura, a kiss that had the potential to lead to so many things. It wasn't long till they left. 

They were going to give LaF a ride back but Oz and Lars had already got it covered, apparently LaF had made good friends of Oz in the time they'd been there.

****

Will was sat in the hospital room with Kai. She was doped up on painkillers, her leg in a thin cast and splint. The wound was terrible and took an operation to put it back. The smaller injuries had been sorted out by other doctors. Kai was honestly surprised to see Will here. He'd bought a large bunch of flowers and a few books for her, other than being a mechanic and fighter she enjoyed reading.

“How's the leg?” Will asked looking at the cast. Kai shrugged.

“It hurts like mad but they said it looks good, they don't think they need to sort it out anymore x-rays will show more but they say it should be good,” Kai answered kind of messily. Will smiled.

“That's good, recovering is good,” Will told her as he stood up and walked over. “I have to ask you something, Kai, I really need an honest answer from you on this so let me make this clear. I will lean on this cast, making you scream in agony until I get an answer. Understand?” Kai couldn't answer, he was family would he really do that to her? He put his hand on her cast and pushed down hard, she groaned through gritted teeth. Yes he would.

“I get it,” she said quickly.

“Good. Now listen do you have a criminal record? Anything that links you back to me?” 

Kai thought hard about it for a few minutes. Unsure about anything leading back to him but she did have a few arrests. Defacing public property with a large amount of graffiti, petty theft, accidental assault, drunk and disorderly, breaking and entering, car theft. Oh.

Will noticed the look on her face. This was bad, he instantly put his hand over Kai's cast this wasn't going to be good for either of them.

“So umm it's not a crime exactly but there is a link with us where crime is involved-” Kai gasped as he pushed hard on the cast. She tried her hardest to talk through the pain. “There will be records of the times you paid my bail... or you got me out of situations. That puts a link directly to us both,” she explained. Will stared ahead of him for a moment, his thoughts going wild he took a sharp breath; he needed to be in control. Kai looked up to him as he looked down.

“I should've let you go to prison,” he told her coldly. She knew he wasn't joking. He would prefer to cut her out of his life completely than have any connection which could bring the police to him and his company. He pushed hard down on the cast, there was a crack from the leg. Kai screamed. “I bet they'll have to sort that out.” He leaned towards her, stopping close to her face. His voice violent. “Understand this, you're dead to me. You don't show up at the stadium, you're no longer employed by me, you're not my family. You try to do anything in my name I will have you put in prison, you talk to the police or that bitch of a reporter and I'll make sure her injuries on you look pathetic. I will hurt you and you know I can.”

Will stepped away and straightened his shirt, Kai's leg had started bleeding through the cast. Will took the button to call for assistance. He pushed it for her before walking out, he no longer had a sibling and already his worries seemed lighter.


	17. NOT  AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this made you think I finally updated again.

Hey Everyone.  
So I know I don't need to explain why I've been away and not updating but I feel really bad for not posting an update. Things have been a little over the place in my life with health, writers block and other arty projects I'm doing. I currently learning how to do spray paint art in hope that some different will help shift my writers block for this story and Hogwarts is my home.  
Sorry again. Hopefully, fingers crossed, updates will be with you soon.


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is upset as Carmilla struggles to deal with Danny for interrupting her and Laura after Carmilla's big race win. Will's frustration grows as he sits down with Oz, Lars and Kirsch. Kai has a hospital visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Guess who is back after nearly 2 months of the post saying 'this isn't an update' Yep it's me with an actual update.
> 
> This took me forever to do but life stuff matters first and also writers block is a bitch. This is a large chapter so hopefully it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it and everything. I love feedback.  
> Thank you all for being patient.

Carmilla barely slept that night, most of it was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom or unintentionally reading the same line of a book. She was restless. All this energy had no where to go. She'd even contemplated a 2am run but then realised she might actually die from how unfit she was. Regardless of what she had done she had kept away from Laura who occupied the sitting room.

Laura couldn't help but wonder if she was part of this, part of the reason Carmilla was away from her. Part of the reason she could hear her pacing in the apartment. Laura sighed. Was the interruption and sudden stop that much of an issue for Carmilla? She said she understood, that she'd wait but was it becoming unfair on Carmilla? Was that bothering her? Carmilla had pretty much avoided her since they'd got back to the apartment. She wanted to ask but felt right now wasn't best, after work might be a better idea.

It was early afternoon when Carmilla finally made an appearance. Laura had to admit she was alittle impressed at how long Carmilla managed to avoid her though upsetting that she'd avoided her for so long. Carmilla glanced in Laura's direction, giving her a brief empty smile not breaking stride as she went to the plug socket near the playstation. Laura watched her as she crouched down wondering if she was going to say anything. She pulled a plug out before standing up and going to walk out. Laura looked confused.

“Phone charger,” Carmilla told her flatly. Laura watched a little hurt. Even with everything that was going on in Carmilla's head was that it, not even a hi?

“If you want to talk to me you can,” Laura told her, she didn't mean for frustration to show but it couldn't be helped. Carmilla stopped and looked at her, her expression just as empty as her voice. “Are you okay?” she asked, she knew she should wait but it was harder than she thought. She needed to know if she was part of what was going on.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla told her, her voice held the same flat tone as before. Laura gave a wry smile.

“Please don't shrug this off, I know you're not,” Laura replied. Carmilla couldn't stop herself.

“Then why did you ask?” Her retort silenced Laura. It took Carmilla an awkward minute before she said anything else. “I'll deal with this later, alright? I've been asked to go into work early. Issue with the delievery van or something I wasn't paying attention. Elsie has to do a collection.” Carmilla shrugged. “She needs someone to watch the bar. There shouldn't been that many people there but just in case,” Carmilla explained before going to walk out. She didn't look at her but she stopped by the doorframe, gripping it lightly. “All this... feeling, it isn't to do with you. Don't think it is.” Laura nodded not believing it. “I gotta go.”

“Can I have a kiss before you go?” Laura asked. The falter was noticable. Laura tried to hide how much it stung. Yesterday Carmilla was literally on her knees, today she wanted nothing to do with her.

Carmilla walked over to her and gave her the briefest of kisses on her lips. There was nothing to it. Saying that Laura wasn't part of this was a complete lie, that was clear. This was something she definitely wasn't going to bring up. Not right now anyway.

“I'll see you later,” Laura said with a brief smile. Carmilla gave a nod. “Oh LaF might be coming around later tonight, they got a copy of your race from Oz. They were wondering if you wanted a copy of your victory.” Laura was curious if that would raise anything in her; it didn't.

“Alright. Well I'm not sure what time I'll be back tonight,” Carmilla told her before leaving, grabbing her jacket and helmet. She wasn't in the mood for work just like Laura wasn't in the mood for every thought about Carmilla.

****

Will sat behind his desk briefly reading through a bunch of papers before slipping them into the correct file before moving them into a small pile on one side of his desk. He paid no attention to Oz or Lars who sat in the chair in front of the desk. Standing beside Lars's chair Oz was keeping himself amused by discreetly fiddling with the back of Lars's hair, keeping a small smile on his partner's lips. Right now they weren't worth Will's attention not until Kirsch had arrived with his coffee.

There had been silence for five minutes. Will had finished his files and was checking email on his tablet when Kirsch finally walked in.

“I'm sorry, Will. The machine got jammed and everything-” Kirsch began to apologise.

“It's fine,” Will said as he took the cup of coffee off him, trying not to use his wounded and bandaged hand. He placed it down while motioning for Kirsch to take the chair next to Lars. Oz stopped playing with Lars's hair as he retrieved his phone. They were now actually note worthy to Will. “The jobs I gave you where are we with those?” Will questioned picking up his coffee and took a sip. He didn't want to be doing this meeting. “Any questions before we start?” Lars and Oz knew better than to talk. Kirsch didn't.

“Umm I was wondering how Kai is and if she's okay enough to go see. I wanna talk bike stuff,” Kirsch said gingerly while Will put his cup down. Oz instantly recognised the look, though he was unsure if Lars did. Oz had been in employment the longest, he knew Will a lot more than he let on. Will opened the draw as he picked up the files and tapping them even. His voice was bitter and cold.

“Kai is no longer in employment of Corvae Industries,” he informed as he put the files into the draw. Kirsch didn't understand, surely she hadn't done anything wrong. “I would appreciate it if she wasn't mentioned at all in my presence.” Will slid the draw firmly shut. Kirsch went to talk but Oz cut him off.

“That's no problem,” Oz told Will before looking to Kirsch. “We'll find you a good mechanic or something don't worry.” 

Kirsch wasn't sure what happened but if Oz was getting involved then it was important. While Oz could be an ass which a lot of the time he was, he was also smart and caring. That's why Kirsch listened to him. Will was waiting on Kirsch for an acknowledgment. Kirsch nodded. Will gave a satisfied smile as he picked up the cup and took a mouthful.

Not that he'd admit it but he was jumped up on painkillers and coffee, the smashed glass incident was worse than first thought. He spent several hours in A&E getting glass pulled out and that was after Lars had done his best. The pills and caffiene was making him ten times more irritate; the boys were dealing with him on a bad day.

“Oz, what have we got on the footage from Carmilla's race?” Will asked still holding his cup.

“About 98% of the race, we missed a few bits when she dashed through the storage warehouse. It's mainly when she skids in far we lose a bit along with when she goes in,” Oz explained. He saw Will's expression harden but he already had prepared a solution. He wasn't stupid. “Me and Lars are gonna take a ride to the warehouses and routes, hook up any places that we have small blind spots. Carmilla looks like she's going to use every bit she can.”

“In little words describe her,” Will told him, before having a sip of his drink. Oz thought carefully.

“She's a speed demon, a risk and victorious,” Oz finally answered. He knew he was going to break the 'little words' thing but Will would want to hear it. “Watching her, Will... we've never had a racer like her. Not the Summers or one offs. She beat Mel on her first race, it was close but... she is something else entirely.” Lars looked up at him, Oz was clearly in awe of Carmilla's racing talent. “You need to secure her here.”

“Have you managed to get hold of her?” Will questioned glancing at how much coffee he had left.

“Yeah actually though it was brief. Something about being called into work early on a cover shift,” Oz answered, “she seemed super pissed. Not the point though, she said she'll come see you when she's got a moment. Probably tomorrow afternoon. That was the most I got out of her.” Will would have preferred to see her today but tomorrow would probably be better, he might have calmed down by then.

“What about Mattie, she having any luck?” Oz cast a small smile.

“Um apparently it's proving to be harder than she thought it would be,” he told Will. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. “Mattie told me that she was 'promiscuous' 'You'd have a better job at finding a needle in a haystack.' and things that explained her as well-traveled but basically she was just saying 'It's hard to locate a select few people that Carmilla has slept with when she's pretty much been to all 50 states and parts of Europe. Especially when she tends to spend more time in certain places than others and isn't prone to relationships.'” Will was becomingly frustrated.

“Great so a few other things we could use might not even be of use,” Will took the last mouthful of his coffee. He groaned. “Kirsch, do you mind getting another cup? Hate to do this mid-conversation.” Kirsch was happy that he actually seemed calmer when he asked.

“No worries,” Kirsch told him taking the cup off him and leaving. Will flicked his head towards the door, Oz walked over and made sure it was fully closed.

“Sorry just have a few possible 'security' concerns right now. This is between us, understand?” Will told them vaguely. They nodded. “Oz, you go tell Mattie she finds what I'm looking for and she can have every name in my black book. She can have every betting and important connection I have.” Both Oz and Lars looked surprised. He was serious. “I'm going to get them and I'm prepared to pay a high price for it.”

Will's little black book was the most valued possession he owned. It was a book of every connection he had, every event he had attended and organised, bets he made, his wins and losses, every organization he was affiliated with. Everything Will needed was in this book. For him to offer every single connection in his little black book would be giving Mattie connections all across the world but mostly the States. He would go to serious lengths to get to what he wanted.

“Sure thing. I'll call her and I'll make it secure since it's something this sensitive,” Oz replied. Will nodded before looking to Lars.

“How's your side doing?” Will said with a heavy sigh, his mind trailing behind and thinking about the black book.

“I need to do a medical stock take and get a bunch of stuff, some racers have gone down in the last few races; it knocked down some of the supplies. Also I honestly think if we get Carmilla on this team I'm gonna need them. Injuries to herself or putting people at risk,” Lars told him. “I mean she's clearly got some addiction issues there, I watched the recording and you can see that; also how she goes to her girl afterwards that's... intense.” Lars cleared his throat, that wasn't the point. Oz had to break a smirk. “Anyway going back, Carmilla wouldn't deliberately hurt someone or put them at risk but that doesn't mean it won't happen.”

“Okay,” Will said plainly.

“Also Mel is here. After yesterday she's been pretty mad and wanting to talk to you. The receptionist is having issues keeping her away.” Will nodded that's all he needed. “I've been checking into the little hacking issue we had. I wouldn't actually do anything with this but I gathered information on Laura's friend. Thought we should know just as much about this minor security risk as possible.” A thought came to Will's mind as Lars loaded up the file on his phone.

“Tell me what you've got.”

“Jamison Prince Armitage, thirty one years old, born in Styria, Austria, also where Carmilla is born though he was long in the States before she was born,” Lars began. “Home tutored but then was transferred into a high school, community college then university. My guess his parents wanted him to get full social skills and proper schooling. Studied various media, all different types of journalism, he did everything he could to improve. Advance computer classes some not so legal I might add but he left a bit of an email trail; rookie mistake. His class and achievement list goes on. The odd one that stands out is he got a high grade in a gym class. It just doesn't seem like something he would do given his personality.”

“So he is smart computer geek with a journalism job and likes to keep fit?” Lars scrolled on his phone.

“Not exactly,” Lars continued. “Skip a while later of studying, classes and trying to catch a break with media companies he comes across a young reporter not long out of university but somehow has managed to snag herself a job at Silas Check.”

“Laura,” Will said aggressively. Lars nodded.

“Still trying to establish herself she asks for J.P's help, he knows Silas better than she does. His help would get half acknowledgement in the article, something that would really help him. He got a break, he ended up helping out the police in their job of bringing down this small business for theft and selling all the stolen goods. We know Laura is kind of a 'go big or go home' person.” Oz cracked a smile, Will didn't. Lars moved swiftly on. “Laura got established and J.P got a job at Silas Check. They made a pretty good team so they stayed together.” Oz had a curious frown.

“How do you find all this out?” Oz asked that he was going into such detail.

“Tedious hours of computer crap, going to talk to people and about 14 cans of energy drink,” Lars answered honestly as he cast Oz a smile. Oz returned it.

“How are you still alive?” Lars simply shrugged. He'd had to go to hospital for intense pains in his chest because of too much caffeine intake but other than that he was fine.

“Anything criminal record wise?” Will questioned. Lars scrolled down and shook his head.

“Not really I mean he had a couple of arrests for trespassing but they were kind of nulled when it came to light that his trespassing came to major arrests. Other than that an outstanding parking ticket. Though he does have a massive medical history.” Kirsch finally came back in with the coffee, he took it to Will.

“Thanks,” Will said taking it and sipping it, Kirsch sat down. “What kind of thing are you talking?”

“Regular medication for depression since he was 17 which he still takes now. He's been in hospital because of a severe car crash he was there for six days. There are the more general ones busted wrist, dislocated elbow, skull fracture, stitches from bar fights. There are countless of other ones.” Lars paused for a minute becoming uncomfortable as he read it out. “He's accidentally overdosed which was a pretty close according to the paramedic report.” Oz squeezed his shoulder giving him some comfort, Lars cleared his throat. “He met Laura and the injuries kind of rocket up further. He got a major dog bite when he jumped a fence somehow he managed to outrun the first one, he didn't fully get over the fence before the second one got hold of his leg and tried to drag him down, he was a lot of painkillers and antibiotics for a while after that.”

“Ouch,” Kirsch muttered.

“Oh he's been shot like with one bean bag guns, you know the one that just knock you straight on your ass? Apparently took one of those to the back when he was accidentally trespassing. He got lost in pretty much the middle of no where, you know one of those little creepy town places? He didn't know it wasn't open to the public, got shot right in the back and knocked out apparently some luckily minor internal bleeding.”

“Okay...” Will said shaking his head. “I'm not even going to question how he got back after being bean bagged. Anything else?” Will questioned before drinking. Lars nodded looking somewhat impressed by the next one.

“A few things one thing is incredible but the bad one is linked to it. Not long after him and Laura teamed up they done a few major articles something really bad happened. He was in this big park interviewing this young couple about something, small fluff piece you know.” Lars scrolled a little down. “Part way through this little kid screamed and then a big splash of water, J.P looked round a crowd was gathering but no one did anything. He didn't hesitate he dumped all his gear, ran and dove into this small but reasonably deep lake to get this kid. Kid was knocked out but J.P managed to bring him to the surface. They were both helped out and despite being in a bad state himself he managed to revive the kid. The camera guy filmed the entire thing he was deemed a hero; J.P saved that kid's life. I watched the video he's something else.”

“Wow.” Oz couldn't help but be impressed that was insanely brave. Seeing J.P briefly at the fight he would never imagine he'd done something like that.

“So what's the bad?” Will couldn't help be impressed like everyone else but was wondering what could come from that.

“After he saved him and everything J.P nearly choked. He had basically swallowed a lot of water as the adrenaline wore down her obviously realised he felt like he was choking. He managed to cough it up but basically he has to take anxiety medication.”

Will sat there in silence, unsure what to make of it all. He was a hero there was no denying it but he had a troublesome friend and he was getting troublesome too. Hacking into his network and digging into him was something Will couldn't stand by and just let happen.

“Lars, I want you to run the same kind of check on Laura and Carmilla, see what we dig up there,” Will told him. Lars frowned he understood why Laura but Carmilla too?

“Carmilla?” Will nodded.

“See if we are missing anything and can give Mattie a little help,” Will explained. “I'll go sort out this Mel thing, Kirsch you can have the rest of the day off. Oz needs to attend to other matters before helping you find a mechanic. You're all dismissed.”

Kirsch was the first one out followed closely by Lars and Oz. Kirsch couldn't really focus on anything other than the random bits and pieces he heard along, Will's sharp reaction to the mention of Kai and how quickly Oz had defused it. Lars and Oz though seemed to have more interesting things along the topic of Oz thinking Jamison Prince was a cute name and if they ever adopted twins they should be their names. Lars however seemed to disagree but then again it was a different conversation to the ongoing one of what kind of outfit he would have if he was a 'sexy flag waver.' Lars had to smile even among lots of chaos Will put them through they could still have a laugh.

****

If Carmilla wasn't already mad that she had to go into work early she definitely was when she saw Danny locking the bar doors. Elsie had figured on Carmilla's ride over that it would be smarter to get everyone out, have Carmilla stock the bar while her and Natalie go get the broken down delivery. There was one slight issue with it. Carmilla couldn't be left alone and the only other person available was Danny. Carmilla would've protested so she'd go with Elsie but they'd already left. There was no way out of it, just have to suck it up and get on with it. She would have to do all the work while Danny had to 'supervise' her and do nothing.

Carmilla was in the break-room trying to get a plan or something together. It was a plan that modeled simply around the idea of 'How to not commit murder of the person who fucked with your intense night?' It was harder than she thought. With a heavy breath after hanging up her jacket and things Carmilla walked out; she had to keep calm.

Keeping calm was far harder than she thought. Just seeing Danny sit at the bar made Carmilla want to bounce her head off it.

“Don't worry as soon as they've done with the full delievery I'm out of here,” Danny told her as Carmilla got round the bar.

“Okay Danny, do me a favour and don't talk unless you really need to or you see me messing up bad,” Carmilla snapped which actually surprised Danny. “I'm pissed I have to cover your shift because you're an idiot. I really didn't need to be in early and stuck with you. So shut it.” Danny nodded.

“Alright, I'll just sit here being quiet,” Danny answered simply as she picked up the T.V remote and walked over to one of the couches, laying down after spending a minute to get comfortable. Tall people problems. Carmilla was thankful that Danny actually seemed to be listening. While it was a little frustrating to have the T.V on Carmilla would prefer that than Danny's voice. Carmilla would have liked to be working in silence.

Carmilla walked out of the back room with two crates of drinks in her arms. As she slid them onto the bar Danny cleared her throat annoyingly loud. Carmilla looked over wondering if she'd done something wrong. Danny was still laying there as if nothing had happened. Carmilla frowned but went back to her job, she grabbed a crate before bringing it down to the floor. She opened the box and then the fridge door, making sure not to bang her knees as she'd done multiple times during rushes. Why Elsie got a pull door instead of a slide one still confused Carmilla.

A few minutes after Carmilla had crouched down and was filling up the fridge Danny cleared her throat again. Carmilla ignored her and continued with her job it was only when Danny did it again louder than before she stood up and looked over. Danny was still laying there like nothing had happened.

“What?! What do you want?” Carmilla asked frustrated. Danny looked over at her and shook her head.

“I didn't say anything. I've just been watching T.V,” Danny replied.

“I know you didn't say anything but you've cleared your throat 3 times already-” Danny shook her head.

“Nope just sitting here watching T.V,” Danny said before she looked back to her show. Carmilla stared at her for a minute before going to work on filling up the fridges. Was Danny serious right now?

Carmilla had vanished for a while, not that Danny cared. Carmilla was filling up trays and now bringing out a large amount of glasses. It wasn't until she was bringing out the last set Carmilla heard Danny tapping the remote against her leg. She wasn't sure if Danny was aware or not because she seemed so engrossed but every tap frustrated her. She tried to ignore it as she put the glasses away, the tapping only seemed to get louder and slower. Every thud was chipping at Carmilla's patience.

She left to go get more glasses she had to be away from Danny just for a few minutes. Carmilla stood in the store room just trying to gather herself; hoping to god Elsie would be back soon. Carmilla tried to convince herself that even if Elsie wasn't back yet she could deal with that annoying bitch. Yep she could totally do that.

Grabbing some glasses she walked back out. Instantly it was like nails on a chalk board. Danny had stopped tapping the remote and was now clicking her tongue to some tune. Was she really taking so much pleasure in pissing her off? Apparently she was. Carmilla tried to keep her cool, it was a lot harder than she imagined. She told herself to push it out of her mind; again it was harder than she imagined.

Carmilla took a breath as she started to put away the pint glasses when Danny cleared her throat loudly. That was it.

“Shut up!” Carmilla snapped, it startled Danny but she looked amused. She went to talk but Carmilla didn't allow it. “Just shut it. The clearing your throat, tapping the damn remote, clicking your tongue. Shut up okay and turn down the T.V. I'm already doing your work because you're a idiot so just sit there and keep your mouth shut.” Danny tried her hardest to stifle a laugh, she never expected Carmilla to get this angry. It ws beautiful. She raised the remote to the T.V and switched it off. She was curious what would happen now.

Nothing happened. There was silence Carmilla felt herself relax slightly even though she could feel Danny staring at her. She could deal with that.

It was about five minutes later when Danny got up and walked round the bar, slightly getting in Carmilla's way as she was restocking the back shelf. She was in front of small fridge, the one place Danny wanted to be. Her hand was aching, she wanted a bottle of water to take some painkillers with.

“Move your leg,” Danny told her. Carmilla paid her no attention. “Move your leg,” she repeated. Again she did nothing and just continued sorting out the shelves. “Karnstein, shift your ass.” A smirk creased the corner of her lips. If Danny was going to piss of Carmilla she was going to do it back. “I'm serious move your damn leg I need a drink.” Danny was becoming increasingly annoyed far more quickly than Carmilla had. Her smirk increased to a smile.

“Got a problem there, Lawrence?” Carmilla asked as she finished the shelf. Danny looked up at her and shook her head before grabbing the handle of door and yanking it open, the door cracked into Carmilla's knee. She cursed as she moved back.

“No problem,” Danny replied a smile on her face. The smile vanished quickly and was replaced by a painful gasping groans and whimpering. Carmilla had recovered quickly and slammed her foot against the fridge door as Danny reached in. Her timing was incredible. Carmilla was looking just to trap her hand but instead it had wedged her knuckles and cut fingers in the door. There was a crunch as it slammed down hard. Perfect.

“Oh if this isn't a problem you won't mind if I keep my foot here,” Carmilla said simply, a flicker of an odd yet almost satisfying ran into a brief smile. Danny couldn't hide the pain on her face as her fingers were trapped but she refused to give Carmilla any noise. Danny tried to move her hand out of it but Carmilla pressed harder on the door, she had to clench her teeth to stop any noise though the amount of pain she was in showed on her face. This was sick, Carmilla didn't agree. Carmilla quickly moved forward moving her foot she replaced it with her knee against the door. Danny stared her was she serious?

“Why-” Carmilla pushed against the door with her knee, Danny couldn't hide the pained moan this time. Stitches ripped, quickly her bandage turned red and blood started to run down the inside of the door.

“You were gonna ask why right? Well how about the fact since I got here you've been a bitch,” Carmilla started before pushing a little harder, a squelching noise was followed by another gush of blood slipping down her fingers. Another stitch threatening to rip. “Or if you want a more recent one lets talk about last night. You being the stupid bint you are with a knife who ends up interrupting a special night for me; for my racing and more importantly Laura.”

“You raced last night?” Danny groaned, remembering something about Mel mentioning it. That thought was then pushed aside. “Interrupted you and Laura?” Despite her vulnerable situation she gave a smile. “Did I stop you guys fucking?” The grimace on Carmilla's face told her she was right. Danny couldn't help but continue, this was too perfect. “Was it gonna be your first time with her? I'm guessing she's been making you wait. Bet she isn't easy like you.” Carmilla didn't react to it other than just looking at her. “I don't care about the injury, it's just great to fuck you off.”

“You wanna know something, Danny about me racing. I care about it a great deal though I've been very controlled. Over nine months without a single race. At times I have a bit of a enthusiasm issue, enjoy the adrenaline rush a little too much I guess. That's what people said a lot anyway,” Carmilla told her pushing the door a little harder. Danny clenched her teeth trying to stifle a cry of pain. A little glint of joy in her eyes, how much more of this could Danny take? “My riding is something important to me and not just for the rush. Scary part though I actually find myself caring for Laura more than that all of that. You've no idea how hard it is admitting that. You interrupted both my racing rush and how badly we wanted each other. You left me unsatisfied. I've got this huge energy which I have no idea what to do or how to release. But I guess you just helped me figure it out-” Danny frowned, what was she talking about? “-because anger could be the next best thing and I'm thinking how much can I get rid of on you. You know returning the favour for how much of a bitch you've been.”

There was a horrific, loud, bone-breaking crack followed by Danny screaming and instantly going to tears. Carmilla had slammed her knee as hard as she could against the door, the rest of the stitches tore, her knuckles and part of her fingers shattered. Blood streamed down the glass, Carmilla opened the fridge door Danny stumbled backwards to the floor clutching her hand to her body.

“You fucking-” Danny couldn't finish her sentence, she was in too much agony. Carmilla couldn't help but smile somewhat sadistically as she looked down at her. She grabbed a towel from under the bar and crouched in front of Danny.

“This is from when you kissed Laura all the way up to now... that kiss with you was the start of all this. She's free to do whatever but it should never have been with you. Me and you, this was going to happen. I warned you, you try anything else and it will be more than your phone getting smashed. Turns out it was your hand, unlucky for you. See I kind of noticed you're right handed while working so I'm guessing you're the same in other areas of your life-” Carmilla smirked “-I really hope you haven't got a friend with benefits because they're going to be seriously disappointed.” Carmilla thought about it for a moment longer. “Damn I guess I might of put you out of a job too, can't really pull a pint with one hand. Sucks to be you.”

They both heard the backdoor open, Elsie had finally come back with first part of the delivery. Carmilla grabbed hold of Danny's broken hand hard with the towel, she groaned as Carmilla wrapped the towel around it. Elsie had heard something of a noise and came to investigate.

“Danny, I'm really sorry,” Carmilla said quickly trying to sound as apologetic as she could when she heard Elsie come into the bar area. “This is my fault, I'm sorry.” Elsie looked horrified, seeing the blood and Danny in tears.

“What the hell happened?!” Elsie said alarmed almost demanding an answer. Carmilla turned and looked at her.

“This is my fault, I was sorting out the shelf. Completely in a daze, I didn't register Danny was there I kicked the door shut so I didn't catch my leg on it and it trapped her hand,” Carmilla told her quickly, getting it out there before Danny could say anything and to make herself seem in a panic. Carmilla looked back. “Danny, I'm really sorry.” The bandage had turned fully read and the towel had started to. Elsie walked over and grabbed the phone. She called an ambulance pretty sure she shouldn't be losing as much blood as she was.

When the ambulance crew eventually arrived it turned out serious damaged had done to Danny's hand, they weren't exactly sure how close it was to the shattered bones cutting into her tendons. They had to be careful, if they didn't her entire hand could be paralyzed. Why that would be horrific for Danny, Carmilla would find it amusing. She wasn't a fighter like Laura, she could never be like that but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt someone. To say the least this was what Danny deserved for her doing so much to herself and Laura.

Carmilla was given the task of cleaning up the fridge door and behind the bar anywhere with blood. She was then told to go home and clean herself up she hadn't realised that blood had stained her hand and caught some of her clothes.

****

There was a light knock on Kai's hospital door before a head poked around the door. She was surprised to see Kirsch. She couldn't help but to smile just like he couldn't, it was nice to see each other. Kai appreciated that someone had come to see her and Kirsch smiled because she was okay enough to see him.

“Hey,” Kirsch said walking a little further into the room, he had a small bag slung over his shoulder, “is it okay if I sit with you for a bit?” Kai nodded happily. Kirsch walked in properly and sat in the chair, he put the bag down beside him.

“You already doing something at the hospital?” she questioned. Kirsch shook his head but gave a little smile.

“Nope, just thought I'd come check on my favourite hottie,” he said with a playful tone. Kai blushed he'd specifically came here just for her. She couldn't help but feel special. It meant a lot.

There was silence for a minute, surprisingly it was comfortable; Kirsch had wondered if it would be. Apparently Kai liked him being there. She didn't know exactly what to say, it was probably the first time they had really spent together which was away from work. Well not Kai's workplace anymore. Kirsch couldn't help it but he was looking at the cast from her foot to halfway up her thigh.

“Looks pretty bad right?” Kai said with a smile. Kirsch didn't realise he had been staring, he followed with a nod.

“Yeah it must hurt. The entire fight was brutal for both of you,” Kirsch replied. He was curious about why it so harsh but he wouldn't ask, if she wanted to tell him he would listen but if she didn't want to talk that was fine. Not only Zeta code to respect ladies but Kirsch felt it applied definitely to Kai, she was great and she deserved everything. Kai nodded.

“Yeah just got a bit too into it I guess.” She didn't want to talk about it, that was fine with Kirsch. “What have you been up to?” Kai asked, changing topic to him. Kirsch smiled seeing what she'd done. Kirsch gave a simple shrug.

“Spent a little bit of time at Zeta house, having a few drinks and stuff but I spent a lot of time at home. Kind of me time you know? Good to have that,” Kirsch answered as he realised he hadn't actually been up to a lot lately. “Went into work today-” Kai kind of faltered at the idea of anything related to Will “-but I didn't have to stay long. Just in for a meeting with Lars, Oz and obviously Will.” Kai picked at blanket almost uncomfortably. Did she ask the question she already guessed the answer for?

“Is Will okay?” she asked quietly. Kirsch hesitated.

“Bad mood. I asked after you and he wasn't happy about it.” Kai gave an awkward smile, she guessed as much. About Will's reaction anyway, she was surprised Kirsch would be asking after her.

“Yeah me and Will we had a strong disagreement. He fired me, simple as that,” she told him. Kirsch knew it couldn't be as simple as that. The awkwardness in her voice and how Will sounded like he despised her there was so much more.

“You sure that's all that is?” Kirsch questioned with genuine concern. Even though she looked awkward she couldn't hide the upset either. Kai shrugged.

“I've know Will for some time so lots of tension built up. Yesterday was just the tipping point,” Kai answered, keeping details vague. Kirsch looked appalled.

“What happened with Laura wasn't your fault,” Kirsch replied. Kai was surprised by his reaction. She was surprised by how much he seemed to care about her and that his concern had gone to genuine frustration at Will. “He can't be mad at you about that, no one expected the fight to go the way it did. He can't blame you for that-” Kirsch took a breath, “you and Laura both hurt each other pretty bad. He can't fire you because of that.”

Kai gave a weak smile. Kirsch had no idea what lengths Will would go to to keep his business and professional reputation perfect and clear of trouble.

“It's done, Kirsch, there's no point worry about this hottie,” she joked trying to get him to smile. He gave a sigh followed by a smile. It wasn't fair on her what had happened and thinking about it frustrated him, more than it seemed to be bothering her. He respected what she wanted despite her not saying it exactly. He would drop the subject.

Turning his mind to something else while a comfortable silence pushed the previous conversation out of the way he remembered what he had in his bag. Picking it up he undone it and gave a little awkward smile which felt weird for him, he was normally great in these situation but Kai made him falter.

“So I went and bought you some things since I didn't know long you're gonna be here,” Kirsch told her, she became curious and a wide smile came across her lips. Kirsch reached in his bags and pulled out a mass of cookies, chocolates and other great tasting foods. “In uni I busted a tendon and had to spend a few days in here. The food sucked so I thought, you know I'd sneak you some in. Make it a bit more bearable.” Kai almost blushed at the gesture.

First he came here to check on her, which for certain she knew he was going to be her only visitor, but he also brought her something. It was sweet and she couldn't remember the last time someone had done something like this for her.

“Thanks,” she replied happily while hoping that he hadn't noticed the blush that grew with the thoughts of how sweet he was being. He put the things on the bed side locker and sat back down. Hoping it would be okay to spend some time with her, she didn't object to him staying it was nice to have some company.

****

Carmilla walked into the apartment helmet under her arm. All she wanted was a drink and her bed. She groaned as she heard Laura in the front room, Carmilla doubted she'd get these things so easily. Maybe if she dashed quickly she could at least get a drink first. She tried it.

Carmilla was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when Laura came in. At least she'd been able to get a few mouthfuls before this conversation was going to happen. Laura stood a little near the table, giving over a table worth of space between her and Carmilla who hadn't moved from the sink.

They both stood there awkwardly Carmilla lightly swirling the water in her glass trying to distract herself as Laura stood there, hands in pockets and wondering exactly what to say. She hadn't exactly planned this far ahead, she was surprised that Carmilla actually remained in the room if she was being honest. The silence needed to end but neither of them seemed sure what to say. The silence was becoming uncomfortable.

How could the last few days changes so much? Relaxing with creampuffs while laughing at Red Dwarf then having an incredible race to barely being able to look at each other. How could things change to this?

“Hey,” Laura finally broke the smothering silence with an awkward tone. Carmilla looked up from the gently swishing water.

“Hey,” Carmilla softly replied as she met Laura's look. The pause afterwards was allowing the uncomfortable silence to return. Neither of them wanted that.

“How was work?” Laura asked, it was the first question that came to mind. It's not what she wanted to talk about but right now anything to keep the silence away. Carmilla gave a quiet sigh and nod.

“It was fine,” Carmilla answered plainly. “A hen night and a few rowdy guys were probably the highlight of the night.”

“You hear how Danny is doing?” Carmilla shook her head.

“Nothing really new. Elsie is waiting for her to come out of surgery. The damage apparently was far worse than the paramedics realised.” Laura sighed heavily. Carmilla had to tell her what happened when she came back earlier and had blood on her shirt, she hadn't told her however that she'd done it on purpose. Camilla had a feeling Laura wouldn't approve of that.

“Okay. I'll check on her later,” Laura said more to herself. Carmilla didn't say anything, she simply took a drink from glass. Laura smiled and reached into her back pocket, she moved forward and put a usb stick on the table. “You missed LaF tonight, they put your race on here for you to watch. Thought you'd want to see how good you look and how the rest of the race went.”

“This isn't what you wanted to talk about when you came in here was it?” Carmilla asked simply.

“No it wasn't,” Laura answered without hesitation. Glad that she did have to ramble anymore.

“You want to talk about last night and this morning,” Carmilla continued. Laura nodded. “You think this mood has something to do with you, that you've caused me to be like this today.” Laura shrugged.

“Kind of yea. You're saying I'm not? You seemed pretty annoyed this morning and after everything last night. How after Danny-” Carmilla gave a chuckle which made her stop.

“You think I'm upset about you telling me no?” Carmilla questioned, genuinely curious.”I'm not selfish and think that just because we started means we'll go until it ends. I've been told no before and I don't doubt I'll hear it again. I'm a big girl I can handle hearing it.”

Carmilla put her glass down and walked over to the table, she sat down and hoped that Laura would join her. It took her a minute but she did. Carmilla put her hand on the table and Laura held it without little thought. It gave both of them a smile. Laura needed it, she was trying to get over the surprise that she wasn't the cause. It took a few minutes of silence, it was no longer uncomfortable when Laura held Carmilla it felt better.

“So what did cause you to be like this?” Laura asked almost hesitantly. Carmilla had been figuring out how to answer this. It wasn't easy and Laura could see that so she waited patiently.

“I... It's... Uh...” Carmilla groaned frustrated already, just thinking about it was a nightmare. Laura squeezed her hand. Carmilla tried to focus on Laura's warmth instead of chewing her lip with nerves. How did she explain this? “I always had a release after a win. Something to focus the winning energy on. You saw me I'm fantastic at what I do...” Carmilla faltered, her hands trembled in Laura's at the brief thought of a motorbike under her, “... I got a lot of wins and I always pushed my feeling on to something, mostly parties or something like that. Never though have I given all my focus to someone... allowed all that feeling to go to someone else.”

Both Laura and Carmilla sat there in silence. Carmilla trying to figure out how to explain it all and Laura try her hardest to understand this 'energy' Carmilla was talking about. She wondered if it was something similar to the feeling of winning a fight. That intense buzz that fills every part of you, nothing matters in that time. Only the feeling exists. Thinking of it like that made more sense to Laura, she could understand how disheartening and empty that would feel. But then again all that feeling to end so quickly she couldn't imagine it, how after nine months of nothing then the intoxicating taste of victory to be destroyed in a single moment; no wonder she was like this.

“What happened to Danny... that wasn't an accident was it?” Laura asked, concerned about the answer. Carmilla looked down at the table. Did she come clean about it now? She had no idea what Laura's reaction would be. “It was on purpose.” Carmilla shook her head and looked up, now was the first time she felt apologetic about what happened. There was a small amount of upset on Laura's face.

“I wasn't supposed to hit her where I did.” Carmilla found herself confessing before she could register it. Anything to stop the look on Laura's face. “She... she had to stay with me while I was sorting out the bar and she was doing all these little things to annoy me, it all built up and I snapped at her telling her to stop. She did for a little while after I snapped, I guess seeing me angry had amused her.” Carmilla paused, she couldn't read the expression on Laura's face and it unsettled her. Laura might be on odd terms with Danny but still for Carmilla to lash out, what was Laura thinking? “Later she came round the bar to get a bottle of water to take some painkillers, I stood in front of it trying to frustrate her just as much as she had done with me. It worked until she yanked the fridge door open and crack it against my knee. When I stumbled back I lost it... I was aiming just to hit her hand in general or part of her wrist. I never expected I would actually catch her injury.”

“You didn't think to stop?” Laura questioned. Carmilla shook her head, the thought never came to mind.

“No. Seeing that pain she was in... I guess it triggered something, maybe a backlash from last night.” All of her answers were honest and that's what was scaring her, she didn't know what was going to happen after this. “There was just this sense of anger but satisfaction with it that everything I stored up against her it was just coming out. It was finally being let out and I was causing her pain because of it.” Carmilla sighed. “Thinking about it, hearing it out loud it sound sadistic. I didn't care, it just... it was right then. I had a release that Danny had interrupted and I finally got her back. All that energy that had been stopped it was gone, making Danny's injury worse was the result.”

There was a awkward silence between them. While it was gruesome to think about at least Carmilla was being honest. Laura could see the genuine worry on her face, she really didn't want her to know but had told her anyways. It took courage. Maybe this was part of Carmilla saying she would stay, complete honesty; giving Laura everything.

“Do you regret what you done to her?” Laura asked hoping that Carmilla would keep up her honest streak.

“Only since talking to you.”

Laura gave a heavy sigh and fidgeted in her seat. Carmilla let go of Laura's hand sure that Laura would be moving hers away, she didn't. She kept hold of her hand.

“I'm going to see Danny tomorrow, Carm,” Laura told her. Carmilla nodded not surprised by that. “I'm shocked that you'd do it but I'm not angry. I mean I don't agree with what you did but I can see why all your focus would go there.” Carmilla could deal with a little disagreement, it was better than any reaction she thought she would get.


	19. YET AGAIN NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE

Hey everyone.

I'm so sorry to get everyone excited if you thought this was a story update it's not a story one but it's a brief update because I feel s**t that I haven't updated.  
So I know I don't have to explain or say anything about the lack of updates but I don't want people to think this is an abandoned project it isn't. Since the last update which I think was in August maybe, life has been a mix of hectic and suffering writers block for this project. Well writers block on and off but not long enough to kick out a full chapter, though I do have an brief outline and I'm part way through it so in the future there will be an update.  
Please continue to be patient thank you so much, it means the world.

(Also if you want to blame anyone for writers block blame Laura, Danny and Vordenberg. It's all their fault XD)


	20. Hospital and help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura makes a hospital trip to see Danny after Carmilla's burst of violence on her hand. Lars and Oz help Mattie find information that might help secure Carmilla as Will's racer. Carmilla has an unexpected crisis and Laura learns all she can from Vordenberg about Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I'm back with an actual update! An actual update with story and everything. No notice of me delaying an update due to unseen circumstances, an actual update. I feel great that I can actually update.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. It took so much effort to write and just an unexplainable amount of frustration to do this entire chapter. It is a lengthy one by the way.
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment or kudos even it's the smallest of things.
> 
> I won't delay anymore because seriously been forever.

Oz laid on the couch and watched Lars work on his laptop while sitting on the floor near him. As soon as they got home Lars had gone straight to work, he was intrigued and wanted to start searching into Laura and Carmilla. This had gone on for a couple of hours. Oz had been on his phone for a lot of the time but was still surprised that Lars hadn't moved much. That needed to be changed, Lars had to take a breather.

Oz moved along the couch and laid next to Lars, he rested his head on his shoulder. Lars didn't pay much attention. Oz didn't take offence to it he knew how immersed Lars could get. Giving a cute smile he lightly poked his cheek and whispered in his ear.

“Babe, you let your coffee go cold,” Oz told him. Lars didn't really respond. Oz kept his smile and poked his cheek again. “Babe.” Still there was nothing. He poked again then again. Lars still typed away. Oz went to do it again but Lars raised his hand and stopped him.

“You know that's annoying,” Lars said with the tone that Oz had done it before on various occasions. Lars turned his head and was met by a gentle kiss. It took him back a little. Oz smiled as he moved a little but still rested his head on Lars's shoulder.

“I know but it gets your attention,” Oz replied, twisting their fingers so they were softly entwined with each others. Lars couldn't deny it, Oz being playfully annoying did tend to make him focus. “You need to rest.” He shook his head in protest.

“I'm okay,” Lars told Oz simply. “I want to get some of this out of the way-” Oz drooped his free arm over Lars's shoulder and hugged him.

“Will didn't put a timer on this, you aren't going to see him tomorrow,” Oz reminded. Lars still looked reluctant, some of the things he found already were interesting. “Come to bed please.” Oz's voice was soft. Lars looked round at him. “Or I'll do you one better since you seriously need sleep more than I do. Pack up your gear and I'll run a bath for you, just relax for as long as you want and we can curl up in bed together.” Lars couldn't help but give a smile at the idea of everything. “You realise I'm gonna be upset if you say no, I give great hugs so denying comfy bed hugs with your pretty boyfriend is a little insulting.”

Lars gave a light chuckle before shifting his laptop to the floor and turning around, facing Oz properly. He still held his hand as he looked at his boyfriend. He had to wonder how he got so lucky. Well it was more of a 'right time, right place in a bad situation' kind of first meeting.

Lars never expected to meet his boyfriend in the middle of a storm, where he was lying in the gutter and arms completely down a storm drain. Needless to say Lars had stopped to see what was going on as Oz kept looking down into the drain and seemed to be in distress. Drenched from head to foot and freezing cold. Lars soon discovered that Oz was holding onto a puppy that had got swept down in the storm. Luckily the puppy had a collar on so he'd managed to keep a hold of it and his other hand to support it's stomach so it didn't hurt itself. It left him with the problem of trying to get his arms out of the storm drain and the puppy to safety. It was then Lars had walked past and stopped that he was able to get pulled back out of the gutter, puppy safe and sound in Oz's arms. Once both on the pavement they checked over the puppy to make sure it was okay and to read its collar. It belonged to a family not far from where they were. Oz had thanked Lars for his help and expected that to be the last of him but Lars decided to go with him, making sure they both were okay. After the puppy had been returned, he'd escaped earlier that day through a hole in the fence then the storm started and getting swept way as it got heavier, Lars took Oz to his car and gave him a lift home. Oz had gone to pay Lars for helping and the lift back but he refused to take anything instead Oz lent him a dry jacket from his flat. Oz refused to take no for an answer, it was technically Oz's fault Lars got drenched in the storm instead of going straight back to his car. Lars took the jacket with the promise he'd return it the next day. The promise was kept and Lars spent the rest of the day with Oz from then they became friends and eventually more.

Lars had kept the smile while thinking about it, he had never expected to meet the guy of his dreams in the gutter.

“What?” Oz asked seeing the amused look that had grown on his face. Lars shook his head.

“Just thinking,” he answered with a happy tone. “I'll be through in a minute.” Oz was curious but decided not to question it, not right now he'd wait until they were in bed.

Oz leaned forward and kissed Lars before climbing off the couch. Lars checked the time, not that he was complaining because time in bed would be nice but it seemed early for Oz to contemplate rest.

“I've got to go speak with Mattie tomorrow,” Oz told him seeing he had checked the clock. “Going to need sleep to deal with her.” Lars couldn't agree more, they were complicated around each other. 

Complicated things didn't matter right now though. All that mattered was a warm bath and amazing hugs between cute boyfriends.

****

Laura had gotten directions from the hospital desk and after getting a little lost due to bad signing she finally found the ward where Danny was. The receptionist was helpful, she gave her the room number and told her that Danny was awake.

Laura felt oddly anxious about going to check on Danny. She wondered if she was welcome at all or would her 'closeness' to Carmilla stop her entry. Only one way to find out.

She gave a knock on the door before poking her head in as she opened it. Laura cast a small smile at Danny who looked over, a surprised but happy look on her face.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Danny nodded happily.

Keeping her smile Laura walked in and over to Danny who was shifting so she was sitting comfortably in bed.

“Hey, it's nice to see you,” Danny said her grin increasing. Laura sighed internally with relief and her body relaxed, she didn't even realise her body had been tense. “You okay?” Danny had notice her body drop.

“Yeah sorry, I'm actually just surprised you want to see me at all,” she answered honestly, “I mean with the whole Carmilla thing.” Laura was becoming awkward as she spoke.

“You've got no reason to be like that, Laura,” Danny told her sincerely, she wanted to make sure Laura didn't think she couldn't be around her. She broke a smile. “Now if it was Carmilla who had come here then there would be an issue.” Laura didn't doubt it.

“How's the hand?”

“Heavily medicated,” Danny replied without a pause. “They had to cut my arm and hand open to fix the tendons or something. Extensor and flexor tendon, they didn't really explain it except x-rays and rushing into surgery multiple times.” Laura's eyes widened, Elsie had only mentioned one surgery. “If the surgery has gone well since they had to remove broken fragments of bone from muscles and heavily damaged tendons I might eventually regain proper use of my hand. Though right now they aren't exactly sure how well the surgery went. The swelling and torn everything else made it difficult to do.”

Laura was shocked at how much damage had been done and the fact all this could lead to permanent damage.

“I'm sorry.” Was all that Laura could muster. What else could she say right now? Danny shook her head before casting a small disbelieving smile.

“You're not the one who needs to say it, Laura.” Danny had to make sure Laura didn't think she was at fault. Danny made a snap decision. “You didn't do this. Carmilla did... it was about you though-” Laura frowned, completely confused, “-some of it anyway.”

“Why would it be about me?” Danny became momentarily unsure. A flurry of thoughts for Laura's safety came to mind. Would this be smart to continue? The look on Laura's face made Danny realise she had no choice.

“I need you to trust me, Laura. Please just listen to me and don't interrupt me yet. I'm scared to tell you but you need to know this, I worry,” Danny told her sincerely, hoping that Laura would see how important this was. Laura shifted in her seat.

“What's going on?” What was so serious it made Danny scared?

“Carmilla is dangerous Laura and it scares me how close you are too her,” Danny answered. Laura opened her mouth to talk but remembered Danny had told her not to. What made her think she was in danger? “When Carmilla was doing this-” Danny moved her hand a little, “-she spoke a lot. Told me that she had a race last night, that she won and that I... interrupted you two.” Danny paused as Laura went pink becoming awkward. “Honestly I'm not going to apologise for that but you already know that.” Laura gave a small nod. “She told me how much she cares about you... it's worrying. I know you think she's special. It's clear how you look at her and from what I've heard from the others, that her staying is this huge thing but Laura-” Danny had to pause. She wondered if Laura would believe her, if Carmilla cared about Laura as much as she did how much did Laura care about Carmilla? “-Carmilla is an adrenaline junkie. She basically admitted it when she was doing this to me.” Laura stared blankly. “She said that at times she has enthusiasm issues, enjoys the rush too much. Or she knows it because 'That's what people said a lot anyway.'” Danny made a disgusted sound before looking to Laura. 

Laura didn't know what to think, that much was clear, and if even she was allowed to talk she wouldn't know what to say. She could only question if this was true. Why would Danny lie about it though? There was no gain from lying. The damage to her hand definitely wasn't a lie, so why would she lie about what happened?

“I know you care about her,” Danny said interrupting her thought. “I don't want to think about how much because it would be heartbreaking but she said she cares about you more than her racing. That can her make incredibly dangerous, so please be careful. She done this because of everything between me and you, that drunk kiss... all of it.”

There was a long almost uncomfortable silence between them. Danny wished Laura would break it a lot sooner than she did.

“Ok.” It was all Laura could manage. She would be a little cautious of Carmilla, see about this addiction she was supposed to have. She believed Danny but if it was a bad as she had made out Laura wondered if there was anything else she missed.

****

Mattie had parked up her car and walked to Oz who was sitting the fence of his garden. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and was putting his phone away. She always forgot he had a house with a nice little garden and a dog, which wasn't in sight but the toys littering the grass reminded her. It was weird to see him away from the track, he seemed calmer but Mattie knew that just because he was relaxed didn't mean he wouldn't be an ass.

Oz smiled as she stopped close to him, it was clear that she didn't want to be here. They didn't hate each other it was lack of common interests and occasionally clashing personalities that made them stay out of each others way. He took a sip of his coffee as Mattie spoke.

“So why did I have to shuffle my day around so we could meet at your house in the afternoon?” His smile didn't waver, she really didn't want to be here her tone made that obvious.

“Because Lars is fantastic-”

“I really don't want to know what you and you're boyfriend do thank you,” she told him, quickly cutting his sentence short. He gave a heavy sigh.

“-and has done some research for you. Plus I had to look after my niece who has taken my dog to the park with her friend,” Oz finished. “That's what I was going to say. Rearranged because I'm a great uncle and that Lars might have made your job a little easier.” Mattie frowned, not questioning the fact why he suddenly had his niece here but why Lars was looking into Carmilla and what had he found? “You spoken to Will? Did he say why you're here?”

“Just a text. Saying it was important, he'd give you something that I would really want,” she answered a little frustrated. Oz put his hand in his hoodie pocket. “So what is this marvelous thing that's important enough to get me to come four miles to your charming little home?” Oz ignored the little quip and pulled out a piece of folded up paper.

Mattie took it off him, unfolding it she read everything which left her slightly confused.

“Carmilla's been arrested in New York, what does that have to do with anything?” Mattie questioned.

“Well she got taken into custody there was no charges, it's happened a few times from what Lars can find but that's not what's really important,” he corrected. “The page is a list of places Carmilla has stayed in the last couple of years and things he can find on her. Thought it might help. Plus there are a bunch of telephone numbers on there which should get you in contact with a few people Carmilla knew. Don't ask me how Lars finds all this stuff I can't keep up with it all.”

“Okay. But why am I holding this?”

“Because this list is going to help you get those things to help settle Carmilla for Will,” Oz told her simply. Mattie grinned, amused that even now after the race Carmilla still hadn't given an answer. “Will basically wants you to drop everything and find him something to ground her as soon as possible.”

“What he wants and what he gets are two different things,” she scoffed. “I'm trying my hardest but it isn't exactly easy finding useful reliable things when it comes to someone as... popular as Carm.” Oz smiled.

“Hench the paper. The numbers Lars put circles round are the one he suggested to try first off,” Oz commented. “Though if I was in your situation I would drop everything and focus solely on this because Will is offering something you'll want. Every single contact and he means every single contact in his little black book.”

A look of disbelief swept Mattie's face. She knew Will was desperate to have her on the team but this threw everything into perspective of just how much. Vordenberg was a good challenger for him, he had been recruiting plenty of racers, holding contests to single out the best. Will was keeping his lot pretty close but putting a lot of effort into obtaining Carmilla. His confidence in her 'enthusiasm' for racing made him determined and offer up a lot. Mattie had a moment of wondering if how much effort he was giving was worth Carmilla. While contacting a few people she found out a few details about why she stopped racing, if it was correct then Will should be careful. The mental, emotional and physical damage for the nine month gap was one that wouldn't vanish completely. Mattie smiled as she realised that wasn't her problem, if Will wanted to go to all the effort that was his problem if Carmilla turned out to be an issue.

Oz watched her curiously as a smile crept on her lips. What had she thought of?

“Are any of these numbers from Oregon?” Mattie queried. Oz raised his eyebrow, now he really wanted to know what was going on in her head.

“Yeah he said something about her staying there for quite a while. Where was it? He said a few places... Tillamook, Portland... was it Cannon Beach? Briefly in Salem and maybe Eugene.” Oz paused before shrugging. “He found so many places but yeah Oregon was a big one. How did you know to ask about there?” Oz had to know.

“Just remembering something Carmilla told me a while ago,” Mattie said simply before folding up the paper. “Thank Lars for me, he's given me a good idea of where I should have been looking.” Oz wished she'd tell him more. “Thanks. No doubt I'll talk to you soon.” Oz hopped off his fence and stretched.

“Oh, Mattie, Will doesn't know about the whole she's been arrested before and we don't plan on telling him. He would completely drop her. She's going to be fun to have around, so please don't say anything,” Oz told her. Mattie was going to ask about how he thought this was going to be fun but he cut her off before she could. “Have a safe drive.” Mattie walked off to her car, praying that Lars had found the number she wanted. She mentally kicked herself of not thinking about it sooner.

****

Mel was crouched down beside her bike inspecting her exhaust pipe, something didn't sound right when she switched it on. She wanted to do this in silence but she had annoying company in the garage. Theo.

She was doing her best to ignore him but it was hard when he stood close by and was talking solely to her. God she wished he'd leave her be and he hadn't gotten the hint when she told him to leave her alone. Instead Mel was stuck listening to him talking about how Carmilla beat her in her first race. It was getting beyond frustrating, he kept saying the same things over and over again. Complaining about her, how she owed him money, that she cheats though Mel didn't understand his logic of how she could cheat while on the racetrack, that Carmilla's dangerous and shouldn't be allowed to race.

Mel could see he was bitter and trying to twist her thoughts about Carmilla. It was frustrating that she had lost to her, she wasn't denying it but Theo was trying to make it worse. He had said that Carmilla owed him money but there was something much deeper about this. That much was clear. This was much more going on than he said, it was concerning. He almost sounded dangerous.

****

Laura was sat in her office when there was the sound of a cane knocking at the door. She was momentarily confused but when she called them in she saw Baron Vordenberg she wasn't surprised. She unsure if he actually needed the cane or if he just liked the fact it made him look regal with his title, it didn't matter but it was a random thought none the less. She was curious why he was here, that a bigger far more interesting question.

“Greetings Miss Hollis, I was in the area on some boring meeting or another. I was wondering if you have time to talk about our mutual friend Mister Luce,” Vordenberg said simply. Laura grinned and made a motion towards a chair in front of her desk.

“Please anything on Will might help,” Laura eagerily replied. Hoping to god that something would help her. Vordenberg walked over and sat down, grumbling a little as he did it seemed like his joints were giving him trouble. “So what do you know about Will? In all honesty I'm at a loss with him. Anything that might push me in the slightest bit of new direction would be fantastic.”

Vordenberg watched her carefully, she was praying for something. Anything. She was desperate and would listen to everything. She was vulnerable.

“I have to ask, Miss Hollis, why such an interest in William?” he asked, his curiosity peaking. “I don't often see someone with this much intensity over one person not without a strong motive.” 

Laura shifted a little uncomfortable in her chair. That was a complex topic she'd rather not get into, not when there was a potential source of new information.

“I just... I owe it to a friend to see this through,” Laura answered vaguely. She wasn't going to give him anymore and Vordenberg could see that. It didn't sate much of his curiosity but something was better than nothing.

“Is there anything specific you want to know?” Vordenberg questioned. Laura was happy for the consideration of the question, he looked like the sort of man who would ramble given the opportunity.

“How did Will basically become Will?” It was a big topic and she was already wondering if she'd give Vordenberg a lot of room to ramble. “I mean he didn't wake up one day the owner and successful business man he is. Surely there is something.”

“Well he wasn't a successful man at first but he did wake up to being the owner of a company which eventually became his businesses today,” he replied. Laura frowned.

“I don't understand.”

“As I'm sure you're aware of Mister Luce has extensive resources. Even before he was in that god awful fraternity at Silas-” Laura knew this, her research into him was incredibly thorough. He passed through Silas with perfect grades and fantastic respect from the teachers. Despite how much she despised him no one else seemed to see fault. “After leaving Silas University he found a good company to start his internship on, some steady business which is now obsolete like most businesses these days. From what he mentioned in passing it was a good place to learn. Though I don't see how since when it was left to him he nearly ran the entire business into nothing.” Laura grabbed a pen and scrawled down on some paper.

“So he owned another business? How did he get it? I couldn't find anything about another business.”

“If memory serves me right it was his uncle left it to him...or was it his aunt?” Vordenberg paused, trying his hardest to think about it. A sly smile crept across his face. “It was his aunt. A beautiful woman that one, playful look always in her eyes. I was so very fond of her, what I wouldn't give for another-”

“Okay!” Laura interrupted, knowing she didn't want to hear anymore of that sentence. “What was her name?”

“Sophie Winder, such a wonderful-” He began again. She scrawled down the name, this was the first time she'd heard of his aunt maybe it was a lead.

“So Sophie passed on her business to him despite him being ill equipped to run it?” She had no intention of allowing him to continue.

Vordenberg nodded trying to remember what exactly the company was. His thoughts were too lost to Sophie Winder to keep a straight thought. Laura could see his distraction this isn't what she needed or wanted right now.

“She gave him the business but kept around for a while to see how he handle it. She wasn't impressed and gave him pointers,” he told her. Laura frowned wanting more. “He improved himself, changed his work ethic and approach to work. Large investments into things that would only be a profit, Sophie taught him how to watch for perfect money.” Laura couldn't deny he seemed to know an worthwhile investment. Despite his hatred it was one of the few reasons she was still around. He wouldn't want to lose a fighter like her. “But there is arrogance with his smartness. Everyone knows it, especially yourself, he is utterly clean. It's surprising how he's done it all.”

“So there is nothing you can tell me about some sort of slip up he might have made up?” Vordenberg thought hard about it, trying every single thought he had of Will and his businesses.

“Mmmm not unless your lovely Miss Karnstein has a record of something that tarnishes her legally,” Vordenberg saw the confusion. “Nothing is allowed there that can be traced back to something that might dirty his empire. William has come too far to cause such mistakes.”

Laura gave a small smile, she had something. Anyone who had been driven off from any part of his company would know things about it, maybe things about Will himself, things that she didn't know herself.

“So Will is very selective of who he has?” Vordenberg nodded.

“William is a... very fickle and protective man. Nothing will stand in the way when it's to do with his businesses.” Vordenberg scoffed. “He once shut down his entire fighting ring because he found out at least five of the fighters had criminal records. Took me and others a while to convince him to open another ring up.”

“So he doesn't want anyone like that close to him?”

“Anyone is expendable to him, Miss Hollis.” He couldn't hide a laugh. “I recall a time when a fighter argued with William, saying that he couldn't just throw him out. The look on the other fighters faces.” Vordenberg shuffled in his seat slightly amused and invested in his memory. “The fighter laid a single hand on him. Grabbed his shoulder to stop William walking away. Everyone moved away when they saw how quickly the fighter had hit the floor and was unconscious. It was priceless.” Laura looked confused.

“Wait- he can fight?” Vordenberg thought about it for a moment.

“Not sure if fighting is the right word. More like he's a tyrant. He destroys whoever he fights, some of them single hits too. He's far more dangerous than he appears.” Vordenberg gave her a smile. “You should be careful, Miss Hollis, along with Miss Karnstein.”

Laura's thoughts turned quickly.

“Do you think Carmilla would be safe with him?” Vordenberg was surprised, if Laura had such a hatred and distrust for Will why would she want her to be anywhere near him regardless of his comment? “It's not my choice,” she told him guessing his thought. “He's asked her to be his racer. Giving her a lot to convince... it's just I've been told she becomes rather involved. It sounds dangerous for her.”

“He would use her and get her involved in ways she wouldn't want to leave. He'd also become a dangerous man if she didn't perform the way he wanted. And you I admit I'm rather surprised with how much trouble you've given you he hasn't come after you himself,” Vordenberg replied honestly. “You want to see her away from him, find something dirty on her. He won't touch her after that. When you do that, Miss Hollis, make sure you call me.”

“Why?”

“I wouldn't let her talent go to waste, I'm not as picky as Mister Luce.”

Laura sighed. She was happy she got a little further into things she hadn't thought of before but she wasn't certain on the idea of seeing if Carmilla had any criminal activity or not so clean record.

****

“So things went well with Mattie then?” Lars asked Oz over the phone. Lars was at the stadium fixing up the last camera around the place and was missing his boyfriend.

“Yeah, a little grumpy about coming out here but she seemed to calm down when I gave her the numbers and told her about the book,” Oz answered. “She instantly asked about Oregon though it was weird.” Lars paused and got down off the ladder.

“Well if she knows Carmilla as much as she says she does it doesn't surprise me. She spent a while there. Racing mostly from what I could find, though a run in with an officer came up and a pretty serious hospital trip happened too.”

Hopefully the searches of Carmilla and Laura would pull up something for them all.

The reception on the phone crackled briefly. Lars was surprised and glanced at his phone he had almost full bars. It must have been on Oz's side.

“Hey, Oz?” There was silence for a moment. “Oz, are you there?” There was a shuffling sound before Oz's voice returned.

“Yeah sorry I'm just hiding at the moment.”

“Hiding? Why? Where are you?” Lars sounded concerned.

“I'm in the tree in my back garden,” he replied quieter than before. “My sister brought round Asumi and her friend Sandy.”

“You're hiding from children?”

“We're at war,” he explained. “Two on one super soaker water fight war.” Lars had to laugh. Out of all them Oz was the biggest kid. He had no doubt in the idea that Oz started it. There was silence from him again but a jingle of a dog tag could be heard. Oz whispered loudly enough so his dog could hear him. “Rufus! Away now, go on.” The sound of children running came over the phone. “Rufus, you traitor.” Lars was trying to hold in his laughter. “Asumi... don't shoot an uncle whose in a tree. No.”

“Love you, Oz, see you in about an hour,” Lars said gently, deciding he should leave him to it.

“Love you too-AHHHHH! Cheap shot!”

Lars laughed as he hung up guessing that they'd taken his moment of distraction as a chance to get him. It was nice to hear something so sweet.

****

Carmilla should've gone to see Will. She wanted to talk to him about the race, wanted to hear what he thought, hear his praise of her but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave the apartment, she couldn't.

The feeling had struck her this morning when she went to leave. She had got up with the intention of leaving. Had food, got a shower and dressed, preparing herself for the bike ride to the stadium. That's where it went wrong. A lump in her throat had risen and her hand shook as it took the door handle. Something wasn't right, the thought of being on the bike today didn't settle with her. The thought of the bike in general made her feel ill.

She'd stripped off the motorcycle leathers, tossed them in her bedroom and sat down in the living room. Trying everything she could to get the sick feeling out of her head. Videogames, movies, reading even trying to nap. Nothing stopped it.

“It's not supposed to be like this,” she muttered to herself while sitting on the couch, the tv playing in the background. A hard dense feeling built up in her chest. She couldn't describe it. It wasn't anger or sadness, loathing or anything she could think of. It just hung there like she'd been hit hard.

Carmilla laid down and pulled the blanket from the back of couch down on her, she tucked herself up and tried to ignore everything.

Twenty minutes passed and she heard the apartment door open. Laura was back. Carmilla buried her head down. That was another feeling that made her feel wrong. Someone so special to her was making her feel ill. She couldn't believe it and didn't want to.

There was movement about in the apartment for a few minutes before Laura walked in and saw her bundled up on the couch.

“Hey, are you okay?” Laura asked quickly concerned. Carmilla didn't moved her head from underneath her blanket. She didn't want to answer. The next thing Carmilla knew was Laura's hand on her shoulder, she'd crouched down in front of her. Carmilla still didn't look out of the blanket. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Carmilla finally mumbled. Laura moved her hand away. “Not okay and not anything to help with. Just stupid thoughts.”

“Want to talk about it?” Carmilla was uncertain what she wanted. The only thing that came to her was to have a quiet mind and she highly doubted Laura could give her that. It took her a few minutes to poke her head out of the blanket. She still kept bundled up. Laura looked at her with a soft yet concerned expression.

“Not feeling like me.” Laura cracked a smile.

“Well you look like you, more blanket though,” she said trying to get a small smile off Carmilla or anything that disrupted the deep sadness that rested in her eyes. Carmilla didn't react to it. Laura gave a little sigh to herself, it was worth a shot. “So what are you feeling like?” Carmilla buried her head back under her blanket.

“Something wrong,” she mumbled. Laura slowly slipped her hand under the blanket, offering it Carmilla.

“I'm sorry,” Laura said gently. She felt her take hold of her hand and squeeze it slightly.

Carmilla wanted to have Laura here but she couldn't face to see her. It twisted her gut that she was feeling it towards the person she cared about greatly.

“I..... I.. I had an anxiety attack,” Carmilla told Laura after a few minutes of silence. Laura didn't say anything she just let her talk. “I was ready to go out, I was by the door and then just I couldn't do anything. I felt sick and just... it was overwhelming I couldn't go and I couldn't breath.”

Carmilla pushed herself against the back of the couch before pulling Laura on to it. Carmilla had came out of her bundle of blanket and hugged Laura who laid in front of her, she didn't question why Carmilla kept her eyes shut and head tucked down a little. If it helped her she wasn't going to say anything against it.

“Do you know what caused it?” Laura asked as she held her.

“Riding.” Laura frowned as Carmilla grip on to her t-shirt. “The idea of getting on the bike... of going to ride it, talk about it...”

“Hey, it's okay you don't have to talk about it. We can stop.” Carmilla shook her head.

“No...” she muttered. “I've only had this twice before. I crashed a while ago and nearly died... I just... I couldn't even go near my bike after that.” Laura held her just that little bit tighter. “And seeing her in the car crash from racing. Coming round from the daze, not feeling my injury first but seeing hers. All these poles through the car door and some trapping us both but she was just bleeding, these poles cut through her like nothing... I couldn't breath or help.” Carmilla grip tightened on Laura's shirt. “Why today? I don't understand...”

Carmilla pressed herself as close as she could against Laura. Why did all this come up now? It was a question both of them wondered.

Nothing was clearer to Laura that Carmilla was in agony. Whatever had set this off had torn her up, more than she realised. Laura noticed that Carmilla hadn't looked at her once, she wanted her comfort, she wanted her but it almost seemed like it was hurting her. She knew as hard as it was not to take it personally what was going on in Carmilla's head was more important.

Carmilla couldn't think of anything else than the anxiety that was repeating itself. It was getting heavier every time it did. How did a near death experience and a life changing car crash compare to this? It didn't, surely it didn't. Anxiety about getting on her borrowed bike and going to see Will. She'd made her choice, she was going to race for Will. How did that have the same reaction to those?

“What do you want me to do?” Laura asked softly. Carmilla shook her head a little, she had no idea. Carmilla just turned in Laura arms, facing the back of the couch. Laura placed her hand gently on Carmilla's hips and pulled her back against her. If the only thing that Carmilla wanted was to be spooned then she was going to make sure she felt as safe and comfortable as possible.

For the first time since Laura had come into the room there was a comfortable silence. Just the sound of their breathing. It was soothing. Feeling Laura pressed against her and arms around her calmed her down and stilled the troubling thoughts.

“This is what I want,” Carmilla whispered. Laura heard the hesitation in her voice, she was content but there was a slight worry in her voice. “I... just want this.” Laura moved a little and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Me too.” Carmilla gave a quiet laugh, unsure if she had heard right. This is what she wanted to hear. It's what she wanted. Laura was what she wanted.

****

Lars opened the gate to Oz's garden while he looked at his phone. It wasn't anything important but it was a distraction. Lars had gotten further towards the house when he realised something wasn't right. He wasn't being barked at by now Rufus, Oz's dog would have been going crazy but nothing. There was nothing at all. No sound of Oz, his niece or her friend. 

Lars put his phone in his pocket as he looked around unsure what was going on. Oz hadn't been kidding when they said they were having a water fight. The rubber of popped water balloons scattered the lawn, patches of the ground had gone to mud and some of the water guns were laying about but there was no one around.

He decided to walk around the side of the house into the back garden, maybe they were relaxing in the back. Lars frowned they weren't out there either. Oz would have called if he was going out.

Lars didn't know anyone was behind him until he heard the gun cock behind him. He went rigid unsure what to do. What the hell was a person with a gun doing in Oz's garden? Where they looking for Oz? Was that exactly why he couldn't find anyone?

“Take off your jacket and no one gets shot.” Lars frowned recognising the voice but didn't have a chance to turn around before Asumi and Sandy ran from the backdoor, water balloons in hand.

“I hope you know you're an ass,” Lars told Oz who stood behind him, loaded super soaker at the ready.

“You've told me before yeah,” Oz replied with a laugh. “I'm still gonna need your jacket.”

“Why?” Lars asked curiously as he started to take it off. Oz gave a smile.

“I can't wear it if you've still got it on.”

Lars turned around relaxing with a playful look in his eyes. Oz was drenched from head to foot. Lars smiled. the girls had gotten him good.

“Going to war over a jacket, Oz. Do you really think it's a good idea?” Oz looked amused.

“Not so much of a war, I think I've won. You caught and at gun point. I like my chances.”

Lars smiled as he stepped forward holding out his jacket. Oz was cautious as he saw the smirk on his face and a playful glint in his eyes. He didn't have long to think about it. As soon as Oz had taken hold of the jacket Lars yanked him forward. He stumbled in the muddy patch. Lars grabbed hold of his t-shirt keeping him up right but slipped his hand down to Oz's armed hand. He forced the super soaker out of the hand before he pulled him round and onto the floor. He straddled him and picked up a water pistol close by. Lars grinned as Oz looked amused but surprised at how fluidly he'd been taken down.

“You forgot didn't you?”

“That my boyfriend is ex-SWAT? No.” Lars looked a little concerned. Oz had the biggest grin on his face. “Girls, now!” Lars looked round to see Asumi and Sandy about to throw water balloons when Lars raised his hand stopping them.

“Wait,” he said quickly. They both halted and stared at him. “I will buy you both the biggest tub of ice cream if you drop them all on Oz instead.” The girls looked at each other, both of them shared a mischievous smile. Oz shook his head as they ran over.

“Asumi, don't-” A bunch of water balloons were dropped on him by Sandy. He spluttered but had to laugh when Asumi hit Lars in the face with a water balloon. Lars rolled off Oz dramatically and laid sprawled on the floor, water pistol still in his hand.

“Nooooooo!” Oz playfully and just as dramatically yelled. He crouched beside him and lifted him partially up. “My love, you'll be avenged.” Asumi and Sandy were smiling but wondered what was going on between them both. Lars raised his arm and took hold of Oz's soaked t-shirt pulling him down a little.

“Kiss of life,” he whispered. “I need the kiss of life.” Lars went limp again in his arms. Oz tried to contain to a smile but it was hard when Lars was smirking himself.

“No violence won't solve this madness.” Oz lent down kissing him.

“Eww.”

“Yuck.” Both of the girls said as they both covered their eyes.

“Now,” Lars muttered.

Oz grabbed the super soaker and turned to the girls, spraying them both as Lars got up and joined in the fight too. The girls screamed and ran off, laughing as they did. They ran to get armed and start the next round of water fight.

“Sneak attack!” Oz shouted as he chased them down. Lars got off the muddy ground and wiped himself down. He caught up with Oz who was waiting for the girls to return.

“You scared the hell out of me, you know that?” Lars told him. Oz grinned.

“The kiss was worth it though right?” Lars gave him a tired smile.

“Give me another one and it will be.” Oz frowned a little concerned. He noticed the slight change in Lars. “I'll talk about it later.” He slipped his hand around the side of his neck and kissed him. “Avenge me. I'm gonna get a shower and lay down for a bit.” Oz watched him as he walked off. He wondered but knew he'd find out later. “Oh, Oz,” Lars said as he turned around. Oz waited for him to continue. Lars raised his water pistol and shot Oz several times in the chest. He sighed heavily. “That's for scaring me.” He gave a gentle laugh before he tossed the pistol to Oz before heading indoors. He needed the quiet and a nap.

****

Theo was sat on his motorbike outside a large office building. He was finishing his phone call as he waited for someone to come and get him.

“So you can do this right?” Theo asked seriously. “There is no chance of this coming back to me- well I mean no high chance.”

The man on the other end of the phone spoke. Theo nodded listening closely.

“Perfect. Make sure it looks like a-” He was interrupted by the man. Theo sighed. “Yeah I know I've told you this before just a reminder. Remember it's important you-” Theo hid his frustrated groan, he was getting tired of being interrupted. “It'll be enough for her to want to talk to me. Thanks for this. Call me when all this done.”

Theo hung up, a grin on his face as he did. If Carmilla wasn't prepared to talk to him he'd make a reason that she had to.


	21. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone.  
So sorry if people got excited thinking that I finally had an update to give, currently I don't. I thought I'd give a heads up on things though. I'm going on hiatus for a bit, I'll definitely be coming back to this. This ISN'T going to become a dead fic. Just got quite a few life things coming up, focused on other projects and serious writing block. I'd rather wait for something good to write than just push out trash. I'll no doubt be updating 'Hogwarts is my home' and I've got another idea I'm playing with.  
Anyway thought I'd post this. I'll be back eventually with an update don't worry.


	22. Temper temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's anxiety continues stopping her riding. Laura becomes increasingly concerned about Carmilla's distance and behaviour. Lars tell Will the information he found out about Carmilla and Laura, the bits he wants Will to know anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I have returned! This is a proper chapter not a 'get your hopes up and then it's a hiatus thing' update. An actual story with words and continuing things. It's a miracle!
> 
> So yeah after months and months of not updating then going on an unintentional hiatus I have finally returned with a 25+ page chapter. It took forever to write among writers block, training my puppy and endless health issues. Go Epilepsy for messing up my brain.
> 
> Anyway so there has been a few changes in direction for the story, it's not going to make too much of a difference to be fair but I lost my way with the previous bits and I finally have an idea where to head for the ending. Though that is still many chapters away don't worry. It's going to get rather interesting from here. It's going to get rather fun.
> 
> Also really sorry for the semi-bad chapter summary. Backstories, angst, anger and feels in this, also Carmilla acting... odd. That's basically the chapter.
> 
> I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. I am so happy to be back and updating this, feels like a massive success. Let me know what you think. Comments and things seriously make my day.

It was several days later since Carmilla's anxiety attack about getting on the bike and she still couldn't face it. It eased if she wasn't planning on riding to the stadium but still it wasn't gone. It was infuriating she was finally back into the world of racing and she couldn't even get on her bike. If it wasn't borrowed she would've debated rolling it into oncoming traffic.

She'd been sitting on the outdoor steps to the apartments for a good 20 minutes and done nothing but stare at the bike. How did this happen? How did a life threatening crash and being in a potentially lethal car crash for her and her girlfriend, compare to signing up with Will? Surely it didn't. Sure Carmilla would be at risk in a backstreet motorcycle race, it wasn't exactly a professional course where safety measures could be in constant place but she couldn't understand the anxiety.

Carmilla gave a heavy sigh and pushed herself up from the cold steps. It wasn't doing any good just sitting here so she might as well go make herself useful somewhere else.

****

Oz had finally gotten Lars to tell him what was wrong the day of the water fight. Oz was right in thinking it was something to do with his SWAT days but he didn't realise it was the anniversary of him having to retire from the task force due to severe injury. If Oz had realised he wouldn't have been so quick to drag him into a water fight.

Normally it wasn't an issue but sometimes Lars had to shut himself away. The task force meant a lot to him but you need to be on best form to continue working with them. Recovering from a hostage situation which resulted in a large gun fight and several stabbings left him unfit for duty. His recovery time from six stab wounds and three gunshots was longer than he would've liked and they were unsure about his mental state after such an intense situation. He was told he could reapply after several months of full recovery and after several mental evaluations. The entire force knew that Lars while often calm and smart took a lot of things to heart, they knew the attack would effect him differently than how the others would. It would cause emotional damage not just physical and mental. That is what Oz was dealing with now. The emotional distance and issues of Lars's dismissal.

Oz had asked on several different times what he needed, to which he gave little reply of just focusing on work. He had for a while gone into police work, doing all the tech, research for cases and computer maintenance. It's where he learnt more of his already impressive computer talents.

Lars had locked himself away in his study for the majority of the last few days. Only really coming out for a little while when Oz returned home and having dinner together, it was rare that Lars would come to bed while Oz was awake. Oz knew this wouldn't last and it wasn't anything personal but he couldn't help it hurting a little.

Lars had found a considerable amount of things on both Laura and Carmilla, he knew if he really wanted he could ruin everything. Will's want for Carmilla to be on part of his team, something that would push Laura in the direction of a possible lead on Will, he could cause a massive divide between both Laura and Carmilla though that one would be up to Mattie and if she followed through with the numbers and research he'd given her. Lars could do so much damage but right now he had no need or want to, instead he saved everything on to a usb stick and shoved it in his desk draw. Just in case anything came up. He wouldn't mention it to Will that he had incriminating evidence on Carmilla that would make him drop her instantly. Carmilla was too good of a racer and while she had an adrenaline problem she was in her element and he was curious to see just how far her talent stretched.

The front door opened and Lars got up as soon as it did to go greet Oz, with so much research done he was starting to feel a little more at ease. Though he was unsure what to make of Laura's history, it was a little unsettling.

****

Laura had tried to be there as much as she could for Carmilla, as much as she allowed anyway which was surprisingly little. Carmilla wasn't avoiding her or anything it was more she was incredibly distant and not as physical, any intimacy was gone. It was painful for Laura to try understand how this was caused by anxiety, and painful for Carmilla knowing she couldn't be near the person she wanted because it was too hard and confusing with everything else going on.

Laura tried to push the thought out of her head as she sat in her cubicle at work, drinking her fourth cup of coffee. Focus on the article not on complicated hard to understand things in the apartment. It was one of the smaller articles Laura had been meaning to finish, it wasn't really a hassle all her notes and things were there it was just a case of typing it up now.

She wished she had something more complicated to focus on, with everything being there she didn't really have to give much thought into it. It allowed thoughts about Carmilla to creep in. Though these weren't from Carmilla herself this was from Danny. How concerned and serious she was about Carmilla being around Laura, how she warned her about Carmilla's 'enthusiasm' issue. How much she cared for Laura and Danny's injury was a result of that. Laura had been going over every part of it in her mind. Danny had no cause to lie, it had been made abundantly clear that there was no chance between them so everything had to be true, didn't it? Unless Danny was playing some sick twisted revenge thing on Carmilla. It didn't seem like something Danny would do, not about this.

Laura groaned and got up to take a walk around the office. She needed something to distract herself from her thoughts, even if it was only for a few minutes.

****

Mattie was sat in her sitting room and had finally gotten round to following through on making those calls to the numbers Lars had supplied her with. The last few days had been hectic for her so now she was going to make the full use of her time and start to find out what she could and hope that it helped. Mattie was lounged back on the couch with a pen and paper, she started to type in the first Oregon number in. Her eyes glanced to the note that Carmilla had been arrested, she couldn't help wonder what she could have done. It didn't matter, not right now at least. Maybe she'd ask later on. The call was answered and Mattie started her search.

****

Later that evening Laura came home to find Carmilla sitting on the couch, not focusing on the stuff that was on t.v but focused on her phone. A hard expression of annoyance and disbelief on her face, her hands trembling.

“Hey, you okay?” Laura asked as she walked into the room. Carmilla didn't look at her, she was too busy rereading the message for the eighth time.

“No,” Carmilla answered honestly as she held out her phone for Laura to read. Laura frowned as she walked over and took it off her, sitting down to read it.

“C.K you've been invited to compete at Crescent Close M.R,” Laura read out loud before trailing off as it gave the times and dates. Laura looked to Carmilla who had her hands balled into fists, the look of annoyance growing on her face. “Motorcycle races? How did they get your number?” Carmilla sighed heavily.

“Once you're involved in big contests, like Will's one I was in, your number get circulated,” Carmilla said plainly. “It's just insult to injury that text. I can't even get on my bike and yet here it is an invitation to another set of races.” Laura put Carmilla's phone on the table, avoiding knocking the glass and bike keys. “I'm out for nearly ten months, never attended a single race in all that time and now I have the chance...” Carmilla gave a shaky breathe, it was getting to her, “...now I feel like I could be ready again, I can't stand that stupid bike.” She laughed dryly and released her fists, trying to calm down. It wasn't helping.

“Maybe not attending Will's event will help,” Laura told her. She couldn't stomach seeing Will and the things Danny said was on her mind still, if Laura was being honest she didn't want to think about or see Carmilla racing.

“It's not Will's event. It's another group if it was Will I wouldn't even think about it right now but this... I should be able to do this,” Carmilla told her a sharp edge to her voice. Laura tried not to take it personally, the confusion of her saying for certain she wouldn't entertain Will's races rushing her. Did that mean she'd changed her mind about joining him?

“You don't have to be part of every race that's out there.” Carmilla scoffed, of course she wouldn't get it.

“Imagine you're at the peak of your fights, Laura. Unstoppable from others and you don't want to stop-” Carmilla's hand trembled, she didn't notice it but Laura did. Was this what Danny warned her about? “Then one mistake follows another. One mistake destroys everything you've put into it, destroys everything you have and a massive part of yourself. Try and imagine that then you'll see why this is a problem for me.”

Laura was becoming uneasy at the level of intensity Carmilla had. She didn't want to think it was true but right now it was hard to argue against Danny's comment of she had a serious problem with racing.

“I-” Laura had to stop, she couldn't even think of how that must be. Carmilla saw her falter. She couldn't understand, Laura was a very different person than her.

Carmilla got up and grabbed the bike keys off the coffee table. Laura frowned. Was she serious? Carmilla made a straight line for the door but Laura got there first and stood in her way. Carmilla was surprised for a moment but then turned to annoyance. Was she really going to do this?

“Laura, get out of my way,” Carmilla said firmly. There was no joking or lightness to her voice. Laura returned it.

“Give me the keys.” Carmilla smirked, did Laura really believe she would do that?

“Out of my way-”

“I will if you give me your keys,” Laura told her. Carmilla had had enough and went to push past, but Laura put her hand across to the door frame gripping on to it.

“Laura-”

“I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!” Laura snapped, forcing Carmilla into silence. “The entire time we've been talking you've been trembling. If you get on a bike you could seriously hurt yourself, Carm-”

“What does it matter?” Carmilla asked seriously. Laura couldn't do anything but wonder if she heard right. What did she mean 'What does it matter?' Was she serious? Carmilla looked awkward, hoping to avoid this entire situation she should've thought before she spoke. “Do you think I really care about how I am right now, Laura? I've been having anxiety attacks almost every day about the one thing I'm fantastic at, it hurts that I struggle to be near you right now the one person who I could actually lo-” Carmilla stopped herself very quickly. Laura frowned. Wait what? “It just hurts to be here and right now I don't know how long that will last... until I can figure out all this stuff as to why this whole Will racing thing is causing so much problems it's not fair on either of us if I'm about much.” It felt like Laura had been hit in the chest and the way Carmilla's voice, she didn't enjoy putting distance between them both.

“It's fine,” Laura lied trying to convince herself that this was something easy to handle. “Me and J.P... we're going out of Silas for a few days anyway. I'm catching up on some work stuff and he found a possible lead to make the whole thing bigger, we're gonna go interview them.” Laura explained. “Maybe good timing I guess.”

Carmilla nodded before she looked down to the keys in her hand, she clenched them tight for a moment before giving a heavy almost defeated sigh and uncurled her hand before offering them to Laura. She didn't look at Laura as she took the bike key off the ring, if she did she might snatch it back. Laura handed her the rest of the keys.

“I'm going to go down to the garage,” Carmilla told Laura. “Maybe seeing the wreck of my bike might help.”

“Okay. Well I'll be leaving soon so I guess I'll see you in a few days,” Laura said with an awkward smile that Carmilla caught when she finally looked back to her.

“Be safe alright... and thank you for caring.” Carmilla gave a little shaky breath. “I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Things like this rarely happen... I'm sorry.”

Laura gave a weak smile as she stopped her instant reaction to hug her and tell her it's okay, she doesn't have to apologise. Carmilla saw it. It was hurting the both of them as Carmilla kissed her softly and somewhat intimately. The first kiss in a few days and it felt sour, they both had hoped it wouldn't but it did. They both moved away. Carmilla gave an apologetic look, while it was clear they both wanted it Carmilla knew it was her who made it feel wrong.

Carmilla walked past her and went into her bedroom to get her jacket and scarf. Laura just stood in the sitting room door way, wondering how it exactly got to this point that a simple kiss with the person she cared about most felt so wrong. Maybe she was right and the time apart would help, she prayed that it would.

Laura went to her room and started to pack her rucksack for the next few days. She'd finished the simple piece of work and had found herself a harder and much most detailed one, this should help. Carmilla cleared her throat as she stood by the door. Laura looked round, a small uncertain smile on her face.

“Good luck with your lead and drive safe, okay?” Carmilla said with a more convincing smile on her face than Laura had.

“Thanks, I hope going to the garage helps,” Laura replied. “I'll see you in a few days.” Carmilla gave a small nod before walking out of the apartment. Laura sighed, hoping it would work.

****

J.P didn't question Laura much when he saw how distressed she was when he picked her up from her apartment. He asked her if she was okay and did she want to talk about it. Laura told him it was Carmilla stuff and right now she wanted to think of something else. J.P didn't ask any further but told her they had to head back to the office to pick up some things he forgot. By the look on Laura's face though he wondered exactly what happened, it was past hurt and distracted. She wanted to focus on something else but Carmilla and all the issues that came with her kept creeping in. The sooner they were out of Silas city the better. They could focus on their job and focus something uncomplicated.

****

Carmilla was sitting on the floor of the storage container that held the remains of her crashed and broken motorcycle. She soaked in the damage of its crippled state. How did it get to this point? Not just with her bike but everything. How did everything get so messy since she had got here?

She'd left abruptly from the last place she had set as a home. It had become far too messy to handle so she done what came natural and easy to her, to run but here she was again. In just as much of a mess of her own creating.

It should've been simple when she arrived, a fresh start. New job, new friends and a new place. It fell through right from the start though, one issue pulled her to this moment. If her original plan went right and she was able to stay with the intended person none of this would happen. And the only reason she wasn't collecting her stuff and running again was because of Laura and her promise of trying to stay, of not running from her.

Carmilla seriously considered breaking the promise, if she ran she wouldn't have to see the broken look Laura would have realising she wasn't coming back. Carmilla would only have to deal with the consequences of her own thoughts, she could deal with that. She had done before. What would be difference this time? Carmilla gave a heavy and frustrated sigh, she didn't even need to think of the answer it was clear. Laura was what was different, right now she hated it. One difference changed everything.

Getting up off the cold floor Carmilla looked down at the wreck. Shattered, broken and useless. Other than sentimental value it was pointless to keep but she had the one item of it all that mattered. Lilita's license plate. Did she need much more?

Carmilla leant down and picked up part of the dented and twisted handlebars, looking at it as she held it in hand. She gave a small weak smile. It was time for a change, time to let all of it go. Carmilla tossed it down to the rest of the mangled heap of scrap before walking out of the storage container, tomorrow she would call up the junk yard and get her bike taken apart. Some things had to come to an end to become better. Carmilla knew this had to be let go but was unsure what came next.

****

Regardless of the lock on the door it cracked open with a hard shoulder barge. A couple of women and men entered into Carmilla and Laura's apartment. They all carried bats and two had empty rucksacks. One of the men looked to the other three, they knew what to do. This was the third place they had broken in tonight.

They went from room to room, trashing them as they went along. Smashing whatever they wanted and taking whatever they liked that would fit in the rucksacks. Game consoles, dvds, the money Laura had stashed in the sitting room, Laura's laptop, tablet and various other things. Anything they wanted was now theirs. What they couldn't take they destroyed. A bat smashed into the wide flatscreen tv, couch and tables turned over. They done the same in every room of the apartment. They ruined every where they went into, especially the bedrooms. Wardrobes and dressers ransacked and things stolen. One of the women pulled out a spray can and wrote all across the wall of Carmilla's bedroom as the other sprayed across the corridor. They were done. The people left with a grin, it was a good job.

****

Carmilla walked up the corridor, focus on her keys trying to to get the right one for her apartment door. She stopped as she noticed the door was already opened. This wasn't right. Hesitantly she walked closer to the door, the lock was broken and the door splintered. Just by peeking in the damage was visible.

Carmilla pulled out her phone and instantly called the police reporting the break in as she walked into the apartment, seeing how much damage had been done. Looking around, her breath went short and her chest felt tight. She instantly noticed things were stolen and panic rose as she walked into her room. The idea of people in her bedroom, going through her things and trashing the place was horrifying but the writing on the wall made her go cold.

Once the operator had said police are on the way, Carmilla walked back outside of the apartment and called Laura, her hands trembling as she did. She needed her here, she needed her back.

****

J.P had taken over driving an hour ago so Laura could look at the research on her phone while having a drink. Somehow they got lucky enough that the free-way was pretty clear then again it was getting late so maybe it was something to do with that. She didn't mind working in the office but she enjoyed this so much more, investigating for stories, tracking down and following up potential leads, finally exposing the truth. This is what she wanted to do full time, but having a good foothold in one of Silas's biggest multi-media companies definitely didn't hurt, it still gave her the free range of her own stories but there were still mandatory things that had to be done.

J.P was one of the best people she'd worked with and glad that they'd given each other a chance. They'd become a team and that's what was needed in this line of work. Two heads were better than one. Bouncing ideas off each other, field work, multiple researching from different angles. Though J.P had different minor things to do for the company his main focus was with Laura.

They'd been talking for a while about how legit this lead was and the possibilities of any follow ups from there. They could only try and hope for the best. Trying to prove an entire company was involved in illegal trade wasn't an easy task. Corvae had been pushed aside for now, following up about Kai being Will's sister wasn't a priority, plus that would put her near home and that was somewhere she really didn't want to be. Instead they focused on something out of Silas and something that would be incredibly hard, she'd be too busy to think about Carmilla.

Laura was surprised when the screen of her mobile showed Carmilla's name, followed by her ringtone. Since there was an agreed space right now why would she be calling? J.P glanced at her phone wondering if Laura was actually going to answer. It took her a moment but she did.

“Hey, Carm. Is everything okay?” Laura was stopped quickly Carmilla uncomfortable trembling voice.

“I uhh need.... I need you to come back please,” Carmilla told her. Laura frowned.

“What's happened? Are you okay?” Laura's concern growing as she heard her shaky breath. J.P looked confused but was becoming worried.

“I just... I need you here, please-”

“Carm, what's happened?” Laura asked, a little more firmly trying to get her to focus. It worked briefly.

“The apartment has been broken into,” she finally managed to answer.

“What?” Laura snapped out of surprise and quick following disbelief.

“I came back from the garage and the door was broken in, I called the police. The place is trashed and things are missing,” Carmilla tried to explain, her voice only becoming worse the longer she spoke. “Can you please come back? I really need you here.”

“Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can, around an hour, okay?” Laura replied. “Carm, you're safe. I promise.” There was a light disbelieving laugh. This was nothing like safe, Laura hadn't seen it yet.

“I'll see you soon,” her voice cracking before she ended the call.

J.P looked at her unsure what was going on and waiting for an explanation. The disbelief and distress rested heavily on her face. How did this happen?

“We need to go back,” Laura told J.P finally.

“Why?”

“Carmilla came home and it had been trashed and burgled. She's really scared,” Laura answered. All she could hear was the shaking in Carmilla's voice, she could picture how insecure and uncomfortable she was while on the phone.

J.P quickly turned around and raced back towards Silas. He could see the trouble on Laura's face at the idea of Carmilla being alone and scared. Both of them needed each other right now.

****

J.P had managed to get them back in a little under an hour, several speed limits had been heavily broken. A police car was outside the apartment building as J.P pulled in. Laura jumped out and let J.P park properly while she went to find Carmilla.

She wasn't hard to find. Carmilla was stood outside of the apartment, trying to focus on the officer asking her the same questions she had already told a different officer. What had happened? Did she know what was missing? Could it be personal? With the message spray painted on the wall they had to ask. Laura could see her fidget and want to be away from the situation, away from the apartment as soon as possible.

“Carm,” Laura said as she walked over, getting her attention and breaking the tension of her questioning. Carmilla split away from the officer and rushed to Laura, hugging her tight instantly pressing her head into Laura's shoulder. Laura could feel her trembling in her arms as she tightened her hold around Carmilla.

“Thank you,” Carmilla muttered into her shoulder, she couldn't believe Laura had rushed back so fast. She needed her and here she was.

“You're safe, don't worry,” Laura whispered. “I'm not going anywhere, I'm here.” Carmilla moved her head back and gave a small nod. Laura gave her a gentle kiss. It stopped her and let her focus on something else. Carmilla looked at her for a moment unsure if it just happened. Laura was unsure if what she done was okay, she hadn't even thought about it it was just natural. Carmilla didn't comment on the kiss, right now that wouldn't be smart or right. One thing was clear, this time there was nothing bad with it.

Carmilla stepped out of the hug but held Laura's hand, she needed something.

“Can you sort this out please?” Carmilla asked quietly. “I can't any more... it's too hard.” Laura nodded.

“Of course. J.P is outside is parking up if you want to go see him or just wait out here and we'll go check it out.” Carmilla thought about what would be best for her. Out of the building could be good but Laura might need her.

“I'll stay out here,” Carmilla told her, her voice still trembling slightly. Laura nodded understanding that it must be hard to go back in after she found it. She wondered how bad it was.

J.P walked in a couple of minutes later, finding parking was awful. Carmilla had sat herself by the door, Laura had just finished talking to an officer and was ready to go in. They had no idea what to expect and when they went in they couldn't imagine the damage had been done.

They went from room to room in horror of the damage. Toppled furniture, smashed belongings, things noticeably taken. No wonder Carmilla was in such a state, their home had been violated.

J.P had gone ahead into the sitting room to see the damage while Laura went into Carmilla's room, seeing if her room was just as bad as her own. It was worse.

“Did you really think I was gone?” Laura read out loud the poorly sprayed words that covered Carmilla's bedroom wall. This had to be personal, that wasn't just something regular in a home invasion. Unless they were trying to scare them with nonsense, in that case well done it worked. It felt personal. This was a lot of risk to take for a simple robbery.

J.P came back to Laura and saw the damage of Carmilla's room. There was no doubt that this room had been hit the worst. What could be broken was, the unit and wardrobe toppled, bookcase smashed, books chucked about, window and lamp shattered, tv destroyed, dvds and laptop taken. Along with the writing no wonder she was terrified.

Laura and J.P walked out, she went to the police and gave them a list of the things that were missing. J.P sat down next to Carmilla and put his arm around her, keeping her close. He couldn't understand how she must be feeling with it all. No one should have to go through this.

****

Will was beyond frustrated. He hadn't secured Carmilla yet, he couldn't even get in contact with her. He wanted to talk to her and see what was going on. She seemed to be more trouble than she was worth right now, he needed reliable racers not what Carmilla was doing. He didn't care about personal reasons, she hadn't even given him the time to call and explain why. He had given her bike equipment and even loaned her a bike from the garage, but nothing. If he didn't want her talent so much he would drop her.

Will picked up the phone and called Lars, seeing what information he had on Carmilla. He wanted to know if she was really worth all the trouble.

****

The police had gone and Laura had managed to get Carmilla into the apartment after her and J.P set the sitting room right. J.P had gone home but told Laura to keep in contact, he wanted to make sure they were safe.

Carmilla sat in a chair close to the window, she kept glancing out of it. Laura was still putting the little bits right. Cleaning up broken glass from the smashed TV, making a mental note of all the missing stuff so she could write it down for the police. There was a lot more missing than she realised.

“Can I ask you something?” Laura asked making Carmilla jump. They had been in silence for so long she wasn't expecting noise any time soon and her constant focus on the window didn't help. “Sorry.” Carmilla shook her head with a small smile, telling her not to worry.

“It's okay,” Carmilla replied trying to keep a convincing smile. “What did you want to ask?” Laura wasn't sure how to ask it or even if there was a polite way to ask.

“Is this personal?” Laura questioned carefully. Carmilla simply stared at her. “I mean the writing in your bedroom... it isn't just a random scare thing is it?” She didn't answer and simply looked back at the window, as if watching for something or someone. “Carm?” She didn't look round. “Are we in danger?” It got her attention. Carmilla had subconsciously started picking at a slight rip in her jeans as she spoke to Laura.

“You're not in any danger, Laura,” Carmilla answered honestly. “I wouldn't let whatever this is come near you.”

“And what is this?” Laura said hesitantly. Carmilla wasn't sure how to reply. Did she tell her the truth? That could have a lot of complications especially since she didn't know who was doing this, there were a lot of reasons this could've happened. She finally managed to get the words together.

“I'm not sure exactly but... I can think of five people who would probably do something like this,” Carmilla told her honestly. “Before I came here I moved around a lot. I met loads of different people and... I hurt a lot of people.” Laura frowned while she stood up and moved over to the couch, sitting closer to Carmilla. Carmilla looked back out of the window. “I've told you before I run, I run out on people. Bad situations made worse by me, when things get too much I pack up and I leave. I leave people and I rarely say goodbye. I've hurt a lot of people that way.”

“You think one of them might have done this?” Laura was unsure what to make of it all. There was a twitch of smile on Carmilla's lips.

“It wouldn't be the first time,” Carmilla commented. It clicked for Laura why Carmilla was so nervous. This had happened before, she doubted Carmilla would think it would ever happen again. She could tell the question building up and answered it before Laura could even ask it. “It's not the same person. When that happened a whole assault thing followed, the police got involved and everything else. The person isn't able to get anywhere near me.”

“An assault? Wait were you hurt by them?” Laura asked, slightly panicked.

“I was fine, no charges even came of going to the station.” Laura was getting confused.

“Why would there be charges of you being down at the station giving a statement?”

Carmilla frowned as she looked at Laura. What was she on about? Of course there would be the risk of charges for what had been done. It took a minute to realise that Laura thought she was talking about the intruder, of course Laura wouldn't have a clue. She had kept that information to herself. Laura didn't need to know about Carmilla and the reason she had a slight criminal record.

“It doesn't matter,” Carmilla said trying to pass it off as nothing. “You're not in any danger. I promise, Laura, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll figure this out tomorrow.”

Laura wanted to believe her but this was hard. Assaults with confused explanations, previous break-ins, Carmilla running out on so many people and hurting so many people that there were this kind of consequences.

“Why haven't you run? I know you said, when I asked you before, that it was because of me... are you still going to stay?” Laura was worried about the answer. Could she lose Carmilla because of this? Carmilla's response hitched in her throat as she thought about what happened in the garage, while she was looking at the wreck of her bike. Her thoughts there were right, as hard as it was to accept them.

“When I went to the garage earlier after we spoke, just before you left I was debating on leaving,” Carmilla told her truthfully, there was no point in being dishonest. “Just getting my stuff and leaving, no goodbyes, I'd just be gone.” Laura was in pain from the thought alone, never seeing Carmilla again, no explanation just her vanished. “Instead I decided that I'm getting my bike destroyed. Some things just have to go to get better, change can be for the better. I'm kinda sick of it to be honest.”

“Of your bike?” Laura was getting confused again. Carmilla shook her head.

“My bike has always been my escape... it is part of me. The part that runs away. I'm getting rid of my bike... I'm not going to run any more.”

Laura heard the shake in Carmilla's voice, she heard how hard it was for her to say them. She was sincere in every word. Laura didn't think about what she was doing and only realised she'd moved when her lips pressed against Carmilla's. She was stunned at how gentle the kiss was and how she could practically taste the raw emotion Laura was giving. Carmilla's breathed hitched as she realised what it was. She moved her head down a little, just enough to break the kiss. Her heart beating nervously at what she'd realised. Please don't say it.

“You okay, Carm?” Laura asked noticing her minor trembling, Carmilla didn't realise she was. She cleared her throat and moved a little more away at Laura. She was standing just in front of Carmilla's chair, unaware that she had slightly penned her in to the wall.

“You...” Carmilla swallowed hard trying to get the words together, the realisation was harder enough alone putting voice to it was much much harder. “You love me, don't you?” Laura didn't say anything, she didn't need to. The slight, almost awkward look on her face accompanied by a faint blush told her that she was right. “Laura... I...”

“You don't?” Laura questioned, she was so sure Carmilla did. Why was she so surprised that she had the same feeling? Surely she had the same feelings. Carmilla swallowed hard and fidgeted a little in her chair. How could she explain this?

“I do, Laura... feel the same, I just...” Carmilla clenched her fist tight, getting frustrated and her shaky voice and struggling to form a sentence. “I do... but I can't say it. Just please try and accept that. I'm staying..... I'm staying for you, not going anywhere... I've never done that, not for anyone. Not even....” Now wasn't the time. “I've never done this before. Saying it scares me just like how saying me and you are.... together,” Carmilla got up and moved past her feeling closed in against the wall. “I do, okay. Please don't think because I can't say it doesn't mean I don't.”

Laura was too stunned to say or do anything, she could barely acknowledge when Carmilla picked up her phone and excused herself. She was going to get a motel room for the night, she couldn't be in the apartment. Laura didn't know how to even process any of this.

****

Lars was sat in Will's office the next morning waiting for him to arrive. Kirsch had let him in and gotten him a drink. Lars was looking over the racetrack, it was pouring down with rain. It was a nice change, the weather in Silas was way too hot. The fun part of being in California. Lars had all the paperwork in his satchel. Everything about Carmilla, well the stuff Lars wanted to share anyway. No way was he going to let Will know about Carmilla's criminal activity, well it was a little more complicated than that but either way Will would drop her. Lars didn't want that, he couldn't have that.

Will wanted the information last night and had phoned Lars rather late, Oz had picked up the phone instead. Lars had been asleep on the couch. Will's attitude and almost demands didn't sit well with Oz and he told him to drop the attitude and that he would have to wait. Lars was just getting back on track, Oz didn't want him to become overwhelmed.

Lars had also brought Laura's folder, he had kept a few things out of there as well. Will was ruthless and if he had advantages to rip Laura apart he would. He didn't want that either. While he was glad for the job and all the benefits of working in Will's company he didn't agree with everything he done or all of his methods. There had been a few times were they'd clashed. It was worrying for everyone involved. Oz and Kirsch ended up stopping it coming to blows. Oz didn't doubt if Lars was still part of the police he would've arrested him. That was a while ago.

Will finally turned up with Kirsch trailing behind him, talking about his schedule today. Lars turned and faced him waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. There wasn't any until Will sat down at his desk, he was fully aware that Lars was there but gave no acknowledgement. He was irritated about last night.

Kirsch was allowed to stay in the room while Will and Lars spoke. Will wasn't too bothered about him listening to Lars talk about Carmilla, he wasn't aware he'd brought Laura's file.

Lars pulled out Carmilla's files that he'd printed for Will, he had his own. He handed it to him before he sat down in front of his desk. He had started reading while Lars got himself comfortable and pulled his own file out.

“Are you feeling better today?” Will asked, a bitter edge to his voice. Lars didn't look up from his file, Kirsch looked over, from typing things out on his tablet, surprised at Will's tone. He had been fine with him.

“Much better thank you,” Lars answered with a smile. “Last night was a little difficult.” It wasn't. Unless spending time curled up next to his boyfriend on the couch napping while Oz was reading, counted as difficult. It was one of the best sleeps he had in a while, he was glad Oz reacted how he did towards Will. Sure he might be in a bad mood now but yesterday wouldn't have been the best of days if he spoke to him then. “I got as much information as I could on Carmilla though I'm not sure exactly what kind of thing you're expecting out of it.” Will gave him a slight frown.

“What do you mean?” Lars took a minute to figure out how to explain it all.

“Carmilla seems to have a routine life. The same situations keep repeating themselves and she does the same each time. You've got yourself a runner,” Lars answered. “She finds a home, makes friends, gets involved in racing and when relationships or complications arise she backs her bags and leaves.” Will wasn't sure what to say, would a runner be a smart idea to invest into? “She's been in 38 different states, Paris, Ireland, Styria, Cyprus, Thailand and a few places in the tropics. She's definitely well travelled. She's from Styria and moved to the US when she was young, born to a wealthy family though only a small amount of the money went to her when her mother Lilita Morgan passed away.”

“She didn't leave her a fortune?” Will questioned, surprised that wealth wouldn't be passed on. Lars shook his head as he turned his sheet.

“No. A lot of Lilita's wealth went to charities and places she invested in. Carmilla had a portion of money and her bike.”

“The one she crashed?”

“Yeah. From what I could find it's a custom bike, Carmilla went to go professional and was close to getting sponsored but she didn't take up the offer,” That got Will's attention.

“She was going to be professionally sponsored? She's that good?” Lars nodded. Now that was something worth investing in. Someone with professional worth especially with competitive streak and adrenaline problem. If he could tap into that he would have a perfect racer. If he could only get hold of her, she still hadn't contacted him. That was a problem.

“Other than that to be honest there isn't much. She's got great grades, she's got a degree in philosophy. Worked in a few different places mainly doing bartending, she got a bunch of certificates saying she's qualified for it. It's to the point she could open up a bar of her own and manage it if she wanted. She really a rather smart person,” Lars continued closing his file as he did and slotting back into his satchel.

Will was looking through the pages unsure what to think. The chances of a talented almost professional racer, it was almost too good to pass up though her being a runner was a troubling thought. Was it worth putting all the effort into someone if they were just going to run and abandon them? He would need to think about it.

“Are there any health issues or criminal record?” Will asked. Lars didn't show his slight falter. If only Will knew the extent of her criminal record, this conversation wouldn't even be happening.

“Nothing criminal wise but she's been in and out of hospital with severe crash injuries,” Lars replied.

“How severe is severe?” Lars gave a twitch of a smile, he understood why the rush of that first race hit her hard. The injuries she had sustained, it was no wonder she hadn't been in any races.

“She's is lucky she can actually walk... well actually she's lucky to even be alive,” Lars told him honestly. “Broken bones, internal bleeding, organ transplants and a lot of other horrific things.” Will was morbidly intrigued and Lars saw it. “Carmilla... she used to do street racing, like racing through live traffic etc that's the kind of racer she was before this. High risks for high winnings. The hospital records have detailed accounts of what happened, the friend who came with her in the ambulance had to tell them everything.” Lars wasn't sure how to tell him, it was difficult enough reading it let alone talking about it. “Apparently they were racing around some tight cornered roads. Carmilla misjudged the distance of her bike and the curb, so she went to skid around a corner her wheel slammed against the curb and she flew right off.... right through a very large shop window.” Will winced at the idea alone. “The shards were very large and cut through areas of her leathers, she was hurt pretty bad and in a daze. Her friend, who called the ambulance and went with her, got off their bike, they weren't too far behind her and climbed through the window to help her. Carmilla was slowly getting off the floor, glass everywhere and stuck in her clothes. She removed her helmet and her jacket, which got a lot of the glass, She had a few cuts, she started to stand up and her legs gave out. The shock had stopped her realising her injuries and realising she had crack part of her shin. She went to get up and she fell hard right onto very large shards of glass. It cut her deep and well... like I said I'm surprised she's alive.”

“What happened?” Lars didn't want to answer but he knew Will wouldn't stop. He tried to figure out how to talk about something so horrific, it altered her life completely. How could Lars explain something like that? He gave a heavy sigh before shaking his head slightly.

“I can't... it's in the file if you want to know but I can't say it,” Lars told him.

Will wondered what could be so bad and flicked through to Carmilla's health section. He read a little down, Lars had looked away from Will, he didn't want to see the expression he'd make. He got to it, his mind went blank as he read it again not understanding how Carmilla could survive such injuries or how something that damaging didn't effect her mentally. If it did she didn't let it show. He was speechless, he could see why Lars wouldn't say it it was hard enough to read.

“Well umm we'll just... we'll move on from that,” Will said eventually when his voice returned, the mental image was horrific. Two weeks in intensive care, four operations, having to be brought back to life three times. How sturdy was Carmilla and how did the trauma not show? The scars must be intense.

“Probably for the best,” Lars commented as he pulled out a file from his satchel. “I have something else that you might want to see. You asked me to find any information I could about Laura, it took me a while but I found quite a bit about her and I'm not exactly sure what to think about her to be honest.” Will looked at him while shutting Carmilla's file, unsure what he meant. “I dug pretty deep and she's got a bit of history.”

“Anything we can use against her?” Will questioned.

Lars wasn't surprised that was the first thing he asked. He expected it, yes there was stuff that could be used against her. She was a very loud person who didn't hide what she thought or her process of getting the information what she wanted. She had made plenty of mistakes and problems along her way to her current place in life. If Lars wanted he could stop Laura in about ten minutes, it wouldn't be permanent but she'd back off for a while. Not that he included any of that in the file, he had an intrigued interest in her and if Will took her down a peg he wouldn't see exactly how this set of events would unravel. Lars had his own idea about how all this should happen.

“Nothing really helpful that way but what I did find was a little concerning,” Lars told him. “You've got the standard stuff that isn't hard to find out, she's Canadian, has fantastic grades all the way through her education, works at Silas Check, a list of articles she's worked on came up which is very impressive to be fair. Everything from small interview stories and reporting on opening things in the area when she first started there and now there are articles about crime syndicates that she's help the police with taking them down-”

“She's worked with the police?” Will interrupted shocked and almost sounded a little nervous.

“Laura is surprisingly well connected. Police, hospital staff, council members, a few judges, other branches of journalists. She has a lot of contacts, it's actually rather impressive.”

This was concerning. Will hadn't realised just how many connections Laura had, her threats about calling the police and getting an investigation wasn't a bluff. They wouldn't find anything but still she had those contacts, they would listen to her very carefully.

Lars had to contain a small smile at the idea of Will in an uncomfortable situation. Will had been getting on Lars's nerves a lot recently, he often did after going through rough S.W.A.T flashbacks.

“What else?” Will asked.

“Not that it is any shocker but Laura is a fantastic fighter. Trophies and various kind of other awards. Kickboxing, Krav Maga, dirty boxing and little bits and pieces. My guess what you've seen her do at the fights isn't anything,” Lars told him. “I know it's not really my place to say what you do with this but you need to be very careful with her. Her connections aren't the worrying thing about her. This is.”

Lars handed him a piece of paper. Will took it off him and started to read it.

“She's spent a few days in trial in a court case, what does that matter? She's a journalist, no doubt she would be giving evidence.” Will hadn't read it all and hadn't focused on it.

“Read it again and the rest.” Will frowned not fond of the bite in his voice. Will did as he was told though. It took him a moment before it clicked.

“She was on trial-” Lars nodded. It was completely understandable why. “-she killed someone?” Lars couldn't hide his sigh, how was Will not understanding simple words?

“Not exactly. The police report says that she was attacked by multiple people as a result of a journalism piece she had recently done. Multiple people jumped her outside her previous home. She was injured during the fight but one of the larger attackers pushed her into a rage. Her rage made the others flee as she repeatedly attacked the man.” Lars shifted awkwardly in his seat. “If he ever wakes up from his coma, which they honestly doubt, he will be paralysed from the waist down. The trial went on for several days, it was ruled self-defence despite her excessive force.”

A cold uncomfortable chill covered Will. He thought Laura kicking Kai's bone out of her leg was over the top. She'd put someone into a coma. He realised she could be dangerous but this was something else. She was well connected and could fight off an entire group of attackers, hospitalising one of them possibly permanently. Lars saw Will look more unsettled than he was.

Lars handed him Laura's file.

“There is a bunch of other things in there. I need to go, but hopefully this gives you something. Just be careful what you do about Laura, Will. She's not to be underestimated any more.” Will looked up at him.

“You're right she's not,” Will replied with a minor smile. Lars became uneasy. “Thank you, Lars. Just another thing before you go do we have Laura's number or a number we can get in contact with her about fighting or anything? I think I should have a talk with her.”

****

Laura had to go to work for a while, she wasn't happy about leaving Carmilla alone in the apartment to tidy up but it was important. Carmilla had told Laura not to worry she'd be fine and she was. For a while anyway.

They'd picked up the furniture in her bedroom and set it back in place, the broken glass had been cleaned up and all the clothes tossed on the bed. That isn't what had set Carmilla's panic attacks off again. She'd been clearing up and among seeing how much had been stolen, she realised something had been taken. The most personal item to her she had. It confirmed that this was an attack from someone she knew. No random break-in would see her now destroyed motorbike's number plate and think about taking it, it was pointless. Only people who really knew her would know the importance of the number plate, only they'd take it.

She needed to figure out who done this, she needed it back. That was the last thing she had of her bike, it was the only thing she had left from Lilita.

Carmilla was sitting by the front room window, looking out of it again. She'd become uncomfortable now being in the apartment by herself, she felt like she was being watched. Very vulnerable. There was only few people who would try this and only a few of them knew the significance of the plate. It narrowed it down to three people but how would any of them know where she lived now?

Her thoughts were broken by her mobile ringing. She got up and walked over to the table where she'd left it, she picked it up hoping it was Laura. It wasn't. The number seemed familiar but there was no caller name. She answered and almost instantly wished she hadn't. It was Theo.

“Hey Carmilla, just thought I phone up. I heard you had a break-in, I wanted to see if you were okay,” Theo said with obvious false concern. Everything slid into place, it wasn't anyone from before it was him. Someone she hadn't even considered.

“Give it back now,” Carmilla snapped, there wasn't any control of the anger filling her. Theo gave a small almost mocking laugh.

“I'm offended you think I would invade your privacy like that.”

“What do you want, Theo?”

“Same as before. You cheated in that race. That money should've been mine.” Carmilla couldn't believe it, he was putting himself in danger because of money.

“Are you fucking serious? Even if you did somehow beat me, which dream on you'll never have that talent, I don't have that kind of money.” Theo gave a small sigh.

“I heard you scrapped your bike the other day, so this number plate I'm holding right now is all you've got left-” Carmilla's breath caught, the thought that he had it that he was touching something so personal made her sick, “-I'm just wondering how well this would survive in a trash compactor.” 

Carmilla's hand squeezed into a tight fist, her nails digging into her flesh as her rage soared.

“Theo, you're going to want listen very carefully right now. You lost the race because you tried to run me into a car. It didn't work. You lost speed and I knew shortcuts around that city. You're going to give me the plate back and accept you lost or I'm going to make sure you can't ride ever again.”

Theo had to laugh. Was she really trying to act tough?

“Don't waste your breath threatening me. We both know they're empty.” Carmilla gave a cold chuckle.

“Did you hear what happened to Danny's hand? Broken bones, destroyed tendon, a lot of blood loss. She had to have multiple surgeries,” Carmilla replied. “Don't think I'm harmless.”

“You're going to give me what I want or next time when your place gets broken into I'll make sure there are more people and Laura is home. The $20,000 or Laura gets put in the hospital and if I remember correctly you don't deal well with the girls you love in there. This time you don't even have your bike to run away on.”

Carmilla's hand started bleeding at how hard she had clenched her fist, her nails had finally cut into her flesh.

“You just made a very large mistake in bringing her into this. You break into my home and steal from me is one thing. Threatening Laura is something else entirely. You don't want to play this game with me,” Carmilla warned. Theo didn't pay attention.

“You think I'm messing about? I want my money and you're going to give it to me. There's a race in a couple of days, you might already have the text about it. Be there.” He hung up.

Carmilla lowered the phone as her rage went cold and into something far more dangerous. She opened up her bleeding hand and saw the blood pool into her palm. She wasn't going to give Theo what he wanted, she was going to give him what he deserved. Laura had snapped Kai's leg in this same state of mind, Carmilla was going to do things her way with the exact same foul temper.

****

Laura was in a state of shock when she saw Carmilla pull up to the house on the borrowed motorbike. She had finally got back on it. Though there didn't seem to be any happiness to her when she pulled off her helmet. Not even the faintest of smiles.

“Hey is everything okay?” Laura asked as Carmilla dismounted the bike. Carmilla shook her head.

“Not really,” Carmilla answered honestly. “Been a bad day.” Laura hugged her tight once Carmilla had finally reached her. Carmilla rested her head down into Laura's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Carmilla thought about it for a minute. Wondering what Laura would do when she told her what's happened, trying to answer Laura's questions about her and Theo, the previous races she'd been. No. She couldn't deal with that. She knew how to take care of this situation and she'd explain it all to Laura afterwards.

“It's alright, I'll get through it,” Carmilla told her as she looked up at her. “Can we just go chill inside? Today has been a lot and I can't deal with any more. Just me and you tonight please.” Laura nodded.

“Sounds nice. I got a laptop from work until I can get a new one, we can watch a movie or something, order takeaway.” Carmilla smiled. It sounded perfect. Laura was unsure what was going on but one thing was clear, she could ride again. Something had gotten her determined to ride and by the way she was acting it wasn't something good.

****

Will had delayed calling Laura, he wanted to make sure he had every thing right before this phone call. It was going to make a difference.

Mattie had sent Will a text and that happily taken his mind off Laura. She had found the perfect thing for Carmilla. While he was still uncertain about having a runner on his team, if she ever got back to him to say she was for certain going to be a racer for him, an edge like what Mattie said she'd found would be perfect.

****

The next couple of days for Carmilla had consisted of tidying up the apartment, scrubbing the spray paint off the walls and getting used to her bike again. There was no anxiety or sickness to it every time she got on it now. Just each time she did it concreted the idea of what Theo was going to get and what she was going to do. He'd pushed too far.

Now though her, Laura, LaF and Oz where at the motorbike race. It was strange to see Oz outside of the stadium and by himself, he had been spending a little bit of time talking to LaF. They'd gotten on quite well at Carmilla's race so inviting him didn't seem like a big thing.

Carmilla didn't have her normal buzz to her, there was the roars of the engines and blurred talking but nothing got an excited feeling through her. She was too focused on the reason why she was here. To finally end this situation with Theo, she shouldn't have let it get to this but she never guessed he would do something so stupid. He was going to learn to give up.

Laura had noticed her distraction. She wanted to think it was because of her anxiety issues recently but she knew better. She had tried to get something out of Carmilla but she gave nothing. She hadn't really spoken about the race at all, she was suddenly set on competing and that was it. No excitement, no fun or pleasure in her voice. She was just going to compete.

Carmilla had her rucksack on her, she excused herself from everyone as she saw Theo. She should let him know that she was here. Laura watched her as she left, she wasn't liking this. Something felt wrong and she was certain it was going to get worse.

Theo grinned as he saw Carmilla walk over with a rucksack. He didn't care how hostile she seemed, he was going to get his money.

“I take it that's mine,” he said with a smile.

“After the race. I've gotta get the mechanics to have a quick look at my tires so I got some tools in here, you in the race tonight? Have a bit of a laugh, see who can win out of us. You reckoned you beat me before, think you can do it again?” Theo smirked.

“Easily.”

“We'll see. Just try and keep up, I want a good race.” Carmilla walked off and went to find a mechanic.

****

The race wasn't right. It seemed clunky and way too short, too many sharp corners, straight alleys and an almost predictable route. Even if Carmilla wasn't here to sort this out with Theo she doubted she could get too excited about it.

She was actually glad it was over. She couldn't even be excited that she was first in this race too, though she had to laugh. Theo had come fourth. So much for beating her easily. Now though she had her focus, the adrenaline that she could feel from winning added to her mood. It made her actions become even more dangerous. She had a moment of 'Am I really going to do this?' she shook the question away. Of course she was going to, he had threatened Laura's safety and stolen from her. She swallowed any thoughts of doubt and reached into her rucksack.

Theo was talking to a few others. Disappointed and annoyed at his racing, he couldn't believe he lost especially to Carmilla. At least he would have the money regardless.

“Theo,” Carmilla called as she walked over to him. He turned to face her, a smile appearing on his face. Time to finally get his money.

The grin was smashed right off his face as she hit him with a tire iron. She hit him again before he could recover. Theo was on his hands and knees, trying to shake away the painful daze. “Get up!” He couldn't. It didn't stop Carmilla's rage. She kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking him to the side. Carmilla straddled him before getting a few more solid shots to his face splitting his face with multiple cuts. She slammed the tire iron across his cheek, there was a loud bone snapping crack. Blood dripped from the weapon. Carmilla smiled as she got off him and slammed her foot on his hand, grinding the heel of her boot against his knuckles and breaking them. She told him she would make sure she couldn't race again.

She would've continued but she was pulled away from him by LaF and Oz. Carmilla hadn't even registered the crowd of people watching them. She had just focused on attacking Theo and getting all of this to stop. Laura looked at her horrified, what the hell had just happened? Carmilla didn't acknowledge it, she didn't notice any of the looks from them.

“I told you it was a mistake to bring Laura into this,” she snapped. Laura frowned, how the hell was she part of this? “You threaten to put my girlfriend in the hospital again and I'll give you more than a smashed up face and a broken hand.” Carmilla dropped the tire iron and moved away from LaF and Oz who both were terrified of what she'd done. Laura looked at Carmilla as she walked off to her bike, putting on her helmet as she did. She left quickly.

Laura was struggling to understand what had just happened. She did this because he had threatened Laura? Danny's accident wasn't just a single incident, Carmilla had done this kind of thing before. Theo was just the next one to unleash it. Maybe she had more than an adrenaline issue. And as much as Laura had wanted Carmilla to call her her girlfriend this isn't how she pictured it being said for the first time.

****

Lars was typing at his laptop in his study when his phone started ringing. Absent-mindedly he picked it up, looking at the name, he smiled and answered. It was Oz.

“Hey,” Lars said softly. It was always nice to get a call off him.

“Hey,” he replied a little shakily, still stunned from what he just witnessed from Carmilla. Lars noticed instantly that something had happened.

“Oz, are you okay?” Concern filling his voice.

“Not really and I'm about to ruin your night too.” What was going on? “So you know we made that bet with Kai about how many races and conversations with Will it would take to get Carmilla on his team?”

“Yeah. What about it?” Oz hesitated.

“Well none of us won, which bonus because we get to keep our money, but Carmilla won't be joining Will's team,” Oz told him. Lars's voice went through confused to frustrated very quickly.

“What's happened?” Oz wondered how he was going to react.

“Carmilla just beat another racer with a tire iron, you know Theo right? It was him-” Lars stared blankly at the wall. “He apparently made a threat to Carmilla about Laura, I don't know the full of it. Just he's in hospital with a broken hand and a smashed up face. She has a problem.” There was silence from Lars, it was worrying. “Babe? You still there?” he waited for another minute. As soon as he heard the bang of Lars kicking the chair across the room he knew he was okay. Pissed off but okay.

“That stupid bitch, that god damn-” Lars groaned in frustration and pain as a headache started to throb. A stress headache is all he needed. “Has she been picked up yet?”

“Not yet, it literally only just got called in. Getting Theo to the hospital seemed the most important thing at the time,” Oz explained. “She sped out of here pretty fast. Maybe tonight or tomorrow depending if she is keeping low or not.” Lars could feel his headache get worse.

“This is such bullshit,” Lars commented under his breath. Of all the things Carmilla could have done, it had to be something she would get herself arrested for. “Alright thanks for letting me know.” Oz was unsure if he should ask but he couldn't leave it, he might need him to do something.

“What are you going to do?” Oz asked, wishing he could be with Lars. He gave a weak smile as he looked at his laptop.

“I don't know, I'll figure something out.” Lars answered simply.

“I'm on my way home, alright? Keep safe.”

“See you soon, Love.”

Lars hung up and took a deep breath trying to push the anger aside. It didn't. He threw his phone across the room, it clattered against the floor. What the hell had she done? Lars sighed and saved the file he was working on. He got the USB from his desk draw and loaded it onto his computer. He opened up one of many files. It was time to give J.P another look.

****

Laura hadn't believed Elsie when she had called her and asked if she had seen Carmilla. She hadn't come home and it was now early afternoon of the next day, she hadn't heard anything from anyone or even the police. So Laura couldn't believe it when Elsie told her that Carmilla was at work with her, currently serving a group of customers and ignoring Danny who was now out of hospital and chatting to Elsie.

Laura and several others rushed down to the reasonably busy bar having to see it for themselves. Elsie had been telling the truth, Carmilla was laughing with a few of the customers while getting their drinks. Laura couldn't believe it, yesterday she was in the foulest of angers while beating Theo with a tire iron and today she was happy and acting like nothing had happened. Laura didn't understand what was going on.

Carmilla grinned and beckoned Laura over when she finally saw her. Laura walked over almost in a daze as the others went and sat down just as confused by what was going on.

Carmilla leaned across the bar and gave her a brief kiss. Laura was having too many thoughts to focus on the kiss. She saw that and moved back.

“What can I get you?” Carmilla asked with a smile.

“An explanation would be nice,” Laura answered quickly. Carmilla gave a small laugh. “It's not funny, Carm.” That got Danny and Elsie's attention. “What the hell was last night?”

“I was sorting out a problem,” Carmilla replied honestly.

“Sorting out a problem is talking things through, not beating someone close to unconsciousness with a tire iron,” Laura snapped. Danny and Elsie both look shocked, what the hell had gone on?

“Laura, he was the one who broke into the apartment, he admitted it. Theo threatened to hurt you, to put you in hospital after he would break into the apartment again.”

“Then you should've called the police instead of going all gangland.” Carmilla gave a dry laugh.

“With what evidence?” Carmilla questioned. “All I had was what he said and how am I supposed to prove that?” Laura sighed.

“The police came to the apartment last night looking for you,” she informed.

“I'd be surprised if they didn't, bad police work really.” Laura couldn't understand why she wasn't taking this seriously.

“They're going to arrest you, you know that right? You could go to jail. They have evidence and a lot of witnesses who told them what you did.”

“It's their job to arrest me, it's why I didn't come home last night. My phone call would be pointless at night.”

“Why is this a joke to you?”

“It's not. It's a very serious situation that I've got completely under control. I'm not stupid enough to go 'gangland' without thinking everything through,” Carmilla told her simply. “The police have been called, they're coming to collect me in about five minutes and everything will get sorted out. It's pretty straightforward.” 

None of this made any sense. Carmilla was in serious trouble, this wasn't something she could charm her way out of or make a deal with. With the amount of evidence they had it was simple, she committed the crime and it would be easy to convict her. Yet she didn't see concerned at all.

Carmilla wasn't lying when she said the police would turn up in about five minutes, they walked in and the entire pub went rather quiet, all watching them. They stopped at the bar and looked to Carmilla who still held her smile. She really wasn't worried about this.

Both the female and male officers guessed who Carmilla was and they were right.

“Carmilla Karnstein?” The male officer asked. Carmilla nodded. “Can you come round this side of the bar please.” Carmilla didn't give any hassle and followed orders, she took off her leather wrist strap and gave it to the female officer.

“Can you hand that to her please?” Carmilla said very politely as she looked to Laura. “I don't want them to get damaged when the cuffs are being put on.” She handed them to Laura, who held the tight. She was far more worried than Carmilla.

The male officer looked to his partner as Carmilla stopped in front of her. She pulled out her handcuffs, Carmilla simply held out her wrists. Allowing them to be easily locked up.

“Carmilla Karnstein, I'm charging you with the assault of Theo Straka using a potentially deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions-” Laura frowned a little as she saw Carmilla mouth the words, this couldn't have been the first time this had happened to her. “-Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during question now or in the future. Do you understand?” She had to make sure that she did.

Carmilla smiled and gave a small nod.

“Yes I understand. I don't wish for an attorney but can I be told the names of both arresting officers, please?”

“I'm officer Kat Ripley and that's officer Reece James.”

“Thank you. Don't worry I'm not going to cause problems, I want this done as soon as possible.”

Officer Ripley started to lead Carmilla out of the pub when Danny smiled.

“You know, Carmilla, it was worth coming out of the hospital a couple of days early, just to see you getting walked out of here by the police,” Danny told her. Carmilla simply looked at her.

“Feel free to kiss my ass.” Carmilla looked round to Officer Ripley, “Does that go on my record?”

Officer Ripley and James walked Carmilla through the bar into the garden and towards the police car. Laura had followed. She looked scared as Carmilla got into the car, she still didn't seem worried.

Carmilla saw her standing there while she waited for the officers to get in the car. She cast her a warm smile before mouthing the words 'It's okay.' Carmilla wasn't worried and Laura shouldn't be either.

****

Twenty minutes ago Carmilla had been put in a very dull looking interrogation room. Grey walls, simple metal table. chairs and the large two way mirror. Carmilla had to wonder if anyone was watching her right now. If they were she wished they would come in and get this over with. She was bored and had better things to do.

Officer Ripley and James walked in several minutes later. They both sat down, Ripley gave Carmilla a glass of water while James opened up Carmilla's file and switched on the recorder. He didn't want to be near her, something about her made him uneasy and it wasn't the fact she had beaten a man with a tire iron and shows no remorse.

Ripley cleared her throat before starting the interrogation.

“This is officer Kat Ripley with officer Reece James, interrogation one of miss Carmilla Karnstein. She's being charged with assault with a potentially deadly weapon, a tire iron, against Theo Straka who is currently in the hospital with multiple facial breaks and a paralysed hand.” Carmilla gave a slight smirk. She warned him that she wouldn't let him ride again. James saw it, there was definitely something wrong with her. “First of all, are you sure you don't want an attorney?” Ripley asked.

“I'm sure. Though I might take my phone call after this.”

“Of course,” Ripley replied. Time to start the questioning. “We have witnesses that say they saw you attack Theo with the tire iron from your bag. That suggests it was pre-meditated.” Carmilla shook her head.

“It wasn't an attack, it was self-defence.” Both Ripley and James looked unsure. “It wasn't pre-meditated. I do motorbike racing, I brought my tool kit in my bag, I've been having some issues with the wheels. I was hoping the on site mechanic could look at it for me,” Carmilla explained.

“Okay, we will look at that in a minute,” Ripley said, trying to keep her line of thought straight. “You said it was self-defence?”

“Yes. I've been receiving threats and demands of money from Theo for some time. This time he demanded I give him money or he is going to put my girlfriend in hospital,” she informed. “I admit I might have taken things a bit too far but when I saw him I just lost it. But it wasn't pre-meditated.” 

That last bit was a lie, of course it was pre-meditate. James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You might have taken it too far? Taking a tire iron to him, crushing his knuckles and threatening him further isn't taking it too far?” Carmilla gave an amused smile.

“Well I could have done more then it would have been taken too far.” James was getting angry. Ripley wasn't sure if she should stop him.

“You're acting like this a joke,” he snapped. “You're being charged with assault. Witnesses have come forward, there is cctv footage of the attack. There isn't any way to deny it's you. You even just admitted it. This is a conviction plain and simple.”

Carmilla let out a long sigh and gave a small nod. Maybe she was starting to understand the severity right now.

“That does seem quite the situation when you put it like that.” Carmilla thought about it for a minute. “Can I have my phone call please?” James scoffed.

“Sure. Though I don't see any point of calling your lawyer, this is pretty open and shut.”

Carmilla smirked, it made them both uneasy.

“I have a really good lawyer.”

****

Carmilla stood in a secluded room with a phone. t had taken a couple of attempts but she finally got through. Though the call was a bit more heated than expected. The person on the other end wasn't happy.

“-yeah I know I got myself into a real situation this time-” Carmilla replied to his question.

He really wasn't happy. Carmilla listened a little longer before finally talking.

“I know and I haven't forgotten how many times... can you get this done?”

The man snapped at her. Of course he could.

“Thanks, I'll make it up you. I promise.” Carmilla sighed as he hung up. Well that took care of one problem, though she wasn't too sure if the consequences would be a little more than she bargained for.

****

Carmilla sat back in the interrogation room, a smile on her face. Glad things had gone how she hoped. Officers Ripley and James weren't happy about Carmilla's attitude. They had spoken about it when she'd been out of the room. Either she had no idea of the consequences of her actions or she didn't care about it at all.

“Good phone call?” James asked. Her almost constant smile was making every part of this interrogation worse.

“It was thanks. Not pointless like you thought it would be,” Carmilla answered. They both frowned.

“Really? What you managed to figure out a way past all the charges? Is your lawyer that good?” Carmilla simply shrugged.

“Not exactly but give it about five minutes.” It confused them both.

They spent the next five minutes trying to question Carmilla but she simply remained quiet, just sipping her water and glancing at the door. Her smile grew when the police chief walked in. The officers seemed surprised, Carmilla didn't. He looked over to Carmilla.

“Miss Karnstein, I received a phone call and have been made aware of your situation, you're free of all charges. You can go.” Carmilla glanced to the officers who were gobsmacked and more confused than ever.

“Thank you, Chief.” Ripley couldn't understand and had to question it.

“I don't... we have everything on her. We can't just let her go-”

“That's enough,” the chief told her. “Let her go, that's an order.”

“But-” James took over seeing that Ripley wasn't going to get anywhere.

“With due respect, Sir, it's confusing why she is just suddenly being let go.”

The police chief sighed.

“Miss Karnstein, I'll escort you out myself and have one of the officers take you back to where you were picked up from. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you.”

They couldn't believe that the police chief had just apologise to a criminal. She had clearly committed the crime but a phone call got her off the hook? What the hell?

Carmilla stood up and cast the officers a smug look before following the chief out. That was satisfying, like always.

****

Laura was in a state as she sat in the bar. Everyone was wondering what was happening but they hadn't spoken about it for long seeing how it was effecting Laura. Danny and LaF were talking about upcoming events around Silas. J.P was asking Perry about some health advice, his anxiety had been playing up a little more recently. The same questions had been going around in her head and there was no stopping them.

Why wasn't Carmilla worried? How was everything going to be okay? What were these threats Carmilla had mentioned? It must have been bad for that level of brutality. What was wrong with Carmilla? This couldn't just be anger, she'd hurt Danny and while that was rage by the sound of it had been on the spot, Carmilla's mood and distance over the few days in between suggested that this was planned, that was something else entirely. What was happening right now?

Laura tried to get the thoughts out of her head by having a drink and joining the conversation about LaF debating on entering a fight soon. Laura was still recovering from a few injuries from the savage fight with Kai but that didn't sound like a bad idea. She needed a distraction.

Perry was the first to go quiet followed by LaF as they looked over to the door, Danny couldn't believe it. Laura looked round wondering what had happened. Her drink dropped from her hand and spilt over the table, she scrambled from her seat and rushed Carmilla as she walked over.

Carmilla was surprised at the force Laura slammed into her, hugging her tight. She wrapped her arms around Laura and held her close to her, she looked up at Carmilla and kissed her a little desperately. She had been terrified. The reason why she had been taken away didn't matter right now, Carmilla was safe and back.

The kiss lasted a little longer before they walked over. Laura's mind racing as Carmilla gave a small wave to the others. They've couldn't believe she was here.

“How- I don't- how are you here?” Laura eventually managed to ask. “You got-” Carmilla cut her off with a brief kiss. Danny looked away instantly, knowing that Carmilla was doing it on purpose.

“A officer brought me back in a patrol car. It was all a big misunderstanding.” Carmilla explained after the kiss broke apart. Danny snapped her attention back.

“They made a mistake? You were charged with assault, which you did!” Carmilla smiled at Danny, her annoyance making this situation ten times more enjoyable for her.

“Not according to the police.”

“People saw you do it!” Carmilla smirked.

“Do what?” Danny stood up, clenching her good fist. Everyone saw it and was unsure what the should do. Would Danny really go for her? Laura was standing right there.

“How the hell did you get away with it? You fuc-”

“Watch it, Lawrence,” Carmilla warned. “It might have all been a misunderstanding but I'm really not in the mood. So leave it.”

Danny noticed the discreet glance to her cast covered hand, a slight shiver ran down her spine. After yesterday she definitely didn't doubt that she would do it again. She made the smart choice to drop it, for now anyway. Carmilla looked to Laura with a gentle smile.

“I just came by to let you know I'm okay and that it's going to be a late one. I've got a few things to do. I'll text you on my way home.” Laura didn't know what to say to any of this, so she just nodded. Carmilla gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

LaF looked to Danny.

“You know she came here to pick up her bike and to piss you off.” Danny nodded.

“Yeah, but this isn't no where near over.”


End file.
